


Geppetto’s Pride (A Pinocchio Story)

by BlueRaccoon27



Category: Pinocchio (1940)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2020-11-25 23:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 88,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20920784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRaccoon27/pseuds/BlueRaccoon27
Summary: A woodcarver named Geppetto is a proud to be a father for a child of his own. But the loss of Geppetto's wife forces him to raise his young son alone. Will he manage to succeed by himself? For in his hands alone lies the life and fate of his pride and joy, his son, Pinocchio.An AU fanfiction where Pinocchio is born as a real boy instead of being a puppet.





	1. The Joyous News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wood carver named Geppetto receives the most wonderful news that he could ever hear in his life. His wife is going to have a baby and he will be the father.

Once upon a time in a small Italian village, there was a man named Geppetto. Although Geppetto lived with no one else but his lovely wife Francesca, he was never completely lonely. For there were happy together.

Geppetto was a carpenter. A man who carved and built things out of wood. Thought he was well known for his high-quality clocks and music boxes, he was also a renowned toy maker in the village. All the children loves to stop by and play with the toys whenever they could. And it brought in good fortune whenever the children and their parents would buy them.

Seeing children so happy though, brought joy to his heart every time. But yet, even though he was still happy with Francesca who he loved very much, his heart still had an empty space left to be filled, for there was one thing Geppetto longed for more than anything else in the world. He wanted a child of his own. Many years had he wished for it. But little did he know how soon his life was about to change.

One day, he had finished carving a new clock for his shop when Francesca came in the door. Francesca had been out all afternoon, but she had been feeling unusual for at least 2 weeks. She had been frequently experiencing morning illness and strange cravings for foods beyond her own control.

"Is everything alright?" the kindly middle aged man asked his wife. "I've been very worried about you and I was hoping you'd see the doctor."

"That's where I've been all afternoon. I went after I bought more wood this morning," Francesca replied. "I had my suspicions as to my recent symptoms, so...I went to doctor Collodi".

Geppetto could tell there was something she had yet to reveal. He wasn't sure if it would be pleasant news or not, but his concern was so strong he had to inquire as to his wife's hesitation.

"Darling wife, my dear Francesca, what ever did he say? You must tell me", Geppetto demanded to his wife.

"Why my darling Geppetto," she replied happily. "It's only the most joyful news I can share with you."

"What is it?!"

"Good husband of mine, I am with child."

Wh...wha..what did you say?

"Geppetto, I'm pregnant. You are to be a father."

Geppetto fell silent, but a feeling of joy overtook his face.

"A child of my own?! This is marvelous news! This calls for a celebration!" Geppetto fluttered with joy as he turned on all his music boxes in the shop and began to dance with his wife.

The next several months were spent in preparation and anticipation. While Francesca took to resting often, Geppetto worked hard to prepare for the birth of their child. He had been building cradles and furniture for the impending new arrival and all manner of toys for his soon to be child to play with. He and Francesca even hosted a huge sale and cleared the entire inventory of the shop and emptied all the shelves. with the extra money from the sale, they were able to renovate their home and add an extra room for the baby and spent plenty of time decorating and furnishing it.

Geppetto felt like he was the happiest man in the whole world. His wife is about to bless him with something he had been wishing for for many years. His longtime wish to have a child to share with her was about to come true. Yet he couldn't help but think to himself, "is my child to be a boy or a girl. It possibly makes no difference." He couldn't be any happier. But deep down he personally had hoped that his soon to be newborn child was to be a son.

"Just think," he would tell himself. "a real boy to call my own. To call my son. A son that will carry on my legacy. But if I'm to have a daughter. Then I can only allow what fate will decide. Yet, I can only take what I am given."

Within the sixth month of the pregnancy, Geppetto and Francesa had designed a beautiful wooden crib made of pine. After it was built and completed, This gave Geppetto an idea.

"Francesca, my dear. I wish to ask something of you regarding our child."

"By all means, ask me, Geppetto", she generously said.

"If it is a boy we are to have, I wish to name him...Pinocchio." the woodcarver told his wife. She agreed.

"A beautiful name for our baby. I wish to know what you believe the name should be if it's a girl."

"I am unsure. I leave that one to you, my darling."

Francesca did nothing. She just smiled. She know what his heart truly desired. She knew even though it was just as possible to be a girl as it was to be a boy, Geppetto truly wished for for a son, yet which ever he was given he could still be happy.

But alas, sadness can come to any family. No matter how small. Even in the happiest of moments.


	2. Tragedy Strikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tragic news comes to Geppetto and his wife regarding both Francesca and the baby. This puts everything in great jeopardy.

When Francesca was not resting she and Geppetto would go shopping for food and supplies. One afternoon within the eighth month, while shopping for clothes for the baby, Francesca felt unusual. She had suddenly passed out and fallen down. Thankfully, Geppetto had managed to catch her before she could fall completely, not willing to risk any damage to their unborn child.

Geppetto anxious and frightened about what had just happened, rushed his wife home and sent a message to the doctor. Before long, a man walked through the door of his home.

"Collodi's the name." He introduced himself generously. "At your service, Mr. Geppetto."

"I appreciate your arrival, doctor. My wife is with child. And I don't wish to lose our baby. I want to be sure my wife will be alright."

"I shall see what I can do for them, sir. Just wait here and I shan't be too long with your wife."

Geppetto waited and waited. Seconds turned to minutes. The anxiety he was feeling turned to fear. Fear for both his wife and child. An hour later, Doctor Collodi walked into the room again. But his expression was rather grim.

"Mr. Geppetto, your child is alive and kicking still within the womb," he said with relief.

"Thank goodness," Geppetto had sighed. But he knew there was still more. "but what of my wife? Will she be alright?"

"I am afraid Francesca may not live to see your child," the doctor expressed sadly. "At some point during the pregnancy, she seems to have contracted a fever of some kind. She suffered an unexpected seizure today. It's miraculous she was able to survive, but I'm afraid there's nothing I can do."

"My darling wife, Francesca? No. She will die?" Geppetto cried as his head lowered.

"I am so sorry. But I'm afraid there's little I can do. However, I have provided special medicine of mine that should keep her alive at least until the birth of your child, but there's no guarantee she will survive the childbirth."

"And our child?" Geppetto couldn't help but ask. His heart was full of fear now. He was about to lose his wife, but he did not wish to lose his child as well.

"My formula should also keep your child alive and well in the birthing process. Even if your wife does not live, enough dosages of the medicine should save the child. I'm terribly sorry to have to tell you all this."

"Thank you, Doctor. I will see to it she takes it," Geppetto said firmly. "Even if I can't save Francesa. I will not lose Pinocchio."

"Pinocchio? Is that to be your child's name?"

"If it's a boy, Yes."

"Well, best of luck, sir."

As the Doctor left the house, Geppetto ran up to his wife and cradled her gently.

"My darling gem and treasure, Francesca. The news I have received has brought great sadness to me."

"Good Geppetto, my heart hurts knowing our soon to be born infant is now at risk. And should he survive, I may not live to see him."

"I assure you, my love. If anything happens to you, I will not let anything else happen to our dear Pinocchio, whose life has yet to begin."

Both parents's sad faces turned to weak smiles as they embraced with a soft and gentle kiss. Geppetto put his hand on his wife's stomach and spoke to his child through the womb.

"My dear child. I may lose your mother. But I will not lose you. I promise. I will see to it you will live on as my greatest treasure."

Geppetto turned his gaze to his wife. "Francesca, I'm afraid. I don't know what I'll do without you. I'm not sure I can raise this child without you."

Francesca looked back up at him. "I have faith in you. I know you'll be okay. Even if it weren't for this tragic news, it would change nothing. You must take care of this child."

"I will," Geppetto said.

That night, Geppetto thought to himself. He wondered, "can he do it? Can he raise a child all by himself?" If Francesca was going to die, he wouldn't have a choice. He had wanted a child with her for a long time. And now he was about to lose his wife, but if his child survived would he be able to manage? He knew he couldn't just abandon the child. He had to do it. He had to take care of it. With or without his wife, he couldn't give up or abandon his soon to be born child for anything. Not even for a cure to save her.


	3. Tragedies and Miracles (Pinocchio’s Birth)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knowing his wife’s demise is inevitable, Geppetto makes a promise to Francesca he will give everything he has for their child.

The ninth month had arrived. Though the soon to be experienced miracle of birth filled Geppetto's heart with anticipation, he still felt a heavy pain that his wife was certain today. Yet, Francesca was able to take the medicine without hesitation. The weeks passed by and the furniture and clothing were all prepared. The impending birth was fast approaching as was Francesca's almost certain demise. Geppetto couldn't bear the thought of being alone. Especially having to raise the child all by himself with out his wife. Without a mother, Pinocchio would not be like most children who were able to receive a mother's love. Unfortunately, Geppetto was an orphan himself as a child and never even knew his real parents. But he swore he would put himself first before he let any harm come to his child.

One night, Francesca comforted him.

"Geppetto, when I'm gone, I want you to not dwell on me, but carry on for our child. He will need you. You must be as good a father as I can ever hope you will be. Our child's life will be in your hands."

"Yes, my dear. With heaven as my witness. I will be loving, supportive, caring, and honorable for Pinocchio. I will teach him right from wrong. I will raise him to be brave, truthful and unselfish. And I will make sure he will be a good boy."

"You have not once ever said what difference it would make if it were a girl."

"Because I can feel it in my heart, it shall be a boy. When I first heard you were pregnant, I made a wish on the wishing star. I wished that we were to have a real boy."

"Darling, I'm sure even if your wish doesn't come true, this child will still be beautiful and will love you just as much as I do."

"I think so too. But let me at least have this wish to hold onto."

Francesca didn't say a word. But she happily let Geppetto place his hand on her stomach once again. And he decided to speak to his child once more.

"If you can hear me in there, Pinocchio. I swear to both you and your mother I will do the best I can to take care of you. Even if you are not a boy and I cannot give you the name I wish for, it makes no difference to me. All I can do is give you all I have to provide the best for you."

So Geppetto and his wife shared one kiss.

One week later, Geppetto was carving a new piece for one of his clocks when suddenly, he heard Francesca call out for him.

"Geppetto! Call doctor Collodi and tell him to hurry. It's time!"

"What is it?!"

"The baby coming! he's coming now!"

"Hold on, Francesca! I'll be right back!"

Geppetto ran to the doctor and explained what was going on. They rushed back to find Francesca groaning in pain attempting to brace herself.

"Get a blanket and pillow and some warm water. She must be placed in a straight forward position to ensure a successful delivery. Has she been taking the medicine as instructed?"

"yes, she has, Doctor. We did as you said to ensure the possible survival of our child," Geppetto replied firmly.

"Good. Very good. We must operate quickly then to make sure the baby arrives safely."

Geppetto returned with everything he was instructed to bring, he and the doctor laid Francesca on her back and helped her position herself to help deliver the baby.

"You can do this, Francesca. You must do this for both of us. My child is the only thing I can ask of you now."

"I will, Geppetto! I will!" Francesca cried out in pain. "Hold my hand, dear!"

Geppetto and Francesca held each other's hands strongly and firmly and Francesca pushed and strained with all her might. Dreading the aftermath of this delivery, Geppetto held his feeling backs as hard he could. The only thing he was certain of is that his child would survive and he would have to take care of him alone. He swore to Francesca he would do everything he could to be a good father for Pinocchio, and he wasn't about to fail either of them now.

After at least an hour of intense labor, the doctor called out, "You're almost there. Just a little bit more."

"Hang in there, my love," Geppetto confided. "Don't give up on us now."

Francesca groaned and squeezed herself as hard as possible to give one final heave and push. Finally, the sound of a cough and cry was heard. Doctor Collodi had successfully delivered the child and placed him onto a small blanket.

"Congratulations," called out Doctor Collodi. "It's a boy, Mr. Geppetto!"

Geppetto's face dropped as he leaped with joy.

"A REAL BOY!" he screamed out. "A real live boy! My wish. It's come true! Francesca! we have a boy!"

"Oh. A baby boy! I'm so happy, my dear," Francesca uttered with tears of joy. She had given birth to their newborn son successfully and granted Geppetto his wish.

"You see! I told you!" Geppetto exclaimed with joy.

But she felt herself weakening. It was as they were told before. Francesca was dying.

"Doctor, would you please? I wish to be with my husband one last time. We wish to see our son."

"Sure. Would you like to hold him, at least once, madame?"

"Yes, I would," Francesca answered with tears. "Let me hold and look at my child at least one time."

The doctor obliged and placed the infant boy into her arms. His loud cries reduced to a slight whimper and then a small coo.

"Geppetto. He has your eyes", Francesca cried. "look at him. he's beautiful."

"Yes.I know he is. I see it."

Her Strength waning, Francesca rubbed her son's head and talked to him.

"Oh, Pinocchio. If only I could be here to be around for you. But i can't. I'm so sorry. But I will always be here. Even if you can't see me. Your father will take care of you. I love you so much, my darling son. My little baby, Pinocchio."

Geppetto let out a smile and stroked the child's cheek.

"Hello there, Pinocchio, my sweet baby boy," he whispered with tears of joy.

Pinocchio let out a feint smile as he twitched slightly and with one tiny hand grabbed his father's finger. They both looked into his blue eyes, his head covered by small patch of black hair. His tiny hands the size of a plum, with his fingers as small as carrots.

Doctor Collodi then took the infant back and moved him to another room to ensure his health and status. The child began to cry again, but the doctor had to make sure he was healthy still and the child had to be cleansed thoroughly.

"Thank you, Doctor," Geppetto said

"I'll leave you to it, then. Enjoy your last moments together."

As he walked away with the boy, Geppetto and Francesca looked at each other one last time and spoke.

"Thank you, my darling wife. It's going to be hard without you, but I will do the best I can. For our son. For our dear little Pinocchio."

"I had every faith in your wish it would be a son," Francesa said weakly, but with a grin. "He's as beautiful as the pine trees we played under as children."

"I still hold true to my vow, I will raise him to be a good boy. He will be brave, truthful and unselfish," Geppetto said with tears he could no longer hold back. "I promise you!"

Though he was happy to be left with a son of his own at last. His heart was breaking that his wife was passing away.

"And you must teach him. To always...let his conscience be his guide," Francesca added with a passionate firmness in her voice. "and remember, my dear Geppetto." Her strength grew weaker each second. "I've loved you always. I always will. And so...so shall it be too...for Pinocchio. Geppetto...He will be a good boy. I know...I know he...will...be...good."

And with those words, the woodcarver's wife died.

The tears that Geppetto fought to hold back, couldn't be held back any longer. So he let them go, and shed every tear he could for his wife.

Doctor Collodi walked back into the room with the infant Pinocchio nestled tightly in the bundled blanket. He felt a hint of sadness of the sight of Geppetto having lost his wife, even more so for the fact that the newborn infant was without a mother. But as long his father was still around, there could be nothing better. Geppetto moved to sit in a nearby chair and buried his head into his hands.

"Mr. Geppetto. I am very sorry about your wife. But you'll be happy to know that your son is fine and healthy," Collodi told him.

Geppetto looked up with a look of tearful relief on his face. "Thank you again, Doctor," He replied calmly. "I know there was nothing that could have saved my wife, but it pleases me to know my son will be alright. My beautiful little boy is now all I have left. I'm so afraid, yet relieved."

Dr. Collodi placed his hands on Geppetto's shoulder and confided.

"You'll be fine. I'm sure you will. I know you'll make Francesca very happy from above," the doctor said. "She will be very proud of you. I have to go. Take care of yourself, Geppetto. And good luck with Pinocchio." He handed Geppetto the child. Geppetto looked up at him.

"Thank you, Doctor Collodi," Geppetto replied with another tear in his eye but with a weak smile. "Would you take Francesca to the morticians to prepare her body for burial? I'll stay here. I wish to have a moment with my son."

"As you wish."

Collodi wrapped Francesca's body and carried her out the door as he looked backed at Geppetto and walked away.

Geppetto held the small boy tightly. Although Francesca was gone, she had left him with the greatest gift he could have asked for. A beautiful, healthy baby boy. A son named Pinocchio. He turned his gaze to the sleeping child, who opened his own eyes and smiled at Geppetto.

"Mother's gone, my little wooden head. But I will never let you go," Geppetto told him with a sad smile. "You will always be my special pride and joy forever. As long as I live, nothing bad will ever happen to you. I promise you, Pinocchio. I will not let your mother down to make sure I raise you the best I can. Whatever happens, you mustn't be afraid. you just have to be brave, son."

Later that evening, Geppetto took Francesca to be buried and watched as he held his infant son while the casket was placed underground. Soon he took Pinocchio home, laid him in his crib, and kissed the forehead of his son. As he walked out the door, he turned to the crib in which the infant lay fast asleep. He noticed something on the dresser near the crib. He picked it up. Attached to it was an Envelope. Addressed to him. He opened it. There was a letter inside.

It read, "my dearest Geppetto, If your reading this, then I'm no longer alive. I bought this for the baby. Knowing I won't be around for him breaks my heart, but as long as you will take care of him, I know he will be okay. And so will you. Be a good father to Pinocchio. Give him this stuffed cricket too as my last request. It is the only thing he will ever have of me. Though I will always be in your heart. and in his. Forever yours, Francesca."

True to the letter, a small stuffed animal cricket dressed in a suit and top hat sat on the dresser. Geppetto picked it up, put in Pinocchio's hand, watching as the baby boy's tiny hand closed around the toy grasping it tightly.

"Good night, Pinocchio. my son" he whispered as he rubbed the child's head again.

He walked away from the child’s room, put out the candles and went to sleep. Even though Francesca was gone, Geppetto knew he at least had his wish granted for a son. Even with such a terrible loss, the birth of Pinocchio was all he could ever need to be happy that night. And it would be so for as long as he lived. As long as he had his son, Pinocchio.


	4. A New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Within the first several months of Pinocchio’s life, while out shopping one day Geppetto brings home a new house pet. Figaro, the new kitten develops a bond his new owners.

With the birth of Pinocchio, Geppetto closed up business in the workshop for a time to train himself in the art of childcare. Raising a son alone was going to be hard. But he had promised Francesca that would not go back on it. It wasn't long before word spread of the child. The Villagers, even Geppetto's most loyal customers mourned Francesca's loss, but felt joy for Geppetto and his new son. Soon, Geppetto invited his friends and neighbors to meet the little bundle of joy. They all brought gifts for both father and son. Everyone admired the boy and loved him instantly.

But contrary to popular belief, Pinocchio was still no perfect angel. Geppetto found it tougher than expected being a single parent. He barely got any sleep having to frequently be awake late at night when Pinocchio would cry. Sometimes, Pinocchio made messes when being fed. He was quite a bossy little one. If Pinocchio was unable to made happy to certain standards, he had a fit.

"What am I going to do?" Geppetto asked himself in stress.

But he knew, despite everything, Pinocchio was still a sweet, happy and loveable child.

One afternoon when Pinocchio was only a few months old, while Pinocchio was taking a nap in the crib, Roberto, one of Geppetto's neighbors watched out for the child while Geppetto went to buy some food. On the way home, Geppetto spotted a small black and white kitten scouring through a pile of garbage. Upon closer inspection, he saw the poor thing was starving and looked very scrawny.

"There, there. Little fellow," Geppetto called sympathetically as he petted the cat's head. "Can't find enough to eat? Well, you can come home with me. I have an infant son, but I could use the extra company. I'll call you Figaro."

Geppetto lifted the cat into his arms and carried him home. He had just walked in the door when he heard Pinocchio crying. He ran up to the room to see Roberto holding him. Roberto had a worried expression on his face. Pinocchio's cries were as loud as a lion's roar and his face was as red an apple.

"I'm so sorry, Geppetto. He's been a real angel up to now. I'm not sure what happened."

"I think," added Geppetto. "That it's time to feed him. After all, nobody likes to wake up on an empty stomach. Thanks for taking care of him." Roberto handed him Pinocchio and Geppetto carried him to be fed. "Come on, Pinocchio. Time for your feeding. And there's someone new I want you to meet."

Geppetto fed Pinocchio from his bottle, then patted him on the back to burp him. Then he laid the child down on his lap, Pinocchio's hand holding the stuffed cricket toy, and then called the cat over. "Come here, Figaro. Figaro, meet Pinocchio." Figaro jumped onto Geppetto's lap and stretched his paw out onto Pinocchio's hand. The boy playfully responded with a gentle stroke on Figaro's nose. Geppetto smiled and held a rattle over the two. Figaro and Pinocchio both grasped in the air at it.

With a soft meow and quiet purr Figaro nuzzled his head on Pinocchio's face. Pinocchio sniffled the fur a little bit and let out small sneeze like a lion cub. Figaro flinched back, but he and baby Pinocchio were already getting along. Geppetto then scratched behind Figaro's ear and gave him some fish to eat.

"Pinocchio, Figaro is living with is now. Don't worry. I wouldn't abandon you for him. He's part of the family now." Pinocchio let out a soft coo and then squealed happily with a smile.

"That's right. Figaro is your new friend now. But he needs to settle in. We'll play more with him later. Now, come on. It's time for a storybook."

For the next hour, Geppetto read from a storybook about a beautiful princess and a brave prince who braved a long journey to slay a terrifying dragon and earn the hand of the princess in marriage.

"And so," read Geppetto. "They all lived happily ever. The End."

Pinocchio let out a squeal and wanted to play with Figaro again. So Pinocchio and Figaro spent the rest of the afternoon together under Geppetto's supervision. Soon, later that evening, Pinocchio let out a yawn and started falling asleep. He was very tired. They both were and they were cuddled against each other. Geppetto picked up Pinocchio, changed him into some footsie pajamas and put him in the crib.

"Oh, I forgot. I need a bed to make for Figaro. So where should he sleep? Figaro, would you like to sleep with me or with Pinocchio?"

With a slight meow and a nod, Figaro signaled he wanted to sleep in Pinocchio's crib. Pinocchio even reached out his arms that he wanted Figaro with him.

"Well, alright. But be gentle, both of you." And so Geppetto put Figaro close to Pinocchio. One arm from the child closed around the small kitten. The other hand still holding the cricket toy. Cuddled together. Both fell asleep happily.

As Geppetto prepared himself for bed, he looked up at the skies above and spoke.

"My darling Francesca. I know I have not been quite completely prepared for what it would be like to raise him alone, but I feel I've done the best I could so far. Pinocchio is a troublesome, but sweet child. He's only a baby, so of course he's a handful, but he'll grow out of this little phase. You'd love him very much if only you could see him now. And I helped him make a friend today. His name is Figaro and he's only a tiny little kitty. But they already love each other. I'll keep trying for you, my dear. I have not forgotten my promise. I wouldn't sell or abandon Pinocchio even just to bring you back. Good night, my dear. I know you'll be watching still. And so will I."


	5. Play day and a lesson in wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geppetto spends the whole day off from work to spend time with baby Pinocchio.

Geppetto was as happy as he could be. Though several months had passed since Francesca died and Pinocchio was born, he was never lonely or miserable. Not only did he have a son whom he loved more than anything in the world, but Figaro, the housepet cat he rescued from homelessness just a couple months ago also brought him joy. Figaro was happy to have a loving owner who kept him well fed and sheltered. And Geppetto recently had bought another pet. A beautiful female goldfish that he named Cleo. Figaro at first tried to take Cleo as per a circle of life with cats for a snack. But Geppetto did not approve.

"Figaro! Cleo is part of the family now! Just like you! We do not eat family members!"

Figaro at first did not like this, but he and Cleo quickly warmed up to each other.

Quite often, when he was not busy carving wood into clocks, music boxes or toys, he would be seen taking care of Pinocchio as usual.

Although, Geppetto was quite happy, he still found it stressfully challenging balancing between running the shop and taking care of Pinocchio. Although he often allowed children to play with Figaro, he didn't want them bothering Pinocchio as much. But he did still allow them to see him from time to time. Having to keep a delicate balance between his child and his job, Geppetto opened for customers less frequently than before. At first the customers were worried about this, but they kept faith in Geppetto's reason for it that he wanted to never abandon or neglect Pinocchio.

All the villagers knew ever since Francesca died, Pinocchio was the one thing he had to take care of most. And he did. He was becoming one of the most loving fathers, they had ever known. He kept Pinocchio well fed and clean, he made sure Pinocchio was always in good health by taking him to Doctor Collodi every once in a while, he played with him often, and he would read and tell stories and sing to Pinocchio every day and night.

6 month old Pinocchio was now more energetic and playful than ever. He had already grown a few inches and Geppetto did try to keep him entertained by leaving him with Figaro to play with while he worked in the shop. Pinocchio loved Figaro.

And though he had yet to learn how to walk or stand, he could manage to crawl on all fours, and he was perfectly capable of being able to sit up.

Though he was still was a bit fussy when it came to baths. When he was still a newborn, he hated baths. But by the time he was 3 to 5 months old, he started getting used to them. Sometimes he shared a bath with Figaro. Figaro never liked baths either, but with Pinocchio to have as a bath buddy, he couldn't complain.

One morning, Geppetto closed up shop for the day, so that he could spend the whole day with Figaro and Pinocchio. He had already given Pinocchio his morning feeding and breakfast, and had just started to give Pinocchio a bath. After a short while, he went for Figaro. Pinocchio was splashing in the bathtub so much, Geppetto lost focus trying to settle him down and accidentally dropped Figaro. He had caught Figaro before he hit the ground, but Figaro was so startled he swung his claws around and accidentally scratched baby Pinocchio's arm. Pinocchio could feel the scratch and began to scream and cry. Geppetto grabbed a towel and lifted Pinocchio out.

"Oh my goodness. There, there, Pinocchio! There's no need to be upset. It's alright. It's just a little scratch. We'll have you fixed up in no time."

He turned to Figaro and glared at him.

"Shame on you, Figaro. Lashing out at poor Pinocchio like that. You will not be sharing a bath with him today!" Figaro just frowned. He hadn't meant to hurt Pinocchio, but he felt he still shouldn't have been scolded.

He treated the wound quickly, put some clothes on Pinocchio and gave him a hug hoping to calm him down. Pinocchio reached his arms around his father and he stopped crying.

"See what happens when you splash too much. Accidents happen. But it wasn't your fault. I should have put Figaro down first. Did you mean to get hurt, my precious boy?"

Pinocchio looked at him and shook his head, which meant no.

Geppetto smiled back. "Oh of course, you didn't. Whose my happy little boy?" Geppetto asked rubbing his nose against Pinocchio's "You are! Yes, you are!" He tickled Pinocchio's ribcage and blew a raspberry on his tummy making him laugh.

Geppetto then picked him up and flung him up in the air catching him each time. And then he spun himself around in circles with Pinocchio still in his hands like a top. Figaro wanted to play too, but when Pinocchio saw him, he squealed in fear and buried his face into Geppetto's shoulder whimpering.

"Now, Pinocchio. It's alright. Figaro didn't mean to hurt you. He was just startled. Come on now. Don't be afraid."

Pinocchio looked down at Figaro and whined slightly.

"Figaro, come over here and apologize to Pinocchio for hurting him. Then maybe you can play with him."

Geppetto set Pinocchio down and let Figaro walk over. Pinocchio was getting scared, but Figaro simply meowed and licked his face. He was so happy Figaro wasn't hurting him again, he practically giggled. Pinocchio reached out and hugged Figaro. Figaro still squirmed trying to escape Pinocchio's arms. But he was more careful not to scratch him again.

"See, Figaro. Pinocchio forgives you," said Geppetto.

Hearing this, Figaro purred and nuzzled Pinocchio's chest.

Later that day, Geppetto put on his own little puppet show to entertain Pinocchio. And Pinocchio loved it. When Figaro came up, Pinocchio got on his hands hand knees and started barking like a dog. Figaro shrieked and ran. Of course, he knew it was only Pinocchio. The little boy crawled over with his cricket toy still in his hand and gave Figaro a nice pat on the head. Figaro settled down. He didn't want to hurt Pinocchio again.

"Ooooh," exclaimed Geppetto. "You are so cute. The both of you."

But a sadness overcame Geppetto. He walked into the shop and sat down.

"Oh. How happy we all are today. If only Francesca could see this."

Pinocchio, for being only 6 months old, felt something wrong with his father. His happy feelings he had been feeling all day suddenly disappeared. Crawling over to his father, he wanted to see what was the matter. Once he reached his father, he tried to stand up, but he couldn't balance himself and fell on his bottom. He tried to use a nearby stool to stand up, but he fell over again and bumped his head on the nearby shelf and dropped his cricket. In less than a second he started wailing and bawling. Geppetto got up and ran to the boy and picked him up.

"Oh. Oh no. What happened, Pinocchio? Did you hurt yourself?!" Thankfully, there were no marks or bruises anywhere on Pinocchio, but his head really hurt.

"Where does it hurt, son?" He placed his finger on the tip of his son's forehead. No reaction. Geppetto ran his head over Pinocchio's whole head and felt where the hit had taken place. Pinocchio started screaming even louder.

"Shh. Shh. Shh. It's alright. Papa's here. Let's go get you feeling better." He started to walk off, but baby Pinocchio was reaching for something.

"Oh, yes of course. Your cricket. We can't lose THAT now, can we?" Geppetto picked up the toy and gave it to Pinocchio who still was crying.

There was a knock on the door.

"Mr. Geppetto. Is everything alright in there? I hear Pinocchio crying."

He knew that voice.

"Oh, Doctor Collodi! Please come in! Pinocchio is hurt!"

The doctor walked in the door. Baby Pinocchio's face was buried into his father's shoulder.

"Now what happened?"

"Poor little Pinocchio hit his head on the shelf while playing. It was an accident."

"Well, let me have a look at the little fellow. Want to make sure there's no damage."

Geppetto handed the boy to the doctor, and the doctor examined Pinocchio's head.

"Hmmm. I don't feel any brain damage. No gashes on his head or bruises. Just a simple bump. That's all. Happens to kids all the time."

"Well, at least nothing serious happened to him," sighed Geppetto. "Thank you, doctor. I'm going to calm him down now."

Geppetto took Pinocchio to his room and sat down near the crib holding Pinocchio to his chest. And began to sing.

Come stop your crying. It will be alright.  
Just take my hand. hold it tight

I will protect you from all around you.  
I will be here. Don't you cry

For one so small, You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you, Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us Can't be broken  
I will be here Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart  
Always.

Pinocchio calmed down and hugged his father again.

"Here. Lay down for a while."

Geppetto put Pinocchio in the crib and put a bag of ice on his tiny head. He held it there for 5 minutes.

"Feel better now?"

Pinocchio nodded yes with happy face.

"Oh. Good. Come on now. Let's go see what other kind of fun we can have today."

Geppetto and Pinocchio spent the whole day playing with the toys in the shop. From playing wild animal adventures to knights in shining armor, the two had a happy afternoon. They played so long, they fell asleep in the nearby chair together with Pinocchio coddled warmly against Geppetto's chest. It was sunset when Geppetto woke up from his nap to feed Pinocchio for the evening. After Pinocchio was fed for the evening, Geppetto placed him in his crib, but when tried to leave, Pinocchio still wasn't asleep. He was sitting in the crib looking at him.

"What is it, my boy?"

Pinocchio stared at him still.

"No, Pinocchio. Playtime's over. Time to sleep."

Pinocchio pointed his small finger to the window. Geppetto opened it and saw one star shining brightly in the sky.

"Oh, yes. The wishing star. It is because of that star that I have you. If only it could bring your mama back. but it can't. I wish that it could. But it will never happen."

Pinocchio stared at him with a puzzled face. He didn't understand what his father was telling him. After all, he didn't remember his mother. She passed away shortly after giving birth to him.

"But there are lots of things that small star can grant you. If you wish hard enough it's sure to come true. I must have wished long hard for it to give me you."

He walked over to Pinocchio and started to explain something.

"You see, Pinocchio. When a star is born, They possess a gift or two. One of them is this.  
They have the power to make a wish come true." He pointed to Pinocchio's nose and pressed it making the boy giggle. "YOU were MY greatest wish."

He began to sing.

"When you wish upon a star  
Makes no difference who you are  
Anything your heart desires will come to you"

Pinocchio smiled.

"If your heart is in your dream  
No request is too extreme When you wish upon a star  
As dreamers do"

Geppetto picked up Pinocchio and lifted him out of the crib and rubbed his nose against his own

"Fate is kind She brings to those who love"

He placed him back in the crib and pointed to Pinocchio's heart.

"The sweet fulfillment of their secret longing. Like a bolt out of the blue  
Fate steps in and sees you through  
When you wish upon a star  
Your dreams come true"

Pinocchio yawned and finally went to sleep with a smile. Geppetto handed him the stuffed cricket as Pinocchio snoozed away while sucking his tiny thumb.

"Someday, Pinocchio," Geppetto told him as he rubbed his head. "I hope you find something to really wish for. Something you can wish upon that star for. Keep that dream in your little heart, and you'll find it will come true."

As much as Geppetto knew that to be true, he knew that wishing even hard enough for Francesca would not bring her back. But he hoped when Pinocchio was a little older and learned more about wishes, he would be able to make one for himself. But he hoped it would be something practical and not so foolish.


	6. A Spoken Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geppetto introduces Pinocchio to some friends and around bedtime, Pinocchio miraculously makes a developmental milestone.

One sunny July afternoon, while Pinocchio was taking a nap with Figaro, Geppetto was looking at an old picture of Francesca. He still remembered the moment she came home from Doctor Collodi and told her the joyous news that she was pregnant with Pinocchio. Every moment they spent together in that time was one joyous moment after another. Until the moment she contracted the illness in the 8th month. That was when his happiness turned to sadness. The moment she passed right after Pinocchio was born, that was when his heart shattered. A piece of it or two was yet restored when he held Pinocchio in his arms for the first time. For every moment he spent with Pinocchio still brought him much joy. Yet, he still never understood how such a joyous occasion could end in heartbreak. Keeping true to his vow to Francesca that he would raise Pinocchio as good as any other father should raise their own child, Geppetto carried on as she would have wanted him to.

With a smile and a tear, Geppetto placed the picture on the dresser and went over to Pinocchio's crib to check on him. Pinocchio was still fast asleep with Figaro cuddled tightly in his arm. His stuffed cricket toy in his left hand. His right hand close to his chest. As Geppetto gazed upon Pinocchio, he reached in and gave a small stroke of his son's head and rubbed it lovingly. The past 7 months since Pinocchio's birth had gone by quite faster than he noticed. But the joy he felt never faded. The one piece of his heart that he still held onto that was holding the other broken pieces of it together brought a smile to his face every time he looked at him.

Geppetto loved Pinocchio more than life itself. He had been very proud of himself for well he had been doing so far already in taking care of Pinocchio. He felt Francesca would be very proud of him as well.

"My dear, Pinocchio," He whispered to the boy. "You are the one thing I give so much time for only to be brought so much joy to myself in return. I love you more than anything else in this world. Even more so than the toys I make for children like you, or the clocks and music boxes on the shelves in this house. You will always be the one thing I treasure most, my little wooden head."

Pinocchio opened his eyes and yawned. Figaro woke up too. Geppetto lifted them both out of the crib. Figaro was placed down on the floor while Pinocchio was coddled close to Geppetto's shoulder. He took Pinocchio to the workshop. He left the boy to play with some of the other toys and with Figaro while he was busy carving a new dollhouse he just finished up.

The door to the shop opened. A young couple and their daughter walked in.

"Why if it isn't little Martina. How are you doing?"

The little 7 year old girl walked up to the counter.

"Hello, Signor Geppetto. We haven't seen you in months," she replied kindly." "Mommy and daddy said they were very sorry about Signora Francesca."

"Thank you, dear. Your kindness brings warmth to my heart hearing that. Would you like to meet my son, Pinocchio? He's still only a baby, so be gentle. "And he can't yet talk."

The girl turned to her mother and father.

"Mommy, Daddy, can we see Mr. Geppetto's baby? Please?"

"Alright, but just be careful with him. And be nice," the girl's mother said.

Geppetto brought out the child and showed him to the little girl and her parents. And he placed him down on the floor

"Martina, Beatrice, Fredrico. This is my son, Pinocchio."

"oh, he's so cute," said the little girl. Pinocchio crawled over to her. "hey there, little guy."

"You should be happy, Mr. Geppetto. He's precious," Beatrice remarked with a smile.

Martina knelt down to Pinocchio to admire him a little more as he reached out his arm towards her.

"Can I hold him, Mr. Geppetto?"

"Of course."

Martina picked Pinocchio up to look at him. The boy's hand made it's way to her hair as his palm closed around one of her pigtails and he yanked on.

"Ow!" screamed Martina. "My hair!"

Pinocchio was startled by the loud noise he began crying loudly.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare him. But that really hurt!"

"Oh, it's alright, Martina. I'll take care of this."

Geppetto picked him up and rocked him back and forth gently." In a few minutes. Pinocchio settled down. And everything was alright again."

Pinocchio turned back to Martina and smiled in forgiveness.

"I'm sorry, Pinokie. I didn't to scare you. I forgive you too."

Pinocchio let out a small giggle and suddenly hiccupped.

"Oh, he's got the hiccups," said Geppetto. "I have to go take care of him. I'm so sorry. But thanks for coming by."

"We have to go anyway. Thanks, Signor Geppetto," said Fredrico. "But congratulations on your son. He's adorable."

They left as Geppetto took Pinocchio into the kitchen to get him to stop him from hiccupping. He placed the infant onto his shoulder and patted him on the back and Pinocchio let out a burp. His hiccups were gone. Soon it was time Pinocchio's afternoon feeding which went well. Pincchio's supper that night consisted of mashed peas and carrots, which he refused to eat.

"Pinocchio! Eat your food!" Geppetto scolded.

'Blargh!" babbled Pinocchio. As he knocked the spoon away.

"Eat your food or no bedtime stories tonight!"

So Pinocchio obeyed his father's orders and ate his food in spite of how much he hated it.

"See. Was that so hard?" Geppetto asked him. "What's wrong now? Need a change?"

Suddenly, Pinocchio opened his mouth and threw up all over his father. Pinocchio burst out laughing.

"Oh, Pinocchio! How could…Oh, never mind." He remarked as he wiped Pinocchio's chin.

"Come on. It's bathtime anyway."

After a nice warm bath, Pinocchio got placed into his pj's and Geppetto carried him to the crib and gently placed him inside.

"Now go to sleep, Pinocchio. This has been quite a day for us."

Geppetto walked to his room when he heard something he had not heard before. It sounded like babbling, but it sounded like….

"Dada! Dada!"

"Don't bother me now, Pinocchio! It's bedtime. Now go to….eh... Pinocchio!" Geppetto suddenly uttered as he stopped and turned around to see Pinocchio crawling towards him. It was Pinocchio he had heard babbling. No, speaking."

"Dada!" the boy squealed moving towards his father reaching towards him.

"Pinocchio! You're talking! You said Dada! I don't believe it! It's wonderful!"

Geppetto overjoyed with happiness picked up Pinocchio and coddled him close hugging him tightly.

"Oh! My son. You just said your first word. I'm so happy!"

"Dada," Pinocchio said once again as he hugged his father back.

"Oh, Francesca. I wish you were here for this," he said as he looked into the air for a moment before looking back at Pinocchio.

"Oh, this is still marvelous. Old Geppetto has his little wooden head here still. And now you're talking."

Geppetto had never once felt this happier in his life after Francesca passed away except for the first time he saw Pinocchio the day he was born.

"Figaro! Come here! Pinocchio's talking!"

Figaro walked over with joy to hear this and Geppetto placed Pinocchio back on the ground. He gave a soft "meow" as he cuddled up to the boy.

"Pinocchio," said Geppetto. "Can you say Figaro?"

"Figoo", babbled the boy. Figaro didn't like how that sounded.

"No. No. Figaro. Figaro," Geppetto corrected him.

"Fwigoo!"

Not quite. But close. Try Again. Fi-ga-ro."

"Fi", signaled Geppetto

"fee", Pinocchio repeated

"ga" Geppetto said.

"ga", babbled Pinocchio

"Ro"

"Wo. Fee-gwo. FeegWo. FeegWo! Hahaha. Feegwo!" Pinocchio repeated saying, "FeegWo."

Figaro smiled again and jumped to Pinocchio.

"Hohoho. Good boy! You got it! Well, just about!"

Geppetto picked up hugged both Figaro and Pinocchio. As Pinocchio and Figaro nuzzled each other. Geppetto tried to take Pinocchio back to the crib, but Pinocchio didn't want to stay in the crib.

"Dada!"

"Oh! I see what's going on. You want to sleep with Dada tonight." Geppetto realized. "Well, alright then. Let's get your cricket first"

Geppetto took Pinocchio to his own bed and placed him on top of his chest as they both dozed off happily. Pinocchio moved his head up and down on the warmth he felt from being close to his father.

"Dada," He uttered one last time for the night as he dozed off to sleep.

Geppetto lovingly stroked the child's head. This truly had been his happiest moment in quite some time. Once again, Pinocchio had truly brought him such joy and happiness. And yet. Many more joyous moments were still to come.


	7. The First Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geppetto‘s friend Fredrico and his daughter Martina look after Pinocchio while he’s out running errands. And a magical surprise awaits Geppetto as soon as he comes home.

One cool fall afternoon in November, Geppetto was in the work shop trying to comfort the almost 9 month old Pinocchio. The poor little boy had been cranky and fussy for at least a week. He had been crying much more than usual. Much like in his first few weeks of his life, he barely let his father get any sleep. But Geppetto knew what was wrong. The child was in pain. And it was coming from inside Pinocchio's mouth. The boy's teeth were coming in. Geppetto tried everything to sooth Pinocchio's pain, but his gums still felt sore. At one point, Pinocchio grabbed Figaro and tried to put his paw into his mouth to try and sooth himself, but Geppetto stopped him.

"No, Pinocchio. Do not put Figaro in your mouth. No! We don't gnaw on our kitty!"

Geppetto kept on trying to sooth his son's pain with oral medicine, gel and all sort of treatment. While the pain never completely went away, at least it made Pinocchio made feel better.

Before long, one day, Pinocchio had his hand in his mouth and felt something hard press down on his finger and he screamed in pain.

"Dada! Owie!" he cried.

"Oh, what's wrong, my son? Did you bite your finger?"

"mmhmm", baby Pinocchio whimpered.

"Oh. There, there. Let me kiss your boo boo."

Geppetto kissed the wound on the boy's finger and Pinocchio's tears started fading as did the pain on his finger.

"There you go. Feel better?"

"Uh huh," Pinocchio replied with a smile.

"Good. Be a little more careful. Here, let me see the inside of your mouth."

Geppetto felt around inside the boy's mouth and felt two teeth on top and two on bottom. Some of his teeth had already come in.

"Here you go, son. Chew on this giraffe toy for a while."

So he did. Geppetto knew Pinocchio had more teeth to grow soon, but at least he had his first set already. So he couldn't complain about that. Geppetto also couldn't help but smile as he watched the child play. 8 months, he had been working very hard as a single father. Keeping the shop afloat at the same time wasn't easy either, but he had managed. At least the bright side of it was this, by keeping the shop and his woodcarving and toy making business afloat, he was able to make at least enough income to provide for him and Pinocchio. While they weren't entirely poor, nobody in the village was the wealthiest type either. At least Geppetto never had to scour for scraps like those who had no homes or couldn't even afford to properly feed their own families.

Meanwhile, Geppetto's smile was not without reason. He knew it was almost December. That meant it was almost Christmas time. Though it would be his first without Francesca, he was very excited to share his first Christmas with Pinocchio. For still, nothing brought Geppetto as much joy as Pinocchio did. And he knew as well, Pinocchio was almost a year old.

Pinocchio was growing inch by inch so much already, Geppetto knew that one day Pinocchio would be to big for him to carry around, but he knew he could always still love and hold his child as any father should. For nothing was stronger to him than his love for his son. But he knew the day he couldn't carry him would not be for quite some long time.

One afternoon, just before thanksgiving, Geppetto had a very important errand to run. He needed to deliver a new set of clocks and toys to some customers. Since Pinocchio was born, he allowed direct pick ups only since there was no one else available to look after him except for the day Figaro was adopted. Geppetto did often take Pinocchio on walks carrying him around, but there would be no way he could take Pinocchio with him. He knew leaving Pinocchio by himself at 9 months would be irresponsible. His other neighbor, Roberto had moved away to another town some time ago.

Thankfully, Fredrico and Martina stopped by to browse for new toys. Geppetto also had something he wanted to ask Fredrico about.

"Fredrico, my friend. I've been thinking about hiring some extra help," Geppetto kindly stated. "Someone I could train to help carve the wood and make the toys while I take care of Pinocchio. He's such a handful I can't run the shop by myself. Perhaps if you'd be willing to allow Martina to help, at least until Pinocchio is old enough to help out."

"That's a generous offer, Geppetto. But she's only 7. And she's busy with school and chores. But I suppose I could think about talking to her and Beatrice about it."

"Well, think about it. But I wanted to ask you also. Can you and Martina watch after Pinocchio for a while? I must go into town to make a delivery. And I can't leave him by himself."

"Now, that we can do," Fredrico replied. We can watch after him. Martina loves him."

"Oh, Thank you, old friend."

Geppetto walked over to his son who was playing in the workshop, picked him up and placed him on the worktable.

"Listen, Pinocchio. Daddy needs to go run an important errand. I'm going to leave you just for a while with Fredrico and Martina, but I won't be gone too long."

Pinocchio felt nervous.

"Dada, no go! Dada stay," he squealed. "Dada stay! play, dada!"

Geppetto chuckled and ruffled his son's hair.

"Don't worry, son. It's just for a while. I'll be back in several minutes. Dada needs to deliver these clocks and toys to some people. Dada will never leave you, ever. I promise. Ok?"

"Okie," replied the baby boy.

Geppetto picked him up and hugged him. Then he placed Pinocchio in the play pen in the living and placed his hand on his cheek.

"I won't be gone long, son. Dada's coming right back. And then Dada will play with you."

"Dada, play now!"

"Later, Pinocchio. If I don't get these items to my customers, I can't make enough money to provide for us. Do you understand?"

The child nodded with a sad look on his face.

Geppetto took the crate and walked out the door. Pinocchio crawled after him, and grabbed his father's leg. Geppetto looked down and saw Pinocchio, holding onto him.

"Hehehe. Pinocchio, you can't come with dada. Dada has to do this himself. Dada promises to come back. Figaro will be here too in case you get bored."

"NO! DADA STAY! DADA STAY!"

Geppetto tried to shake Pinocchio off. But it was no use.

"Pinocchio, let go of my leg!" Geppetto scolded.

"No! Pinocchio want dada stay!"

Martina walked over to them.

"Come on, Pinocchio. You can come play with me," Martina told him kindly. she tried to reach out but he just turned away. She struggled for 5 minutes before she finally got him to let go. Fredrico picked him up and Pinocchio started crying as Fredrico carried him to the other room.

"NOOO! DADA! DADA, COME BACK! DAAADAAAA!"

Fredrico held Pinocchio close to him and tried to calm him.

"Go on ahead, Mr. Geppetto. We'll take care of him," Martina said politely.

"Alright. I left instructions on feeding him on the table. Tell your daddy to be sure to give him his oral medicine around 1:00. His mouth is still bothering him from teething, and he's a bit of biter already. So be extra careful."

"Got it."

"Thank you," replied Geppetto with a warm smile.

"And get him his cricket toy. I left it in the workshop when I brought him to the living room. It might help him stop crying. Figaro's upstairs in his little bed. Go wake him up. Pinocchio loves to play with Figaro. And one more thing. Sing him a song if you can. He likes that."

Geppetto walked out the door leaving the crying infant with Fredrico and Martina. Fredrico put Pinocchio in the playpen and tried making funny faces for the boy, it only freaked him out more.

"Daddy, what did you do?!" shrieked Martina.

"You were supposed to calm him. You just scared him!"

"Don't yell at me, sweetie. I'm trying, alright? Those are my funniest faces."

"Well, he's still crying. I've got to go get the babysitting instructions and his toy. I'll be right back."

From the upstairs room, Figaro couldn't get even an inch of peace or quiet because poor Pinocchio was crying so loud. Covering his ears with a bedsheet or pillow didn't even help much. Even Cleo couldn't get a moment of peace inside her bowl. Not even hiding inside her little miniature castle could drown out the baby's cries and screaming.

Pinocchio's cries were so loud he could break a window. but Fredrico was doing everything he could. Martina went and received the instructions and Pinocchio's toy. When she came back, Pinocchio was lying on his back in the playpen. His face was so red, he looked like he was going to explode.

"Daddy, can we try feeding him? He might be hungry too and it might cheer him up."

"I don't know, honey. He sure didn't want Geppetto to leave, that's for sure. I already checked his diaper. He's clean."

"Well, good," said Martina in defiance. "Because if he needs to have his diaper changed, I'm not doing that nasty business."

"I'll take care of that, Martina. Don't worry. Honey, do you have his toy?"

"I got it right here. Now, Mr. Geppetto said we need to give him soy milk. Regular milk gives him bad gas. And nothing with peanuts. He's highly allergic."

"I got it, sweetie. Now give him his toy."

Martina walked over to the playpen. She handed the little toy to Pinocchio. He wouldn't grab it. He kept knocking it out of her hand.

Martina was frustrated.

"Oh, this is useless. I thought he loved that toy."

She tried one more time.

"Pinocchio, do you want your cricket? He's right here."

Pinocchio still kept bawling but he grabbed the toy and threw it down. Then Martina got an idea.

"Daddy, let me try this. My old lullaby you used to sing. I think it'll help him."

"Go for it, sweetie. Maybe it should put him to sleep for a little bit."

Martina peeked into the playpen and stroked Pinocchio's head and his cries reduced to whimpers, but his lips continued trembling.

"It's okay. Pinokie. My daddy used to sing this song to me when I was as small as you. Even though I'm a girl, I'm gonna change some of the words of it for you since you're a boy."

She then began to sing sweetly and gently.

"Look to the stars my darling baby boy"  
"Life is strange and vast"  
"Filled with wonders and joys"  
"Face each new sun with eyes clear and true"  
"Unafraid of the unknown"  
"Because I'll face it all with you"

Pinocchio at last calmed down and smiled as he fell asleep.

"Martina, you did great," Fredrico complemented. "Just like how me and your mother used to sing it to you when you were a baby."

"Thanks, daddy. I think it worked. He's feeling a lot better now."

She handed him the cricket toy and placed it in his hand. She heard a soft meow and turned around to see Figaro. Figaro had seen everything and was glad Pinocchio had finally stopped crying.

Martina knelt down and petted Figaro behind his ears.

"You can play with Pinocchio later, Figaro. He's taking a nap right now."

So they let Pinocchio sleep for at least half an hour and kept Figaro and Cleo company. Martina heard a yawn in the living room.

"I think he's awake. I'm going to go play with him, daddy. Care to come?"

"In a little bit, sweetheart. Take Figaro with you."

Martina and Figaro went into the living room. Pinocchio got on his knees and peeked at the girl and his cat, his cricket in right hand with his blankie too, Figaro peeked through the bars as Pinocchio reached out to pet him. Figaro purred and smiled at the feeling of the boy's tiny hand on his head.

"FeegWo." Baby Pinocchio uttered.

"Yes, you love Figaro, don't you?" asked Martina sweetly.

Pinocchio smiled and giggled as Figaro licked his hand.

"FeegWo, Pinocchio's fwiend."

"That's right, Pinokie. Figaro is your friend."

Martina covered her eyes with her hands and then,

"Peekaboo!"

Baby Pinocchio laughed.

"Tina, fwiend too."

Martina did this again and again.

Fredrico entered the room.

"Alright, Pinocchio, time for your bottle. Here you go, little buddy."

Pinocchio took the bottle and started to gulp down the milk.

"Hey, hey. Not so fast. You'll get a tummyache."

Martina held up the bottle and helped Pinocchio with the milk as he started to drink it slower. As he gulped each sip of his formula, he looked at Martina and he smiled.

"I think he likes you, Martina," Fredrico said calmly. "You know, I think he almost looks like you did when you were a baby."

"He kind of does, except he's a boy."

"well, that is true."

As the two conversed about this, Pinocchio finished the last of his milk,

"Daddy, can I try burping him?" Martina asked.

"Go ahead sweetie."

Fredrico picked Pinocchio up and placed him in Martina's arm as she patted his back, and he let out a loud but gentle burp.

So, Fredrico and Martina played with Pinocchio and his toys and kept him occupied with Figaro for quite a while.

Meanwhile Geppetto was making the last rounds of his delivery when he reached his last customer, a tall slender woman with red hair.

"Hello, Connie, how is little Gino?"

"He's doing alright." The woman replied. "He's just now learning how to walk and talk. What about your son?"

"Oh, Pinocchio still hasn't started walking yet, but he's doing very good with talking. His vocabulary is expanding little by little, but very well. I suppose all the times I spend reading to him at night is paying off."

"It must be difficult having to raise him all by yourself without poor Francesca," she told him sympathetically.

"Yes, it is a bit of a challenge, but I have managed well. I'm looking to hire some extra help to keep the shop running until he's old enough to help out himself. That way balancing work and taking care of Pinocchio won't be such a challenge."

"Have you found anybody yet?"

"Not yet, but I'm looking."

"Well, good luck. I wish the best for Pinocchio."

"Thank you, Connie. It was nice to see you today."

"Nice to see you too, Geppetto. Take care."

Geppetto walked off and as he was halfway home, he pumped into a tall anthropomorphic fox dressed as a gentleman.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, sir. I didn't see you," Geppetto told the sharply dressed fox.

"Quite alright, sir," the fox replied. "Honest John is my name. Honest John Worthington Foulfellow at your service."

"Well, pleasure's all mine, I suppose. My name is Geppetto. I am a woodcarver and toy maker."

"Well, that's quite an interesting business for you to be in. Perhaps I'd be willing to extend an offer."

Something in Geppetto didn't seem to feel quite normal around this fox. There was something about this "Honest" John fellow that didn't seem right. So he refused.

"I'd love to talk deals, but…"

"But what, sir? You don't trust foxes?"

"No, it's not that, sir. It's just that I need to get home to my son."

"I see."

"Well, again, sorry about running into you, like that."

"But, sir. I'm sure we could make a great profit together if you just make some kind of deal with me."

Geppetto trusted his gut instinct and turned away.

"Not interested."

He walked away. Foulfellow watched with a smirk.

"oh, but we may yet meet again, good sir." The fox said with a sinister tone. "We may yet meet again."

Martina and Fredrico were just finishing up a new hand clapping game with Pinocchio when Geppetto walked in the door. Martina and Figaro walked up to him.

"Hello, Mr. Geppetto. How was your delivery run?"

"It went better than I expected, he replied as he knelt down and rubbed Figaro's ears from behind. Then they walked into the living room "I hope Pinocchio was a good boy in my absence."

Hearing his father's voice Pinocchio climbed out of his play pen and fell onto the floor. Then, he used his hands to stand himself up trying to balance himself.

"Dada!" he called out. Geppetto and Martina stopped in surprise. A look of shock overtook Geppetto's face. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Pinocchio was standing on both his feet.

He suddenly moved his right foot and then his left foot. He started to lose his balance. Martina ran to catch him.

"My goodness! My little wooden head is trying to walk!" Geppetto exclaimed with excitement.

Martino then let him go as Geppetto knelt down and opened his arms.

"Go on, Pinocchio. Walk to your daddy. Go on. It's okay."

Pinocchio giggled happily and moved his feet again one at a time. Walking towards his father.

"Come on, Pinocchio! Come to dada! You can do it!"

Pinocchio felt himself tumbling again and started to whimper.

"You can do it, Pinocchio," Geppetto said. You just gotta be brave. Don't look down. Look at me."

The boy then moved one more inch at a time until he was in reach of Geppetto's hands.

Geppetto grabbed his wrist and helped him walk the rest of the way.

"You did it, Pinocchio! You learned how to walk!" Geppetto cried tears of joy as he lifted his son into the air, Pinocchio laughing with happiness as Geppetto pulled him in for a hug.

"Dada. Me did it! Me walky!"

Geppetto looked at his son and poked his nose. Pinocchio giggled and played back.

"Yes, you did, Pinocchio! You just took your first steps. I'm so proud of you."

Geppetto placed him down.

"Figaro, stay there. Let's see if Pinocchio can walk to you. Go ahead, Pinocchio. I'll be here to catch you if you fall."

Pinocchio, using what he just learned, walked over to Figaro and patted his head. With a soft purr, Figaro rubbed his face against Pinocchio's head.

"FeegWo," Pinocchio exclaimed.

Geppetto let out a small tear. A happy tear.

"What's wrong, Geppetto?" asked Fredrico. "I thought you'd be happier. That was quite amazing."

"I know," replied the old woodcarver. "I just wish Francesca was here to see this. She'd be so proud."

"You really do miss her. Letting her go has been hard for you, I can tell. But at least Pinocchio brings you lots of joy, doesn't he?"

"I just wish, Fredrico, she could be here to share that joy. But at least she's in a better place. Thank you so much for looking out for Pinocchio while I was gone."

"No problem, Geppetto. He was an angel the whole time."

"Have you thought asking Martina about working for me?"

"We'll think about it Geppetto. I promise."

Martina then explained how she got Pinocchio to stop crying and taught her the Lullably she sang.

"It sounds, beautiful, Martina. I've sung a variety of lullabies to Pinocchio, but can I use that one sometimes?"

"You may, Mr. Geppetto. At least daddy says it's okay if you do."

Fredrico and Martina left and Geppetto picked Pinocchio and took him upstairs.

"Come on, Pinocchio. it's supper time, then bath and bed.

It wasn't long before Geppetto bathed Pinocchio, took him back to his room, put him in pajamas and placed him in his crib. He grabbed another toy off the shelf.

"Here you go, Pinocchio. Mr. Giraffe wants to sleep with you tonight too."

Pinocchio babbled happily as he grabbed the stuffed giraffe hugging it tightly with his cricket still in his right hand.

As Geppetto walked off and almost walked out the door, he heard Pinocchio call him.

"Dada."

Geppetto turned around to see the boy standing in the crib.

"What's wrong, Pinocchio. What is it?"

"Hug."

"Oh, you want a good night hug. Alright."

Geppetto walked over and wrapped his arms tightly around the little boy as Pinocchio did the same. Geppetto whispered into his ear.

"Pinocchio, I'm sorry I left you today. But I had to. Duty calls when it comes to work. If I don't work at all, I can't afford to clothe you, feed you, or even take care of you. Do you understand?"

"Pinocchio wuv dada," the infant boy said happily.

"Dada loves Pinocchio too", Geppetto replied lovingly. I won't ever leave you just to leave you, Pinocchio. You're my greatest treasure in the world and I will always love you. How are your teeth and your mouth feeling? Open up."

Pinocchio opened his mouth and Geppetto stuck his finger inside and felt that more of his teeth had come in and he felt no pain in the boy.

"Well, I guess you're not feeling so bad anymore."

Geppetto than began to sing.

"Close your eyes, and good night."

"With pink roses bedlight."

"With lilies, o'er spread."

"Is my baby's sweet head.

With a yawn and a smile, Pinocchio started to fall asleep as Geppetto laid him back down.

"Soft and warm is your bed,"

"Close your eyes and rest your head,"

Pinocchio closed his eyes as his head lay against the pillow, and Geppetto covered up the boy with the sheets.

"Good night, Pinocchio." He whispered. "I love you, my boy."

Geppetto kissed Pinocchio's cheek as he stroked his head and walked out, leaving him in his crib with his cricket toys and the giraffe. Geppetto went to sleep himself too. It had been such a long day. For both he and Pinocchio. As he dozed off, he had a small dream about Francesca and how different things would have been with him and Pinocchio had she been around.

Nevertheless, despite his struggle to fully cope with her death, he knew through all the fun and happy times he had Pinocchio, that he wouldn't trade it for anything. Even Francesca wouldn't want him to. Geppetto then snoozed off for the night with a smile on his face.


	8. Pinocchio and Geppetto’s first Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s special holiday magic in the air as Geppetto gets to finally spend his first Christmas with his little boy, Pinocchio. From warming him by the fireplace to opening presents with his son, their first Christmas is a time to be cherish forever.

It was wintertime in the village. The month of December brought snow and frost throughout. Everyone in the village was working hard preparing for the Christmas holidays. Even Geppetto was busier than ever. The Christmas season was always his busiest time when it came to customers because of the children whose families but them all sorts of new toys as presents. Fredrico managed to generously help out during the holiday rush as he knew Pinocchio also needed extra care too. Geppetto would normally run the shop while Fredrico took care of Pinocchio and played with him, other times Geppetto needed to handle Pinocchio himself and allowed Fredrico to take over on the sales and transactions. Even during his busiest time of year, he wanted to be able to spend his first Christmas with his son, as he felt no father should ever miss such as special occasion.

One night, Geppetto woke up to hear Pinocchio whimpering in his room. It was a rather cold night, so he had to check on Pinocchio to make sure he didn't get sick or catch a cold. When he got into Pinocchio's room, he saw the boy whining and fussing as if something was wrong. Pinocchio was shaking in his bed sheets. Geppetto quickly figured out why. The fireplace in the room had gone out and the firewood was all used up.

He walked over the crib and placed his hand on Pinocchio's forehead and felt a chill running through the boy. Pinocchio, still grumbling and shaking, moved his head slightly to the side to look at his father.

"Are you feeling cold, son?" Geppetto asked quietly. Pinocchio was so chilly; he couldn't properly answer. All he could do was nod.

"Come on, I can't have you getting sick. You mustn't catch a cold."

He grabbed a small blanket, placed it around the boy and picked him up out of the crib. Geppetto held him close to his chest as Pinocchio cuddled himself close to him.

"Dada," Pinocchio muttered with a shiver. "Dada."

"Alright. Let's get downstairs and sit by the fire. That'll help you get warm. I'll keep you safe."

Geppetto took him to the living room and sat in his chair holding Pinocchio close to him, babbling as he smiled.

"Dada," Pinocchio whispered happily. "Dada warm."

Geppetto looked down and rubbed his boy's head.

"Yes, dada's here. Dada's got you, Pinocchio" Geppetto happily replied.

"Mama?" The boy suddenly unexpectedly asked.

"What did you say?" Geppetto asked puzzled.

"Mama," answered Pinocchio.

"No. No, Pinocchio. Mama's not here," Geppetto told him. "Just me. Just dada."

"Dada," Pinocchio happily exclaimed nuzzling his head against Geppetto's chest.

They suddenly heard a soft meow. It was Figaro.

"Oh, Figaro. Are you cold too? Come lay on my lap."

Figaro ran over to them and jumped into Geppetto's arm.

Geppetto scratched behind Figaro's ears making the small kitten smile with a sweet meow, but Figaro looked up at Pinocchio.

"No, Figaro. There's no room for you both, tonight. Pinocchio needs to be kept warm tonight."

"Cwickee?" the boy suddenly mumbled. "Where Cwickee?"

Geppetto realized what he trying to say. They had left his cricket toy in the crib. Pinocchio started to whine.

"I want Cwickee!"

"alright, Pinocchio. alright." Geppetto said as he bundled up Pinocchio in the blanket to keep him safe and placed him down on the chair. Then he turned to Figaro.

"Now you stay right here and look after him, Figaro. I've got to get his toy. I'll be right back."

Pinocchio's whine started to turn to weeping. But Figaro looked at the boy and walked over to him. Wanting to calm the boy down, he gave him a little lick on the nose and nuzzled his chin. Pinocchio placed his arms around the little black cat and with his small hands, petted him gently.

"FeegWo."

Figaro let out a purr of happiness.

"wuv FeegWo."

A moment later, Geppetto walked in the room. He picked up Pinocchio, unbundled the blanket and held him in his left arm.

"Here you go, son. Dada's got Cwickee for you."

Geppetto held out his right harm to hand the toy to his son.

"Cwickee!" Pinocchio exclaimed happily, grabbed his toy and hugged it tightly.

Geppetto chuckled.

"Alright, son. Let's sit down and have some hot cocoa together. I've got yours in your bottle for you."

So Geppetto placed Pinocchio in his lap and gave him the bottle. This was Pinocchio's first drink of hot chocolate, so Geppetto had to hold the bottle to make sure Pinocchio didn't gulp it down all at once. Thankfully he did let it cool for a while, before giving it to him. As Pinocchio held the bottle, Geppetto gave him a little tickle on the chin making him giggle and smile, watching as a bit of the cocoa dribbled down his lips. After Pinocchio finished the drink, Geppetto wiped his chin, picked him up and patted him on the back.

"Feel better now, Pinocchio?" he asked happily.

Pinocchio nodded with a happy smile then he babbled with a giggle.

"Oh good," Geppetto said as he drank the last of his hot chocolate.

"It's too cold in your room to replace your firewood now. We'll have to wait until morning. You can sleep with Dada tonight."

Geppetto walked over to the boy and picked him up with his cricket still in his hand.

"Blankie!" Pinocchio squealed. "Blankie."

"Oh, of course. Your blankie. We can't leave that."

Geppetto picked up the small blanket and gave it to Pinocchio. He then carried Pinocchio to his room with him and held the boy tightly in his arm and Pinocchio cuddled his blankie and his cricket close to him snuggling himself against his father as he cuddled himself tightly and closed his eyes.

As Pinocchio snoozed away, babbling in his sleep, Geppetto whispered to him.

"Just think, Pinocchio. It'll be Christmas day soon. Our first Christmas together. The very thought of it brings warmth to my heart that I will get to spend my first Christmas with you."

Geppetto closed his eyes and fell asleep as Figaro jumped into the bed and placed himself close to both Geppetto and Pinocchio.

Two weeks later, it was Christmas eve. Geppetto finished with the last of his customers for the day and decided to close early to spend the rest of the day with Pinocchio.

As Pinocchio played on the living room floor with his blankie and his Cricket, while Geppetto closed the door and placed the closed sign on the door, he noticed a glowing candle and went to observe it and thought, "Ooooh, nice!" He placed two of his fingers in between the flame before bringing them back. Geppetto walked over when Pinocchio cried out holding the candle, "Wook. Pwetty!"

Geppetto saw what has happening and yelled out, "Oh, Help!" He picked up Pinocchio but dropped the candle onto the rug, setting it a flame. The old man panicked running around!

"W-w-where's the bucket?!"

Figaro couldn't get out of the way, and Geppetto accidentally stepped on his tail making him yelp in pain!

"Water! I need water! Help! Oh!" He put Pinocchio down, placed Cleo in a small glass of water, and threw the water out of her whole fishbowl, extinguishing the flames. He quickly refilled the fishbowl and placed Cleo back inside. Geppetto let out a sigh of relief.

"That was close."

Pinocchio giggled and laughed at the commotion he accidentally caused until Geppetto stared at him with a frown. He stopped laughing and suddenly felt a sudden flicker of fear. Nevertheless, Geppetto couldn't stay mad at Pinocchio. He was just a baby after all.

He picked Pinocchio up and told him, "Pinocchio, don't you ever play with fire again! You could have been seriously hurt. I know you're just a baby, but don't ever play around with candles. That is dangerous!"

Pinocchio lips started to tremble. He was about to cry because he had gotten in trouble. But Geppetto quickly hugged him so that he wouldn't cry.

"It's alright. It was an accident. Just don't play with fire again. Now come along, it's story time." So Geppetto took Pinocchio to his room upstairs and sat down near Pinocchio's crib placing the child in lap and read to him "The Night Before Christmas".

"And I heard him exclaim as he flew out of sight," Geppetto read finishing the story. "Merry Christmas to all, and to all, a good night."

Pinocchio clapped happily as Geppetto went to get himself a warm coat and winter hat and one for Pinocchio too.

"Come on, son. We don't want to be late for the gathering at the town Christmas tree."

Geppetto placed his son around his arms and carried him to the town square, where carolers gathered to sing Christmas carols around the town Christmas tree. Everyone turned up for the occasion, Including Beatrice, Fredrico and Martina.

"Hi, Pinocchio," called Martina.

Pinocchio smiled and waved at the girl. Fredrico hugged his friend and Geppetto shared the same thing with Beatrice.

Geppetto told them about the living room rug fiasco with the candle earlier. Martina snickered and found it funny.

"It's been quite a year for you, hasn't it?" asked Beatrice. "Must have been hard for you without Francesca."

"Yes, I believe it has," replied Geppetto. "But at least nothing this year has brought me any more joy and happiness than Pinocchio has."

Geppetto turned to Pinocchio and kissed his forehead.

"He's been quite a challenge, but I still love him. I can't believe in just two months; he'll be a year old."

"And Martina turns eight shortly after," added Fredrico. "Which reminds me, next summer, we've decided that Martina will be helping out with you. So that you can have extra help running the shop while you take care of Pinocchio. But just for the summer."

"Well, that's glad to hear," Geppetto said with a warm smile. "Even if she's only allowed to work for me for the summer, she's still welcome to visit anytime and play with Pinocchio."

"Well, at least he won't be lonely whenever I do," the little girl said happily.

Before long, everyone gathered to watch the nighttime fireworks around the Christmas tree. Pinocchio stared in amazement as the sky was lit with color after color of bright lights and colorful explosions

After the fireworks everyone went home. But Pinocchio was crying, he had dropped his cricket toy. A man walked up to them with it.

"Excuse me, Mr. Geppetto. I think your son dropped this."

Geppetto grabbed it and gave it back to Pinocchio who stopped crying.

"Thank you, sir. And Merry Christmas to you and your family."

"Merry Christmas to you and your boy as well, sir. Have a good night."

As Geppetto carried Pinocchio home, he looked through the windows of the other houses and watched the other families gather around with each other. Each one he looked at made him shed a tear for Francesca. Although he had started coping better with her tragic death, he still missed her.

Geppetto and Pinocchio were very tired when they got home. Pinocchio was already asleep with his head on his father's shoulder.

"Did you have fun, my little wooden head? Well, I certainly enjoyed spending every minute with you out there. Now, let's go to bed by our nice cozy fires and tomorrow morning we'll be able to open presents."

So Geppetto changed Pinocchio into his sleep garments and placed him in the crib, covering him up nice and tightly to give him extra warmth. Then he rubbed his head gently and walked away.

As Geppetto readied himself for sleep, something came to his mind.

"Why did Pinocchio say Mama the other night?" he asked himself. "I've never heard him say that before. He couldn't possibly remember Francesca. He was only a few minutes old."

Geppetto was puzzled, but he decided not to let it bother him. All that mattered was he was enjoying his first Christmas with Pinocchio.

The next morning it was Christmas day. Pinocchio was still asleep when Geppetto went over to his crib and looked in smiling. He gave the boy a small poke and then a slight nudge.

"Wakey-wakey, little wooden head. It's Christmas morning."

Pinocchio yawned and rubbed his eyes before he opened them to see his father looking as him.

"Good morning, Pinocchio," he said. "It's our first Christmas day together. It's just us and Figaro and Cleo. Come on. Let's go open presents."

With a smile and a giggle, Pinocchio lifted his arms to Geppetto asking to be picked up.

"Up. up," the boy muttered.

"Oh, you want uppie. alright. let's go." Geppetto picked up his son and carried him downstairs as Figaro followed.

"Look, Pinocchio. a little something for each of us is under that tree. That one in the middle is for you. I think you should open it."

Pinocchio crawled over to the gift wrapped in the paper and placed his hand on it, as Geppetto walked over to it.

"hehehe. I think you might want to let me help you open it. Would you like that?"

Pinocchio nodded yes. Geppetto unwrapped the present and presented a brown stuffed bear to the boy. Pinocchio's face lit up with joy at the sight of the teddy bear. Geppetto had a smile on his own face too.

"This teddy bear belonged to me when I was young," the old man said. "And now it's yours, Pinocchio. I held on to it knowing one day I could have a child of my own to pass it onto.

"Teddy mine?" the baby boy squeaked.

"Yes. It's yours, son. Take it."

Baby Pinocchio reached out grabbed the bear and hugged it tightly.

"Merry Christmas, Pinocchio," Geppetto muttered with tears of joy.

The young infant stood up and walked over to his father and gave him a hug. Geppetto warmly returned the embrace. Though he missed Francesca still, there was nothing he felt happier about than spending Christmas with his infant son for the first time. He knew in his heart though, that she would still be happy to see him trying so hard to carry on without her. That the last 10 months of trial and error, he had done all he could to be the father she would have wanted him to be, and that he taken good care of Pinocchio in that time.

The next gift they opened was a special new food bowl for Figaro. Figaro smiled at this new bowl of his. Ever since Geppetto adopted him from the streets, he was grateful for all the love Geppetto and Pinocchio had given him. But this new bowl for his fish and cat food was probably the single greatest thing they had ever done for him. And best off all, hand carved by Geppetto himself.

"and let's not forget Cleo, my little mermaid."

Cleo blushed as she saw a shiny new miniature castle for her fish bowl. Geppetto held Pinocchio over the bowl as the child placed it in the bowl for her, she jumped out and gave Pinocchio a kiss on the cheek. Pinocchio blushed and giggled.

"Thank you for that, my little water baby." Geppetto said to Cleo.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Shouted Geppetto.

The door opened and Martina entered.

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Geppetto. Merry Christmas, Pinocchio," she told both of them carrying a large box inside.

"Hello, Martina," said Geppetto.

"Hi!" squealed Pinocchio.

"Daddy and I made this for you. We thought you'd like it. You can use it to entertain Pinocchio sometimes."

Geppetto opened the box to reveal a wooden marionette puppet in the shape of a little boy.

"Why, Martina. It's wonderful. It looks just like Pinocchio. Well, almost does. It's beautiful. Thank you."

Geppetto was so touched by this generosity he hugged the little girl. Then Martina walked over and knelt to Pinocchio.

"And Merry first Christmas , Pinocchio. I hope you're enjoying your time with your daddy today, sweetie pie."

Pinocchio wrapped his arm around Martina.

"oh. He really likes you, Martina."

Martina couldn't help but hug him back.

"I gotta go. Mommy and daddy are waiting for me. Goodbye, and merry Christmas."

Pinocchio and Geppetto watched as she walked off and ran back home.

A warm smile fell on Geppetto's face as he turned back to the boy he was holding. As he sat down, Figaro jumped into his lap and Geppetto petted the little kitten. Pinocchio sat happily on his father's knee cuddling both his new teddy bear and his cricket as Geppetto held him close. Cleo from her fishbowl watched with a smile.

Geppetto not only had a son he cherished most and two wonderful pets, but even without Francesca, he had in the last 10 months managed to make quite a happy little family for himself with them all. And all he ever needed for Christmas was nothing more than them right there with him. And one thing was absolutely certain. The old man had never been happier.

But another special occasion was fast approaching soon. Within two more months would be Pinocchio's first birthday.


	9. Pinocchio’s first Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Pinocchio’s first birthday. He’s a whole year old. Let’s see how Geppetto celebrates this special day with his infant son.

One beautiful February morning, little baby Pinocchio was in his crib as the sun shined brightly into his bedroom. There was barely a cloud in the sky that morning, yet his eyes still remained closed. Since he was only a baby he was unaware of how significant this particular would be for him, but only Geppetto knew. It was February 23, 1841. 

Geppetto had just woken up when Figaro came to him. 

“Good morning, Figaro,” he said with a chuckle as he picked up the kitten. “Let’s go wake Pinocchio. It’s a special day for him.” 

Pinocchio let out a soft little noise as he twitched and started opening his eyes. 

“Wake up, Pinocchio. Good morning. Wakey wakey,” whispered Geppetto as Pinocchio fully opened his eyes to see Geppetto peeking inside holding Figaro. “Happy Birthday! You’re a whole year old today, son.”

Pinocchio let out a happy smile as he looked up at his father. Geppetto moved Figaro towards the boy and Figaro gave him a nice nuzzle on the chin. 

As Geppetto had said, it had one full year since the day Pinocchio was born. Geppetto still remembered it well the first moment that day when he saw Pinocchio for the very first time after he had been brought into the world. Had it not been for the unfortunate passing of Francesca on the same day it could’ve been even more happier for him to share with her. If only their one moment together as a family with the boy didn’t have to be their only moment. But through it all, All that mattered in the end was that Geppetto still had his son alive and well. And there couldn’t have been anything more or less to be happy about than that. 

Geppetto lifted up Figaro and gave Pinocchio a stroke on the cheek, much like the one Pinocchio received from him at birth. 

“My dear boy,“ Geppetto said with an affectionate smile as Pinocchio grabbed his finger. Geppetto’s mind flashed back to the moment Francesca first held him and that very same moment happened. Geppetto saw that moment as the first moment which linked together their bond as father and son. 

His mind suddenly came back to the present. A small tear fell from his eye at remembering Francesca again. His struggle to completely cope with her death was a long and hard one, but he had been managing well. He quickly looked back to Pinocchio. 

“Come on, son. Let’s go have some birthday breakfast for my special birthday boy,” Geppetto said as he happily picked up Pinocchio, making the child giggle and laugh as he carried him downstairs. 

“You’ve already grown several inches in the last several months, I can’t even be sure I’m still looking at the same little boy knowing he’s mine.”

Geppetto sat Pinocchio down in his high chair and fed him a special plate of eggs and pancakes. 

Figaro climbed up to the table and tried to grab the plate. 

“No, Figaro. No no no. It’s not for you! It’s for Pinocchio.” 

Figaro let out a frown. He felt it not fair Pinocchio got to eat first and he get left with nothing. 

“Now, now. I’ll make you some eggs soon. Good kitty.” 

Figaro smiled again and climbed back down. 

“Open up, Pinocchio. Pancake for you”. 

Pinocchio opened his mouth wide and chewed and swallowed the piece of pancake Geppetto gave him. This was the first time Pinocchio had ever eaten pancakes and he loved the fluffy taste. Geppetto cut up the rest of the pancakes for Pinocchio to finish himself. And before long, Pinocchio’s whole plate was emptied leaving a messy infant sitting in a high chair.

As Geppetto cleaned off Pinocchio and fed Figaro, he told Pinocchio, “ because it’s your first birthday, we’re going to spend the whole day together.” 

Figaro finished his food as Geppetto walked off with Pinocchio. 

“Mow Penkicks!” Pinocchio suddenly muttered. 

“What did you say, Pinocchio?” Asked Geppetto. 

“Penkicks! All bwant swom mow penkicks!”

“PenKicks? Oh, you mean pancakes! You want more pancakes?”

“Yeh! Penkicks!” the boy squealed. 

“Not now, Pinocchio. I’ll make you some tomorrow.”

“Ah Bwant dem now!” 

“Pinocchio, you just ate. Now, I know you loved the taste of those pancakes, but I don’t want you eating too much and possibly getting sick. I’ll make you some tomorrow. Ok?”

Pinocchio nodded yes and Geppetto placed him down on the counter to pick some clothes for the day. Geppetto picked out a green tunic shirt and some blue suspenders with a pair of brown leather flats. So, after Geppetto changed Pinocchio’s smelly diaper and got him dressed, he took Pinocchio back down to the living room and set him down on the floor with Figaro. 

“FeegWo, play!” Pinocchio squealed as he reached out for Figaro who was playing with a ball of yarn. 

There was a knock at the door. Geppetto left Pinocchio to answer it. There stood Beatrice. 

“Bonjourno, Beatrice,” he kindly greeted her. “How nice to see you today!” 

“Hello, Geppetto,” she replied with a hug. “I thought I’d come by to let you know Martina and Fredrico will be by after Martina gets out of school. We didn’t want to miss Pinocchio’s birthday.”

“How kind, Beatrice. Do come in. Can I get you a cup of tea?” 

“Oh, yes. No sugar, please.” 

As Pinocchio and Figaro played with the yarn and unraveled it in a tug o’ war together, Geppetto poured Beatrice her tea.

“So, it’s not much. Just a small little gathering?” 

“I didn’t want to overwhelm Pinocchio with a huge party. But I’m sure the villagers send their regards for the occasion. And as you know, I have no other family to share the occasion with. Even if Francesca were alive, I’m not sure that would make things different. But you and Fredrico and Martina, I do consider family in a way.” 

“Geppetto, that’s very kind of you. I was wondering if you need any extra help today,” she asked.

“Well, see. I’ve never baked a cake before and I want to make a nice cake for Pinocchio. Nothing fancy.” 

“I suppose I can help. It’s been a while since I baked myself, but I’ll help.” 

“Thank you, Beatrice. And I’m really looking forward to letting Pinocchio have his first taste of ice cream today.” 

“Dada!” squealed Pinocchio. Geppetto turned around to see Pinocchio with an innocent look in his eyes and a smile on his face.”

“What is it, Pinocchio?” 

“Up. Up.” 

“Oh, you want to be picked up. Ok,” Geppetto replied with a smile as he walked from the table and picked up Pinocchio in his arms and cuddled him. 

“Awww. He likes it when you pick him up, doesn’t he?” Asked Beatrice. 

“Yes, he does. Makes him happy,” Geppetto responded. “Even though he can walk, he finds good comfort in being carried. I guess it’s that warm feeling he gets from it.” Geppetto knew this because he could feel Pinocchio hugging him and placing his head on his chest close to his heart. 

“Heh,” gurgled Pinocchio. “Ega.” 

“I think he’s hungry,” said Geppetto. “You want a snack, Pinocchio? A little snackie?” 

“Eye Squee. Eye Squee,” Pinocchio replied. Ah bwant Eye Squee.”

“What’s that, son? I can’t understand.” Geppetto giggled.

“EYE SQUEE!!!” Pinocchio screamed.

Geppetto flinched a little bit. But he realized what Pinocchio meant.

“Oh, you want to try ice cream finally,” Geppetto said with a smile.

Geppetto sat Pinocchio down in a high chair and left him with Beatrice for a moment while he gathered the ingredients and made a bowl of vanilla ice cream. Figaro came in and started cuddling around Geppetto’s leg. 

“No, Figaro. No. This is for Pinocchio.”

Figaro let out a small meow.

“Well, alright. Just one small bite.” Geppetto put out a small bite of ice cream and gave it to Figaro. Then, Geppetto went to the table.

He brought it out to the table and put a small scoop into a spoon. 

“Open up, Pinocchio,” Geppetto told him. 

Pinocchio opened his mouth and as Geppetto placed the spoon into his mouth, he closed his eyes and savored the sweet sickly taste of the cold confection. He opened his eyes with a happy squeal reaching for the bowl. 

“Awww. He likes it,” said Beatrice as she smiled at Pinocchio and Geppetto. She then got up to leave. 

“I’ve got errands to run. I’ll be back later for tonight. See you then, Geppetto.”

“Bye, Beatrice. We’ll see you and Martina and Fredrico later. Don’t forget to help me with the cake.”

So after helping him finish the ice cream, Geppetto took Pinocchio into the workshop and played with him for the rest of the afternoon. 

Soon, around half past 4, Beatrice came back with Fredrico and Martina. Geppetto embraced them with a warm hug. 

“I’m so glad we you could all come,” he said to Fredrico. 

“You didn’t think we’d want the miss the first birthday of our best friend’s son, did you?” Asked Fredrico kindly. 

Geppetto turned his attention to the girl. 

“Martina, would you keep Pinocchio company for a little bit while your parents help me with the cake?” 

“Sure thing,” said Martina. She went to play with Pinocchio who was playing with Figaro’s yarn. Figaro tried to swipe it back but Pinocchio was too quick for him. 

“No! MY Baw Yahn!” He shouted out at the kitten who frowned.

“Pinocchio! Share the yarn with Figaro!” Martina commanded. “Share!”

“Share” babbled Pinocchio as he handed the yarn back to Figaro, Who cuddled around with it while Pinocchio and Martina played together. 

Geppetto and Fredrico worked endlessly to mix and batter the cake. While they waited for it to finish baking, they caught up with other over a few cups of tea. Fredrico mentioned that his sales in the merchant markets had gone up and Geppetto said his toy shoppe businesses was running just fine especially with having the extra responsibility for raising a child on his own. 

“I can’t believe it’s been a whole year since Pinocchio arrived. If only Francesca had survived and could have been here.”

“You’ve done well, Geppetto,” Fredrico reassured him. “Even though it’s only been one year already, I think you’ve been a wonderful father. I’m sure she’d be very proud.”

“I know she would,” Geppetto replied calmly. “It’s just hard to believe I lost her the very same day.”

Beatrice hugged him, understanding that though Francesca’s death was something Geppetto had come to accept, he still had a hard time trying to ease the pain he felt from it. Everyone knew that Geppetto loved her very much.

“If there was anything that could be done to bring her back….” He started to say, but it couldn’t help much. It only brought more tears to him.

“Geppetto, Francesca’s death was not your own fault,” Fredrico assured him. “Life is not meant to be fair all the time. People die all the time, even when they least expect to. And yes, if it’s someone you truly love, it does hurt. But letting that hurt affect you can only make it harder to let them go. Sometimes there are things no one can prevent or help.”

“I know. There was nothing I could do to help her,” Geppetto said with a tear. “But I wish I could have.”

“But just because she’s gone doesn’t mean you can’t still love her,” Beatrice assured him. “Your love didn’t die with her. It lives on in you. And with Pinocchio too.”

Geppetto pondered and then stood and spoke.   
“It’s true. Life is not all about loss. Death can hurt, but it doesn’t have to be something to dwell on forever. Francesca is still here in spirit. She always will be. But if something happened to Pinocchio, I don’t how I would be able to manage.”

“That’s the spirit, Geppetto,” Fredrico said. “Now come on, let’s get the cake out.” 

Fredrico helped Geppetto take the chocolate cake out of the oven. And he called out to Martina, who picked up Pinocchio and brought him down to the table. Everyone gathered around as Geppetto placed the round cake with the single candle in the center in the middle of the table, and they all sang, 

“Happy birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. 

Happy birthday, dear Pinocchio!

Happy Birthday to you!”

Pinocchio clapped happily as Geppetto told him, “go ahead. Blow out the candle. You can do it.”

Pinocchio let out a gust of hair from his tiny lips and out went the candle. As he buried his hands into the cake and splattered it all over his face. 

“Well, more where that came from,” said Geppetto as everyone chuckled. As they all each had their own slices of cake, Pinocchio sat in his high chair as Figaro jumped up on the table to Pinocchio and licked his cake covered face. Pinocchio let out a few giggles as he felt the ticklish feeling of the cat’s tounge on his face.

Afterwards, when the cake was finished, Geppetto opened the box containing Pinocchio’s birthday present. A pair of rubber ducks and water animals to play with during his baths. Hand picked by Martina herself. 

“It’s time for us to leave, Martina has school in the morning and I have to leave town for a few days for an important trade to discuss with a French ambassador,” Fredrico explained calmly. 

Geppetto said goodbye to his friends and took Pinocchio to give him a bath to play with his new rubber duck. Pinocchio enjoyed it and laughed at the squeaky sounds the ducky made. Soon, Geppetto dressed Pinocchio in his Pajamas and put him to bed. 

“What a wonderful day, Pinocchio. One whole year since you came into my life. There’s no greater treasure I could ever want in the world more than you.” 

Pinocchio still fidgeted about.

“Dada. Da-da-da. Daddy. Daddy,” Pinocchio giggled. 

Geppetto let out a smile as he saw Pinocchio had learned how to put new syllables and letters together. Now he could say daddy instead of dada. 

“Oh, Pinocchio, you’re growing up so fast. It seems only yesterday I held you and placed in your crib in this room for the very first time,” he said with a tear of happiness as he placed the sheets over the boy and began to sing a lullaby.

Little wooden head go play your part   
bring a little joy to every heart  
Little do you know and yet it’s true   
that I’m mighty proud of you.  
little wooden feet and best of all   
little wooden seat in case you fall,   
Every single day upon this bed,   
My little wooden head

As Pinocchio fell asleep with his precious cricket doll and his teddy bear, Geppetto leaned in kissed his forehead. And he whispered, “Happy first birthday, little wooden head. Daddy loves you.” 

Figaro came in too and Geppetto lifted him up and let Figaro walk over to Pinocchio and lick his nose with a kiss good night. 

Geppetto lifted Figaro out of the crib and put him in his small wooden cat bed. 

Geppetto opened the window and looked above at the stars.

“Francesca my love. Though I have carried on this past year very well with Pinocchio, The fact that you could not be here to share him with me still, it has brought great sadness to me. Every time I look into his eyes, I’m reminded of you. Federico and Beatrice today helped me understand that even tho you are gone, a part of you still remains here. Perhaps that part of you lives on in Pinocchio. I miss you so much, yet I have kept my promise. I shall continue to do so until the end of my days. I love you, Francesca. I always will.”

And with that, Geppetto closed the window and went to sleep.


	10. A Reminiscence and a Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geppetto decides to take one year old Pinocchio out for a father son picnic and a day out together.

After Pinocchio's first birthday had gone by, Geppetto began teaching Pinocchio more things like how to swim, practiced every day with Pinocchio's speech pattern development in talking, and could take Pinocchio more places that he couldn't as a smaller infant. Whenever he couldn't take him still, he often had Martina's family look after him or anyone else who could be available if they weren't. On his days off, Geppetto loved to entertain Pinocchio with the marionette puppet that Martina had given them for Christmas.

One day, Geppetto closed up shop to take Pinocchio for a day out. He wanted to take the baby boy out for a picnic by the old lake near the pine tree forest where he and Francesca used to spend time. It was his favorite spot to be with her on sunny days and most starry nights. His mind raced back to his younger days with her when they were children at the orphanage. Though they had no families of their own, they grew close to each other as best friends. After they grew up and married, they visited their old childhood play spot often before Pinocchio was born. It was here that he had brought her to be buried shortly after she had passed away. Right under a tree where they carved their names into. He remembered the night they did so.  
A flashback about that night occurred in his mind. The young 9-year-old Geppetto and 8-year-old Francesca were perched on a tree branch together admiring the scenery of the forest.  
"Francesca, do you ever wonder what we could be like if we had families?" 9-year-old Geppetto asked her.

"Of course, every child who has a family, especially parents seems to be much luckier than us. What do you think your life could be like with your parents if you had any?" Francesca replied to him.  
Young Geppetto sighed.

"All I know is that when I grow up," he said. "I'm gonna have a family of my own. A beautiful wife and children. In a nice comfortable home. What about you, Fran?"  
" I hope to have a family too. Especially Children. And if we ever get our wishes to come true will you ever come to visit me?"

"Of course, Francesca. But I'd rather hope that person I shared that family with being with you. Of course, we're still kids, and our future is not clear. But I feel very lucky to be friends with someone like you."

"Geppetto, I feel the same."

Before they left the forest, they both carved their names into the very tree they were sitting on. Geppetto's mind flashed back to the present again.

Geppetto let out a smile at his happy memory. With or without Francesca around, at least he did have something. Pinocchio was all he had left of her, but nothing about that changed how much he cared for him. Figaro and Cleo were more or less blessings to him too. To him, all of them were his family. He cared for them and loved them all. As he brought himself back to the present, he finished packing the last of the food in the basket and went to pick up Pinocchio.

"Come on, Pinocchio. We're going out for a nice day together. A nice father-son picnic where I used to play as a boy. We'll leave Mr. Cricket behind today. Don't want him getting lost out there."  
Pinocchio let out a happy squeal as Geppetto picked him up and hugged him before placing in the carrier to take him out. Figaro felt a bit uneasy having to be left behind.

"Sorry, Figaro. But I'm taking Pinocchio out for a picnic. I'll be back later this evening. Martina will look after you today. See you soon. She'll be here in a while. Behave while I'm out."

Geppetto left the house carrying Pinocchio. As they traveled through the village, people looked on and waved as Geppetto waved back with a smile. Every so often, to keep Pinocchio from getting hot, he moved in and out of the shadows in between buildings to keep cool. As Pinocchio felt the last jump through the last shadow on the way to the edge of town, he felt a sensation in his stomach. It was- Hic 

Pinocchio's tummy flip-flopped and he started hiccuping. He suddenly got nervous.

"Don't worry, it's just the hiccups," said Geppetto as he set the food down and picked up Pinocchio out of the carrier and cuddled him against his chest. Geppetto gave him a pat on the back and started rubbing up and down and rocked him back and forth until Pinocchio let out a burp.

"Feel better, Pinocchio?" Geppetto asked happily.

"Daddy, hicub stoppy", Pinocchio babbled innocently.

"Yes, Pinocchio. Daddy stopped your hiccups. It's nothing to be afraid of. Everybody gets them. Sometimes, grown-ups like daddy get them too. Now let's get moving."

Geppetto put Pinocchio back in the harness and picked up the picnic basket and kept on going all the way to the woods. It was his first time there since Pinocchio's birth when Francesca was laid to rest there.

Soon they reached the area near the lake and Geppetto laid the picnic blanket on the ground and set the food as Pinocchio curiously looked in the basket at all the yummy stuff they had brought. Since Pinocchio was still too young to eat most of it, except for the blueberry pie and most of the drinks, Geppetto brought some good baby food and a drink cup for Pinocchio to make sure he still ate. They laid their set up underneath a beautiful pine tree in the shade. As a butterfly passed by, Pinocchio stared in curiosity at it and began to chase it while Geppetto wasn't looking briefly as he was the rest of the picnic. He turned for a moment to check on Pinocchio and saw the boy wandering off.

"Pinocchio!"

He got up and chased after him and picked him up.

"Pinocchio, don't you ever run off like that again, You scared me, you could have been lost or hurt."

"Buttafwy!" Pinocchio squealed as he pointed.

Geppetto turned and looked to see.

"Oh, you were chasing a butterfly. I see. I was just scared. I don't want to lose you again, son. I still haven't forgotten last week at the market. I thought I'd lost you. But thank goodness that Fredrico found you."

Geppetto's mind suddenly flashed back to the incident in question. He remembered how frantic he was when he noticed Pinocchio was not nearby.

"Help! Where's Pinocchio?! Has anyone seen my son?! He's only a year old! Help!"

He ran from stall to stall and in and out of buildings. But no sign of him.

"What am I going to do?! Francesca would kill me if she were here now!"

After looking for about half an hour, he bumped into Fredrico who was holding him.

"Oh, Fredrico, thank you so much. I thought I'd lost him."

Fredrico explained he had found him chasing a puppy and Pinocchio was crying when he realized he was lost. Geppetto thanked him again. From that day on he remembered to be extra careful when taking Pinocchio on errands with him.

His mind came back to the present as he looked at his son again.  
The butterfly flew back and landed on Pinocchio's face making him giggle. Before long, it flew off again.

"Alright, Pinocchio. Time to say bye-bye to the pretty little butterfly."

"Bye-bye, buttafwy," he muttered sadly. Geppetto cuddled him close by hoping to make him better.  
"It's alright, Pinocchio. Come on, it's time to eat now."

Geppetto and Pinocchio ate all the food and after a while went for a nice swim together in the water hole. His mind flashed back to when he and Francesca sometimes used to play and fish in this same lake too. From what he saw, the boy had already managed to learn for being a one-year-old, Geppetto was pleased to see Pinocchio getting to be such a good swimmer.

"Pinocchio, you are so smart. I don't know how you do it."

As they played, Geppetto told stories about his own childhood at the lake. The cool water was refreshing after the long walk from the village. They spent the rest of the day playing and fishing at the lake.

Later at sunset, Geppetto gathered everything as he set Pinocchio down briefly. Pinocchio heard a chirping sound and crawled for a moment moving towards it. He found a little blue baby bird. It seemed sad. Pinocchio gave it a small stroke as Geppetto walked over.

"What did you find, Pinocchio?"

"Birdie. Birdie" babbled Pinocchio. Geppetto knelt down and looked at it.

"Oh, hello there. What's the matter, little fellow? Are you lost?"

The little bird chirped and flew up to Pinocchio's hand.

"I think he's lost, Pinocchio."

He turned to the bird.

"Want us to help you find your mama and your papa?"

The baby bird nodded in agreement.

"Pinocchio, why don't you hold the birdie while we help him?"

So Geppetto carried both of them. Pinocchio held onto the bird and seemed to be bonding with it. Before long they found a nest in a nearby pine tree. Two bluebirds popped out of it chirping happily. Geppetto realized this was the bird's family. He lifted Pinocchio far up enough to reach the nest and as Pinocchio placed the bird back into the nest with its family, he uttered, "bye, bye, birdie". 

The bird family smiled and watched as Geppetto brought Pinocchio back down.

Geppetto looked at Pinocchio and said to him, "Pinocchio, that was so sweet how you helped take care of that poor little bird. Just like how I take such good care of you. You are such a good boy. Now come on. Let's go home."

Pinocchio started feeling very tired on the way home. Only after a short while, Geppetto stopped at a nearby tree. The very one where he Francesa carved their initials on as children. This is where she was buried. Geppetto looked at the ground where a small field of flowers marked the burial ground.

"Hello, Francesca. I know I haven't been around here in some time. But I've been busy taking care of Pinocchio. He's such a good boy. I miss you so much, my dear. If only you were still alive. You would be wonderful with him. He helped take care of a lost baby bird today. I thought I'd stop by and visit you for a bit. I love you now more than ever. It seems as though it was only yesterday we were with each other for the last time when Pinocchio arrived. As I have kept true to my promises, I shall continue to do so for not just Pinocchio or myself. But for you, Francesca. My darling dearly departed flower. Farewell, my love."

Geppetto carried the sleeping infant all the way home as the sunset. Shedding only a small tear as the neared the house. He stopped for a moment and looked down at the boy.

"Oh, Pinocchio. If only your mother were here with us. At least she left me with you still. There's nothing else I'd rather be grateful for. Now let's get you to bed."

Geppetto opened the door to see Martina asleep on a chair with Figaro. Figaro woke up and ran up to Geppetto. Geppetto knelt down and gave Figaro some attention. He turned to Fredrico.

"Thank you, Fredrico. Thank you for taking care of Figaro while I was out with Pinocchio. We had quite a special day today."

"I imagine so. Martina enjoyed helping take care of Figaro. Come on, Martina. Time to go, sweety."  
"Okay, daddy," said Martina as she woke up. Geppetto hugged both Martina and Fredrico as they walked out the door. He then gave Figaro a piece of fish and carried Pinocchio to his crib. As Geppetto left he heard Pinocchio let out a sad whisper.

"Mommy."

Pinocchio was awake looking at a picture of Francesca left on the dresser nearby. Geppetto walked over to the crib and stroked Pinocchio's head.

"I'm sorry, Pinocchio. But mommy's not here. Just me."

Pinocchio's lips started to tremble realizing he was without his mommy remembering the baby bird he bonded with earlier that day. Geppetto picked him up and hugged him.

"Mommy didn't get to stay with us when you were born, son. She wishes she could be here, but she's up above loving you. I'm not going anywhere. I won't leave you. I promise."

Geppetto cradled Pinocchio and placed him back in the crib.

"Good night, Pinocchio," he said as he kissed Pinocchio's forehead. "I love you very much."

"Wuv you," Pinocchio replied back with a smile as he cuddled his stuffed cricket in his left arm.

Geppetto sang him a quick lullaby and left Pinocchio to fall asleep. Geppetto cooked himself a dinner plate and ate it thinking about the wonderful day he had spent out with Pinocchio. Despite how much he was still struggling without Francesca, he knew deep down he was proud of himself for how great a father he had been thus far. As for Pinocchio's sudden interest in Francesca, he was certain it was just a phase that would pass soon. Figaro climbed up on the table and motioned to be petted.

"Hello, Figaro. Thanks for being such a good kitty while I was gone. You can play with Pinocchio tomorrow. He's asleep for the night."

Figaro let out a soft meow as Geppetto gave him a loving stroke.

"Now come on, we need to go to bed. It's getting late."

Geppetto took Figaro upstairs and they both went to bed. On the way to his own bed, Geppetto stopped to check on Pinocchio. Pinocchio was still snoozing away, safe and comfortable in the crib. Geppetto simply stared and smiled.


	11. The Terrible Twos and a lesson in lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so, Pinocchio has entered the terrible twos. Geppetto’s not handling this stress free. It’s having an effect on him to a degree.

And so it was, another year had passed by that Geppetto spent with Pinocchio being the best father he could be. Living true to his words that he promised Francesca, he carried with the utmost compassion and pride. Pinocchio had turned two years old. Geppetto's baby boy was now a toddler. He had begun potty training finally and Geppetto started to set a new schedule between, meals, playtime, and naps.

But unfortunately, even through all the joy he felt from the boy, there was still lots of trouble. Within a few months after his birthday, Pinocchio began a terrifying string of tantrums and defiant behaviors. The moment Geppetto had been dreading, that many parents go through themselves commonly with their child. Pinocchio had entered the terrible twos. This was even more stressful to Geppetto than when he had to settle in with Pinocchio after he was born.

Pinocchio's nighttime crying returned, louder than ever. He refused to take baths regularly. He was even pickier at his mealtimes. He was never happy when Geppetto had to do something with him, such as change his clothes or interrupt his playtime. Whenever he didn't get his way, he would throw terrible fits stomping and pounding. He would scream and cry his lungs out till his face was red and sometimes out of breath. If things got too out of hand, Geppetto would have no choice but to send him to his room and put him in time out.

One day, Geppetto had to take Pinocchio's cricket doll away trying to teach him about how to separate from things, but Pinocchio did not go without a fight.

"Mine!" He screamed trying to grab it as Geppetto resisted.

"No, Pinocchio. You've played enough with. Play with something else!"

"I no wanna!"

"Pinocchio, go play with your giraffe or something. You can have your cricket back later!"

"I no wab Geewaff! I bwad Cwickee!"

"Pinocchio, you can have it back later after dinner!"

"I wan now!"

"Do you want to be sent to your room?!"

"No! I wan my dolly!"

"You can play with the cricket later! Now come on it's bath time!"

"I no wan take bath! No!"

"Pinocchio, you're going to take a bath if I have to carry you up to that tub!"

Pinocchio screamed and ran off as Geppetto tried to get him to the tub.

"Get back here, you little….! I am not chasing you outside like I did last Thursday!"

Even baths were a challenge for Geppetto to manage with Pinocchio. This having to do with the fact that Pinocchio would not hold still when Geppetto tried to wash him.

Most of the villagers even Geppetto's closest friends expressed their gravest concerns over Pinocchio's behavior. There was a lot of talk and speculation as to Geppetto's difficulty with this situation.

"That little Pinocchio has become quite a troublemaker. How on earth does Geppetto even manage with him?" one of the grocers asked. "Just last week, the candy man was passing by and the kid screamed bloody murder when he couldn't have a piece."

"I'm starting to question Geppetto's parenting skills myself when it comes to that child's behavior!" others would say.

Even Fredrico and Beatrice had their concerns.

"Boy," Fredrico said one evening. "Martina has not been understanding Pinocchio's terrible twos phase very well. How could such a sweet innocent thing like him become something like this."

"I can't say I blame either Pinocchio or Geppetto for how that poor boy is in this phase," Beatrice replied. "He probably just misses his mama that's his way of expressing it."

"Ridiculous. When I was his age I missed my father as well when he wasn't around, but I never acted like such a little monster."

"Fredrico, Pinocchio is not a monster. It's a natural phase he's going through. Martina went through it herself when she was young. Every child is different in some way or another."

"Nonsense. Martina was a good girl. Yes, she had a few tantrums and fits sometimes. But at least we were together to deal with that. The problem is that Geppetto is having to do this alone. I'm worried about them both."

They both knew, as did everybody else, Geppetto was doing the best he could. that deep down, he still loved Pinocchio. It was not that people in the town had grown to hate Pinocchio. It was simply a concern for how Geppetto was being able to manage with Pinocchio going through this phase.

Even Geppetto helping making changes in lifestyle in routine for Pinocchio was a bit of a challenge during the terrible twos.

There came a time when Pinocchio was getting too big to sleep in his crib and Geppetto could not pry him away from it. No matter how hard Geppetto struggled, Pinocchio would not let go.

"Pinocchio, listen. I'm sure you love your crib, but you're getting too big for it. You need a big boy bed now. Only babies sleep in cribs."

But Pinocchio only whined and said, "no! Crib! Crib! I'm a baby!"

"No, Pinocchio. You're not a baby anymore. At least, not entirely. You're two years old. I'll make you a nice big boy bed tonight. Okay? I'm not doing this to be mean. It's just how it is."

"Ok. I undasand."

"Good. Now, go play with Figaro for a while. And no sweets until I say so."

Geppetto worked hard all afternoon building Pinocchio's new bed. Pinocchio was asleep with Figaro in the living room when he had finished. It was made in intricate exquisite detail from a great set of pieces of pinewood.

"Pinocchio, wake up. Wake up. I have a surprise for you."

Pinocchio screamed having to be woken up from his little nap, but after Geppetto managed to calm him down with a nice drink of juice, he took him back to his room to present his new bed.

Pinocchio started to cry when he realized his crib was gone.

"What's the matter, son? Don't you like your new bed?"

"No! I want my cwib!"

"Pinocchio, I told you. You're getting too big for it. So it had to go bye-bye."

Pinocchio did not like this. Not one bit.

"Trust me, son. You're gonna love your new bed. It may just take some getting used to. Look, see? There's your teddy bear by the pillow, and your cricket doll is right next to him. See? Now, stop crying. It's gonna be alright."

"But I….I still widdle!" He wept.

Geppetto knew just what to do. He grabbed the teddy bear and held it close to Pinocchio's face singing a cute little song.

Oh, he's a happy bear, and he's not crying, and neither should you, or you'll be in trouble, 'cause daddy doesn't like it when you cry.

Pinocchio still whimpering slightly, managed to stop his tears.

"Now, come on. Climb up on and I'll tuck you in."

Pinocchio tried to climb up on the bed, but he couldn't.

"I know what you need. I'll be right back."

Geppetto went and got him a footstool. He helped Pinocchio into the bed and gave him his bear and his cricket doll.

"Pinocchio, look, son. I know your transitioning from being a baby to a big boy has been a challenge for you these last few months, but it's part of life. You need to learn you can't get your way by screaming and yelling all the time. Martina said she wasn't even sure she wanted to come by and see you after that little fight you had with her after she accidentally broke your toy soldier. You're a good boy, Pinocchio. But I need you to act like it."

"Daddy, why no penu butta in my sandwiches?"

"Because, son, Doctor Collodi said you're allergic to peanuts. So you can't have peanut butter. But you like jelly sandwiches. And I know you didn't want to give up your crib. But you'll get used to your new big boy bed in time. Believe me."

Figaro came in and signaled he wanted to be in the bed too. But Geppetto almost wanted to say no. But Pinocchio suddenly blurted and said, "Daddy, I want Figaro in bed wit me."

"Oh, alright, Pinocchio. Come here, Figaro."

Geppetto lifted Figaro up and placed him in the bed with Pinocchio as Figaro let out a soft meow cuddling close to Pinocchio's chest as Pinocchio held him close.

"Good night, Pinocchio. Sleep tight in your new bed. You'll be okay."

Apparently, Geppetto's troubles with the terrible twos were far from over.

A couple of months later, Geppetto was watching Pinocchio play with the toy trains he made Pinocchio for his birthday and his blocks in the living room. It was about a quarter past noon, just after they had lunch. Geppetto said, "Pinocchio, one of these days, I bet you'll make a fine toymaker like me."

Pinocchio looked up and said, "uh-uh, I gon drive choo choo train when I growed up."

Geppetto had some thoughts about what Pinocchio had just said. But then again, Pinocchio was only 2 years old. He was certain Pinocchio might change his mind.

"Pinocchio, I really think you'd better off making toys like me. You can make trains all you want if you do. Well, you're only 2. So I can't really expect you to understand yet. One day when you're older."

Geppetto walked off to go tend to the workshop for a bit leaving Pinocchio with Figaro. Even though the child had already had lunch, his stomach felt a bit rumbly, signifying a hungry feeling.

"Daddy, Me want cookies!" Pinocchio called out to Geppetto. But Geppetto didn't respond. Pinocchio got up and walked over to the nearby dresser. The cookie jar shelf was too far up to reach with his short arms. He climbed onto the dresser and began to reach for the cookie jar, but as he reached for it, his foot suddenly drifted to the side and made contact with a vase and knocked it over. The vase fell off and shattered into pieces. Pinocchio gasped suddenly. Geppetto having heard the ruckus ran into the room.

"Pinocchio! Get down from there right now!"

"Uh oh," uttered Pinocchio as Geppetto lifted him off the dresser and placed him on his feet. Geppetto was very frustrated having to be dealing with the situation.

"Pinocchio, did you do that?"

"Uh. Uh.."

"Did you break the vase?"

Pinocchio stammered in fear. He knew he was in trouble. Being only a toddler, he had no idea what to do though.

"No," he muttered. Figawo did it. He bwake it."

Figaro frowned at being blamed. By a toddler no less. Suddenly, much to Pinocchio's surprise, his nose began to extend at least three inches. Geppetto somehow didn't even seem surprised by this.

"Did he really?" He asked Pinocchio with his arms crossed.

"Yes. Me chase Fegawo. He jump up and bwake vase."

Another 2 inches were added to his already grown out nose.

Geppetto was yet unfazed by this still.

"Pinocchio!" he growled. He knew Figaro couldn't have climbed the dresser. But Pinocchio still tried to place the blame away from himself.

"I..I…twie stop him. He no listen. I cwime up, he jump down, vase fall."

Another 2 to 3 inches grew out to his now stick like nose. Now he was really scared.

"My nose!" He squealed with a whimper. "What wong wit nose? What happen?"

"You're lying to me, Pinocchio!" Geppetto scolded sternly. "You can always tell when a little boy lies."

"But…but.."

"I know you're not telling the truth! That's what lying means!"

"No!" Screamed Pinocchio. "I no lie! I tal twuth!"

Another lie, another 3 inches on his nose. Pinocchio started to cry.

"Don't make me spank you!" Geppetto warned.

Pinocchio felt fear and finally submitted.

"No! No spankie! I tell! I bwoke vase, daddy! It accident. I no mean to! I cwime and break it! I sowwy!"

Pinocchio's nose returned to normal. But it did not help the problem. Geppetto was not happy at all.

"Pinocchio Peterson Woodworth! I am very disappointed in you. It's one thing to break something, but it's another to blame it on someone else. What were you thinking climbing on the dresser like that? You could have been hurt! Your behavior this year has had some real tolls on me. but lying?! I never would have….ugh!"

"But daddy…I no mean to…"

"I know you didn't, and you're only 2 years old, but you need to start learning to use a little common sense sometimes!"

Geppetto grabbed Pinocchio by the arm and took him to a chair.

“Now you're going to sit right here for a while and think about your behavior just now.“

Pinocchio began to weep. He got into such trouble, he couldn't control his emotions.

"You don't have to cry about it," Geppetto said. "Stop it, Pinocchio. Stop crying."

"No! I want cookie!" Pinocchio screamed.

"Cookies?" Geppetto suddenly blurted!

"Is that what you were doing climbing the dresser?! You really think I'm going to give you a cookie after the way you just behaved?"

"But I want it!"

"Little boys who lie to their daddies don't get cookies, Pinocchio! So no."

Pinocchio's face turned red. His fists clenching, his lips trembling. His face shifted to a heavy growl.

"I WANT COOKIE NOW!" he screamed at the top of his lungs as he jumped out of the chair and stomped his feet loudly, throwing himself down on the floor and pounding his fists on the ground crying and shrieking like an animal.

"Pinocchio! Stop that!" Geppetto shouted as he tried to pick Pinocchio up, but Pinocchio slapped his father's hand away and stood up and stomped on Geppetto's foot. Geppetto was furious.

"Alright, that's it!"

He grabbed Pinocchio by the wrist and placed him over his lap slapped the child's posterior six times with his hand. The screams of fury and rage from Pinocchio were accompanied by shrieks of pain from being spanked.

As the disobedient toddler's screams grew louder, Geppetto carried Pinocchio to his room and placed him down on the bed.

"Now you've earned yourself a real time out, little mister! You are going to sit right here in your room for the rest of the day until you learn to behave! No playing, no games, no trains, no nothing! And if you so much as move an inch, you are going to be in even bigger trouble than you already are! And I mean it! Don't you move a single muscle!"

Geppetto walked out and slammed the door leaving Pinocchio to bury his screaming red face into his pillows.

"What am I going to do with this boy?" Geppetto sighed in frustration. Pinocchio's terrible twos phase was such a pain in the neck. He sat at the table and buried his hands in his face. How could he never have been prepared for something like this? He didn't want to have to hit Pinocchio, but his behavior was out of hand, he had been left no choice. Still, he regretted having to do it. He began to feel like Francesca couldn't be able to trust him if she were still alive.

"All this for a cookie? Why didn't he say something?"

Pinocchio spent the rest of the afternoon in his room crying. Around near supper time, the bedroom door opened. Geppetto walked in with a tray of food.

"Hello, Pinocchio. I brought you a bowl of chicken Parmesan soup. Your favorite," he said calmly. But instead, Pinocchio grabbed his cricket doll and ran away to the corner.

"No!" He cried as Geppetto chased after him. Pinocchio cuddled himself against the wall.

"Pinocchio, it's just me. It's daddy."

"No," Pinocchio muttered in tears cuddling his doll close. "Daddy mean. Daddy hurt me!"

"Pinocchio, listen to me. I didn't mean to be so mean. I was just…"

But Pinocchio's tears only grew. Geppetto felt terrible. His little boy was scared of him. How could he let this happen? It seemed they both went too far with each other.

"No! Weave me Wone!"

"Pinocchio, come here. It's okay. I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I didn't want to do what I did, son. If you stop crying and come, I'll give you a cookie after supper.

Pinocchio stood up slowly walked over to Geppetto with hesitation and fear. Fear that he would be hit. But Geppetto handed him a piece of toasted bread and he ate it.

"It's okay. We can wait for your soup to cool a while. Pinocchio, I just want to talk."

Pinocchio looked up at his father.

"Pinocchio, daddy's sorry he had to spank you. But you were being very naughty today. I didn't want to have to do it, but I didn't know what else to do. I would never ever hurt you, Pinocchio."

"But daddy hit me!"

"I know I did. But I never would do it just to be mean. I was trying to teach you a lesson. This past year, your behavior has been one disaster after another. I guess I didn't realize how much you've started growing so fast, I didn't prepare myself for this part of being a daddy."

"Daddy, am I bad boy?"

"No, Pinocchio. But you did act like one. You see, Pinocchio, you should never ever lie to people. Even if you don't know what to say, just tell the truth always. Lying is bad, son."

"Why?"

"Because it's no good. It only causes trouble and never leads to any good. Pinocchio, there's an old saying I heard as a boy. A lie keeps growing and growing. Until it's as plain as the nose on your face."

Pinocchio started crying again.

I sowwy, daddy. I been bad boy. I bwoke vase and wye.

Geppetto let out a smile and knelt down to his boy.

"I know you didn't mean to break the vase, but that's not what I was mad about. I was very scared to see you on top of the dresser, but what I was really mad about was you lying. Pinocchio, next time you want a cookie, just tell me. Okay?"

"Ok," responded Pinocchio with a weep.

Geppetto opened his arms and motioned Pinocchio over to him.

"Come here, son."

Pinocchio walked over to his father as Geppetto gave him a nice big hug to make the toddler feel better. Pinocchio hugged his father back with a smile too.

Geppetto then placed his hands on Pinocchio's shoulders and looked into his blue eyes.

"Pinocchio, I want you to look at me and promise me you will never lie to me, again. Do you understand?"

"Yes, daddy. Me undastad," said Pinocchio.

"Do you promise me?"

"I pwomise."

"Good," said Geppetto as he patted the boy's shoulder and ruffled his hair. "Go ahead and eat your soup. And if you behave for the evening, I'll give you one cookie before bedtime."

So Pinocchio ate his soup and behaved. As promised, Geppetto brought him a single cookie. Pinocchio took it with him to bed and ate it. Geppetto had had a rough day with Pinocchio, but at least he hadn't let it affect anything else. It didn't matter how badly Pinocchio behaved or what he had to do to punish him. He still loved his boy.

"Good night, Pinocchio. I love you," he said as he rubbed Pinocchio's head for the night despite everything.

"I wuv you, daddy," said Pinocchio with a small tear. And he got up on his knees and hugged him again. Geppetto reciprocated the embrace.

He then said to the boy, "listen, Pinocchio. We need to start following new routines to get your behaviors under control. I don't want people in town thinking I'm a bad daddy and that wouldn't be good for you either, son. I want what's best for you, Pinocchio. For both of us."

Pinocchio kissed his father on the nose before he lied back down and placed his head against the pillows as Geppetto gave him his little blue blankie and placed the bedsheets over the child. 

As Geppetto walked off, Pinocchio uttered, "daddy! I sowwy I lie to you and bwoke vase."

"Geppetto turned around and smiled saying, " thank you, Pinocchio. I appreciate your apology. But it's over now. Let's go to bed. I'll see you in the morning. Sweet dreams, my little wooden head."

Pinocchio went to sleep that night knowing he still had much to learn at his age, and that he needed help with his behaviors. Even though he was only two years old, he knew one thing for certain. His father loved him. As Geppetto has said, it would take time for Pinocchio to get used to his new bed, but he warmed up to it fast. It wasn't long before new routines were set up and Pinocchio's misbehaviors were finally under control. It seemed the terrible twos were finally starting to settle. Even Martina, Fredrico and Beatrice were pleased. In the time that had passed, Pinocchio had come to forgive Martina for the broken toy. Pinocchio and Geppetto both agreed about one thing. Despite whatever trouble had been caused or what anyone else would say, Pinocchio was a good boy. But some say nobody knew this better than Geppetto himself.


	12. Sickness and Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though the terrible twos are under control, Geppetto still has some trouble with a two year old. Pinocchio wakes up sick one morning and Geppetto has to take care of him.

Although Geppetto’s case of Pinocchio’s terrible twos was now under control, some people never seemed to get the message. The worst case of denial was a small set of rumors going around after the vase fiasco. Some people were saying Geppetto deliberately beat Pinocchio out of malice to attack him. 

“Rubbish and poppycock!” Others would say. “ Geppetto would never deliberately hurt him.”

“Even though Pinocchio may have been acting like a little hellion, I can’t imagine the fact Geppetto would even lay his hand on that child.”

“I agree, I may have had my doubts about raising that boy without his mama, but I never thought he’d do a thing like that.”

Nevertheless, despite any gossip that had spread, Geppetto reassured everyone that he would never harm Pinocchio and he had nothing but love and care for him. 

One night, Geppetto and Pinocchio were playing in the living room when Geppetto picked him up. 

“Come on, Pinocchio. It’s bedtime for you.”

“But I no wanna go bed, daddy. I wanna pway more piwates.”

“Pinocchio, I know. But it’s getting late. It’s almost past your bedtime. We’ll play more tomorrow.” 

Geppetto took Pinocchio to his room, changed him from his clothes into a pair of green pajamas, and tucked him into the bed with his teddy bear. 

“There you go, son. Teddy will keep you nice and safe all by your side. And here’s your cricket doll.”

Pinocchio took the little green doll and held it by his side and smiled. 

“Daddy, will you read me a story? Pwwwease.”

Geppetto looked at the innocent toddler and his puppy dog eyes. How could he say no to that precious little face of that sweet little boy of his? 

“Ok, Pinocchio. Ok.” 

Geppetto went and got a storybook to read to his son and sat by his bed with it. 

“Pinocchio, remember when you lied to daddy when you broke that vase?” Geppetto asked calmly.

“No,” answered Pinocchio. His nose grew only a couple inches suddenly.

“Now, remember. You promised me, Pinocchio. No more lying to daddy.”

“Oh,” uttered Pinocchio. “I forgot. Pinocchio, sorry.”

“It’s alright, Pinocchio. 2 year olds can’t always remember everything like that. But I hope you learned your lesson about that. Because tonight’s bedtime story is about a little boy who lied to people all the time. It’s called the boy who cried wolf.”

So, Geppetto opened the book and read the story about the boy and his sheep he was tending to during which he called out Wolf repeatedly for attention, but when they reached the end of the story, Pinocchio was shocked to see what had happened. The boy in the story lied so much, no one came to help him when he really needed it. 

“So, you see, Pinocchio, that is what happens when you keep lying,” Geppetto explained. “People stop believing you, and they still won’t trust you even if you do tell the truth.”

“But, daddy. You twust me?” Pinocchio asked sadly. 

“Of course, Pinocchio. I do trust you. Because I think you learned your lesson about lying from before. You made me a promise and I expect you to keep it. Even if you gave me good reason not to trust you, I love you, no matter what. But don’t lie to daddy. Okay?”

“Ok. Daddy, how come my nose grow when I lie and boy in story didn’t?”

“That’s a good question for another time, son. Now go to sleep. It’s getting late. Nighty night, Pinocchio,” Geppetto said as he rubbed his sons head and walked off for the night as Pinocchio fell asleep.

A week or two later, Geppetto woke up one morning to hear Pinocchio whimpering and moaning. He got up and ran to Pinocchio’s bed room. Pinocchio looked like he was ill.

“Daddy! My tummy hurts!” 

Geppetto placed his hand on Pinocchio’s forehead and felt warmth.

“Oh my goodness. Pinocchio. You’re burning up with a fever too. Come on. I’ll take you to the doctor. He’ll know what to do.” Geppetto got himself dressed and carried Pinocchio to Doctor Collodi’s house. 

Doctor Collodi rushed to answer the door and opened it as soon as he heard Geppetto knocking. 

“Oh,Doctor. Thank goodness I got here to you. I need your help. Pinocchio’s not feeling well. He’s got a stomach ache and a fever,” Geppetto explained in a slight state of panic. 

“I see,” the doctor responded. “Bring him inside and I’ll take a look at him.” 

They both stepped in and Collodi examined the child. First he checked Pinocchio’s heatrate and breathing patterns with a stethoscope, then he took his temperature.

“His heart rate is alright. But his body heat is rather high. He does have a fever. You said he was feeling nausea, I believe. And he does have some stomach pains. Has he experienced any vomiting?” 

“Yes. He has. He threw up slightly on our way over.”

“I see. It’s apparently a common stomach virus. Stay here with him and I’ll find some medicine. It should help him.”

While Doctor Collodi went to check for medicine, Geppetto stayed and comforted the ill toddler. 

“It’s going to be alright, Pinocchio. Don’t be scared. The doctor went to get something to help you.”

“Daddy, how long I be sick?” Pinocchio asked with some tears worrying.

“Hopefully not too long, Pinocchio. As long we start getting you treated, you’ll be alright.” 

Doctor Collodi walked back into the room with some medicine to give Geppetto. 

“Here. Make sure he takes two spoonfuls of this every 3 hours. How’s his stomach?”

“He feels like he’s going to vomit again.”

“I have something that might control that. These pills should help. Make sure he gets plenty of rest and give him lots of water. I’ll be by your house later to check on him, if that’s alright with you.”

“Thank you, Doctor Collodi. I’ll take him home right away. Come on, Pinocchio. I’ll carry you home.”

Geppetto gave Pinocchio some of the pills to help his stomach and carried him home. When they arrived at the house, he saw some children outside waiting to come inside to look at the new toys.

“Sorry, kids. Not today. Pinocchio’s sick and I have to take care of him. You can come by tomorrow.”

The kids were disappointed but they understood. 

Geppetto carried Pinocchio inside and put him in the bed. Pinocchio still ached in his stomach and was still a bit warm, but the pills did help him. 

“Alright, Pinocchio. You’re gonna be staying in bed today. Until you get better. Don’t get out of bed unless I say so. I’ll go make you something to eat and bring you your medicine around 10 o’clock, okay?”

“Ok,”Pinocchio mumbled. “Daddy, where Figaro?”

“Figaro? I’ll go get him. He can keep you company for a bit while I go find something for you to have to eat.” 

Geppetto found Figaro and put him with Pinocchio for a while until he came back with a tray of food.

“Here, Pinocchio. Some ginger ale for your stomach and tomato soup. 

“Can I have some milk, daddy? Pwease?” Asked Pinocchio innocently. 

“No, Pinocchio. When your tummy is this bad, you can’t be having milk. It makes it worse. Sorry, but that’s just how it is.”

“Daddy, will you take care of me?”

“Of course, Pinocchio. I want you to get better. You’re gonna be okay. I promise,” said Geppetto as he placed his hand on Pinocchio’s face to comfort him. 

So, Geppetto gave him food and read him a storybook. Afterwards Pinocchio took a nap while Geppetto went to do some laundry. As Geppetto was hanging the clothes on the clothespin, Martina walked by. 

“Hi, Mr. Geppetto. How’s Pinocchio doing? I thought I’d come play with him on my way home from school.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry, Martina. He’s sick today. He’s upstairs taking a nap. He woke up with a tummy ache and a fever. He’s in bed all day.”

“Ok. I hope he gets better. I wish I could do something for him,” Martina said.

“That’s very kind of you, Martina. I’m gonna go check on him now.” 

Geppetto went to feed Cleo and then walked up to Pinocchio’s room with Figaro. Pinocchio was still asleep. Geppetto stood by the bed and felt Pinocchio’s forehead. 

“His fever’s starting to get better already, Figaro. But I bet he still needs more medicine for his stomach.” 

Just then Pinocchio opened his eyes and woke up from his nap. 

“Hi, daddy,” he said innocently with a smile.

“Hello, Pinocchio. Your fevers getting better. Does your tummy still hurt?” 

Pinocchio nodded a yes. But was smiling. 

“that’s good that you’re at least starting to feel better. But you still need more time, at least a couple more days to rest. How about a nice bath in a while?” &n

Pinocchio suddenly started to flinch and felt his tummy stirring up. Geppetto grabbed a bucket and placed Pinocchio’s head over it. Pinocchio let out some vomit into it and laid back down. 

“It’s alright. Sometimes throwing up is a part of being sick. Soon as you get better it’ll go away.

Doctor Collodi suddenly walked in the room. 

“Oh, Doctor. I forgot you were coming. I’m so sorry. I….”

“Don’t worry about it Mr. Geppetto. I didn’t knock on the door because I didn’t wanna disturb you in case Pinocchio was sleeping. Would you leave me with Pinocchio so I can make sure he’s alright?”

“Sure, Doctor. Pinocchio, I’m gonna leave you with the Doctor for a bit.”

Doctor Collodi examined Pinocchio by taking his temperature and confirming his fever was going down, then checked his vision and hearing, along with his heartbeat. 

Collodi walked out of the room a short time later. 

“ it seems he’s already starting to get better. At least a couple more days of rest will help him. He’s still bothered by stomach but at least he’s lost his fever. That’s good. Check back with me as soon as he’s feeling better or anything else happens.”

“I will, Dr. Collodi. Thank you.”

Geppetto walked back into the bedroom and checked on Pinocchio.

“Now come on, bathtime.”

As Geppetto placed Pinocchio into bathtub he warned Pinocchio, “now remember, hold still so that we don’t get soap in your eyes. 

Pinocchio did as he was told and had a nice comfortable bath, and a fun one too as Geppetto kept him entertained with a toy boat and a rubber ducky and squid. Soon, he took Pinocchio out of the bath and dried him off, then took him back to his bed. 

“I’m sorry you didn’t feel well today, Pinocchio. But at least you have me here taking care of you. That’s the important thing.” 

Geppetto fed Pinocchio some soup and gave him his medicine. Pinocchio felt tired. 

“ I know you’re tired, little wooden head. it’s been quite a day. Go ahead and get some sleep for the night.” 

Geppetto gave him his teddy bear and walked off. 

“Daddy,” Pinocchio interjected. “Can I have a drink of water?”

“Alright, Pinocchio. Just a quick one.”

So Geppetto gave him a glass of water and then Pinocchio went to sleep after giving some love and attention to Figaro. Figaro gave Pinocchio a little lick on the nose in return. Over the next couple days Geppetto spent every possible moment with Pinocchio making sure he got better. He ever would make sure Figaro kept him company when he had to tend to the workshop. Eventually Pinocchio felt better at last. 

“Daddy, I feel better. No more sick.”

“That’s wonderful, Pinocchio. I’m so glad you’re feeling a lot better. You did so good staying in bed and doing as you were told. How about a hug?”

Geppetto picked up a Pinocchio and gave him a nice big hug as Pinocchio returned the embrace. 

‘Don’t ever forget Pinocchio. Daddy loves you so much. I’ll always take care of you when you’re sick, sad or hurt or anything. Now come on. Let’s go play.” 

And so the father and son ran off to play together.


	13. Acts of Kindness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pinocchio learns that sometimes an act of kindness can go a long way even when given one in return for one done for another.

One day, Geppetto was painting a new toy in the workshop with Pinocchio watching so he could learn how to help someday when a little boy walked in. 

"Excuse me, Signor Geppetto," said the boy's mother. "My son has a problem. The toy horse I bought him got its wheel broken off this morning and he's been having a terrible fit all day."

"Can you fix it? We can't afford a new one right now?"

"I'm not sure. Leave it on the work desk and I'll see what I can do." 

Geppetto had a look at it and said, "yes, I suppose I can fix it. But it may take a day or two." 

This did not seem to sit well with the boy at all. While Geppetto went off to check on Figaro, Pinocchio suddenly had an idea. He took the toy horse and the wheel and suddenly realized what was wrong. The bolt holding the wheel onto the piece to hold them was not placed properly. He applied a slight amount of glue onto the bolt and placed it on the wheel, then reapplied the wheel to the rod and the toy was as good as new. 

Pinocchio walked over to the little boy and his mother.

"Here." He said Politely. The boy tried it out and to his surprise, nothing happened. 

"You fixed it! Oh, thank you!" The child shrieked out at Pinocchio as he hugged him thankfully. 

"My name's Angelo. What's your name?"

"My name Pinocchio."

"Angelo's mother knelt down ever so kindly. Oh, thank you so much, Pinocchio. You're so sweet. You're such a good boy. I don't know how you did that."

Geppetto walked into the room and they explained what Pinocchio had just done. 

"Oh, Pinocchio," said Geppetto with a warm heart. That was a very kind thing you did. You are so smart. Good job, Son."

And with that Angelo and his mother left. Geppetto has never expected such an act of kindness from a two-year-old. Let alone his own. But he was amazed.

"Pinocchio, I don't know how you fixed that kid's toy, but I am so proud of you. That was a very kind thing to do."

Geppetto was so proud because he never would have expected something like this. He was certain maybe this meant Pinocchio would grow up to be a toymaker like him after all. 

A few months later, it was Christmas Eve, and it was a very cold night. Geppetto had to have extra wood in the fireplace to make a warmer fire for Pinocchio to keep him warm that evening. Weeks before, Geppetto had explained to Pinocchio about Santa Claus or Bobba Natale as he was more commonly referred to in Italy, and good little boys and girls he brings toys to. 

"Now remember, Pinocchio. Even though you had a number of misbehaviors this year, you still may yet have had a spot on Santa's nice list."

"What Santa bwing me?" 

"I don't know, son. We'll find out in the morning. You all cozy and comfortable? It's cold out tonight."

"Uh huh. I got Cricket and Teddy right here." 

"Good. Got your blankie?"

"Yep." 

Geppetto sat by Pinocchio's bed and talked to him.

"These last two years, Pinocchio, you've brought nothing but joy to me. Even when you get into trouble sometimes, even when not on purpose, you still bring me such happiness. I wouldn't trade you for the world. You're growing up so fast, Pinocchio. I still remember when I held you and looked at you for the first time the day you were born. You were the one thing I realized I could give my life to for all time."

As Pinocchio let out a smile hearing these words, Geppetto placed the bedsheets over him and kissed his forehead. 

"Do you want me to sing you a song? 

Pinocchio nodded with a smile. 

"I sang this to you on the night of your first Christmas Day."

And then Geppetto sang, 

"Silent as the snowflake in the night.  
Holy is the spirit of this night.  
All the world is calm and peaceful.  
All the world is bright and joyful."

"Spirit of love and child of peace.  
Love unending that shall not cease.  
Peace, my children of good will.  
Peace, my children, peace, be still."

Pinocchio fell asleep peacefully as Geppetto rubbed his head. Geppetto watched as Pinocchio cuddled his teddy bear close to him. Figaro suddenly walked in and Geppetto picked him up. 

"Look at him, Figaro. He's such a peaceful little angel when he falls asleep. I only wish Francesca could be here still. It seems only yesterday when I saw him for the first time. When he was just a newborn."

Figaro let out a soft meow as Geppetto scratched behind his ears. 

"The day he was born, Figaro, I received the greatest gift I could have ever gotten from her, even if it was her last. But I was lucky twice more when I got you and Cleo. And I couldn't be grateful for anything more than all of you." 

It wasn't too long after Geppetto went to sleep that Pinocchio woke up when he heard footsteps coming from downstairs. Being a child, he couldn't help his curiosity so he wanted to investigate, but he didn't want to wake his father. He went into the living room and by the Christmas tree, he saw a man dressed in red with a big white beard. 

"Santa!" He whispered loudly. 

The jolly red man turned around and saw him as he flinched back in a startle. 

"Ho ho ho. Don't be afraid, Pinocchio."

Pinocchio came out from the corner and walked towards him. 

"Hi, Santa. Daddy tell me you bwing me toys? But he makes them."

"Well, sometimes, my elves help me make special ones for special boys and girls like you."

"What did you bring me?" Pinocchio beamed with curiosity. 

"Well, if you want to know, run along back to bed and you'll find out tomorrow morning. Wouldn't want to spoil your surprise."

"Why can't I know now?"

"Ho ho ho. I know curiosity is common for a two-year-old, but some things are better off waiting for even for toddlers. You did so well working with your daddy this year after the vase fiasco and your other issues. You wouldn't want to ruin that, would you?"

"Uh uh. We work hard to get me on nice list."

"Atta boy, Pinocchio. That's a good boy."

With a compliment like that, Pinocchio ran up to him and gave him a hug and ran off back to bed. 

As soon as he climbed back into bed, Geppetto walked into the room. 

"Pinocchio, what are you doing up?"

"Daddy, I see Santa. I saw him."

"Oh, Pinocchio. I'm sure you did, but you need to get back to bed. It's late and we have lots of presents to open tomorrow. I'm sure he brought you something nice. Now go to sleep. And I'll wake you in the morning," said Geppetto. 

Early the next morning, Pinocchio woke up and rushed to Geppetto's bed.

"Wake up, daddy! Wake up! Wake up! It's Christmas morning. Let go see presents."

Geppetto woke up to see Pinocchio bouncing up and down and grabbed him.

"Okay. Okay. Calm down, Pinocchio. Let's go downstairs together. Oh, you're getting heavy. Race you downstairs!"

Pinocchio and Geppetto ran to the living room together and gathered around the Christmas tree. 

"Oh, look, Pinocchio. That one's from Santa. Let's open it and see what it is."

Pinocchio tore apart the wrapping paper to reveal what looked like a wooden gun of some kind. Inside the barrel was attached a cork tied on the end of a string.

"A pop gun. Well isn't that nice?" Said Geppetto. "Pinocchio, I'll teach you how to use it later. I had one of those when I was a boy. I think we should open this one together. I made you this."

Geppetto unwrapped his gift to Pinocchio to reveal a new stuffed animal. A gray baby elephant with big ears.

"Do you like it? Isn't it cute?"

Pinocchio smiled.

"Yes. It very cute. I luv it."

"Why, I bet he can fly with those giant ears of his. Eh, Pinocchio. What is that in your Pajamas?"

Geppetto noticed a piece of paper sticking of Pinocchio's bottom in the back flap of his jammies and Pinocchio pulled it out and handed it to him. 

"It's my present to you." 

Geppetto opened the piece of paper and what he saw, he couldn't hold back his feelings. He placed his hand over his mouth in surprise. 

"Pinocchio, did you…did you draw this? All by yourself?" 

"Uh huh. I sure did." 

The paper was a drawing of him and Pinocchio holding hands together. On top of it, it said: "I luv my daddy."

Geppetto let out a few tears and started getting emotional as he hugged Pinocchio very tightly as he kept on crying. 

"Oh, Pinocchio! It's so beautiful!"

Geppetto took a moment to catch his composure. 

"Why, I think I'll hang it on the wall in the workshop later. I love it so much."

"Merry Christmas, daddy."

Geppetto was so speechless. He just smiled. 

"Figaro, this is for you. A nice new sweater for you to wear in winter."

Geppetto put it on Figaro, but Figaro was quick to take it off. It took two more tries to get Figaro to keep it on. 

Figaro and Pinocchio went to play together as Geppetto took the drawing Pinocchio gave him and looked for a place in the workshop to hang it. Geppetto heard a loud pop as he had finished hanging it.

"Oh, he must have figured out how to use his new pop gun. Pinocchio, be careful! Don't shoot your eye out!" 

Pinocchio playfully aim the pop gun at Figaro and Figaro let out a meow and hid under the chair, but Pinocchio kept his eyes tight on him, as he fired the gun again, Figaro let out a frightened meow and ran past Pinocchio knocking the cord back into his face and suddenly Pinocchio fell backward on his bottom and began to cry. 

Geppetto heard the ruckus and ran into the room and found Pinocchio laying on the floor screaming. 

"Pinocchio, what happened? Are you alright?"  
"I….I..I was playing pop gun with Figaro and he hit me with the poppy thing and I fell."

"Oh, oh. It's okay," said Geppetto as he picked up Pinocchio and held him. "I'm sure Figaro didn't mean to hurt you. But you probably scared him." 

Geppetto put down Pinocchio as Figaro walked over feeling sorry. 

"I sorry I scare you, Figaro," Pinocchio apologized. Figaro walked over as Pinocchio knelt down and petted on his head. "Figaro, nice. Figaro, good kitty. Pinocchio no mean to scare you." 

Figaro licked his hand out of affection and made Pinocchio giggle. Geppetto smiled but had to avoid a repeat incident. 

"How about this? Pinocchio, I'm sorry to have to do this. But I'm going to have to take away the gun for a while. How about we go play with your new elephant and I'll teach you how to properly handle a pop gun tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay," muttered Pinocchio. So they went to play with Pinocchio's new toys. Later that Afternoon, Fredrico and Martina walked in the door and while Geppetto and Fredrico discussed grown up affairs and work and trades, Martina and Pinocchio played in the living room. Pinocchio was happy to share his toys with Martina including showing her his new elephant. 

"It's so nice to see them getting along after that one fiasco. You did well in getting Pinocchio's terrible twos under control. I don't know how you did it," Fredrico complimented. 

"Well, he still has a few upset moments now and then, but they're not as bad anymore. He learned so well." 

Pinocchio was sad when it was time for Martina to leave. Before she and Fredrico left, Pinocchio gave her a nice hug and thanked her for playing with him. 

After Gepetto shared Christmas dinner with Pinocchio, Geppetto took him upstairs and put him to bed.   
Geppetto gave Pinocchio a bit of short entertainment with the elephant by making the elephant fly and then put him up on the shelf. He sat on the bed to talk to the boy. 

"Pinocchio. I loved your drawing so much. It was a wonderful surprise. Thank you."

"I made it cause I wuv you."

"Oh, Pinocchio. I love you too, son."

Geppetto gave Pinocchio a nice big hug and then read Pinocchio a bedtime story until Pinocchio was fast asleep in the bed. Geppetto loving stroked Pinocchio's head and went to his own room.

February rolled around. And with it, Pinocchio's 3rd birthday too. Geppetto took him for a day out in the town, to watch the circus, see a marionette show, go for a picnic and other things. And because he was so good all day, later that afternoon in the early evening, Geppetto wanted to treat him to some ice cream before they went home for a pizza party.

"One strawberry ice cream please," Geppetto told the ice cream man as he was served Pinocchio's ice cream. As they walked home and we’re about halfway, Pinocchio was enjoying his ice cream when suddenly the ice cream fell to the floor. Pinocchio started to cry. 

"I dropped my ice cream! I want a new one!" 

"I'm sorry, Pinocchio. But we can't go back. We have to get home." 

"But I want new ice cream! I want it!" 

"Pinocchio, I'll make you some when we get home."

"I want it now!" Pinocchio screamed loudly and started having a tantrum. 

"Oh no. Please, don't do that. Pinocchio, please stop." 

But Pinocchio wouldn't stop. 

"Pinocchio, I mean it. If you don't stop, there will be no party tonight."

"Daddy no get me ice cream!" Pinocchio started growling as Geppetto grabbed him and started to drag him. 

Suddenly he was stopped. It was Angelo and his mother.

"What happened?" Asked Angelo's mother. 

"He's having a fit because he dropped his ice cream and I can't take him back to get a new one. It seems his birthday is ruined."

"Oh, how awful. I wish we could help."

"Actually, mom. We can. Here, Pinocchio," said Angelo kindly. "You can have MY ice cream if you want. Would you like that?"

"Oh, Why, Angelo," said Geppetto. "You are so kind. Would you like it if Angelo gave you ice cream to replace yours, son?" 

Pinocchio couldn't answer properly. He could only let a small, "uh-huh." 

So, Angelo gave Pinocchio his ice cream and Geppetto held it for a moment as Pinocchio hugged him gratefully. 

"Oh thank you." He said happily. 

"Your welcome, Pinocchio. You fixed my broken toy, so I guess I'm returning the favor. Happy birthday."

Geppetto thanked Angelo and his mother. 

"Thank you so much, Angelo. You just saved his birthday. Would you care to come by later for the birthday party? We would appreciate that very much."

"We'll gladly be there, Geppetto," said Angelo's mother as they walked off and wished Pinocchio a happy birthday. 

After Pinocchio finished his ice cream, they finished the journey home. With some help from Fredrico, Geppetto got everything set for the birthday party. Later, Angelo, Martina, and Beatrice arrived and joined the celebrations. The baker arrived just in time with the cake. As soon as he did, everybody gathered and sang happy birthday. Then they ate cake and pizza. Everyone had a splendid time. Pinocchio got a new jack in the box from Geppetto, Martina's family gave him new socks, Angelo's family didn't really manage to get him anything because they were last minute, but Pinocchio told Angelo him giving him the ice cream earlier was more than enough. 

After presents and games, it was time for everyone to go home. Angelo thanked Geppetto for inviting him to the party and was glad to hear Geppetto say, "come by any time. I'm sure maybe your mother and I can set up a play date with Pinocchio for you sometime."

"I would love that," said Angelo as he left with his mother. 

Geppetto and Pinocchio went upstairs and Geppetto got Pinocchio ready for bed. 

"Looks like your birthday this year didn't quite go entirely the way it should have. But Angelo was so kind to give you his ice cream. Did you have fun at the circus today and at the puppet show?"

"I loved all of it. I'm sorry I got mad about the ice cream," said Pinocchio innocently. 

"I forgive you, Pinocchio. I didn't mean to let that almost spoil your birthday. But I'm so glad you made a new friend."

Geppetto then gave Pinocchio his teddy bear and cricket doll and tucked him in nice and snuggly. And soon Pinocchio was fast asleep. Despite the ice cream fiasco, Geppetto knew Pinocchio had had a wonderful birthday.


	14. Lessons in bravery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pinocchio is having problems with being scared, but one little event on a day out might test his bravery in confronting fear.

Geppetto was working late one night in the shop building a new music box when he saw Pinocchio standing in the workshop. Pinocchio stood still holding his cricket plush doll close to him in his left arm. 

“Pinocchio, I thought I put you to bed an hour ago. What are you doing up?”

“I no wanna go to bed.”

“Pinocchio, go to bed.”

“No!” Pinocchio whined and cried. 

“Pinocchio, it’s past your bedtime, I need you to go back to bed and we’ll play in the morning.”

“No. I no wanna.”

“Pinocchio why are you not wanting to go to bed? You better tell me right now.”

“There’s a monster under my bed! He gonna eat me!” 

Geppetto picked up Pinocchio and carried him to his room and looked under the bed. 

“Look, see? No monster. Now go to sleep.”

Pinocchio would not go to sleep and grabbed on Geppetto’s leg.

“Daddy, I don’t wanna. Can I sleep with you tonight? Pleeease!”

“No, Pinocchio. I have a lot of work I need to get done tonight.” 

“But the monsters are gonna come out and eat me! I don’t wanna be eaten by heffalumps and woozles!” 

Geppetto put Pinocchio back in the bed and tried to console him.

“Pinocchio, I get it. The story I read you from your book the other night must’ve been giving you nightmares. But it’s all make believe.”

“Make believe?” Asked the confused 3 year old still feeling afraid. 

“Pinocchio, look,” Geppetto answered. “ terrifying beasts and creatures who pray on happiness and innocent little boys aren’t real. They’re all just figments of your imagination. There’s nothing to be afraid of.”

“Promise?” 

“I promise, son. There are no monsters that are gonna come out from under your bed and eat you.”

Suddenly, Pinocchio saw something move under his sheets and let out a blood curling scream. Figaro meowed loudly in fright coming from underneath the sheets and then hid back under. Geppetto lifted the sheet up to reveal the little kitten cowering in fright. 

“Oh, Pinocchio. It’s just Figaro. Look, you frightened him. Sorry, Figaro. But Pinocchio is feeling really scared of monsters right now.”

Figaro walked his way up to Pinocchio and cuddled with the boy.

“See? There are no monsters. It’s OK to be scared sometimes. Sometimes even daddy gets scared of things. The important thing is that you can’t let that fear take control of you. I know you’re only 3, but I’ll protect and keep you safe from danger. There is one monster that’s real, but you don’t have to be afraid of him as long as you don’t let your guard down.”

Pinocchio looked worried. 

“What monster is that?”

Geppetto let out a grin and replied, “Well, that would be…the TICKLE MONSTER!!!!”

Geppetto suddenly grabbed Pinocchio and started tickling him causing Pinocchio to laugh uncontrollably. 

“Hahahahaha! Daddy, stop it! That tickles!”

After a short tickle fight, Geppetto finally got Pinocchio to settle down. 

“Now, lie down, close your eyes and go to sleep. There’s no monster under your bed,” Geppetto calmly explained. 

“Just remember, sometimes, being afraid is a natural thing. But never let it stop you from being yourself. Bravery can always make a difference. When you grow up, if you lack bravery, people tend to not take you seriously. Just look at me, I’m not scared of anything. I’m your daddy, and you’re MY son. If I can be brave you can too.” 

As Pinocchio fell asleep listening to this, Geppetto gave him a small kiss on the forehead. Sometime afterwards, Pinocchio was too scared to sleep one night during a thunderstorm. So Geppetto let Pinocchio sleep in his bed with him for the night. 

“Daddy, will you always be here for me?”

“Yes, Pinocchio. Always. I promise, son,” Geppetto replied as he held Pinocchio close to him. 

It was sometime later, around midsummer one morning when Pinocchio in his bed was snoozing as Geppetto walked in. 

“Wake up, Pinocchio. Wake up.”

Pinocchio opened his eyes to see Geppetto standing over him. 

“Good morning, Pinocchio. Want to go out today? Out to the meadows, near the old forest and have a picnic, maybe?” 

“Yeah! That would be great!” he said happily. So Pinocchio jumped out of bed Geppetto got him his clothes. Geppetto placed him in a Yellow shirt with a white collar and red suspenders with brown flats. He also put a little blue bow tie on the collar. But he just suddenly remembered something.

“Oh, Pinocchio. I forgot. I have something for you. Wait right here. 

Geppetto left the room and came back with a box. Geppetto and Pinocchio opened it together. Inside was a yellow hat with a red feather under a blue banner wrapped around it.

“That hat is for you, Pinocchio. I made it myself,” explained Geppetto. “I was going to put in on anew marionette I was building but I thought it would look better on you because it looks about your size. Let me see you put it on.” 

Pinocchio placed it on his head and looked in the mirror at himself.

“I like it, daddy,” said Pinocchio gratefully. 

“Oh, it looks so cute on you, Pinocchio. That’s a perfect combo for your outfit. It’s adorable,” Geppetto cried out.

“Oh, I forgot. Figaro’s coming with us. And Angelo and his mommy are going to join us. If that’s alright with you. Martina and her mommy and daddy are coming too.”

“Daddy, where is MY mommy?” Pinocchio asked suddenly. Geppetto suddenly felt a deep feeling hit him. He wasn’t expecting that question. He never usually was prepared for Pinocchio to bring up Francesca. 

“Well, you see….I’m not sure I’m exactly certain how to tell you that, son.”

“Why not?”

“I…I can’t, Pinocchio. It’s hard to explain. She’s just…not here, Pinocchio. That’s all I can say. She went away a long time ago.” 

A small tear fell from Geppetto’s eye. Pinocchio could tell something was bothering his daddy. But he didn’t know what.

“What’s wrong, daddy? Why you cry?”

Geppetto suddenly snapped back to reality.

“Oh, it’s nothing, son. Nothing.” Geppetto responded. 

“It doesn’t matter. Come on. Let’s get going on.” Geppetto picked up Figaro, grabbed the picnic basket , and took Pinocchio’s hand as they walked out the door. 

Pinocchio loved going out on sunny days with his father. Especially for picnics. It was one of his favorite activities to do when spending time to with him. Geppetto enjoyed it too. He loved going out and sitting in the grass out by the lake and telling stories and playing in the sun with his little boy. He only still wished Francesca could be there to share it with him. 

Soon they arrived at the spot where they set up their picnic baskets and blankets. Angelo and his mother were there along with another man. 

“Hello, Geppetto,” Liliana, the mother greeted Geppetto kindly. “This is my husband, Carlo. I’m sorry we never introduced him.” 

“Pleasure to meet you, Geppetto,” said Carlo. 

“Pleasure’s all mine, Carlo,” said Geppetto generously. “Angelo is such a nice boy. Oh, yes. This is my son, Pinocchio.”

Carlo looked down near Geppetto and straight at the boy. 

“So you’re Pinocchio. Angelo has told me a lot about you. Says you’re quite a fun playmate.” 

Carlo reached out, but Pinocchio felt a little shy. 

“Go on, Pinocchio,” Geppetto said. “Shake mr. Carlo’s hand. He’s not going to bite.”

Pinocchio stepped forward and shook the man’s hand with a smile. Geppetto placed down the basket and introduced Figaro.

“Carlo, this is Figaro. We thought he could join us.” 

Carlo let out a sneeze. 

“Bless you, are you alright?” asked Geppetto. 

“I’m fine. It’s just that I have a small cat allergy.” 

“I’m so sorry. I had no idea. After all we only just met.” 

“Quite alright.”

Geppetto gave Figaro to Pinocchio. 

“Pinocchio, why don’t you and Angelo go play for a bit with Figaro before it’s time to eat? Stay within a good distance.”

“Okay. Come on, Figaro!”

Pinocchio and Angelo and Figaro ran off to play while Geppetto talked with Carlo about his woodcarving business and wood shop while Carlo discussed his job as a fisher. Then they talked about their normal lives with their families as well.

“So, it’s just you and Pinocchio, then?” Carlo asked. 

“Yes, Geppetto answered. “My wife passed away a few years ago, just after Pinocchio was born.

“I see. My deepest condolences.”

“I thank you,” Geppetto replied kindly with a warm smile. “Francesca was a wonderful person. I remember it like it was yesterday when she came home from the doctor and told me she was pregnant with Pinocchio.”

“That must have been quite happy news for you,” Carlo said. “I suppose it must have been hard for you dealing with her passing.”

“Yes, but Pinocchio has ever since still remained my pride and joy.”

“Geppetto!” Beatrice called out from afar. She and Martina and Fredrico walked over and greeted the three of them. 

“You must be Angelo’s father,” Fredrico greeted Carlo. “That was a very kind thing of your son to do.”

“Thank you. I was out fishing when I heard about the ice cream fiasco. I was proud myself to hear about it.”

“Quite a generous thing indeed,” Fredrico interjected. “Pinocchio is my godson. My wife and I have been close friends with Geppetto for many years. Most of the material he uses for most of his toys he makes and the pieces for his clocks and music boxes come from various areas across the globe I gather on my travels as a merchant. My wife and I were on travel around the time Pinocchio was born, so we were unaware of Miss Francesca’s passing until after we returned. But we were honored to meet Pinocchio when we came home. It wasn’t long after that when Geppetto decided to name me Pinocchio’s godfather. I accepted.”

“Mr. Geppetto, we have a problem,” Angelo came running up. “Figaro was chasing a butterfly and got stuck in the tree and Pinocchio climbed up to get him!”

“What?!” 

Geppetto and the other adults ran over to find Pinocchio climbing the tree trying to get Figaro. 

“I tried to stop him! But he wouldn’t listen,” Martina said. 

“Pinocchio, what are you doing?! Get down from there!” shouted Geppetto. 

“But I gotta save Figaro!” 

“Pinocchio, you’re going to fall and get hurt!” 

But Pinocchio wouldn’t listen. He kept climbing until he grabbed Figaro but now he had another problem. He was too far up to jump down.   
“Daddy, I can’t jump down! Help!”

“Pinocchio, just climb down to that branch. I’m coming up to get you!”

Pinocchio tried to climb down. But the branch broke. He jumped as it fell over and made it to the other branch, but he scrapped his knee on the tree trying to keep his grip on the branch. He began to cry. 

“Just hang on, son. I’m almost there.” Soon Geppetto was in reach. “Come on, Pinocchio. Jump. I’ll catch you.” 

“I hurt my knee!” 

“It’s okay, Pinocchio. I’ll take a look at it when we get down. Now jump to me. Just jump to me and don’t look down.

Pinocchio took a deep breath, closed his eyes and jumped to Geppetto. Geppetto caught him and climbed down carrying his boy and Figaro down both to the ground. 

Geppetto was most upset. 

“Pinocchio, what were you thinking?! You could have been killed! Do you have any idea how scared I was?!”

“I’m sorry, daddy!” Pinocchio muttered tearfully holding his scrapped knee. “I saw Figaro up in the tree and I wanted to help him.” 

“I know that but you shouldn’t have done that. Next time leave that to the grown ups. Now let me see your knee.” 

Geppetto took a look at the injury and applied some ointment and a bandage to it. And he gave Pinocchio a kiss on the knee to help. 

“I’m really sorry.” 

“It’s not that bad. You’ll be fine. I’m sorry I got mad. But you really scared me. As dangerous as that was, you were so brave. I’m proud of you for saving Figaro but don’t ever do that again.”

Pinocchio smiled and hugged Geppetto. And with that, Geppetto put Pinocchio’s hat back on him. 

“Come on, let’s eat,” Geppetto called out. After everyone ate, the kids all went swimming. Pinocchio was a little nervous. He had been learning to swim with Geppetto for two years, but had never done it himself before. But with Angelo’s help, he learned. Geppetto watched happily with Figaro at his side as the kids played together. While the adults all talked among one another. 

“Figaro, you got Pinocchio into some trouble today, but I’m grateful he saved you. I don’t want to lose him like I lost his mother. That’s why I was so upset and scared for him. I’m just relieved you’re both okay.”

After a while, as the sunset, it was time for everyone to go home. 

“Thank you so much for hosting this with everyone, Geppetto,” Lilliana said. “It was such a fun day.”

“Yes, indeed. Aside from Pinocchio stuck in the tree that is,” Fredrico replied.”

“It was quite an honor to have everyone here together,” said Geppetto. “I hope Carlo that Pinocchio made a good impression with you.”

“He’s a nice kid, Geppetto. He’s just got to learn to be more careful about getting himself in trouble. I have to admit I was a little scared like you today too.” 

“Thank you so much.” 

Soon, Geppetto walked home with Pinocchio and Figaro. As they walked home, Geppetto had a little talk with Pinocchio.

“Pinocchio, I’m sorry I got mad at you about what you did today, but climbing a tree like that is very dangerous for a little boy as young as you. I know you weren’t looking for trouble and you wanted to be brave. But there are things you need to let daddy take care of sometimes, okay? I just want you to learn that. If you can’t, I don’t think we can do this anymore with going out for picnics for some time.”

“But daddy, I thought you said you not scared of anything.”

“I was today, Pinocchio. I was worried I might lose you. I don’t want to lose you. If mommy were here, she wouldn’t want to lose you either. I’m just relieved your okay. How’s your knee? Feeling any better?”

“It’s okay. It hurt no more,” Pinocchio replied happily

“Good. Did you have fun playing with your friends?”

“Uh-huh.” 

“Angelo is such a good boy. And Martina. I’m glad you like her. I’ve been friends with her mommy and daddy a long time since, oh, before you were born.

“Daddy, can you carry me? I tired.”  
“Alright, Pinocchio. Come on. Up you go,” said Geppetto as he lifted the boy. “You’re getting so heavy, Pinocchio. You’re getting to be such a big boy.” 

Geppetto carried Pinocchio the rest of the way as the stars started coming out. 

“Do you see that one star, shining brighter than all the others?” Geppetto asked.

“Uh-huh.” Said Pinocchio. “I see it. The wishy Star.”

“Yes, Pinocchio. The one in the song. I sang a song to you about that when you were still just a baby. I still sing it you often. Do you remember it?” 

“Yeah. When you wish upon a star,” Pinocchio sang. “makes no difference who you are.”

“Anything your heart desires will come to you,” they both finished. They sang the rest of the song all the way home. 

“Do you ever wish for anything, daddy?” Pinocchio asked. 

“Well,” Geppetto answered. “There was one thing. A long time ago. And that wish came true.”

“What?”

“You, Pinocchio. You. I wanted a little boy of my own. A child to call my own. And I got you. Though, you weren’t born just from a wish. Well, how people are born, that’s a subject you’ll know about when you’re older.”

By the time they reached the village, Pinocchio was asleep on Geppetto’s shoulder. Soon, they reached the house, and Geppetto carried Pinocchio upstairs, changed him from his clothes to his pajamas and put him to bed. Figaro was already half asleep too, so Geppetto left him cuddled up with Pinocchio alongside the boy’s teddy bear.

“Good night, my boy. I’ll leave one candle lit for you in case you get scared tonight.” 

After lighting one little candle, Geppetto gave Pinocchio his cricket doll and left him for the night before going to his own room and heading to his own bed. Geppetto could tell Pinocchio had a special wish in his heart to make upon the wishing star soon, but what it was, he just didn’t know it yet.


	15. Trick or treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pinocchio can’t sleep well at night because he doesn’t understand why his mother’s gone. Meanwhile, Geppetto is trying to understand that he can’t keep it hidden from Pinocchio for long what really happened. 
> 
> But soon, they get to spend a little quality father son time together for Halloween.

Geppetto had been having some concerns. There were times Pinocchio had unexpectedly brought up Francesca often and Geppetto did not feel comfortable talking about it. It was not that he wanted Pinocchio to believe maybe she abandoned him. It was just that he didn’t want to break his heart so soon. Even though Pinocchio was just about almost old enough to understand about death, He felt Pinocchio wasn’t old enough to understand that it was that fate which had befallen her long ago and he knew he was not ready to handle it emotionally. This was what he told just about everybody he knew. But they knew as well as he did, there was going to be a time he couldn’t hide it anymore. One night, Fredrico stopped by while Pinocchio was asleep. He wanted to chat with Geppetto and see how Pinocchio was doing. Fredrico said Martina had been doing extra well in school and they were happy to have him and Pinocchio around for her 10th birthday. Geppetto was grateful for that, but it was then he and Fredrico spoke about Pinocchio and Francesca again. 

“You know you can’t hide it from him forever,” Fredrico told him. “Things like this aren’t meant to be kept secret forever.”  
“I know,” Geppetto sighed. “but I don’t think he’s mature enough to know yet. He’s only 3. Just look at him, Fredrico. I can’t bear to just break his heart so cruelly by telling him.”  
“What makes you think it’s too soon to even tell him now?”  
“I fear he’s too young to understand. Even if he could, it would break his poor little heart knowing she’s dead.”  
“Eventually, Geppetto. You’re going to have to tell him the truth,” Fredrico told him.  
“Eventually, I will tell him. I’m not necessarily lying to him. I’m just trying to make it seem like...she’s just not here.”  
“But he might think she’ll come back. I’m telling you, the longer you wait, the worse it’s going to get.”  
“I know. But he’s such a happy little boy,” Geppetto added. “and I don’t know how I’m going to tell him the truth without ruining that. I don’t want to completely destroy his childhood, but I know I can’t hide it forever.”  
“Well, when the time comes, don’t expect him to take it too well, either way,” Fredrico warned. “Do what you think is best, but don’t expect it to be easy to have to do what you’ll need to do when the time comes.”

“I understand.” 

Fredrico walked out and Geppetto went to get ready for bed himself. As he got into the bed, he picked up a picture of Francesca. He ran his hand across it and spoke to it.

“Francesca, my dear. Pinocchio has been asking about you now and then. I just don’t know how to tell him the truth of what happened to you. I know I can’t keep it a secret from him. I just want him to be happy. Even if it’s as happy as he could have been had you been around. I miss you just as much too. But….I feel like if and when I tell him, it may damage the strong bond I’ve developed with him. I don’t want to lose him like I lost you. I will do what I can. I’ll keep you close in my heart, my love. One day, I will tell Pinocchio the truth. I promise.”

Geppetto put the picture away and suddenly heard a voice.

“Daddy, what matter?”

He turned his head and saw Pinocchio in the doorway with his teddy bear.  
“Oh, Pinocchio. It’s nothing, son.”  
Geppetto picked up Pinocchio and put him on the bed with him.  
What are you doing awake?”  
“I hear you talking and wonder who it is you talk to?”  
“Daddy was just….talking to himself,” Geppetto answered. “Sometimes grown ups like to talk to themselves. Nothing to worry about.”

“Okay. Daddy, can I ask question?”

“Yes, Pinocchio,” Geppetto said with a smile. “You can ask me anything.”  
The three year old boy with curiosity in his eyes looked up and asked, “daddy, where I get my cricket doll from?”  
Geppetto looked innocently at the child and into his blue eyes.  
“Well, son, someone very special made it for you a long time ago. It was left for me to give to you when you were born.”  
“Who made it?” Pinocchio asked.  
“A very pretty lady made it for you. It was a gift for you.”  
“Was it mama?” Pinocchio wondered.  
Geppetto rubbed Pinocchio’s cheek lovingly.  
“Yes, mommy made it for you before she went away. She left after you were born.”

“Why did she go away? Did she not love me?” Pinocchio then asked looking like he was about to cry.

Geppetto wrapped his arms around the boy cuddling him tight.

“Mommy was very sick, Pinocchio. It was very contagious. She didn’t want you to get it like she did. That’s why she left. To protect you.”  
Pinocchio looked up tearfully.

“Is she coming back?” He weeped.

“I’m not sure, Pinocchio. She went to one of those places where you go somewhere, and you don’t ever come back. I’m sure she wishes she could come back, but she can’t. But she loved you, my dear boy. Just like I do.”

Pinocchio cried as Geppetto held on to him. 

“There, there, son. It’ll be alright.” 

Geppetto picked Pinocchio up and carried him back to his own room. Geppetto placed his son into the bed and covered him back up with the sheets. He found Pinocchio’s cricket doll on the stand and handed it to him. Pinocchio took it and cuddled it next to his teddy bear.  
“Don’t feel too sad, Pinocchio. I know you can’t help worrying about mommy, but you’ll always have daddy. I’ll always be here for you, son. Okay?”  
“Okay,” replied Pinocchio sniffling. “I love you, daddy.”  
“I love you too,” Geppetto whispered stroking Pinocchio’s head. “Now go to sleep. I’ll see you in the morning.” 

Geppetto kissed Pinocchio’s forehead and walked out. As Geppetto walked downstairs to get a drink, Figaro stared up at Geppetto curiously as he reached the last step. Geppetto picked up the little kitten and held him.  
“I don’t know how to tell him the truth, Figaro. When I do, I can’t help but fear the worst for my relationship with him. All I know is that I can’t stand to break my little boys’ heart. I just can’t.”  
Figaro gave a sad meow at hearing what his owner was telling him.  
“I know, Figaro. I know. Someday I’m going to have to tell him. Fredrico is right though. He won’t take it very well when I do. Even I know that.”

Back in his room, Pinocchio was still awake. He cuddled his precious cricket doll close to his heart. He felt a deep sadness in his heart. He let out few tears and sadly uttered, “I want my mama.” 

He didn’t notice it, but there was Geppetto inside his bedroom doorway looking at him. Geppetto stared sadly at the child watching him cry. As he stared at the tragic sight, a flashback suddenly appeared to him in his mind. 

It was 3 months before Pinocchio’s birth. Late one afternoon, Geppetto had finished painting a new music box when Francesca came into the room.  
“Geppetto, you’ve been working harder than ever these last seven months. You need to get some rest some time. You’ve even been working past bedtimes. You know sleep deprivation isn’t good, dear.”  
“I know,” Geppetto said to his pregnant wife. “But supply and demand for the shop need to be kept in good stock. I want to ensure the best life possible for us and for the baby. Don’t worry, my love. I would never abandon you.”

Francesca smiled. 

“I’ve been thinking,” she said. “Don’t you think most of these toys you’ve been making for the baby, maybe he or she won’t be able to play with them just yet?”  
“Perhaps,” Geppetto responded. “but they’ll at least be ready for him when he will be able to at some point.”  
Geppetto walked over and placed his hand on her stomach.  
“I can feel him kicking again,” he said as smiled. “He’s quite strong.”  
“You’re sure it could be a boy?” Francesca asked. “You know we won’t know for sure until the time is right.”  
“No. But one can only hope,” Geppetto replied as he walked off to prepare a meal.  
”By the way, if it is a girl, I wouldn’t mind calling her Rosa, or maybe Pinocchia.”  
Francesca giggled.  
“Rosa is fine. But I don’t know about Pinocchia. We can still him Pinocchio if it’s a boy.”  
“There’s no other name I would want for him than that,” Geppetto replied with a smile. “Pinocchio, it is. As we discussed before.”

Geppetto’s mind flashed back to the present. He let out a tear knowing the memory he just thought about was one of his last happier moments with Francesca before the illness came and infected her. But then, another memory popped into his mind. It was the evening of the day Pinocchio had been born. He was standing over her gravestone in the forest holding the newborn Pinocchio in his arms with tears in his eyes just after she had been buried. He placed a single red rose in front of it and spoke tearfully.  
“I know there was nothing I could have done to help you Francesca. I know there wasn’t. But I promise, I won’t fail you. I will do everything possible to ensure nothing but the best for our son. I know wherever you are, it’s become a better place. You were the most loving partner a man could have. Goodbye, my darling wife. And thank you.”  
And with that, he turned and walked away from the grave and headed home carrying baby Pinocchio with him all the way. 

With his mind flashed back into the present once again, Geppetto turned away from Pinocchio’s room and closed the door as he went to bed. 

Months later, the seasons changed. October rolled around. Everyone in town was busy decorating for All Hallows’ eve, or Halloween as some called it. Some of the residents in the village also happened to be Americans. Though Halloween was not commonly celebrated in most parts of Italy, the people of the town were quite fond of it due to the mayor having good connections with the American government and the ambassador being a close friend. Geppetto enjoyed it himself too. Fredrico often spoke of Halloween traditions such as children going from door to door in costumes and receiving candy. They called it trick-or-treating. Geppetto thought maybe this year, he and Pinocchio could give it a try. Fredrico and the American ambassador arranged an agreement with the town mayor who spoke with the prime minister. They agreed. 

One afternoon while Pinocchio was playing with Figaro and Cleo, Geppetto had just walked in the door from a delivery run while Martina and Fredrico watched after him.  
“daddy!” shouted Pinocchio as he ran up to Geppetto who picked him up chuckling.  
“Sorry I was gone so long, Pinocchio. Sometimes, I just can’t do a thing about it really. Thank you for watching him, Fredrico. I really appreciate it.”  
“Anything for the father of my godson.”  
“Daddy, papa Fredrico said he wants to take me trick or treating this year.”  
“Well,” said Geppetto. “I suppose he is old enough to try it. He DOES love Halloween.”  
“Well, we are the only town out here that knowingly celebrates it,” Fredrico added.  
“That is true,” added Geppetto. “And it is actually Halloween itself next week. Any ideas for a costume for him?”  
“No clue. But I’m sure you’ll come up with something,” Fredrico told him as he ruffled Pinocchio’s hair. 

Soon after when Geppetto was putting Pinocchio to bed and read him a bedtime story, Pinocchio suddenly thought, “Daddy, can you make me a prince?”  
Geppetto pondered.  
“There’s a lot of gray area in “make me a prince”, Pinocchio.”  
“What you mean?” Pinocchio asked.  
“Well, I’m not sure what you mean. Hmmm. Besides, if you’re asking me to make you into a prince for play, not right now. It’s bedtime.”  
“No, I mean dress up for Halloween,” Pinocchio told his father. It was finally clear to Geppetto what Pinocchio was asking.  
“Hmmm. I thought Halloween costumes were supposed to be spooky and frightening. Like a zombie prince?”  
“No, like the one in my story.”  
“Oh, of course. But I….”  
Geppetto looked at his boy pleading him with the most innocent puppy dog eyes.  
“Oh, alright. We’ll go down to the tailor tomorrow morning and see what we can do.”  
“Yay!” squealed Pinocchio jumping up and down happily as Geppetto stopped him.  
“Ah, ah, ah. Pinocchio, I thought I told you no jumping on the bed. Remember last week when you fell off and hurt yourself doing that? I can’t have you doing that again. Now go to sleep.”

Over the next few days, Geppetto and Pinocchio spent time working on Pinocchio’s costume. At last they gathered everything needed. A white blouse shirt and grayish jacket, brown slacks, a red cape with a crimson plume hat and a blue feather. And of course to complete it, a pair of brown leather boots.

“Let’s try it on, shall we?” Geppetto asked one afternoon. So, Geppetto helped Pinocchio put it all on and they looked in the mirror.  
“It looks wonderful, Pinocchio. Don’t you think so?”

“I love it. I love it! I love it! I love it! I love it!” Pinocchio screamed repeatedly. “Oh, thank you, daddy.”

“Hehehehe. Of course. My little wooden head makes such an adorable looking prince. Do you like it, Figaro?” 

Figaro with a frowny face shook his head. 

“No? You do don’t you, Cleo?”

Cleo in her bowl shook herself with a no response as well. Geppetto got a little ticked. 

“I spent so much time working on it for him. Why don’t you two….”

Geppetto was suddenly interrupted by sudden weeping. Pinocchio was upset. He began to cry. 

“Figaro and Cleo! They hate my costume! Why?! “I love it!” He shrieked loudly as he took the costume off. He threw it all to the ground and ran off to his room. 

“I hate you, Figaro! You a mean little kitty!”

Geppetto was furious. 

“Figaro! You naughty spoiled mangy little feline! Look what you did! You made Pinocchio cry! I worked very hard on that thing for him. No treats for you tonight!”  
Geppetto picked up the costume off the floor and put it on the table.  
“You too, Cleo. You both really hurt Pinocchio’s feelings. He’s 3 years old. He can be a prince if he wants.”

He went up to Pinocchio’s room and found the boy curled up on the bed crying. 

“There, there, Pinocchio. It’s alright. You can still wear the costume tomorrow and we..”  
“No!” yelled Pinocchio. “I no wanna! Figaro don’t like it. I no wear it!”

“You know, Pinocchio. I think Figaro is jealous of you,” Geppetto said trying to comfort him.  
“Why?” Pinocchio asked.  
“Because, Pinocchio. He probably wants a costume too. And you might have gotten one he may have wanted. Even though I dressed him like a prince last year.”

Figaro gave a meow and walked in. He came close to Pinocchio.  
“Go away!” Pinocchio squealed.  
But Figaro inched closer and pawed at Pinocchio.  
“Pinocchio, Figaro just wants to say he’s sorry. Come on, now,” Geppetto said as he lifted Figaro and held him close to Pinocchio’s face. Figaro licked Pinocchio’s face apologetically as Pinocchio petted him.  
“I forgive you, Figaro,” Pinocchio said kindly as he hugged the little kitten. “Did you even like my costume at all, though?”  
Figaro nodded yes with a smile.  
“See? He admits it, Pinocchio. Now, I hope your excited. Fredrico is going to be here tomorrow to show us how trick or treating is done.” 

Geppetto took Pinocchio back downstairs to Cleo.  
“Cleo, do you have something you’d like to say to Pinocchio?”  
Cleo made a gesture meaning she was sorry. Pinocchio smiled and said, “Thank you, Cleo.” And Cleo jumped out and kissed him.

The next day, Geppetto did make a few minor extra adjustments to the costume, and they got it ready just in time later that evening. Fredrico arrived and led them out onto the streets, Pinocchio holding tightly onto Geppetto’s hand. The townspeople were in awe at Pinocchio’s costume. Martina stayed behind to watch after Figaro in his pumpkin costume. 

They went from door to door receiving one piece of candy each for Pinocchio. He was having a blast. The last house they went to was the baker’s. His wife answered the door.  
“Trick or treat,” said Pinocchio holding out his candy bag.  
“Awwww. That’s so cute, Pinocchio! Is this your first time trick or treating?”  
“Yes. We thought it was time for him to give it a go,” Geppetto answered.  
“Well, he is just precious!” The baker’s wife squealed. And she gave him one chocolate bar.  
“Happy Halloween,” she added.  
“Thank you,” Pinocchio said.  
Fredrico carried Pinocchio all the way home as Geppetto followed suit. Martina welcomed her father back.  
“How did it go?” she asked.  
“Oh, he had a real fun time, sweetheart. You should have seen how happy he looked each piece he got.”  
Geppetto and Pinocchio poured out the candy onto the table. 

“Alright, Pinocchio,” Geppetto blurted. “You can have one piece of candy tonight, and we’ll save the rest for tomorrow. Okay?”  
“Okay,” said Pinocchio. He took the chocolate bar and ate it. Then Fredrico and Martina left as Geppetto and Pinocchio played castles and dragons for a bit while Pinocchio was still in his costume. Figaro joined in too.

Soon, Pinocchio began to feel sleepy after pretending to slay the toy dragon Geppetto was holding. Soon all the clocks in the shop started going off.  
“I wonder what time it is,” Geppetto said to himself as he pulled out his pocket watch and saw it read the same time as all the other clocks. 9:30 pm.  
“It’s getting late. Come now, we go to sleep, Pinocchio it’s past your bedtime,” Geppetto said as he picked up Pinocchio and walked over to Cleo.  
“Good night, Cleo. My little water baby. 

Cleo flipped upside down and giggled as Geppetto tickled her stomach.”

“Figaro! You say good night too.”  
Figaro was hesitant to say good night, but Cleo gestured for a kiss goodnight.  
“Go on,” uttered Geppetto. Figaro jealously gave a lick of her bowl, leaving Cleo to blush.

“Now go to sleep, my little Mermaid,” Geppetto said to Cleo as he carried Figaro and Pinocchio upstairs. 

“Did you have fun, Pinocchio? You weren’t too scared by some of the more spookier costumes out there, were you?”  
“A little bit,” Pinocchio answered honestly. “But I had lots of fun. Can we do this again next year?”  
“Well, we’ll see,” Geppetto said. “Good night, Pinocchio. My little funny face,” he added as he pinched Pinocchio’s cheeks making him giggle. 

“I wish mommy could be here. Would she like trick or treating?”  
“I’m sure she would have, Pinocchio. she would love to be here with you. No doubt of that. At least you have daddy here for you.”  
“I guess so,” Pinocchio replied. “Good night, daddy.”  
“Nighty night, Pinocchio. Sweet dreams,” Geppetto said he tucked Pinocchio in and left to go to bed.  
“Thanks, for being a good kitty for Martina, Figaro. I’m so glad I got to spend Halloween with Pinocchio this way. Seeing him happy is what truly makes me happier still.”  
Figaro looked up at him.  
“Yes, Figaro. Francesca. I still miss her. I guess I always will. But as long as Pinocchio is happy, then that’s alright with me. I’ve got everything I need with you, Cleo and him. I wouldn’t trade anything for it.”

This made Figaro very happy to hear. Geppetto went to sleep that night once again feeling thankful for all he had. To him, his little family was more than just a boy, a cat, and a goldfish. To him, each one of them was a blessing.


	16. Jiminy Cricket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One night, Pinocchio makes a new friend after an unexpected discovery.

Geppetto, knowing how much not having Francesca around was effecting Pinocchio did everything he could to try and keep Pinocchio happy. Months had passed since Pinocchio first started wondering about her. But sometimes, it wasn't that easy. Pinocchio was no longer a toddler now. He turned 4 during the early months of the year. Geppetto never stopped loving him.

One night, the now four year old boy was crying in bed again. Geppetto woke up and went to see what was the matter. He found Pinocchio sitting up in the bed weeping. He walked over to the bed and sat down on it.

"What's the matter, son?" He asked.

"I...I...I want mommy! Why she not come back?! Why?!" Pinocchio screamed in tears.

Geppetto once again was at a loss for words. All he could do was try to comfort the boy.

"Pinocchio, I know you want mama. But she can't come. She just...can't," Geppetto told him.

"Why?" Pinocchio asked.

"Pinocchio, don't worry about it. It's okay. You at least have daddy here."

"No! I want mama! I want mama!"

Geppetto wrapped his arms around the boy embracing him tightly.

"It's okay, Pinocchio. Please, don't cry. I'm here."

"Daddy, will you ever go away? I don't want you to leave me! Don't leave me like mommy did!"

"Pinocchio, I promise I won't leave you. Never. I'll always be here for you."

Pinocchio looked up.

"Do you really promise?" he cried.

"Yes, Pinocchio," Geppetto told him. "I cross my heart. I will never leave you, and I will always love you. Forever."

As he rubbed Pinocchio's head. Geppetto sang him a song.

"You are my sunshine. My only sunshine.

You make me happy. When skies are grey.

You'll never know, boy. How much I love you.

Please don't take my sunshine away."

Pinocchio, cuddled up in Geppetto's arms, settled his tears and spoke.

"Daddy, I heard that song before. In a dream."

Geppetto was curious. He asked the boy about it.

"Tell me, Son. What was in your dream?"

"I..I saw mama," he explained. "And then, she looked at me and said, "Pinocchio, don't cry for me. I'll always be with you. Even if you can't see me. I love you so much." And then she sang the song. And then....she disappeared."

Geppetto's face turned sad.

"That sounds like a beautiful dream, Pinocchio. It means that even though she's gone, your mother loves you so much. I know you miss her. I do too."

"Daddy, can I tell you something else?

"Yes, Pinocchio."

"My dolly. The cricket one from Mommy. I still have it... but....I wish I had a real cricket too. One I could really talk to for real."

Geppetto smiled.

"Pinocchio, a cricket might make a nice pet for you. But crickets can't talk. But maybe you'll get your wish someday. Here's your bear."

Pinocchio took his teddy bear and cuddled it tightly as Geppetto placed the sheets over Pinocchio and kissed his forehead.

"Remember, Pinocchio. I love you and always will. And your mama loves you too, even if she's not here."

As Pinocchio snuggled in the bed, Geppetto walked off and thought back to the happier times back in Pinocchio's infancy and toddler days when Pinocchio was happier.

"Night night, bear bear," Pinocchio said to his teddy. Then he cuddled his cricket doll close too.

"Good night, Mr. Cricket".

Pinocchio fell asleep cuddling his two favorite toys close by with a smile on his face. Though he never met his mother, he knew he had these two companions in his sleep with him thanks to his father. He knew one thing for a four year old. No matter he had or didn't have, he knew he was loved.

As the days went by, Pinocchio often looked at the stars above at night, and made a wish. A wish that he could see Francesca and she would come home. No matter how hard he wished, Geppetto was the only one of the two of them who knew it wouldn't happen. Little did either of them know however how soon Pinocchio's life was about to change.

One night, about a year later, it was a beautiful night. The stars were shining like diamonds. All the windows were dark in town. There wasn't a soul to be seen. The only sign of life that night in town was the light windows in Geppetto and Pinocchio's house. But unbeknownst to anyone, there was a very small creature roaming around the town that night, A small green anthromorphic cricket dressed in tattered rags and a beaten hat. Seeing the light in Geppetto's home, he hopped over and looked in. At first it looked like nobody was home. The little green animal thought it looked like a shame to see a nice cheerful fire going to waste. So he snuck in and looked around. Of course being in such a house looked that, he didn't know what to expect. So as soon as he saw the living room empty, he made himself at home. He grabbed a small piece of coal to get himself comfortable from the cold night air. As he stood there warming his...himself he took a look around. And it amazed him what he saw.

The most fantastic clocks you ever laid your eyes on, and all carved out of wood. And cute, little music boxes, each one a work of art. And shelf after shelf of toys and... and then something else caught his eye, a pair of puppets. Two marionette. In the shape of a boy and a girl. The girl looked fantastic but the boy one was unfinished. The cricket hopped on top of the work bench counter and examined them.

"Cute little fellas. Both of them," he complimented.

"Ding ding, going up," he said as climbed on the strings to examine the puppets closer. He knocked on the wood of the puppets with his tiny umbrella.

"Good piece of wood too," he complimented.

"I don't think they'll take much longer, do you, father?" The voice of 5 year old Pinocchio said as he walked down the stairs with Geppetto.

"Nope. Just a little more paint and the other one is all finished," Geppetto said. "I think he'll be alright. I know you do, Pinocchio. Don't you, Figaro?" Geppetto asked the small kitten following them.

Not wanting to be caught, the little cricket made his way on top of the other shelves, jumping from one to the other using his umbrella as a parachute. And hid among the other figurines.

"Oh, uh. Beg pardon." He muttered after placing his hand on one accidentally.

Geppetto painted the mouth on the boy marionette and they both looked at it.

"See? That makes a big difference, Pinocchio." Geppetto said. Pinocchio smiled and nodded.

"Let's try them out, father!"

"Alright. Let's. Music, Professor!"

Geppetto started a song with his music boxes. The little cricket made his way under one of them and got bumped by the gears and clogs.

"Lot of down beats in there."

Pinocchio and a Geppetto played with the new marionettes for some time making them dance with each other and making gestures. Pinocchio had his kick Figaro in his rear.

"Oh ho ho. Up to mischief, already this one."

As he admired the musical tune, the little cricket blended as Geppetto passed by imitated a little figurine on the music box. Before long as the music ended, Geppetto and his son put the toys down.

"That was fun, father."

"Now you know how to make puppets, son. You did good with yours. Once again, you've learned a good skill in toy making. You're going to be great at it. I'm sure of it."

"Gee, I sure will have fun with it, that's for sure," the boy giggled.

"But I'm sure you could have as much fun in a TICKLE FIGHT!!"

The little bug watched as they playfully grappled together as the old man tickled his boy.

"Gosh, what a happy little father and son. Wonder where the mama is."

"Go on, son," Geppetto said. It's almost bedtime. I've gotta get this new dollhouse ready for tomorrow to take to the grocer's children. They've been begging for it for two weeks now. I'll be up to tuck you in in a while."

The boy ran upstairs as Geppetto went to the workshop and finished embellishing a dollhouse as the clocks all rang. Soon, he went upstairs.

It wasn't long before he went upstairs and went to bed as the small animal made wedged himself in between a violin. Before long, the clocks all went off keeping the small bug awake. After at least five minutes, he couldn't handle it anymore.

"QUIET!!!!" He shouted. Suddenly, like magic. It was all dead silence as a tomb.

"After all, enough' s enough." Suddenly he heard footsteps. "Now what's up?"

"Hello, is anyone there?" Pinocchio's voice called out. He came down the stairs in his nightgown and cap with a candle. "I thought I heard someone. Who's there?"

It was rather silent.

"Hmmm. Guess it was my imagination."

Leaning out to get a closer look at the boy, the small animal fell off the shelf and onto the workbench knocking over some of the tools. Pinocchio ran over and picked them up, finding the cricket among the mess.

"Oh, that was quite a fall. Sure hope I don't feel that in the morning."

Curiosity suddenly piqued Pinocchio's interest as looked closer at the cricket.

Hey there, little guy. What are you doing here in our house?"

"Wait!" The cricket shouted. "Please don't squash me! I'm only a cricket looking for shelter, I didn't mean to.."

"Hey. Hey, I'm not going to hurt you. Wait. Did you...did you just talk?"

Both Pinocchio and his new little acquaintance were at a loss for words with each other.

"Well...uh...I...uh...I...why, yes. Yes, I did." The small animal stuttered.

"I'm sorry," Pinocchio said. "I didn't mean to scare you. It's just, I've never seen a talking cricket like you before. You just look a doll I have."

"Well, I bet that might be a nice sight to see."

"Do you always go into people's places like this? Do you not have a place to live?"

"Not really. I just go from here to there. Don't really have a place to call my own. I'm just a cricket hopping around from hearth to hearth. Most people who see me don't take kindly to me making myself at home in their humble abodes."

"Well, maybe I can give you a home here. My father is a woodcarver. He makes all sort of things. Maybe he can build you a little house."

"Why that's awfully mighty nice of you. When I came in I was just admiring the quality craftsmanship I saw here. You're father seems very talented. Is this all he makes?"

"Not really," Pinocchio answered honestly. "He once made me my own bed to sleep in. And he built a crib for me all by himself when I was a baby."

"Well, that's a mighty nice father you have. And you, well, You're a nice looking boy. Very kind too."

"Thanks. Though, I'm not really supposed to be speaking to strangers. But I suppose since I didn't know you actually could talk, I might have broken that rule by mistake."

"Well, I wouldn't worry about it. Perhaps we could put that to rest right away. What's your name, son?"

"Oh, I'm Pinocchio. Pinocchio P. Woodworth. The P stands for Peterson. My father's name is Geppetto. And you? What about your name?"

"Oh, uh. Cricket's the name. Jiminy Cricket," Jiminy responded with a tip of his battered hat.

Pinocchio smiled.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Jiminy Cricket. Come on, I'll take you to my room."

Jiminy hopped up into Pinocchio's hand. Pinocchio suddenly accidentally knocked over some paint cans. The noise startled Geppetto who awoke with a start.

"Whose there?" Geppetto called from upstairs.

"It's me," Pinocchio called from downstairs.

"Oh, it's me. "Geppetto sighed in relief. "Huh?" he suddenly gasped. "Shhh. Figaro, someone is in the house.

He grabbed his emergency pistol from under his pillow, and made his way downstairs. Pinocchio hid underneath a table.

Figaro let out a tiny meow as Geppetto shushed him.

"Careful now, Figaro," he whispered. "He might spring out of nothing. Anytime. He's in here somewhere."

Jiminy covered his grinning mouth with a silent chuckle knowing what Pinocchio was about to do.

Once they were close enough, Pinocchio emerged and poked Figaro.

"Here I am!"

"MEOOOOW!!!" screamed Figaro making Geppetto jump too and accidentally fire off his pistol setting off everything at once. As soon as everything settled down, Figaro made his way over and found it was Pinocchio.

"Oh, Pinocchio," Geppetto said. "It's just you. What are you doing up this late?"

"Well...I, I heard a voice and found it was a talking cricket. See? I'm being honest."

"Pinocchio, what are you talking about? Cricket's don't talk. Are you playing around?"

"But this one does. He talked to me. His name is Jiminy."

Jiminy then jumped down and introduced himself.

"You must be Geppetto, Pinocchio's father. Pleasure to meet you, sir."

"Well, I'll be," Geppetto uttered. A talking cricket. You weren't making it up after all, Pinocchio."

"I found him on your workbench. He..uh..well..."

"I'll explain for ya, Pinoke. Let me."

So Jiminy explained how he ended up in Geppetto's house and his homelessness. He also said how Pinocchio was very kind to him upon first glance.

Geppetto was very understanding of Jiminy's story, but he turned to Pinocchio.

"Pinocchio, you know you're not supposed to be speaking to strangers. But I'm moved by your kindness to Jiminy. Well, I suppose I could let you keep him."

"Oh, thank you, father!" Pinocchio squealed happily as he hugged Geppetto.

"Jiminy, how about me and Pinocchio build you a little doll house for you to live in tomorrow morning when I get back form my delivery run tomorrow?" Geppetto offered. "I suppose you could watch after him."

"Much obliged, sir. Thank you." Jiminy replied. And Pinocchio took Jiminy to his room.

"Welcome to my room, Jiminy. I hope you like it."

"Well, it's quite exquisite for a child's bedroom. I must say, good craftsmanship."

"My father said the house used to be much smaller before I was born. When he heard he I was arriving soon, he renovated the house and built extra rooms, especially one for me."

"I see. And seeing the extra toys in here, he sure does keep you entertained and happy for a child."

"I'll make you a little bed here on top of my nightstand," Pinocchio said. That way we can get to know each other a little bit." Pinocchio grabbed a small wooden box and some fabric and built a small makeshift bed for Jiminy.

"It's not much, but until we make you a little house, this will do, I hope."

"I think it'll be fine. Your father sure has done a fine job raising you. How old are you by the way?"

"Oh," Pinocchio stuttered. "I'm five years old. Going on six. My birthday is February 23rd."

"Well, I've never met anyone as nice as you. Most children today have no respect for their elders. They don't even listen to their conscience."

"What are conscience?" Pinocchio asked.

"I'll tell ya. A conscience is that still small voice that people won't listen to. That's just the trouble with the world today."

"Are you my conscience?" Pinocchio asked innocently.

Uh, well, no, I...uh, no. I'm not." Jiminy responded. "I'm just a cricket hopping and singing away from hearth to hearth."

"Oh, well. Can I show you something? What you see next to me is my teddy bear my father gave me for my first Christmas when I was just a baby. It was his when he was a boy and he gave it to me. But this is what I want to show you."

Pinocchio pulled out his cricket doll. Jiminy was amazed at the detail. And the striking resemblance.

"Well, I...I never...I could never imagine such detail in a doll. I'm intrigued his resemblance to me. Must be coincidence. That's a mighty beautifully crafted doll. your father made that I assume.

"No actually," Pinocchio said. "He gave it to me but it wasn't him who made it." Pinocchio suddenly turned sad. "It was my mother who made it. She made it herself, but she left it for father to give to me when I was born."

"Oh, I see. Why are you so sad all of a sudden?"

Jiminy could see Pinocchio seemed saddened by some kind of pain or sorrow.

"It's about my mama. This doll is all I have of her."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I never knew my mother. But father said she went away a long time ago. She was very sick and left to protect us. That's all I know. Father won't tell me anything else. I know better than to ask. She left and never came back.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Pinocchio. Do you ever think about her?"

"Uh-huh. All the time. I once had a dream about her. She said that she loved me and would always be with me. But I don't know what that means if she's not here."

"At least the fact that she left to protect you and your father means she did and does love you. At least your father takes care of you, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, but....I miss mother. Even though I didn't know her." Pinocchio let out a small tear.

"Cheer up, Pinoke. I'm sure even though you might never see her, at least you know your father loves you."

Pinocchio let out a feint smile. He and Jiminy spent the rest of the night talking to each other, getting to know one another. Pinocchio was happy he had made a new friend. Jiminy was touched by Pinocchio's kindness and felt there was something special about the boy. The next morning while Geppetto went in his delivery run, Pinocchio gave Jiminy a tour of the house.

"My father's workshop is usually his favorite place to be. It's where he gets all his work done. I guess it's mine too, because I get to help out often. He's teaching me how to be a good woodcarver like him."

"Well, those puppets I saw you two with last night," Jiminy said. "They were quite the works of art."

"Everything here is. By the way, I hope that cat of yours doesn't give me too much trouble."

"Figaro? Oh, he's not so bad once you get to know him. He's quite mischievous, but he's a good kitty."

"Well, I'll hold you to that."

"Can I tell you a secret, Jiminy. Something I forgot to tell you last night. Whenever I tell a lie, my nose grows."

"Really? Why is that?"

"I don't know. Father hasn't told me why yet."

"Have you ever lied before then?"

"Nope," said Pinocchio. Suddenly his nose extended a bit. "Actually yes, I have. A long time ago when I was very little." His nose went back to normal.

"Well, that's interesting."

So, Pinocchio and Jiminy played with some of the toys together for a while, and when Geppetto came back, they spend the rest of the day building a doll house for Jiminy to live in.

By mid sunset, the paint job was applied and the house was finished.

"Will that do for you, Jiminy?" Pinocchio asked.

"Well, I think it's swell. Hey, now that I have a place to stay, you think you could make me a new outfit?"

"Of course. Why not the one my doll has? We can make you one like that."

"Well, I must say, I would look rather good in that outfit."

Pinocchio and Geppetto gathered the material and made the outfit from the doll and Jiminy stepped into his new house to try it on. Humming a tune as he observed himself in a makeshift mirror, he observed and said, "not bad, says I."

"Well, do you like it, Jiminy? All of it?" Asked Pinocchio.

"Why I love everything about all this down to the front door of this little dollhouse. Thank you, both."

Geppetto and Pinocchio both took the doll house to Pinocchio's room and made room on the dresser to put it. Pinocchio put the bed inside and Jiminy hopped inside.

"Well, Pinoke. It certainly is home, thanks to you. I'll be forever grateful for all this. Thank you so much."

It wasn't long before Geppetto came in to tuck Pinocchio into bed.

"Pinocchio, I sure hope you had fun building a home for Jiminy. I think I did too. I'm amazed how he looks just like the doll your mother made you."

"So was I. Thanks for letting me keep Jiminy. He's a good new friend."

"Of course, son. After all, it is your birthday next month. Consider him an early birthday present."

"Thank you," Pinocchio said as he hugged his father. Geppetto read Pinocchio a bedtime story as Jiminy watched with happiness seeing such a happy father and son together.

"Good night, son," Said Geppetto as he tucked Pinocchio in and went off. "Sweet dreams."

"Good night, Father, said Pinocchio. He then turned to the dollhouse. "Good night, Jiminy. Pleasant dreams."

"You too, Pinoke. Sleep tight," Jiminy said to his new pal.

Pinocchio went to sleep cuddling his teddy bear close to him. He had a bright smile on his face. He was happy. Happy that he had made a brand new friend. It seemed his wish to have a cricket for real had come true. To both him and Geppetto, it was a surprise to be sure. But a welcome one.


	17. Going to school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pinocchio starts his first day of school.

At age 6, Pinocchio, though he still longed for his mother's return, at least had a happy childhood still. Even without Francesca, he was happy with his loving father, Geppetto, Figaro and Cleo, and his new friend Jiminy Cricket. Jiminy was grateful to Pinocchio for letting him stay in his home with him. As the months passed, Pinocchio and Jiminy got to know each other so well. Since his old friend Angelo moved to another town just after his fifth birthday, Pinocchio felt empty, but Jiminy's arrival filled that void.

One afternoon, a few months after Jiminy showed up, after lunch, while Pinocchio and Jiminy were playing with Pinocchio's train sets, Geppetto walked in with some mail.

"Pinocchio, it seems we got a letter from Angelo's family," Geppetto said.

"Let's read it," Pinocchio blurted out happily.

Geppetto opened the letter and read it aloud.

It read, "Dear, Pinocchio. I hope you and your father are doing well. I think about you often and I miss you very much. My dad got that new job he wanted when we moved. He now works as a banker, but he still fishes part time. The toy shop in this town has good stuff, but nothing will ever top the quality of the ones your dad makes. My mom says hi too. We miss you guys. And maybe we'll come visit you sometime. "

"Your friend,

Angelo"

Pinocchio let out a sad smile.

"I'm glad Angelo wrote to us. I never thought I'd ever have another friend like him, until I met Jiminy," Pinocchio said to his father. Geppetto went off to the workshop to work on more projects, and Jiminy hopped on top of a jewelry box and took a seat.

"Say, tell me about this Angelo boy. Was he a nice fella?" Asked Jiminy.

"Yeah. He was my best friend until he moved away last year. That was before I met you. I met him when I was two. I fixed a broken toy of his and then we met again on my third birthday when he gave me his ice cream to replace mine. He used to come by and play a lot. Then they moved away. I was very sad."

"Well, that Martina. She's nice young lady. She and her family have know your father quite a long time haven't they?" Jiminy asked.

"Yeah. Since before I was born. They would look after me when ever my father would go out and do deliveries or run errands."

"Well, they're good people, Pinocchio. I'm a bit amazed their first instinct upon first seeing me was not to squash me, much like it was with you. I still haven't thanked you enough for letting me have a home here.

"It was the least I could do. Father told me this about my mother though. When she and my father were young, she loved crickets as a child. They were her favorite creatures. She always wanted to have one for a pet. Most people found that silly. That's why she made my doll into a cricket. Because she had never seen a stuffed toy in the form of a cricket, let alone a doll."

"Well, that's mighty sweet," Jiminy said blushing.

"I wish I knew her," Pinocchio said as he fiddled around with his toy soldier. "Father said she was a wonderful person. She was very good with children. My father truly loved nobody else but her. Then she got sick and she left after I was born."

"I can imagine," Jiminy added. "Must have been hard for you not having her."

"Yeah. It is. But I still hope she'll come back. One day."

There was something about Pinocchio's mother that didn't seem right. Jiminy was certain Pinocchio might have suspected something, but he didn't know what. At least not what it truly could have been. He was certain Geppetto was hiding something from him. But he choose not to dwell on it. He wanted to at least enjoy his time with the boy.

"Tell me," Jiminy curiously pried . What was your mother's name? You never mentioned it before."

"Her name was Francesca," answered Pinocchio. "Come on. Let's go set up the knights in my castle in my room."

Later that evening, around supper time, Geppetto brought Pinocchio into the workshop to tell him something. He then put Pinocchio his lap.

"Pinocchio, you've been growing so fast before my very eyes. It's been so long, yet it only feels like yesterday your mother and I saw you for the first time. Before she….moved away to protect us. I'm sure she would be as proud of you as I am. To just think, in a few months you're going to be going to school soon."

"Why?" Asked Pinocchio curiously.

"Well, to learn things, and get smart. And well, there are plenty of reasons. What's wrong?"

"You're going with me, aren't you?"

"No, Pinocchio. Grown ups don't go to school unless it's to teach."

"Well, maybe I don't want to go to school then. I want to stay and make things with you. I can learn that way."

Geppetto smiled and said, "as much as I know it feels for you, you don't need to be afraid. It's not like you don't come back. You're only there for a while and then you come home. Besides school is good for you. It will also help you build character for yourself."

"Okay," Pinocchio replied. "But how will I know what to do in school?"

"It's not that hard. Just act like all the other children and be like them. But that doesn't mean directly imitate them. That could cause trouble."

"Will I make any friends in school?"

"Yes. Of course. Now come on. After supper, you need a good nights rest so we can go buy your schoolbook tomorrow."

"What about Jiminy? Can I take him with me?"

"I don't think so, son. Schools don't usually allow pets. Especially let alone crickets. But don't worry. Jiminy will be fine. He'll be safe with me."

So, as the months passed, Geppetto and Pinocchio did what they needed to prepare Pinocchio for his first day of school. In their spare time, Pinocchio helped out around the house with chores and helped Geppetto with some woodcarving.

On September the 1st, 1846, it was a bright and sunny morning. A rooster was crowing loudly much to Jiminy's annoyance. After 3 crows, Jiminy opened the door to his little dollhouse and shouted "QUIET!" The rooster finally stopped. Jiminy smiled and said to himself as he dressed himself, "after all, as I always say, enough's enough."

Pinocchio woke up and stretched out.

"Good morning, Jiminy. Sleep well?"

"Can't complain. How about you Pinoke?"

"I slept like a log.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you were a log," snickered Jiminy. He and Pinocchio both laughed.

Pinocchio rushed downstairs to find Geppetto cooking.

"I made you a nice big breakfast for your first day of school. Eggs and Pancakes. And some fresh bacon."

"Oh boy. I sure hope I do good today."

"Relax, Pinocchio, it's only the first day," Geppetto said as Pinocchio ate the food. "Oh, don't forget your book and your straps. Oh, and I have a fresh apple for you to give your teacher. I'll give it to you when I take you to school."

Geppetto and Pinocchio walked out the door, Figaro following behind when Geppetto noticed. Geppetto picked him up and said, "ah ah ah. Sorry, Figaro. School is not for you." Figaro gave a frumpy face and frowned as Geppetto left him inside. "And don't even think about eating Jiminy just cause nobody's home."

"Bye, Figaro. I'll see you later," Pinocchio said petting him goodbye and then walked off with Geppetto.

Normally all the other children walked to school by themselves, but because Geppetto was so protective and knew Pinocchio was nervous, he agreed to take Pinocchio for the first day.

"Did you go to school when you were my age, father?"

"Yes. I did. But it was a bit different for me. I was mostly home schooled. I didn't go to a real school until I was a bit older. But that's not important right now."

They arrived at the school house. All the other children were lining up, and a woman approached Geppetto.

"Why, Signor Geppetto. It's been a long time. And who's this little one?"

"Oh, Bongiorno, Signora Constantina. This is my son, Pinocchio. Pinocchio, this is Signora Constantina. She's your teacher."

"H-h-h-hello," Pinocchio stuttered.

"He's a little nervous because it's his first day of school and he's never really been on his own before seeing as I've had to raise him alone," Geppetto explained. Then he whispered into Constantina's ear quietly enough for Pinocchio not to hear, "I haven't told him about what really happened to Francesca. Trying to make sure I don't ruin his happy childhood by doing so."

"Well, come along, Pinocchio. It's time to join the other children," Constantina told him. Pinocchio let go of Geppetto's hand, carrying his books over his shoulder with his sling pack, but as he was halfway with the others, he looked back at Geppetto. Geppetto was standing there smiling.

"Signora, I…I..I…can I have a few extra minutes with my father, Please?" Pinocchio asked nervously.

"Alright, Pinocchio. I'll wait here for you. Children, go along and take your seats."

As the othe children made their way inside the school, Pinocchio walked back over to Geppetto. Geppetto knelt down to Pinocchio.

"What's the matter, son?" Geppetto asked.

"I can't do this," Pinocchio muttered sadly. "I've never been away from you like this on my own. I just can't, father."

"Pinocchio, it'll be alright," Geppetto said. "I know you're having anxiety being on your own. But you've gotta learn, a big part of growing up is learning to be on your own sometimes. Remember when you were three and I taught you that you should only be brave when you have to be. Now is one of those times for that. But trust me. I won't ever abandon you."

"Are you going to come pick me up later?"

"I wish I could, but i have a lot of work today in the shop. But don't worry, I'll be waiting right at home when you get back."

"Promise?" Asked Pinocchio with tears.

"Yes, I promise, Pinocchio. You can find your own way back home, can't you?"

"Yes, I can."

"That's a good boy, Pinocchio, I know you're going to make me proud. If your mother were here, she'd think the same."

As Geppetto's dried Pinocchio's tears, he looked into the child's blue eyes.

"Seems only yesterday, I looked into your eyes the very first time. My little boy is growing up so fast. One day you might not be my little boy anymore. But you'll always be my son. Just remember one thing, Pinocchio. You are braver than you believe, stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think."

So Geppetto gave Pinocchio one big hug, and Pinocchio reciprocated the embrace.

"I love you, Father," Pinocchio said.

"I love you, son."

Then Pinocchio gave Geppetto a kiss on the cheek and looked up as Geppetto stood.

"Will you take care of Figaro too?"

"Of course I will, son. Jiminy and Figaro will be alright. Now go. And don't look back. Don't look back."

Pinocchio then walked back towards the school as he waved goodbye to his father. Geppetto walked back to the shop feeling proud of his son. Though he was going to be a bit lonely during the day, at least Figaro would keep him company.

Pinocchio enjoyed his first day of school. He got along well with the other students, and Signora Constantina was impressed to see how well he knew his spelling and wording. He paid good attention and learned much for his first day. But as left the school, later that afternoon he realized he forgot to do something. Suddenly he remembered.

"Oh, Miss Constantina. I forgot to give your apple this morning. Here you go."

"Thank you, Pinocchio. You're a really smart boy. Your father must be very proud. Now run along home and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thank you," said Pinocchio and he walked home. He was very careful not to speak to any strangers. Soon he walked through the door of his house. Geppetto was busy making lunch, but Figaro hearing the door open ran to Pinocchio and jumped up to him as Pinocchio caught and pulled him in for a tight hug.

"I missed you, Figaro," Pinocchio said. "School was pretty fun." He placed the kitten down and went to see Geppetto.

"Hello, Pinocchio. How was your first day of school?" Geppetto asked happily.

"Not bad at all," Pinocchio answered. Everyone was very nice. I liked my teacher. She was nice."

"Did you make any friends?"

"Not just yet, but I'm sure I will soon."

"Well, lunch is just about ready. We're having roast chicken."

"Can I go say hi to Jiminy real quick?"

"Go ahead. But don't take too long."

Pinocchio ran up to his room and threw his book to the side. He told Jiminy all about his day and what his teacher said about him.

"Well, sounds like you made a good impression on your first day," Jiminy stated. "I heard you were having separation anxiety though. I'm glad your father helped you through it."

"Well, gotta run, Jiminy. Going to have lunch. I'll be back in a while."

Pinocchio ate his lunch with his father, then they talked about how Pinocchio's first day of school went. Pinocchio was happy to hear school had weekends off so that he could stay home and be with his father.

The rest of the week proceeded like normal as Pinocchio got through his first week of school. On Friday afternoon, Geppetto came by on Signora Constantina's request. She told Geppetto how proud she was to have a potentially good student like Pinocchio and had never met a child like him.

"Well, he is one of a kind. I mean, not many boys have a pet cricket like he does."

"You've raised him well thus far. I'm sure Signora Francesca would be very proud."

"I think so too," said Geppetto with a smile.

Soon Geppetto and Pinocchio walked back home.

"Pinocchio, I'm so proud of how well you made it through your first week of school. But it's only just the beginning. Most children after a while in school tend to cause trouble. I hope you won't become one like that."

"I don't think I want to be, father. I want to do good. Just like you taught me."

Geppetto picked up Pinocchio and nuzzled his cheeks. "That's my boy."

Soon they made it home, and Pinocchio went to talk to Jiminy before lunch. Jiminy was waiting on the nightstand but the candle.

"Well, now that you've got through your first week of school, I think it's time we have a little heart to heart talk."

"About what, Jiminy?"

"Well, you want to make your father proud of you, don't you?"

"Uh huh."

"I know you do. Normally, I would leave this to your father, but I'm going to tell you this in case he hasn't yet. So sit down."

Pinocchio sat on his bed and listened to Jiminy.

"Now you see, Pinocchio. The world is full of temptations."

"Temptations?"

"Yep, temptations. They're the wrong things that seem right at the time, but, uh... even though the right things may seem wrong, sometimes, or sometimes, the wrong things may be right at the wrong time, or visa versa. Understand?"

Pinocchio looked like he may have understood but he didn't.

"Uh uh," he replied. Jiminy gave a frustrated facepalm.

"But I'm gonna do right." Pinocchio said optimistically.

"Atta boy, Pinoke," Jiminy said with a smile. "And sometimes you might need a little help. Like me and your father."

"Hey, Jiminy. How you get through life with all the trouble going on in the world?"

"Well, you see, Pinoke….that's not quite as hard as it appears to be. I'll explain."

So Jiminy did in the form of a song.

"Everyone keeps asking me

My recipe for livin'

It's simple as the ABC's

And hardly seems worth givin'

I've tried it out in every way

It always sees me through

It's made me what I am today

That's why I'm tellin' you"

"I'm a happy-go-lucky fellow

Full of fun and fancy-free

You can make the whole world seem mellow

If you take it in your stride like me"

"Don't cross a bridge or peek 'round the corner until you're there

Just learn to smile and in a while

You'll find trouble's a bubble of air

Get a happy-go-lucky feelin'

Keep it and I guarantee

That you'll find you'll wind up livin' in the sun"

"Full of fun and fancy-free"

"Full of fun and fancy-free

That's the way I wanna be

"I don't let my troubles trouble me"

Pinocchio enjoyed the song. But was still confused.

"So…how do you find that feeling?" he asked.

Jiminy looked up and said, "Well, sometimes, you got to find the answer to that yourself. It does not just come out of thin air. Sometimes, you have just got to look deep inside yourself."

"Well, I suppose I could try that. Now come on, let's go see what's for lunch."

Though Pinocchio had much to learn still about the world, he, Geppetto and Jiminy felt that by getting through his first week of school, he had taken his first steps into a larger world.


	18. Pinocchio learns the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pinocchio learns a terrible secret kept from him all of his life.

Months went by since Pinocchio started school and adapted well. Pinocchio was happy as he made lots of new friends. Often, Pinocchio went to spend time with them after school to play and talk. Some of his fellow schoolmates found it silly he had a cricket for a pet, but he played along. As for his academics, he considered his favorite subject to be history. He loved reading and writing too. He got frustrated sometimes with arithmetic, but he was never afraid to ask for help if he needed it. His first math test did not go well, he was disappointed, but his teacher gave him a chance to retake it and he got a better grade. He felt better. Geppetto was proud too.

As the time went on, Jiminy and Pinocchio grew closer together. It was after a while they officially considered each other best friends. But despite Pinocchio being as happy a child he could be, there was one thing that still bothered him. Geppetto knew it too. Everywhere Pinocchio went, he was still reminded of his mother. Even Dr. Collodi wouldn't tell Pinocchio anything. Neither did Fredrico, Beatrice or Martina. Pinocchio knew it deep down, Geppetto was hiding something. And it seemed the townspeople were in on the secret too, But he knew better than to ask. One winter night after he went to bed, Jiminy snuck out of the dollhouse and went to Geppetto's room. He huddled along to Geppetto's bedroom and crawled underneath the door. As he made his way inside, he hopped on top of Geppetto's headboard.

"Pst. Mr. Geppetto," he whispered trying to wake Geppetto. "Hey, I need to ask you something."

But Geppetto still snoozed away. Jiminy had to get a bit loud. So he let out a loud whistle.

"Huh, what?! Who is...." Geppetto muttered as he woke with a start. Figaro woke up with a loud screech as well.

"Oh, Jiminy. It's just you," said Geppetto. "Why did you wake me? Is something wrong with Pinocchio?"

"No, sir. Pinoke is just fine," Jiminy answered. "He's asleep right now. But there's something I need to ask about him."

"Do tell."

"It's about his mother. Why is it she never came back? He knows there's something you haven't told him."

Geppetto hung his head. He knew there was no fooling a cricket.

"Jiminy, I can't tell him, because I don't know if he's mature enough to understand. He knows about death, but if he knew now, it would break him. I...I can't tell him."

"Well, tell me. He needs to know."

"Jiminy, you mustn't tell him about his mother's true fate. Nobody can. I will tell him when he's old enough."

"Well, at least tell me so I can know. What happened to her?"

Geppetto let out a sigh.

"Jiminy, Pinocchio's mother never left. At least, not the way he believes. She died a long time ago when he was a baby. He had just been born, and she had a severe disease of some kind."

"So she was ill after all?" Asked Jiminy. "And she didn't leave to protect Pinocchio. It killed her. How old was he?"

"He has just been born when she died. She contracted the illness about a month before his birth. Dr. Collodi gave us a special medicine that could only treat the illness but not cure it. It only had enough strength to prevent it from getting to Pinocchio. But there was nothing I could do to save Francesca."

Jiminy was speechless.

"I....I...I..I'm so sorry. I should have known. But why? Why did you lie to him?"

"Because I didn't want to break his heart at such a young age. I...I wasn't prepared for how much it was already effecting him. I lied to him because I love him."

"Well, he needs to know. This is something you should never have been hiding from him at all."

"I..I can't tell him, Jiminy. Not yet. I was going to tell him on his 18th birthday."

"But that will only make it worse," Jiminy said. "You can't hide this from him forever. It's going to come out eventually. He is not going to take it well. You have to be prepared for that."

"But I..."

"I don't care what you think, even though you're his father. That boy needs to know the truth. And I'm not going to be the one to tell him."

"Jiminy, I....I know. I will tell him. Eventually. I assure you, I will."

"Alright, but he's not going to happy, not only to know what really happened, but that his own father lied to him about it."

"I understand, Jiminy."

And with that, Jiminy hopped back to the dollhouse in Pinocchio's room and made his way into the bed.

"Jiminy, is that you?" asked Pinocchio with a start. The boy got up and walked over to the dollhouse.

"Jiminy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Pinoke. It's alright. Just go back to sleep."

"Come on, Jiminy. Tell me," Pinocchio begged.

"I..I can't tell you, Pinocchio. It's private."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Sorry, Pinoke. But I really need to think for a bit."

"Alright. Sorry I asked."

Both of them went back to sleep. Even Christmas of that year, with plenty of new toys and presents to make him happy couldn't truly do anything for Pinocchio.

On Christmas night of that year, Geppetto tried to comfort Pinocchio.

"Pinocchio, I know. I know how much you wish your mother could be here. But she can't."

"Father, I really don't know why she can't come back. I know there's something I haven't been told. But...I know better than to ask."

"Yes. Of course. I know something is bothering you. But I promise you, son. It's a good question for another time."

Geppetto got up and walked away. Pinocchio turned to Jiminy.

"At least I'm grateful I get to have you around for Christmas, Jiminy. It's not every day a boy can say his best friend is a talking cricket."

"That is true," said Jiminy. "Rest assured, regardless of whatever your father is hiding, he loves you, Pinocchio. He can't tell you because it's something he can't bear to speak of. It's not you though."

Two Months passed. Pinocchio was happy to be back in school, but his sorrow followed him around there too. Some of his classmates and Signora Constantina were worried.

One day, Pinocchio went to talk to one of his classmates, Antonio when school got out.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about, Pinocchio?" Antonio asked

"What is it like in your family? You have both your parents, right?"

"Well, Pinocchio. My mother is very kind. She cares about my father and I very much. And my father. Well, he's a great guy. He works very hard to support both of us. What about YOUR parents? I know your papa is the woodsmith. My parents say he makes the best toys. But you never talk about your mama. In fact, You never really talk about it much at all, your family."

Pinocchio felt a bit deep from being told that.

"That's not a very happy topic for me, actually. It's not really much of a family. My father, he's all I have. He's a good man and he really cares about me. I can say that much."

"What about your mother? You've never once mentioned her."

Pinocchio felt a sharp pain in his chest.

"I have no memory of my mother. I never knew her."

"What happened?" Antonio asked.

"I don't know. Father can't bring himself to tell me. He never has. He just told me she went away shortly after I was born, and she never came back."

"What happened to her?" Antonio asked. But it was upsetting Pinocchio already.

"I can't talk about this anymore!" Pinocchio snapped. "Father won't tell me why she never came back."

"I'm...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pester about it. I just...."

"Look, I'm not feeling myself right now. I need to go home. I'll see you and everyone else next week."

Pinocchio walked home feeling confused. "What did his father never tell him about his mother? What happened to her? Why did she leave even though she loved them both? Why did she never come back?" He had to know. 

As he walked home, he saw Martina walking by.

"Hi, Pinocchio. What's the matter?" She asked kindly.

"Martina, what are you doing out here?"

"I'm just out running an errand for papa. He needed me to get some bread from the baker on my way home from school. Tell me, something seems to be troubling you. What is it? You've been very moody the last few months."

"There's something my father never told me. It's about....my mother."

"Oh. Yes. Pinocchio, look. It's not my place to tell you. Leave that to your father."

"I should, but...I know better than to ask. You know how he gets when I get in trouble sometimes. I'm worried if I ask him too much, he might yell at me or something."

"Well, do what you feel is right, Pinocchio," she advised. "Your father is worried about you. He did say your moodiness is starting to affect you in certain ways. Be careful about yourself, Pinocchio. Just tell him what's troubling you."

Pinocchio then walked off as Martina ordered her loaves of bread.

Soon he walked through the door to his house and found Jiminy sitting on top of the table.

"Jiminy, have you seen my father?"

"He's upstairs gathering some paint for a project. What seems to be the trouble?"

"Something about my mother."

Geppetto came down the stairs with Figaro and set down his tools and paint when he noticed Pinocchio.

"Oh, Pinocchio. I didn't hear you come in. Are you hungry?"

"No thanks. I had a Parmesan sandwich after school. Father, I want to talk to you," Pinocchio said.

Geppetto seemed concerned.

"What's wrong, Pinocchio? Did something happen at school? Did somebody pick on you or try do something to you?"

"No. It's something else. It's about us."

"Us?"

"Yes. It's something that's been bothering me, for years."

Geppetto set down his work tools and took Pinocchio into the living room.

"Father, I have something I want to ask you," Pinocchio said anxiously. "For years, you've never told me anything about mother. Since I was 3, you've been hiding something. What have you not told me? Why did mother never come back?"

Geppetto knew Pinocchio was desperate to find answers. He couldn't hold it back anymore. It was now or never to tell him.

"Pinocchio, there's something I should have told you long ago. I wanted to wait until I felt you were old enough. But I suppose no better time than now."

"Tell me."

Geppetto let out a sigh. It was time Pinocchio knew the truth.

"Pinocchio, when you were still yet to be born, when you were still inside her stomach, your mother....she didn't feel too well. And it wasn't the kind of sickness that you can just get better from overnight."

Pinocchio suddenly raised his eyebrows.

"You don't mean...?"

"Yes, Pinocchio," Geppetto spoke. "Your mother had a fatal disease when she was pregnant. She passed away right after you were born."

"No. No!" Cried Pinocchio. That's not true! That's IMPOSSIBLE!!!!!!"

"I can't hide it anymore, son," Geppetto explained honestly but regretfully. "That's what happened. That's where she's been for the past six years. Dead and buried in a special grave for her."

Pinocchio couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could this be?

"You're lying!" he shrieked.

"It's no lie, Pinocchio. Your mother is dead. She's gone." Geppetto said to him.

Pinocchio couldn't hold it in anymore what he was feeling.

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!! Noooo!"

Pinocchio got down on his knees and burst into tears. Geppetto's words were as sincere as could be. Clear as crystal. He realized now why his mother had never been around. She was dead. But he couldn't understand, why did Geppetto never tell him for so long?

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to tell you when I thought you were old enough. I was going to tell you last year, but I couldn't find it in my heart to do it again yet."

"So you've been lying to me all this time. She didn't just leave us. She died! You knew all along and you never told me!"

"Pinocchio, I know You're upset. But I never lied to you. I just stretched the truth a little until it was time."

Pinocchio was more than upset. He was heartbroken. Heartbroken that he felt lied to. Heartbroken that he knew the truth. That his mother was dead.

"Pinocchio, please don't cry. It's okay. You've still got me. Can't you be happy about that?"

"How can I be?! How?!"

Geppetto seemed to be in a real situation. He hadn't seen Pinocchio behave like this since he was a toddler.

"Pinocchio, it's okay to be upset, but stop throwing a fit. You're acting like a baby!"

Pinocchio's tears wouldn't stop. Geppetto knelt down. He thought maybe he could try something that he used to do to cheer other children up that he sometimes would do with Pinocchio too when he was younger. So he closed his palms and placed his hands outward.

"Come on, Pinocchio. Pick a hand."

"I don't want to pick a hand!" cried Pinocchio, his lips trembling.

It didn't seem to be working. But Geppetto decided to open his palm and reveal a piece of candy offering it to the boy.

"That's for you," he grinned with a chuckle.

Pinocchio just stood silent for a moment and suddenly reacted very harshly.

"I DON'T WANT IT!!!!!!" He screamed at the top of his lungs as he swatted the candy away.

Geppetto was angry now too.

"You don't want it? Fine! Go to you room and cry if that's what you want to do. Go on!"

Pinocchio got up and ran.

"Go on and cry, but you're grounded! So no touching a single toy or game!"

Pinocchio just ran upstairs and slammed his bedroom door shut from upstairs.

Geppetto was in quite a state of conflict here. Pinocchio took it worse than he thought. So he quickly turned his attention to Figaro.

"What am I supposed to do with him, Figaro?" He asked the kitten as he patted him. "He goes to school and comes home asking at his mother, I tell him the truth, then he acts up and he cries. Maybe a little time in his room will teach him......"

Geppetto's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a loud crash. Geppetto now more frustrated than ever walked upstairs to see a sight that ticked him off greatly.

"I don't believe it!" he fumed.

Pinocchio was kneeling in front of a broken shelf full of toys.

"The shelf just fell! I was standing all the way on the other side of the room! And..."

Geppetto walked over fuming. "Some of my best toys I made for you!"

"And...and then something happened. And the shelf just sort off fell off the wall...and..."

Suddenly, Pinocchio's nose grew out three inches.

"What's happening to my nose?!"

Geppetto sternly explained, "well, it seems you forgot your experience from when you were 2, Pinocchio. That means you don't remember the old saying, "When a little boy lies, his nose grows."

"But i'm not lying!"

Pinocchio gasped as his nose grew out again.

"Like I said," uttered Geppetto.

"Why is this happening? When will it go back?! How long?!"

"Alright then," Geppetto muttered as he grabbed Pinocchio and sat him down on the bed. "And you are going to go sit right here for the rest of the day. If you so much as leave this spot or move a single inch you're going to be in more trouble than your little head can imagine. Just..oof!"

Pinocchio shouted back, "I bet mom wouldn't yell at me like you do!"

"Well, that wouldn't make any difference!" Geppetto yelled out. "She probably wouldn't approve of your behavior either. Just stay in here!" Geppetto walked out and slammed the door and muttered to himself, "what am I gonna do with that boy?"

Pinocchio threw himself down on the bed and cried.

Downstairs, Geppetto sat down in a chair thinking to himself.

Yes, Pinocchio was right to be upset, but it was how he behaved about it that was wrong. He thought Pinocchio should know better than act like a toddler having a tantrum like that.

"Weren't you too hard on him, Mr. Geppetto?" Jiminy asked. "I think you really went too far."

"Look, Jiminy," Geppetto muttered. "I don't know what you might be thinking, but I do not need you criticizing my parenting."

"But, he's only a child," Jiminy responded back.

"I know he's a child. He's MY child," Geppetto frowned. "And I will deal with him as I see fit. I don't need some little green talking bug that he brought into MY house telling me how to raise MY son."

"Why I oughtta," said Jiminy in a state of fluster. "Well, if you thought hiding the truth from him would have helped, then you got another thing coming. What's your issue? Did you obviously not have a good childhood yourself?!"

Geppetto calmed down and regained his composure.

"Actually, yes, Jiminy. I didn't have that great a childhood myself. I never knew my parents. I grew up in an orphanage. I don't like to talk about it much. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to chew you out."

Jiminy settles down as well. For such a tiny little fellow, he felt such huge embarrassment from how he and Geppetto spoke to each other.

"Apology accepted, sir. But would you mind telling me about his experience as a 2 year old you mentioned in there. What happened?"

Geppetto never thought of all the memories to explain to Jiminy it would be that one.

"Well, when he was a toddler at age 2, he was quite a nightmare. He was going through the terrible twos. This one time, I had to punish him because he was trying to reach the cookie jar and climbing on the dresser. the fact he climbed on the dresser was scary enough, but he knocked over a vase and he lied to me about it. He tried to blame Figaro. When he threw a tantrum, I...l....," Geppetto couldn't bear to drop the words out of his mouth of what had happened.

"I got angry and spanked him. I spanked him so bad, he was afraid of me. But I made him promise never to lie again."

Jiminy was stunned.

"You actually beat him?! A 2 year old?! That was too far!"

"I didn't know what else to do. I...lost control. We both did. He was so scared of me when I went to talk to him later. It was horrible."

Geppetto placed his head in his hand and sighed.

"I feel like a horrible parent, Jiminy. Today's fiasco brought back those memories from when that happened. If you don't mind, I need some time alone."

"Alright. As you wish."

Geppetto sat down at the table and spoke to Cleo.

"Well, Cleo. He took it worse than I thought. I guess I didn't prepare myself for it good enough. I think I really was too hard on him. I should have told him before. But I was so....so foolish not to."

Then Figaro came by and Geppetto put him on the table.

"Figaro, I don't know if he's going to be the same anymore after this. I just want what's best for him. But now I'm not sure of that anymore."

Hours went by since Pinocchio's tantrum and fit. Geppetto came in with a tray of food and found Pinocchio sitting in a chair fixing a broken wood train that had been damaged in the fight.

"I brought you something. Are you hungry, son?"

"The wheel broke off my train engine when I knocked down the shelf. I thought I could make myself feel better by fixing it."

"You're good at fixing things, Pinocchio. Like me. You'll make a great woodcarver when you grow up. I'm sure of it. Just think of how much joy you could bring to kids with all the great toys you could make."

Pinocchio let out a weak smile, but it wasn't very noticeable.

"Yeah. But this is one I thing I don't think you can...." Pinocchio stopped in silence.

"Why don't you come sit on the bed and talk to me about it?" Geppetto asked. Pinocchio calmly walked over and did so. As he sat down he looked downward.

"Why did she have to die? Why couldn't doctor Collodi save her? I know he could have. I'm sure you could have too," Pinocchio said in such anguish.

Geppetto wrapped his arm around him.

"Sometimes there are things no one can fix. Your mother's fate was just one of those things, Pinocchio. There's nothing you could have done had you been born already anyway."

"I know. I just.....I wish you had told me sooner, even if I was too young to understand."

"I was going to tell you when you were 18. That's why I was trying to keep it from you. I knew telling you so soon would break your heart already at such a young age. Pinocchio, I didn't want to spoil your childhood by doing so. I just wanted you to be happy. It's what she would have wanted too. Your mother loved you before you were even born, Pinocchio. That's why she made you that doll. The one I gave you the day you were born. I found it after she died. She left me the letter telling me to give it to you."

"It's all I have of her. The only thing I ever will have of her too," Pinocchio shed some tears again.

Pinocchio leaned against Geppetto who gave him a big hug.

"I'm so sorry, Pinocchio. I knew you wouldn't take it well. I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"I'm sorry too. I acted horrible. I just can't believe she's dead and I never knew."

"Pinocchio, listen to me, son. Your mother only got to see you when you were born, but she loved you so much. That's why she left me with you." Geppetto assured Pinocchio comfortingly as he rubbed the boys head.

"I'm sure you wish you could bring her back. So do I. If I could bring your mother back I would. But she'll always be in your heart, Pinocchio. As she is in mine."

Pinocchio looked up and muttered sadly, "But I don't want her in my heart. I want her here."

"I know, Pinocchio. I know. But it's just not possible. It'll be alright, son. I promise."

"Father, I'm sorry. But I just want to be alone for the rest of the night. Is that okay?"

"That's alright, Pinocchio. I'll let you be alone. You had a pretty rough day. Don't forget to eat your dinner. I left it on your dresser. Good night."

Geppetto turned around as he headed toward the door.

"Are you sure you don't want me to tuck you in tonight?"

"I'm sure," said Pinocchio with a soft sadness in his voice.

Geppetto left the room as Pinocchio ate his supper, put on his PJ's and climbed into his bed. Pinocchio picked up his old stuffed cricket doll that he used to play with as a baby. He figured it was closest he could get to any comfort to feeling his mother's love that night. As he sat staring at it, tears flowed from his eyes. Yet, it still surprised him how much it resembled his dear friend he had brought in and given a home not so very long ago. It was almost like there was something significant about the resemblance. Yet, he couldn't place his finger on it.

Jiminy hopped down from his little doll house on the nearby dresser.

"Pretty hard day for you, huh, Pinoke?" he asked.

"He didn't tell me until now, Jiminy," Pinocchio said. "All my life I wondered where my mother was, and now I find out the truth that she's dead. She's gone, Jiminy."

"i'm sure your father had good intentions to keep it from you for a time. But I too believe he should have told you sooner. Rest assured, your father loves you, Pinocchio."

Seeing the boy in such sadness, Jiminy gave Pinocchio a handkerchief to blow his nose. It somehow really hurt Jiminy to see his friend in such pain. This boy had been so kind when they first met.

"Now, let's get some sleep, Pinoke. I'm sure you'll have a nice good little dream to take your mind off what you've been through today.

But before Pinocchio could go to sleep, he prayed to the skies above looking at the stars and said, "star light, Star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might have the wish I make tonight."

Jiminy curiously looked over and asked, "what did you wish for, Pinocchio? Something good, I hope."

"You want to know what I wished for, Jiminy? I wished that I could bring my mother back, and she could come home."

"A very lovely thought. But not at all practical."

"I know," sighed Pinocchio. "But a boy's gotta have something to wish for."

"Well, I can't argue with that. Don't worry, Pinocchio. I'm sure you'll see her in your dreams at least."

"Good night, Jiminy," Pinocchio said as he grabbed his teddy bear and cuddled it close by. He went to sleep with only one thing in his heart. Hope. Hope that maybe, just maybe his wish could come true and he would finally meet his mother at least once.

As he slept, Geppetto opened the door slightly to check on him and saw him asleep. He walked over to the bed and gave one stroke of Pinocchio's hair on his head.

He felt awful for the day that Pinocchio had having had to learn the terrible truth. It broke his heart having to do it. But he knew it was for the best having to do so. He had hoped however this was not going to completely damage his father son relationship with Pinocchio.

Frederico stopped by early the next morning. He wanted to stop by and chat before he had to leave for a business trip. Geppetto told him that he had finally told Pinocchio about Francesca.

"How did he take it?"

"He took it much worse than I thought he would. He was not happy at all. He freaked out a baby. It was terrible." 

"I can only imagine," Fredrico said. "At least I'm glad you finally told him."

"I know," said Geppetto in regret. "But it seems I just broke his heart. Just like it broke mine when she passed. I don't know how I'm going to be able to help him with this one."

"It'll be alright, Geppetto. Just give it time. He'll be okay. I'm sure of that."

Fredrico walked out the door and left. Geppetto stopped by Pinocchio's room to check on him. Pinocchio had just woken up and was sitting up in his bed staring at the old doll and a picture of Francesca.

"Good morning, son," said Geppetto sympathetically. "Are you feeling any better from yesterday?"

"Not exactly," answered Pinocchio sadly. "I can't believe what I learned yesterday. But I want to tell you something. I made a wish last night."

"What was it?"

"I wished....I wished mother could be brought back and she could come home. Same thing I wished for long ago, but I now wish for it more than ever."

Geppetto placed his hand on Pinocchio's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Pinocchio. That's a beautiful wish, but I'm afraid that's a wish that may never come true. Death is a path one can never return from. Even the blue fairy couldn't be able to do it."

"Can we go see her? Visit her grave spot. I would at least like to do that."

"Yes. We can. I suppose we could. Get dressed and we'll go after breakfast."

At breakfast, Pinocchio barely even touched his food. He was still moping. Afterwards, Geppetto took Pinocchio, Jiminy and Figaro to the forest and led them to the site where she was buried.

"There she is, Pinocchio," Geppetto said pointing to the spot. "Underneath that flower bed by that tree."

Pinocchio walked over to the burial spot. A tombstone stood out from the ground. On it read, "here lies Francesca Woodworth. Loving wife and kind and caring woman. Born 1794. Died 1840."

Pinocchio looked down at the grave and spoke.

"Hi, mom. It's me, Pinocchio. I only just found out recently why you were gone for so long. I've been dreaming and wondering about you since I was 3."

He got down on his knees and kelt at the grave as Jiminy climbed up onto his left shoulder.

"Father couldn't bring himself to tell me for so long. He told me all sorts of things about you," Pinocchio carried on.

"And...that he loved you so much with all his heart. And that he was happy when you told him you were going to have me. And that...."

Pinocchio froze mid speech as his lips started trembling. Tears were coming from his eyes again.

"And that....if he could bring you back, he could. I wish that too," he muttered tearfully as he began crying. "I would have wanted nothing more than to know you. But, I promise. I won't be a disappointment to father. I won't let everything he ever did for me be for nothing. I won't let his efforts to honor your memory by raising me be in vain."

Pinocchio stood up as Geppetto placed his arm around him again while holding a tearful Figaro. The boy wiped a tear from his eye and spoke again to his mother's grave.

"I want to also thank you. For the doll. It was my favorite thing to carry around when I was little. I still have it. But I've got a real cricket friend now that looks just like it. His name's Jiminy." It was then, Pinocchio said something else. Something directly from his own heart that he had been wanting to say to her for so long, now knowing that day would never come for real.

"I wish you were here. I never got a chance to know you. But....I love you, mama. I miss you. So much."

Pinocchio couldn't hold it back anymore and let his tears fall as Geppetto held him tightly. Seeing Pinocchio cry this hard brought back some memories. His mind suddenly flashed to the last time he and Francesca were together as she was giving birth and then when they both saw Pinocchio for the first time, the one moment they spent together with him, and then Geppetto remembered her last words to him as she passed away and the crying pain he felt as his heart shattered into pieces before the moment he held Pinocchio for the very first time.

He snapped back to the present and looked at Pinocchio.

"Come on, Pinocchio. It's time to go home."

Before Pinocchio walked off to follow him, he placed one small flower on the tombstone and said, "bye, mom. I love you."

They were silent all the way home, until they walked in the door.

"Everything you said to your mother, Pinocchio. That was beautiful. She would be very proud," Geppetto told him.

Pinocchio didn't say a word. He just got up and walked away.

"I'll make us a pizza for lunch. With double pepperoni and extra Parmesan cheddar like you like it. Would you like that?"

"Sounds good," Pinocchio answered. "I'm going to go take care of some homework first."

"Alright, son. You know, it's your birthday next week. You think we should do something special?"

"What would it matter? It's the day mom died. So I don't know if it's worth it."

"Pinocchio, you should never let the fact your birthday is the same day as your mother's death effect you that much. You always love it when your birthday comes around."

"Okay. I'll think about it."

Geppetto watched as Pinocchio went up to his room with Jiminy. Geppetto felt like he had really out a huge dent in things by doing what he did, but he felt he had done what he needed by confessing.

Even so, the following Tuesday morning, on Pinocchio's birthday,Geppetto told Pinocchio that morning, "now remember, don't get upset if someone tells you happy birthday. Just be thankful and polite, ok?"

"Okay, father. I promise. I love you," Pinocchio replied as he hugged his father.

"I love you too. Go, and happy birthday. And remember, even though your mother is gone, she'll be right here, Pinocchio."

He pointed to Pinocchio's heart. Pinocchio smiled sadly with one little tear and walked off to school. When he walked into the classroom with the other students, Signora Constantina and everyone else wished him a happy birthday. Since she considered him one her favorite students, she kept him a few minutes after class.

"Am I in trouble, Signora?" he asked.

"No, Pinocchio. This is for you. For your birthday."

She gave Pinocchio a new history book to look over at home so that he could get some extra help from it.

"Thank you, Signora. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome, Pinocchio. I thought it would help since I know history is your favorite. And you've been applying yourself really good in arithmetic lately. I'm very impressed."

"Did you know my mother?"

"Yes, I did, Pinocchio. She was a good friend of mine. And your father, he loved her so much. I'm sorry you had to learn about her the way you did. I feel just awful knowing you never knew her. Especially knowing it was the day of your birth."

"That's very kind of you. Thank you." Pinocchio said as he hugged his teacher.

"Now, run along home. I'm sure your father's waiting for you. And Happy birthday."

Pinocchio went home. It was quiet when he walked in the door. No one was around. But as he walked into the parlor, there was a loud "SURPRISE!!!!!"

Pinocchio was shocked. His whole class showed up.

"How did...what the...?"

" I invited your whole class for a surprise birthday party," Geppetto said.

"Oh, thank you, father!" Pinocchio squealed happily. Everyone got to together and had a fun time. There were plenty of games like spin the bottle, or pin the tail on the donkey. Even Fredrico and Martina and Beatrice were there.

Pinocchio Talked to Martina for a bit.

"So, you knew? About my mother's death?" Pinocchio asked.

"Yes. The whole town did. I didn't know about it until father returned from his travels. We were very saddened to hear about it. After he came back, That was when we were told. A few days afterwards is when we first met you."

"So why didn't you tell me last week when I asked about what my father hid?"

"Pinocchio, I wanted to tell you, but your father made my parents and I promise not to say anything. He wants wait for the right time. Pinocchio, regardless of how you took it, I'm just glad you didn't go completely insane over it. You're my god brother. I'd feel terrible if you went crazy like that."

"I won't ever go that far, Martina. I promise. Ever since we met when I was a baby, even though most of my infancy is still fuzzy to me, you've been like a big sister to me. Especially considering you're my god sister. I'm grateful that your father is my godfather. There's nothing I couldn't not appreciate about that."

Pinocchio and Martina hugged.

Eventually, everyone all gathered around the table and all sang,

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you!

Happy Birthday, Dear Pinocchio. Happy Birthday to you!"

Pinocchio blew out the candles and Geppetto cut the cake for everyone to enjoy. Soon after, it was presents time. Geppetto gave him a new Jack in the box and a little rocking horse to replace the ones that were destroyed in the shelf accident the prior week. Sofia, one his female classmates gave him a new pair of flats. He was grateful for it. The rest of his presents were mostly signed cards from his friends and classmates. But Antonio gave him a special photo of them to signify good friendship. Pinocchio accepted it greatly.

Everyone was sad and sorry when it was time to leave. Pinocchio thanked everybody for coming and they all said happy birthday and went home.

As he and Geppetto watched them leave on the porch, Geppetto sat next to him on the porch.

"Pinocchio, I'm sorry I lied to you about your mother."

Pinocchio looked at his father.

"I know why you did," he said. "And I'm sorry how I behaved last week over it. At least Jiminy's dollhouse wasn't destroyed over it."

"Pinocchio, I'm sure you still wish she could have been here," Geppetto assured him. "but....now that you know, I can only imagine it's going to be harder for you growing up without her."

Geppetto told him about the incident from when he was 2 about the vase and the spanking. Pinocchio was a bit surprised that he had forgotten that. But he couldn't find himself to be mad at Geppetto for it.

"I remember that now. I remember that was my first lie."

"Yes, Pinocchio. And even though I taught you a lesson that day, I totally went against my morals as a father about that by lying to you about your mother. I shouldn't have done that."

"It doesn't matter now, father. I now know. But I don't hate you. I still love you."

"And I love you just as much, Pinocchio. More than anything in the whole world. Now run along and go get ready for bed.

Even though he was glad to have talked things over with Pinocchio about everything, He was now certain of one thing. Pinocchio was never going to be the same again.


	19. Dealing with a Bully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short time after discussing Pinocchio’s mother, Pinocchio has some trouble at school that he seems to handle in not exactly the most correct way at all.

It had been at least a month since Pinocchio had learned the truth about Francesca's death. Though he was assured by his friends that his father still loved him, he did not know if he could believe them. Despite seemingly forgiving Geppetto for what he done in Pinocchio's early childhood, his trust in his father was severely shaken. Geppetto on the other hand, he regretted doing what he did. He knew all along he never should have lied about Francesca. He should have just told Pinocchio the truth from the beginning, no matter how much it would have hurt Pinocchio to know. But the damage was done. One thing aside from the effects on his relationship with his son that Geppetto worried about was how this was going to affect Pinocchio's judgement in general. Pinocchio still trusted Jiminy. Jiminy, despite having been forced to keep the secret after having been told, never gave Pinocchio any reason not to trust him.

There was at least one thing both Pinocchio and Geppetto were proud of together. Pinocchio's progress in school was exceptional. Both Geppetto and Signora Constantina were very proud. Still, despite having acknowledged it, the fact that Francesca was dead and gone still bothered Pinocchio to a degree, but Geppetto would not be willing to let his greatest mistake be the downfall of the one person he had left in his life to call his family.

One day, Pinocchio came home from school and sat down at the table.

"Hello, son," Geppetto said. "Everything going alright at school?"

"No, not exactly. There is this new kid at school named Lampwick. His first name's Romeo, but he likes to be called Lampy for short."

"Is he bothering you?"

"He joined us about a week ago. And he is always disrupting the lessons and he sometimes is messing with the other students. He thinks he can just do what he wants and not care."

"I see. Has Signora Constantina tried reasoning with him or his parents?"

"She's tried several times. But he won't listen. Even his mother can't handle it."

"Well, has he picked on you?"

"Only once. I tried to be nice to him and he teased me for being what he called a daddy's boy after I brought up mom and such."

"Well, there's something to be learned from that, Pinocchio. If someone is messing with you like that or doing something you don't think is right, you don't want them for your friend or to be their friend either. I appreciate you telling me."

"What do I do?" Asked Pinocchio.

"Sounds like this new kid is something of a bully. Bullies are bad. If he messes with you again, tell somebody. Stand up for yourself if you have to."

About a week later, around close to midday on a Tuesday, Geppetto was putting together a new wooden wagon he was going to sell, when suddenly two children burst into the shop.

"Mr. Geppetto! Mr. Geppetto!" both children screamed.

"Signor Geppetto, we came because Signora Constantina said to come get you." The girl said.

"Yes, there's a big fight at the school, you need to come right away!" The boy exclaimed.

Geppetto was bit flustered as they both spoke rather fast.

"Woah. Woah. Slow down, children. Is it emergency? What's going on?" Geppetto asked.

"Pinocchio is in trouble!" the little girl responded.

Geppetto's face suddenly expressed surprise as he raised his eyebrows in shock.

"Alright let's go!"

So, they led Geppetto to the schoolhouse where Pinocchio was outside grappling and wrestling with a bucktooth ginger haired boy. Both were bare chested and being very aggressive with each other. All the other schoolchildren gathered around making a crowd at the spectacle.

"Stop that right now! Both of you! Listen to me!" Signora Constantina commanded. But the two kept on going.

"Pinocchio!" Geppetto shouted as he rushed over. "Pinocchio stop that! Stop that right now! What's going on?!" He asked the teacher as he grabbed Pinocchio and restrained him while Constantina handled the other boy.

"He's been fighting, Signor Geppetto!" Signora Constantina interjected. She was most displeased. "I don't know what you've been teaching him at home, but fighting is definitely not allowed at school!"

"But Signora...."

"You're going to have to take Pinocchio home right away."

"Home? But.... school doesn't get out until 1:30 and..."

"This kind of behavior will simply not be tolerated."

"But you said so yourself, he's student you can be proud of, and of course you know he's different from all the other children and..."

"I understand that he's going through a hard time knowing about mother especially now that he how's she's dead."

"Yes, and the thing about that is, he also...."

"Even emotionally distressed boys must follow the rules, Signor Geppetto. Come on children, let's go."

"Wait. Wait. Wait. This boy here. This wouldn't happen to be Lampwick, would it?"

"What's it to you, fossil man?" The child asked rudely.

"Watch your tongue, Romeo!" Shouted Signora Constantina.

"Alright," Geppetto butted in. "Now, what seems to be the trouble?"

"Well, it's Pinocchio," Constantina. "He said our new student, Romeo has been picking on him, teasing him, calling him names, and such and as you can see it's caused quite a stir."

"So, you just decided to pick a fight?" Geppetto asked his son. "Pinocchio, you know better than that."

"But I didn't start the fight! He did!" Pinocchio shouted.

"Little stinker gave me a black eye though!" Lampwick replied. "Plus, he attacked ME!"

"It was you who....!"

"Uh, Pinocchio. Stop that." Geppetto interrupted.

"But I was just standing up for myself like you told me to, and I was......" Pinocchio said.

"Ah. No excuses," Geppetto cut him off. "I think you owe Signora Constantina an apology."

"But I..."

"No buts. Just say you're sorry."

Pinocchio looked at Constantina and hung his head.

"I'm sorry," he uttered.

"There. Now was that so hard? Now that that's all taken care of, I'll be on my way," Geppetto said as he walked off.

"Uh, Signor Geppetto. Aren't you forgetting something?" Constantina asked as she pointed to Pinocchio. Geppetto let out a huff as he took Pinocchio.

"Oh, and Pinocchio," she added. "Be careful. When you come back to school tomorrow, I expect better behavior than this. Understand me?"

"Yes, Signora." Pinocchio responded hanging his head.

"You wouldn't want him to end up like my brother, would you, Geppetto? Boys like that, you know what happens to them. Many of them often end up on pleasure Island. Like my brother did." Constantina told Geppetto firmly.

"And as for you, Romeo. You're not off the hook either. We're going to have a little talk with your mother after school."

"Aw, fiddlesticks," Lampwick interjected.

As Constantina took the children back in the schoolhouse, Pinocchio put his shirt back on as he walked off with Geppetto.

"Father, what was she talking about? What's pleasure island?"

"Never mind that now. I'm very disappointed in you, Pinocchio." Geppetto said sternly.

"But I was just doing what you told me when he...."

"Uh uh. No excuses, Pinocchio."

"But, father, Lampwick really did start...."

"Not another word!" Geppetto told him. "We will discuss this when we get home. Now come along."

Both walked home without a word. Geppetto was most upset about Pinocchio's predicament. Even if it was not his fault, he did handle the situation poorly.

"I have never been so embarrassed in all my life," Geppetto exclaimed as he dragged Pinocchio into the house. "All you have to do is go to school and sit quietly until the bell rings. You know how to do that."

"I didn't mean to do anything wrong!"

"I know, Pinocchio. But you have got to use a little common sense sometimes, don't you? Now about your punishment, I will decide it later. For now, I just want you to sit in your room and you just think about how you acted at school today."

Pinocchio walked off hanging his head in tears.

"And don't think crying is going to help either. You are seven years old. Act like it. And you are grounded for the time being. Is that clear?"

"Yes, father."

"Now, go to your room and stay there until I say so. And not a word."

Pinocchio sat in his room silently for hours. Around half past 2 o'clock, Geppetto walked in with Jiminy.

"Shame on you, Pinocchio," Jiminy scolded. "Going around attacking other boys and getting into a fight like that."

"Pinocchio, I'm going to ask you this one time," Geppetto told him in a firm and strict tone. "And tell me the truth. You know I will know if you lie. Did you actually start the fight at school?"

"I swear I didn't. Lampwick WAS picking on me. Yes, I did attack him, but I did not start it, I just fought back," Pinocchio explained.

"So, you were sticking up for yourself?" Geppetto asked.

"Yes," Pinocchio answered.

"Well, I can see you're not lying to me. Though I understand this Lampwick boy got on your nerves and you were fighting just to stand up for yourself, that is not what I meant when I said that. Pinocchio, sometimes fighting back does not make things any better. Not in school. Next time just tell your teacher. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Now tell me what this boy said that got you so worked up."

"Last week he teased me because of how much I'm effected by mother and only having you. Yesterday, He called me 'a daddy's little baby crying for his mommy", and then he disrespected Jiminy and called him a silly grasshopper and he called me bug boy. Then he started flinging little paper balls at me and laughed about it. I.... I lost control. I stood up to call him out. He pushed me and then I attacked."

Geppetto was still none too thrilled how Pinocchio had behaved, but he appreciated his son's honesty.

"I'm glad you told me, son. I am going to have a talk with Lampwick's mother. And see about this."

So, he did. He left Jiminy in charge of Pinocchio. He soon arrived at the Lampwick residence and knocked on the door. A woman answered.

"Can I help you, sir?" she asked.

"Yes, mam. Are you Romeo Lampwick's mother?"

"I am."

"Well, see. My name is Geppetto. It seems Romeo and my son Pinocchio got into a fight at school today. Because...."

"Yes, I know all about it. I am most displeased about the situation. Clearly, Romeo....is a troubled child. I clearly had no preparation on how to raise a child. His father left us when he was 2. And he never once wrote to us. He was a no-good deadbeat. Romeo clearly gets his troublesome side from him."

"I see."

"Signor Geppetto, do you happen to have any issues with your child, by chance?"

"Well, no mam. Not particularly. Pinocchio is no trouble child I raised him good enough. But he is going through a real emotional stage. About a month ago I had to finally tell him about his mother's death. He didn't take it well."

"Ah. Well, Romeo has told me his side of the story and claims Pinocchio started the fight. The teacher has told me regardless of who started it, neither one is excused from any responsibility of who started the incident."

"No, mam. I believe your boy was the instigator. Pinocchio told me himself."

Geppetto than explained what Pinocchio

"Romeo! Get down here this instant."

Lampwick huddled to his mother's side and she grabbed him sternly.

"Mr. Geppetto said you started the fight at school by picking on Pinocchio and teasing him. Did you or did you not harass and bully Pinocchio. And don't lie to me!"

"Yes, Mama. I did pick on him. But I was just having a little fun with..."

"None of your excuses. Fighting in school is one thing but bullying someone is unacceptable. You think I had it easy raising you without your papa? Well, I did not. Now go back to your room. And you are grounded for the next two weeks!" She scolded. "And you are going to bed without supper."

As Lampwick ran off, his mother turned back to Geppetto and said, "I thank you for coming and talking to me about it. I will ensure Romeo receives his punishment swiftly."

"Thank you, mam. Have a good evening," Geppetto responded. Soon he called Pinocchio downstairs when he got home.

"Yes, father," Pinocchio replied as he walked in.

"I just had a talk with Mrs. Lampwick, and she is going to deal with her son. Now, I know you did not mean to get into trouble by standing up for yourself, but I don't ever want to hear about you fighting in school again. Even if you didn't start it, that doesn't excuse you from it. Those are school rules, Pinocchio. I know it's been a hard time for you having to cope with the truth about your mother. But that doesn't give you any reason to go around picking fights, even if it was self-defense and you didn't pick it. I'm sorry, Pinocchio. But I'm going to have to ground you for a week. Until the weekend, you can't leave the house except to go to school unless I say so. And you come straight home when you leave school unless I say so. No friends over either. Playtime will have to be limited and/or restricted. Is that clear, Pinocchio?"

"Yes, sir," Pinocchio responded obediently.

"Good. Now go wash up and get ready for supper."

Pinocchio went to do so. He and Jiminy had a little talk.

"Well, you did what you felt was right, Geppetto. That's all I can say."

"I don't want him to grow up to be some street hoodlum or something. That Lampwick boy is already on that path it seems. I feel sorry for that boy's mother."

"I hear you. A kid like that who is just no good, he's just looking for trouble if you ask me."

"By the way, Jiminy," Geppetto blurted. "Did you have something to do with Pinocchio be able to fight like that?"

"No, sir. I would never have taught him a thing like that. I wouldn't dare teach your boy that violence is an answer."

"That's good. I just want what is best for him, Jiminy. I am a little tough on him sometimes because I want to protect him. My relationship with him, I fear it is starting to break somewhat since I confessed about his mother. That was a mistake to do so in the first place, I finally realize that now."

"Give it time, Mr. Geppetto," Jiminy advised. "Things will turn out alright in the end. I'm sure of it.

After dinner, Pinocchio went straight to bed. He and Lampwick avoided each other so as not to get in trouble further, thus, Pinocchio kept his promise to Signora Constantina to not fight anymore and behave better. Lampwick, on the other hand, he did the same just to please his mother. That Friday afternoon, Pinocchio stayed a few minutes after class.

"Signora, I'm sorry I caused trouble this past week, and got in a fight and broke the rules," Pinocchio said sincerely. "Even though, Lampwick was the instigator, that was no excuse to behave the way I did. My father wanted me to wait until today to say this because he wanted me to get through the rest of the week before I said anything."

"Pinocchio, I accept your apology. I know Romeo is a real troublemaker, but I cannot imagine you being the same way. Clearly that boy's behavior stems from bad parenting, but I don't find it right to judge on that. It's not so much that you stood up for yourself, Pinocchio. It's how you handled it. Fighting is not acceptable school behavior even if you didn't start it. Next time you have any problems like this, just tell me. Okay?"

"Yes, mam, Signora Constantina," Pinocchio responded.

"Thank you, Pinocchio. I will see you next week. Take this note home to your father explaining how well you did the rest of this week and advocated for yourself today."

"I will. And I promise never to fight in school again."

Along the way, Pinocchio encountered Lampwick with his mother he wanted to walk away, but she called him over.

"You must be Pinocchio. Signor Geppetto's boy."

"Yes, mom. Are you Lampy's mother?"

"I am. And Romeo has something he would like to so."

Lampwick huffed and muttered, "sorry."

"Say it nicely," Mrs. Lampwick scolded as she grabbed him by the ear.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. I'm sorry for teasing you and getting you into a fight!"

"Apology accepted," Pinocchio said.

"Thank you, Pinocchio," Mrs. Lampwick said. "My regards to your father."

So, Pinocchio went on home and gave the note to Geppetto. Geppetto was pleased to hear how much Pinocchio's behavior had improved.

"Because of what I have read in this note, and because your time of your punishment is up, you're no longer grounded, Pinocchio. You can go places, have friends over, but you still need to be mindful of your behaviors in school or anywhere else, and no fighting."

"I already promised Signora Constantina that."

"Good boy, Pinocchio. Now run along and go play for a while. Lunch will be ready soon."

Pinocchio went to his room and played with Jiminy and Figaro until lunch, then he helped out with some chores around the house and helped Geppetto on some projects, then as he went to bed later that night, he had a talk with Jiminy.

"I sure hope you learned your lesson about fighting in school and how to handle situations like that, Pinoke," Jiminy said.

"I think I have," Pinocchio told his friend. "Even though I still can't be sure about trusting him, I can't ignore or disobey my father. Because that's who he is. He's the only family I have."

"I know how you feel about it," Jiminy told him. "I know you've had it hard without your mother. Do you still love your father?"

"I think so, Jiminy. But.... I still feel empty not having her. I miss mother."

"Pinocchio, you worry too much about it. I know you wish it. But you can't lose what you never lost.

"What do you mean?" Pinocchio asked.

"Well, Pinoke, let me ask and explain," Jiminy said. Then he sang,

"Do you ever lie  
Awake at night  
Just between the dark  
And the morning light  
Searching for the things  
You used to know  
Looking for the place  
Where the lost things go?"

"Do you ever dream  
Or reminisce  
Wondering where to find  
What you truly miss?  
Or maybe all those things  
That you love so  
Are waiting in the place  
Where the lost things go"

"Memories you've shed,  
Gone for good you feared,  
They're all around you still  
Though they've disappeared  
Nothing's really left  
Or lost without a trace  
Nothing's gone forever  
Only out of place"

"So maybe now the dish  
And my best spoon  
Are playing hide and seek  
Just behind the moon  
Waiting there until  
It's time to show  
Spring is like that now  
Far beneath the snow  
Hiding in the place  
Where the lost things go"

Pinocchio let out a few tears as Jiminy jumped over to his pillow and patted his nose as Pinocchio cuddled his teddy bear.

"Time to close your eyes  
So sleep can come around  
For when you dream you find  
All that's lost is found  
Maybe on the moon  
Or maybe somewhere new  
Maybe all you're missing lives inside of you"

"So when you need her touch  
And loving gaze  
Gone but not forgotten  
Is the perfect phrase  
Smiling from a star  
That she makes flow  
Trust she's always there  
Watching as you grow  
Find her in the place  
Where the lost things go"

Jiminy hoped back over to his dollhouse and got into his own bed watching as Pinocchio went to sleep. Pinocchio slept that night thinking about what Jiminy said. As he slept also moved his hand slightly to the side and grabbed his old cricket doll and placed it nearby setting it close to his chest against his heart.

Jiminy looked and smiled. Geppetto was watching too as he peeked through the partly open door. He also has a smile on his face. Figaro was standing next to him.

"Figaro, I think Pinocchio learned a valuable lesson this past week about dealing with problems, especially bullies."

Figaro snuck through the door jam and walked in. Geppetto quietly opened the door and put Figaro on Pinocchio's bed as Figaro licked Pinocchio on the nose and made Pinocchio smile in his sleep.

Geppetto then took Figaro with him as they went to sleep for the night.


	20. No Strings on Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pinocchio asks Geppetto about partaking in a school talent show with Geppetto having an idea for a very special act.

Weeks had passed since the incident with Lampwick and Pinocchio getting into a fight with him. Lampwick, though enforced with a harsh punishment, did not show any willingness to change his ways. Even Outside of school he engaged in delinquent behavior, this along side his consistently playing hooky. He tried to be friends with Pinocchio after the fight, but Pinocchio said no. It was partly due to Geppetto's advice.

"Pinocchio, I don't want you hanging around this boy. He may be a bad influence on you. He has no regard for rules and has little to no respect for his elders. If he ever tries to be your friend or offer you to do something you don't like or know is wrong, you just tell him no."

Pinocchio listened to Geppetto on this, and if Lampwick ever tried anything, Pinocchio went and told Signora Constantina or any other adult he trusted.

One day, when Pinocchio came home from school, Geppetto had just finished setting up lunch when Pinocchio picked his plate and said, "I'm taking my food upstairs to my room. I've got homework to take care of."

Geppetto stopped him and said, "no, Pinocchio. You need to eat at the table. You wouldn't want your food getting all over your work and your books."

Pinocchio gave a frown. "I said, I'm taking my food to my damn room!"

Geppetto suddenly gasped.

"Pinocchio! What on earth?! Where did you get the idea to speak to me that way?"

Pinocchio felt ashamed of what he just did.

"I'm sorry, father. I didn't mean to be disrespectful. I'll come eat at the table."

So, they both sat down. And Geppetto looked at him.

"Pinocchio, I just want to ask after that little snap just now, you haven't been hanging out with that Lampwick boy, have you?"

"No, father. I have not. That behavior just now was my own." Pinocchio responded.

"Son, I want what's best for you. And I don't want you to be like Lampwick. And there's much more than that. I know you haven't really been wanting to spend as much time with me lately. Is there something wrong? You can tell me."

Pinocchio let out a sigh and confessed.

"I have to admit my trust in you has been shaken."

"Why? Have I done something wrong?"

"I don't...uh...I don't know what to say," Pinocchio answered. He hung his head a bit feeling rather downtrodden.

"It's because of how I lied to you about your mother, isn't it? You still feel scarred by it, don't you?"

"Yes."

"I know what I did was wrong, and I did say I was sorry. I can only hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me," Geppetto pleaded. "I'm scared for you, Pinocchio. You're all I have left as far as family goes. And if you can't trust me, I don't know how I can ever earn it from you."

"It's going to take a long time for me to ever completely trust you. I don't hate you, Father. I just hate what you did."

"I understand, Pinocchio. I just want you to know, I admit I made a mistake when I hid it from you, but I love you very much," Geppetto sighed. "I believed it was that my fatherly love that kept me from telling you the truth hoping I could keep you happy. But I realize now, it was fear that caused it."

Geppetto got up and walked to a chair nearby in the other room as Pinocchio followed. Geppetto sat and out his head in his hand.

"Pinocchio, I don't know if you realize you're at least fortunate to have at least a father. Because I wasn't like you when I was a child. I had no parents. I never knew my mother or my father. I'm hard on you sometimes because I want you to have everything I never had. That's why I want you to know you're at least lucky to have a parent. When I found out we were to have you, I was determined to be what I never had before. To have what your mother and I never had. All of that has become even harder to live up to since your mother...."

Geppetto lost his train of thought there and then. He cut himself off in grief.

"I'm sorry if I upset you," Pinocchio said.

"It's not you, Pinocchio. I just...don't know if I've been as good as father as I thought I'd be. Had I just told you sooner, I suppose I wouldn't feel this way. Go ahead and take care of your homework."

So, Pinocchio finished his lunch and went to his room. With Jiminy's help, he got all his homework finished. Meanwhile, Geppetto sat downstairs pondering to himself.

"How can I ever make up for what I've done? My own son doesn't trust me. And it happens to be my own fault. Oh, how I wish Francesca had lived and could be here now. She could help me realize the error of my ways and tell me where I went wrong."

Pinocchio came downstairs. There was something he wanted to tell Geppetto.

"Father, there is something I have been meaning to tell you. Something at school. Signora Constantina is hosting a talent show next month. I thought maybe, I could do something for it."

Geppetto raised his head. He suddenly smiled.

"Pinocchio, I think I have an idea. Do you remember when you were little, and you used to move around like a puppet and sing and dance?"

"Yes."

"Perhaps we could arrange for an act where you could do that. Remember the song?"

"Yes, I do."

"You used to sing that to cheer me up sometimes and you would move your arms and legs like a puppet. It used to make me so happy when you would do that. I think they would love that. I'll talk to your teacher and see what we can arrange for it."

"Gee, that would be swell," Pinocchio replied excitedly.

About a month went by, Geppetto had told Signora Constantina what he wanted Pinocchio to do, and she said, "why that's a wonderful idea."

She asked the class to help to create props and backdrops and Geppetto gave puppeteering lessons to the kids. Geppetto told Frederico and his family. They were ecstatic as well. Martina and Beatrice agreed to watch Figaro and Cleo the night of the show while Frederico would go with Geppetto to watch. Finally, the night of the talent show arrived. As Pinocchio and Geppetto walked to the local stage theater where the show was to take place, Geppetto was excited.

"My little boy's first public performance. Are you excited, Pinocchio?"

"I...I...I...I don't know," Pinocchio answered nervously.

Geppetto stopped quickly and talked to Pinocchio.

"What's wrong? Why are you afraid?"

"I don't know if I'll do good at this. What if I make a fool of myself?"

"Oh, Pinocchio. You're going to be fine. We've been rehearsing this for weeks."

"I can't. I've got stage fright."

"Pinocchio, I know you're having a hard time trusting me, but just believe me. I understand stage fright. A lot of great performers have had it too. But they never let it stop them. Don't be afraid, Son. Just get on stage, do your act the best you can, and you'll be fine."

"You promise me?"

"I promise, son. Now come on. Signora Constantina is waiting with her make up. We're going to make your face look like a wooden puppet to fit the act."

So, they went. All the other students performed their acts while Geppetto and Signora Francesca prepped Pinocchio. After they were done, Geppetto went to the audience to join Frederico. Jiminy sat on top of Geppetto's head to get a good view.

Lampwick tried to do a juggling act but failed. He made a fool of himself on stage. Pinocchio wanted to laugh at him but remembered that would probably be rude to do so. Signora Francesca walked on stage. And she announced, "And now, for the final act tonight, we have one of my favorite students performing an act about a puppet without strings. With the help of some of my students and some work from his father, Signor Geppetto Woodworth, I now present, Pinocchio performing a song he and his father call "I've got no strings."

With a short round of applause, the curtains rose with a fanfare. Pinocchio took a deep breath and went on stage.

"I've got no strings to hold me...."

His act was interrupted as he tripped over and fell. People started laughing. Pinocchio looked up and saw. He was embarrassed.

"I don't think he meant to do that," said Jiminy. "After all, it is his first performance."

Signora Constantina came and helped Pinocchio up.

"Hold on, everybody. Hold on. Just a minor slip up. We'll restart the act in just a moment."

She turned to Pinocchio.

"Are you alright?"

"I messed up. I didn't mean to. I...."

"Pinocchio, it's alright. You can still do this. Don't be embarrassed, go out and try again. it's okay."

Pinocchio regained his confidence and they picked up the act where they left off while Pinocchio danced like a puppet singing,

"I've got no strings

To hold me down

To make me fret, or make me frown

I had strings

But now I'm free

There are no strings on me

Hi-ho the merry-o

I'm as happy as can be

I want the world to know

Nothing ever worries me

I've got no strings

So I have fun

I'm not tied up to anyone

They've got strings

But you can see

There are no strings on me"

As the audience gave applause to the first half, Pinocchio felt proud of himself as the backdrop changed to a Dutch countryside. One of his classmates came on stage as a Dutch girl beside him. And she sang, with a Dutch accent,

"You have no strings

Your arms is free

To love me by the Zuyder Zee

Ja, ja, ja

If you would woo

I'd bust my strings for you"

Pinocchio did a short dance with her as a group of Dutch puppets danced behind them to the music. The scene changed to France. Next classmate was a French girl.

"You've got no strings

Comme ci comme ça

Your savoir-faire is ooh la la!

I've got strings

But entre nous

I'd cut my strings for you"

Behind them the classmates puppetered a group of French marionette woman dancing a can-can. Before long, the scenery soon changed to Russia. One girl came aside with a Russian accent,

"Down where the Volga flows

There's a Russian rendezvous

Where me and Ivan go

But I'd rather go with you"

"Hey!"

She disappeared. Several boys came out dressed as Kossacks dancing the Hopak. Pinocchio didn't remember this being part of the act. But he decided to improvise. He decided to join in. Geppetto watched with a grin the whole time. Finally, as the music was wrapping up, Pinocchio jumped out from t and center and sang out,

"There are no strings on me"

He took a bow as the last note hit. The audience cheered with applause. Even Geppetto was proud.

"That's my boy!" he called out. Pinocchio went backstage with the others. The

Classmates all crowded him with praise.

"Alright, children. That's enough! Let him through!" Signora Constantina demanded and Pinocchio walked over to her.

She brought him over to Geppetto. Geppetto ran over and picked him up.

"Pinocchio, you did great. I'm so proud of you," he said happily.

I've never seen such talent like that. It seems you were quite the success," Constantina added. "I bet you'd make a great actor, even grow up to be one.

Pinocchio smiled and said, "that sounds great. But I want to be a woodcarver like my father."

"Pinocchio, there are plenty of people who do other things that sometimes perform part time as well," Geppetto explained. "You have talent, but I want you to decide what you could do with it."

"I'll think about it," Pinocchio said.

"Well, we better get home. It's almost dinner time then we need to get you to bed. Thank you, Signora Constantina."

"My pleasure for helping with this, Signor Geppetto. Both of you have a good weekend."

Geppetto and Pinocchio walked home with Fredrico.

"Do you really think I did great, father?"

"Pinocchio, you truly did. A little boost of confidence is all you need sometimes."

"You should think about being in plays or shows sometimes," Fredrico told him.

"I really think you'd be good at it as more of a side thing."

"Why?"

"We're not forcing you too. It's just an idea," Geppetto explained.

"It's up to you, Pinocchio. They're only trying to find something good for you," Jiminy said. "I you don't want to do it, you don't have to, but they know that's for you to decide."

They arrived at the house. Figaro ran to the door as it opened to greet Pinocchio and Geppetto. He jumped at Pinocchio right away as Pinocchio petted him and scratched behind his ears.

"How was the show?" Martina asked.

"Pinocchio did great. They loved him!" Fredrico exclaimed. His teacher was most impressed."

They spent a good long while talking about the show as Geppetto gave Pinocchio his dinner while Jiminy went up to his dollhouse. Soon after Pinocchio ate, Fredrico and his family left. Geppetto went and put Pinocchio to bed. He sat on the bed and talked to Pinocchio.

"Son, I don't blame you for how you've been distrusting of me, considering how I hid your mother's death from you. Do you think you can ever trust me again?"

"Well," Pinocchio responded. "I guess tonight when you helped me boost my confidence for the show might be a start."

"I know it's going to be hard, Pinocchio. But I'm worried about our relationship as father and son. I don't want that relationship to die, son."

"I understand, father. I do love you, but I still can't be sure of a lot."

"Pinocchio, trust and forgiveness. They're not always the easiest things to earn. Believe me, I know. There are always people out there you just can't trust. More than that, your damaged trust in me is what I need help trying to fix. We can't be much of a family together without trust, Pinocchio. How can we have love without trust?"

"I don't know, Father. But trust you or not, I still love you."

"I love you too."

Geppetto gave Pinocchio a hug. Pinocchio couldn't help but return the embrace.

"Now get some sleep. You've had quite a day. Good night, son."

Geppetto walked off as he left Figaro to jump up on Pinocchio's bed.

"Come on, Figaro," said Pinocchio. He cuddled Figaro into his arm as they both fell asleep together.

Geppetto talked to Jiminy downstairs in the workshop.

"Jiminy, I'm still worried about my relationship with Pinocchio."

"Give it time, Mr. Geppetto. He's just a boy. Children are not always as easy to earn trust from as much as adults can be."

"I don't want to lose him or his love, Jiminy. He's all I have. He and I are the only family each of us has. I love him more than anything in the world."

"I know it's hard, Mr. Geppetto. I know. I'm looking out for him too. He's a good boy."

Geppetto didn't say another word. He just smiled and went to bed. Jiminy went back to his dollhouse and went to bed too. He then thought to himself, "If only there was something I could do to help them both. A bond between a father and son is such a fragile thing."

Jiminy held out a bit of hope. Hope that maybe things would turn out alright in the end for his friends.


	21. Stromboli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On his way home from school, Pinocchio learns a valuable lesson in why kids should never ever trust a stranger, let alone why they should always obey their parents.

One bright and sunny morning, about a few weeks after Pinocchio's performance in the talent show, Pinocchio had just woken up and was getting dressed and ready for school. As he finished breakfast, he found a note from Geppetto on the table.

It read, "Pinocchio, I had to leave early this morning to run some errands in another town. I won't be back by the time you get home from school today either. Jiminy will be here to watch after you until I get back. I'll need you to be extra careful today. You can get yourself some lunch after school. I left you some money on the table. Other than that, don't go anywhere after school. Just come home. And I'm sure you know not to speak to strangers. I'll see you later this evening. One more thing, I heard they maybe a circus in town, but I can't take you because it's a school night. Maybe another circus, another time."

Love, Father."

Pinocchio grabbed his schoolbook and took the money Geppetto left him. He gave Figaro a pat on the head and locked the door as he hurried off to school.

If only he or Geppetto had been prepared for what was to happen that day. As the children of the village headed off to school many of them chattered among themselves.

"Have you heard at the circus being in town this week?"

"You mean Stromboli's circus? Have you even seen Stromboli's shows? They stink!"

"He's a rip off."

They all walked off to school for their day.

Nearby a tall sharply dressed fox was walking around town. With him was a flimsy looking cat dressed in ragged and worn out clothing. This fox happened to be Foulfellow, otherwise known as "Honest" John. This was the same fox who years ago when Pinocchio was a baby, Geppetto had run into unexpectedly, and was willing to discuss something with Geppetto, but not trusting of John, whether it was by gut instinct or something else, Geppetto politely declined. They had not seen each other since. The cat walking with him was his friend and sidekick, Gideon. Gideon was a bit of klutz, but he was loyal to his companion all the same. He also didn't usually talk. He was something of a mute.

Ah, Gideon, listen," Honest John said to his companion. "The merry laughter of little innocent children wending their way to school; thirsty little minds rushing to the fountain of knowledge, ha-ha! School, a noble institution. What would this stupid would be without...?"

Suddenly they noticed Pinocchio walking by.

"Now wait a minute," Honest John muttered as Pinocchio passed by. "I've seen that boy before. Something familiar about him. Where do I know him from?"

Gideon shrugged and nodded his head.

"Wait. I think I remember. He was the boy who played that live puppet without strings in that talent show a while back." Honest John suddenly realized. "I wonder. He had such talent. I wonder if..."

He noticed a poster of some kind. It was a circus advertisement.

"Well, Well. Stromboli. So that old rascal's back in town, eh? Ha-ha-ha. Remember, Giddy, the time I tied strings on you and passed you off as a puppet? Ha-ha-ha-ha." The fox laughed rather humorously maniacally. "We nearly put one over on that old gypsy that time. Hahaha! Had no idea he was still in business. Must be desperate to keep himself afloat! The big lump has fallen on hard times."

They followed Pinocchio to the school and saw him go in. John had an idea.

"Listen, Gideon. We'll wait until that boy is out of school, then we'll meet up with him somewhere. I think Stromboli could use a boy like that to save his failing circus. We could make a fortune. Why that old faker would give his- listen. If we play our cards right, we'll be on easy street or my name isn't Honest John. hahaha"

They quickly ran off to wait for school to be let out to enact their plan.

On his way home from school, Pinocchio bought himself a calzone for lunch. He was on his way home when John and Gideon followed him. As Pinocchio hopped along a stone wall, Foulfellow and Gideon hid on the other end. Foulfellow saw Gideon take out a wooden mallet, ready to strike.

"No, no, stupid." He grimaced as he took the mallet and bonked his feline sidekick on the head. "Don't be crude."

The fox then set his cane out through an opening in the wall.

"Ah yes, Giddy. As I was saying to the duchess only yesterday...."

But before he could say more, Pinocchio tripped over the cane and fell to the ground.

"Oh, my goodness.," he exclaimed with fake concern. "I'm so sorry, little boy. I didn't see you out there. I hope you're not injured."

"I'm alright," Pinocchio replied as Honest John helped him up. "I was just heading home from school. I didn't even see anything."

"Well, an honest mistake." Honest John had a look at Pinocchio's book, holding it upside down. "well, well. Quite the scholar I see. Look, Giddy, a man of letters."

He handed Pinocchio his book back.

"Thanks. I have to go now."

"I see. Why, my boy. Have you ever heard of the "easy" road to success?"

"uh-uh."

I'm speaking my boy of performing arts. Why, do you like to sing and dance, my boy?"

"Uh. Huh."

"Would you like to perform for someone right now?"

Pinocchio hesitated slightly.

"I seriously need to go. I'm not supposed to be talking with strangers. My father said so."

"Very wise of your father, my boy. I'm Mr. Honest John. But trust me. I can truly see it in you. The theater, the circus. You name it. Bright lights! Music! Applause! Fame!"

"Fame?" asked Pinocchio.

"Yes. And with that personality, that profile, that physique, why, he's a natural-born actor, eh, Giddy?"

"And I'm going...."

"Straight to the top!" The fox interrupted. "Why, I can see your name in lights...lights six feet high... What is your name?"

"Pinocchio.

"Pinocchio! P-i-n... u-o...P-i..." Honest John stuttered, having never heard such a name before.

"Oh, well. Now we aren't strangers anymore. Are we? Come. Have you heard there's a circus in town?"

"Why, no." Pinocchio answered. "I love going to circuses. But I..."

"Splendid. Why, that might be your chance. A circus performer. Come. Let's go!"

Pinocchio walked off with them as Honest John sang,

"Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee, an actor's life for me!

A high silk hat and a silver cane, a watch of gold with a diamond chain

Hi-Diddle-Dee-Doo, you sleep 'til after two

It's great to be a celebrity, an actor's life for me!

Pinocchio joined in,

"Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dum, an actor's life is fun

With clothes that come from the finest shop, and lots of peanuts and soda pop

Hi-Diddle-Dee-Doo, you sleep 'til after two

It's great to be a celebrity, an actor's life for me!"

Meanwhile, Jiminy came out of the house looking for Pinocchio.

"He should have been home by now, perhaps maybe he's still having lunch."

Heading out into town he was unaware what was going on. Before long, he heard Honest John singing as he passed by.

"Oh, boy. a parade!"

Jiminy decided to dance along as if marching when he suddenly heard Pinocchio singing along.

"Huh? Is that Pinocchio? What on earth is he....?"

He rushed over and climbed on top of the foxes' hat. He couldn't get Pinocchio's attention, so he had to whistle loud enough for everyone to hear.

"What was THAT?!" Honest John asked in surprise.

"Must be Jiminy. He probably came looking for me."

"Huh? Jiminy? What? Who?" He looked around but saw nothing. Jiminy was being rather elusive so as not to be seen.

"He's my best friend," Pinocchio explained. "He's helping me learn a bit more about...."

"Now, now, just relax, son. There's no one here." John said, but Gideon noticed him and prepared to strike with his cane. He made his move, but missed as Jiminy dodged and left Honest John's hat to be pressed down over his face.

"Mmph. Mmmphmmm," Honest John mumbled as he struggled.

"Psst, Pinocchio," Jiminy whispered to Pinocchio calling him over to a nearby brick wall.

"What do you think you're doing? You were supposed to come home."

"But Jiminy, they're taking me to the circus. I'm going to be an actor."

"Now, Pinocchio. Remember what I said about temptation?" asked Jiminy. "You're being tricked by it by running off with a stranger."

"Oh no, Jiminy. That's Mr. Honest John."

"Honest John?!" Jiminy exclaimed in surprise. "Hate to break it to you, but I don't feel like he could be as "honest" as his name claims him to be."

As Gideon and John struggled with his hat, from within the hat, Honest John yet out a loud yell.

"Get me outta here!"

"Now here's what you need to tell him. You can't go to the circus. You're sorry, but it's a school night, and you have to get back home," Jiminy explained.

"But Jiminy..."

"Just do what I say, Pinoke. You'll be better off. Now go on. Tell him. I'll meet you back at the house."

Though Pinocchio was willing to do as he was told, he was just about to tell Honest John he declined wanting to go to the circus and needed to go home, but Honest John told him, "But, my boy. You'd be missing the opportunity of a lifetime. I hear Master Stromboli is often looking for young talent. And you might be just what he's looking for."

"But I..."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" John blurted. He and Gideon moved on with Pinocchio.

Jiminy did not like this at all.

"I better go and tell his father. No. That'll be snitching. I'll go after him myself."

So, he did. All he knew was that Pinocchio could be in trouble for disobeying his and Geppetto's orders and rules. So, he chased after them.

Before long, they arrived at a circus tent on the outskirts of town itself. The sign outside read, "Stromboli's amazingly amazing circus."

"You see, my boy. Stromboli's circus is guaranteed time of fun and excitement," Honest John explained. "Why perhaps this is the way to your stardom. Don't you want that?"

"Well, I...I...." stuttered Pinocchio. He wasn't sure what to say. He wanted to go home, but he wanted to have some fun too. Maybe even become a star or something. "I should really like to meet Stromboli."

"Well, then. I suppose I could ask for him Watch him, Gideon," John ordered and walked off.

Before long, Honest John came back with a large bald overweight man with a large beard and a mustache.

"So, you must be Pinocchio," he said to the boy. "John here told me you might have some talent."

"And you're....Stromboli?" Pinocchio muttered.

"Yes. Do you like to sing and dance, my boy?" Stromboli asked

"Oh yes. But I...."

"Splendid. I'm always on the lookout for young talent. People have been flaking on my shows for years. Saying, I'm nothing more than a stink bag! That my circuses are nothing but fakeouts!"

He then started muttering incoherently in Italian much to Pinocchio's sudden fright. Pinocchio now realized something was not right with Stromboli. But in a moment, Stromboli regained himself as he remembered he was in front of a child.

"Forgive me, Pinocchio. It just frustrates me that people say these things."

"It's alright. I would have felt the same," Pinocchio said innocently. "I...I guess I could try some things."

Stromboli led Pinocchio to a room inside the tent. As Pinocchio took a moment to look inside, Stromboli stepped out and spoke to honest John. He gave him a large sack of gold.

"That should be more than enough for him. He might be useful!"

The two con artists then zipped off as Jiminy was arriving.

"What kind of trouble is that boy getting himself into this time? I don't believe this."

Later that afternoon around early evening, people gathered around in the tent. Jiminy was watching from a vantage point.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Stromboli spoke out. "For tonight's final acts, a new act. A boy juggling on unicycle on a tight rope over a pool of water, and many other surprises. Introducing, Stromboli's newest performer, Pinocchio!"

Pinocchio had slight nerves having never rode a unicycle before. He knew if his father found out about this, he wouldn't hear the end of it, but he knew he didn't want to disappoint his new boss.

So, he took a deep breath and got himself ready to start up.

"okay. You can do this. Don't be afraid," he told himself. He climbed on top the one wheeled bike and maintained his balance with his juggling objects in his hands. Jiminy looked at the sight and was aghast.

"He's going to get himself hurt or worse. This is most definitely the kind of things a child like him shouldn't be done. If anything happens to him, why ol' Geppetto will never let me hear the end of it."

But contrary to what Jiminy was saying, Pinocchio was managing. Despite his nerves racking up in him, Pinocchio maintained his proper balance and managed to keep himself straight up forward and not messing up a single moment of his juggling.

People were amazed at seeing a boy so young manage such a dangerous act. Pinocchio felt relieved, but kept his focus so as not to mess up his balance and fall. Stromboli was grinning with delight, but little did anyone notice there seemed to be more than what it seemed, brewing beneath that face of his. After at least five minutes, as Pinocchio finished his juggling, Stromboli gave a signal, the tightrope came undone, Pinocchio fell, then a trampoline appeared over the pool of water, and Pinocchio bounced off on landed on his fit after a flip.

People applauded and Pinocchio took a bow with a relief and a smile.

"Well, I'll be," Jiminy thought to himself. "I never thought he'd make it through that. Well, I guess if he's going to be a circus performer. What would a boy like him want with a cricket for a pet now anyway?"

Meanwhile, Geppetto was at home with Figaro and Cleo. Geppetto paced back and forth.

"No sign of him. Fredrico's looked," Geppetto told himself. He was worried.

"What could have happened to him? Where could he be at this hour?"

Not a single scrap of food on the table had been eaten.

"I told him to come straight home after school. I'm going out to look for him again."

Geppetto grabbed his coat and lantern.

"Jiminy's missing too. Perhaps they went off somewhere. Cleo, make sure Figaro doesn't make any messes. Remember, no one moves or does anything else. Until I find him."

He went out into the cold. Figaro tried to grab a bite of food. But Figaro could only sit and frump as Cleo wouldn't let him.

Despite his spoiled attitude, Figaro couldn't deny, he was a bit worried about Pinocchio too.

Back at Stromboli's caravan, Stromboli was counting his coins and he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," he said in his burly accent. Pinocchio walked in.

"Gee, Mr. Stromboli. They seemed to really like me."

"Yes, Pinocchio! You were sensational you made me lots of coins today! I've never had such an outcome like this for a long, long time!"

But as he counted the coin, he found a piece of metal among them all. In a growl and a sudden outburst, he began grumbling obscenities in Italian language, but stopped when he remembered Pinocchio was listening.

"I'm sorry again, Pinocchio. Here. Take this."

Stromboli gave it to him as a gift in rewards for his efforts.

"Gee, thanks. I better get going though. My father's probably wondering where I am."

"Oh, you're going home, eh? Hahahahaha!"

"You mean it's funny?!" Asked Pinocchio.

They both started to have a laugh. Pinocchio was having such a giddy laugh; he didn't realize Stromboli picking him up. Stromboli suddenly blurted, "You're not going anywhere!"

"What are you doing?" Pinocchio shouted as he stopped laughing and realized something was wrong. Stromboli then threw him into a nearby cage and locked it.

"Wait! What is this?! What's happening?!" Pinocchio was frightened.

"THIS is your home now!" Stromboli growled.

"No! NO!" Pinocchio screamed.

"Yes! I see your talent! I'm going to use it!"

"You can't do this me!" Pinocchio cried. "I'm only 7! You can't do this to me!"

"SHUT UP!" Stromboli shouted. "You are now a part of this circus! For years, I've been dwindling and dwindling! People have criticized, mocked, even scorned me for the quality of my circus shows! But you! You will be my turn around!"

Pinocchio felt fear and terror overtake him. He realized now it was a mistake to trust that fox. He should have listened.

"No! I don't want to be a performer in this circus! I want to go home!"

"Never! You stay. And you make lots of money. FOR ME! We start tonight! We shall tour the world! Just picture it. The amazingly amazing Pinocchio. The 8th wonder of the world. My greatest....circus slave!"

Pinocchio began to rattle the cage.

"No! I won't let you do this! You let me out of here! I'll get the police you...."

"QUIET!" Stromboli yelled banging his fist on the nearby table. "Shut up! Before I knock you silly!"

Pinocchio understood what Stromboli wanted. He didn't want Pinocchio in the show for talent. Only profit.

"We will tour the world," Stromboli spoke. "Paris, London, Monte Carlo, Constantinople. And when you are growing too old, your fate...will be sealed!" Stromboli violently expressed with a sinister laugh. "Good night, my new little goldmine." Stromboli locked the door and left.

Pinocchio struggled to break out, but it was no use. As he heard and felt the caravan start to move, he grew even more horrified.

"HELP! SOMEBODY! PLEASE HELP ME!" He screamed. "Jiminy, where are you?! JIMINY CRICKET!"

A bolt of thunder struck in the sky. Pinocchio fell back onto the ground. Terrified and afraid, he began to cry.

"Oh, what have I done?" he muttered to himself. "What did I do to deserve this?"

Curling into a fetal position, he laid himself down and shuddered.

"Oh, father. I'm so sorry."

Giving up on trying to break the cage open, he submitted to himself. It began to rain

Jiminy walking away guilt-trodden in the rain, noticed the caravan going off.

"Maybe I should go and wish him well. He's off to travel the world I guess."

Jiminy hopped onto the carriage and crawled underneath the door.

"Pinocchio? Pinocchio, it's me, Jiminy. Where are you, pal?"

Hearing his friends voice, Pinocchio suddenly got up with jumped with joy and relief.

"Jiminy! Gee, I'm glad to see ya! Thank goodness!"

Jiminy looked at his friend's predicament and gasped.

"Good heavens, Pinocchio! What happened?!"

"Oh, he was mad. He said just cause I'm a kid, he's going to use me a slave to bring his profit up!"

"That's awful!" Jiminy exclaimed. "Then what happened?"

"He said when I'm growing too old, he was probably going to do something to me!"

"I had a bad feeling, Pinoke. We got to get you out of here, fast!"

Try as he might, Jiminy couldn't pick the lock.

"Must be one of the older models. I can't open it. Looks like we're stuck here."

"Gee," Pinocchio sighed in defeat.

Out in the streets of town, Geppetto searched everywhere.

"PINOCCHIOOOOO!" he called out, had it not been for the sound of thunder drowning his voice out as Stromboli's caravan passed by, Pinocchio could have called for help.

Geppetto, defeated and guilt trodden for leaving Pinocchio by himself all day, gave up and went home. He passed by and went to his room.

"Francesca, my dear. It seems I have failed. Pinocchio's gone."

Geppetto broke down in tears. The only thing he could do now was pray that somebody would find Pinocchio and bring him home.

Back in the caravan, Pinocchio sat in the cage with Jiminy, both feeling terrible.

"Someday, this turned out to be."

"I should have listened to you, Jiminy. It was all my fault. Guess I'll never see my father again!"

"Oh, it could be worse," Jiminy told him. "Be cheerful, LIKE ME!" his mood quickly changing.

Pinocchio let the tears fall from his eyes. Jiminy, feeling upset as seeing his friend this way tried to comfort him and dry his tears. Suddenly, Jiminy looked over and saw something by the carriage door.

"Pinocchio, look! The keys. It just might be the one to this cage. If we can get it, we might be able to escape."

"But how? It's all the way over there!"

"I got an idea! Pinocchio, I need you to lie."

Pinocchio was surprised. For all that he had been taught by his father, he never expected anyone to ask him to lie before. This was a first.

"But Jiminy, you know I can't do that. Lying is wrong. And..."

"I know, but trust me. Just do this. Quick, Pinocchio. Tell me why you didn't come home."

"Well, I... I was on my home from school. Til I met somebody. Two big monsters with green eyes," Pinocchio lied, even though the met somebody part was true. His nose grew out.

"Well, weren't you afraid?" Asked Jiminy.

"Uh, uh. But they tied me in a big sack!" Another few inches, his nose grew out.

"You don't say. And where was I?"

"They put you in a little sack. And how did I escape? I didn't. They chopped me into firewood, and ate the leftovers."

It was working. Every little lie was making Pinocchio's grow out long enough to reach the key, but one inch short. He was out of lies. Suddenly, Jiminy decided to say something. "It's working! Because you haven't been telling the truth."

"Oh, but I have. Every word!"

One extra few inches, his nose grew out, and Jiminy got the key.

"See? Now, quickly. Tell the truth and get your nose back so I can help. Hurry, and come clean."

As Pinocchio recounted the whole story with the truth, Every inch got Jiminy close to be cage, once he was close enough, Jiminy dropped the key in Pinocchio's hand and Pinocchio used it. The locked snapped open, and they escaped.

"Come on, Pinoke, let's get you out of here," Jiminy said. He and Pinocchio made their way out of the carriage quickly and ran towards the village.

"I'm never doing anything like that again. If I want to do something like perform maybe, I'm telling my father first!" Pinocchio said. He knew however his father was going to ask him to do a lot of explaining. So as they raced home, Pinocchio bumped into someone.

"Hey watch it, you little.....why, Pinocchio!" It was Honest John. "And how is the great young actor?"

"I don't want to be a circus actor! Stromboli was terrible."

"He was? My poor boy, what ever happened?" The fox feigning desperate concern asked.

"I'm not telling you anything. You tricked me! You lying creep!"

"It's called a hustle, my boy. Now, come here, let's see how we can..."

"Get away from me!" Screamed Pinocchio as he ran away. He saw his father nearby a building and called out to him.

"Father! Father!"

Geppetto raised his head and turned to face his son's voice.

"Pinocchio! There you are you! Thank goodness!" He shouted as he pulled the boy into his arms. "Where have you been? What happened?!"

Pinocchio was too nervous to straight up answer. "Well, I...I..."

"Tell me, Pinocchio! Do you know how worried sick I've been?! And you Jiminy, I thought you were supposed to look after him!"

Jiminy and Pinocchio explained everything just as Honest John walked up and confirmed his part in the debacle.

"You!" Geppetto shouted as he eyed the fox. I knew you were no good when I first saw you years ago."

"Now, Sir. Mr. Geppetto," Honest John said, trying to feign innocence. "I assure you, I only..."

"Silence, you no good trickster!" He growled as he got up and pinned Foulfellow and Gideon against the nearby wall.

Honest John gulped as Geppetto glared firmly at him fuming with a massive glare.

"If you EVER come near my son again!"

"No, I won't! Never again! I swear it! Right, Giddy?"

Gideon, fearful as his partner nodded yes, and ran off as Geppetto let them go. He then turned to Pinocchio with a mad look of disappointment on his face. Pinocchio hung his head.

"Father, I...."

"You deliberately disobeyed me, Pinocchio. I told you to come straight home after school!"

"Father, I'm sorry. I didn't know they were going to trick me."

"Come along, Pinocchio. We're going home! You're going to bed without supper and we'll discuss the rest of your punishment in the morning." Geppetto stated as he took Pinocchio and Jiminy home.

As they walked through the house door, Figaro looked and got ecstatic seeing Pinocchio home. But Geppetto's face was more than enough for him to see it was no time to play.

"Figaro, Pinocchio got into trouble and now he has to be punished. Now, Pinocchio go to your room and go straight to bed."

As Pinocchio climbed the stairs, he looked back at Geppetto stopping halfway. Before he could say anything, Geppetto silenced him. "Not...a word."

Pinocchio went to his room. climbed into bed in his pj's and cried. He felt horrible for what he had done. He knew for sure he was in big trouble. Suddenly as Jiminy climbed into his doll house there was a flash of light. A blue sparkle engulfed the room. And from out of it, materialized a beautiful woman with blonde hair dressed in blue with a pair of translucent wings on her back. Pinocchio's jaw dropped at the sight. Jiminy was flustered.

"Well, I'll be. A fairy. MmmmmMmmm."

"Who are you?" Asked Pinocchio.

The fairy looked down at Pinocchio and spoke in a soft voice.

"Pinocchio, I am called the blue fairy. I have been watching over you and your father since you were born," she explained.

"Why?" Pinocchio asked.

"Because Geppetto was afraid to raise you alone when he learned of the fate that was to befall your mother. The reason I came to you tonight, is to warn you. Since you were told about the fate of your mother, things have changed between you and your father. You're heading down a path he does not want for you."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You're becoming a troublemaker, Pinocchio. Much like that boy, Lampwick. Is this what your mother would want?" She asked.

Pinocchio sighed and hung his head in shame. "No, it isn't what she would want."

"Then you must realize if you keep this up, no good can come of it. Your getting into a fight at school was only the beginning."

A thought occurred to Pinocchio's mind.

"Blue fairy, please. I have to ask you something."

"It's about your nose, isn't it?" she asked

"How did you know?" Pinocchio said, surprised she knew somehow what he wanted to know.

"Because you have sought an answer to that question all your life. Long ago, when you were still an infant, it was I who came into your home as your father watched over you and blessed with a spell. A spell to teach you honesty."

"Like a curse?" Jiminy asked.

"No," the blue fairy. "An enchantment. Allow me. I will show you both."

With a wave of her wand, the area surrounding Jiminy and Pinocchio suddenly changed. It was Pinocchio's room, but somehow different. Pinocchio realized this was his room as it was a long time ago, when he was a baby. He looked nearby and saw his father rocking a cradle.

"Is that my father?" asked Pinocchio.

"Yes," the blue fairy responded. We are in your room as it was a few months after you were born. "Your past self and your father's past self can neither hear nor see you. If you wish to see your past self, go and take a look."

Pinocchio and Jiminy took a look inside the cradle and Pinocchio, suddenly amazed at the sight of his past baby self fidgeting around in the cradle surrounded by blankets, blushed. "Gosh, Jiminy. That's me as a baby. Father said I was quite a handful back then."

"I must say, you were quite a cute looking little fella," Jiminy said.

It was then they noticed the blue fairy's light surrounding the room, and she materialized right in front of Geppetto.

Pinocchio and Jiminy watched as they spoke. The blue fairy then said, "Good Geppetto, you have given so much happiness to others, you deserved to have a child of your own. I come bearing a gift. One that shall teach him well. "Should ever a chance of honesty he blow, an inch or two, his nose shall be grown.""

Pinocchio watched as the blue fairy made her way over to his past baby self's cradle and spoke to him.

"Little boy born, o' divine. I bless thee. The gift of truth is thine." She placed her wand over the cooing infant as a sparkle of light surrounded him. The blue fairy showed past Geppetto a demonstration of this spell, by using an example of a lie to speak for the baby and allowed the child's nose to slightly extend.

So it was, that suddenly, in a flash Pinocchio and Jiminy were back in the present.

"Pinocchio, a bit of magic is always in the air. That's why I placed this spell on you. To help your father. A spell that cannot be reversed. The difference between the truth and a lie is in you. And should you be what your father is attempting to raise you to be, I may yet grant a special wish. Now, remember, Pinocchio, you must find your way again a long the straight and narrow path. And always let your conscience be your guide."

She vanished in a blue sparkle of light.

It was morning the next day when Geppetto called Pinocchio downstairs. Pinocchio knew it was time for a lecture. Pinocchio sat down and hung his head in shame.

"Pinocchio, I am very disappointed in you for your actions from yesterday." Geppetto said sternly. "I admire your bravery in coming to me when Foulfellow threatened you again, but that does not excuse you running off with him and his friend when you know you're not supposed to trust strangers, let alone run off with them. Do you have any idea, how heartbroken I would have been if I had found out what happened to you and you were already gone too far out?"

"Yes, Sir. I do," Pinocchio muttered in guilt.

"I would have never seen you again! You deliberately disobeyed me. And what's worse, you ignored Jiminy too!"

Pinocchio was at a loss for words.

"If you wanted to be a performer, you can't just run off and ask to be one, and if someone offers you such a thing, you need to tell me!"

"I tried to decline, but they wouldn't let me talk myself out of it. They tricked me." Pinocchio muttered in tears.

"I understand what happened to you and that is exactly the point I was trying to make! You can't just trust anybody no matter how nice they seem." Geppetto explained. "You are so lucky Jiminy went looking for you and didn't give up as I almost did."

"So, how much trouble am I in? What's my punishment?"

"Pinocchio, for your punishment, you are grounded for the entire weekend. Listen, son. Despite how mad I am at how much trouble you got into for being disobedient and such yesterday, I can't stay too mad at you," Geppetto explained calming himself down. "Regardless of the circumstances, I'm glad you're alright and that you told me what happened."

"You are?" Pinocchio asked.

"Yes. I am relieved you're home safe and such, but I'm afraid that doesn't excuse you being grounded. Now you know how it works, and your activities are restricted for the entire weekend."

"I understand, father. After my punishment is over, I promise never to run off with strangers ever again."

"Thank you, Pinocchio. Now, is that a sincere promise?"

"Yes, father. It is."

Geppetto wrapped his arm around Pinocchio and sat next to him.

"Pinocchio, I know I am hard on you sometimes. But I am for your own good. To protect you. I don't want to lose you the way I lost your mother. Do you understand that?"

Pinocchio nodded yes and walked off to the breakfast table. After breakfast, Pinocchio went off to school and came home later. The next day, Pinocchio did some Saturday morning chores and was made to clean the gutter as a punishment chore. After he was finished, Geppetto allowed some playtime. Pinocchio took his punishment that weekend rather responsibly for a 7-year-old. Later that evening, Pinocchio told Geppetto about the blue fairy appearing to him the night before.

"Yes, I remember that, Pinocchio. When she came to us. To tell you the truth, I had forgotten how long ago it had been. Since you handled your punishment so well, too, how about a little family time tonight? I know you still want me to earn your trust back completely, but I'm trying, son."

"Alright," Pinocchio said with a smile. So Geppetto placed Pinocchio in his lap and Figaro joined in too as Geppetto read Pinocchio a story about a young thief and a magic lamp. Once the story was over, Pinocchio went and ate his supper.

Even though it seemed this fiasco had been dealt with and it seemed the worst was behind Pinocchio and Geppetto, it only actually proved Pinocchio still had much to learn. He could only imagine how angry Stromboli could be once he found out his new "gold mine" escaped. But Pinocchio was willing to make good on his promise never to trust strangers again.

"Pinocchio, for your punishment, you are grounded for the entire weekend. Listen, son. Despite how mad I am at how much trouble you got into for being disobedient and such yesterday, I can't stay too mad at you," Geppetto explained calming himself down. "Regardless of the circumstances, I'm glad you're alright and that you told me what happened."

"You are?" Pinocchio asked.

"Yes. I am relieved you're home safe and such, but I'm afraid that doesn't excuse you being grounded. Now you know how it works, and your activities are restricted for the entire weekend."

"I understand, father. After my punishment is over, I promise never to run off with strangers ever again."

"Thank you, Pinocchio. Now, is that a sincere promise?"

"Yes, father. It is."

Geppetto wrapped his arm around Pinocchio and sat next to him.

"Pinocchio, I know I am hard on you sometimes. But I am for your own good. To protect you. I don't want to lose you the way I lost your mother. Do you understand that?"

Pinocchio nodded yes and walked off to the breakfast table. After breakfast, Pinocchio went off to school and came home later. The next day, Pinocchio did some Saturday morning chores and was made to clean the gutter as a punishment chore. After he was finished, Geppetto allowed some playtime. Pinocchio took his punishment that weekend rather responsibly for a 7-year-old. Later that evening, Pinocchio told Geppetto about the blue fairy appearing to him the night before.

"Yes, I remember that, Pinocchio. When she came to us. To tell you the truth, I had forgotten how long ago it had been. Since you handled your punishment so well, too, how about a little family time tonight? I know you still want me to earn your trust back completely, but I'm trying, son."

"Alright," Pinocchio said with a smile. So Geppetto placed Pinocchio in his lap and Figaro joined in too as Geppetto read Pinocchio a story about a young thief and a magic lamp. Once the story was over, Pinocchio went and ate his supper.

Even though it seemed this fiasco had been dealt with and it seemed the worst was behind Pinocchio and Geppetto, it only actually proved Pinocchio still had much to learn. He could only imagine how angry Stromboli could be once he found out his new "gold mine" escaped. But Pinocchio was willing to make good on his promise never to trust strangers again.


	22. An Impossible Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pinocchio refuses to understand to some things are not possible, no matter how mouth you wish for them.

After the fiasco with Stromboli, Honest John, and Gideon, it was thought for sure things would get better for Pinocchio and Geppetto. But instead, it didn't seem that way. Pinocchio had been causing and getting himself into trouble for months ever since he learned about his mother. Geppetto was most afraid that it seems Pinocchio's trust was getting harder to earn. But the other thing that was concerning him was Pinocchio's rebellious attitude. There were times where Pinocchio was talking back, acting disrespectful, even not being grateful enough for things, but recalling the blue fairy's spell on him and remembering his past experiences he couldn't find any use in lying. Even so, Pinocchio's grades in school started slipping, which was concerning his teacher and Geppetto both. Sometimes, Pinocchio got into fights with other kids at the playground and such. Jiminy was very worried about his friend and that his relationship with his father was breaking. His apparent concern grew worse every day.

Pinocchio was trying to be good as the blue fairy warned him to be, but his emotions were clouding his judgment. Not to mention no matter how much he tried, trouble sometimes still managed to find him, or sometimes, the other way around. He remembered if he could learn to behave better and be a real good boy, he would get a special wish granted. This is what Pinocchio felt could be the key to his wish. He was certain even the blue fairy knew that the one thing, the very thing his heart desired that he was begging for was for a chance to see Francesca, maybe even for her to come home probably for could.

Even some of Pinocchio's friends and his teacher, no matter how hard they tried to comfort or even help him understand the impossibility of his wish found no luck in convincing him to believe otherwise or wish for something else.

One day, as Pinocchio was walking home from school, he and Jiminy talked.

"Pinoke, I'm really worried about you and your father," Jiminy said with a hint of concern. "You have not been yourself these last few months."

"What do you mean?" asked Pinocchio, not understand.

"Pinocchio, I care about you. I don't bear any ill will towards you as you were the one who brought me in and gave a home here, but ever since you started school, you've been changing since that day."

"I know what day you mean. The day I found out what my father had been hiding from me all my life."

Jiminy was at a loss for words. He knew Pinocchio did not take it well that he had been lied to, let alone the truth being that his mother was dead, but he was not willing to just sit by and watch his friend's mood swings and apparent aggressive behavior go this far.

"Pinocchio, I know you understand it was wrong what your father did, but it's how you're handling it that's troubling me. I might be small, but I am no fool. It's your mother to comes back you want. That's all you seem to care about now."

Pinocchio knew Jiminy was trying to make a point. But it seemed he couldn't see it straight enough. Though he didn't completely trust his father still, he knew that was part of what got him in trouble before with Stromboli and Honest John. But he felt it how his father had also struggled over it.

"You have no idea what my mother's death did to my father. What it's still doing to him. I don't even think you understand how it's affected me too."

"Pinocchio, I know you want to believe, but believing is not enough. You're still having trouble regarding what the blue fairy told you. Besides can't you wish for something else that might make you happier?"

Pinocchio sighed.

"No. I want to do this not just for myself, but for my father as well. I must believe, Jiminy. Maybe by helping him learn to believe like me, I can help him, Jiminy."

"Why, Pinocchio?" Jiminy asked. "Why do you continue to be so stubborn?"

"Because I have to, Jiminy," he responded. "I have to believe my mother can come back."

Jiminy shook his head. He didn't want to have to get harsh with Pinocchio to make him see, but it was about reaching that point. He tried to reason with him calmly.

"There's probably no way the blue fairy can do it. You can't bring your mother back from the dead, Pinocchio."

"What do YOU know about it?!" Pinocchio suddenly snapped in an angry voice. "NOTHING!!!!"

Jiminy was shocked that the boy spoke to him like that. Pinocchio took a moment to regain his composure.

"I'm sorry, Jiminy. I don't know why I said that." Pinocchio apologized.

"I do, Pinocchio. I do," Jiminy spoke up and said. "I've seen you. You desire to see your mother. You can't take your mind off it. Sometimes you're not eating. At night, you barely sleep. It's getting to your head, Pinoke. You need to let it go."

"You don't know what I need to do, Jiminy," Pinocchio began snapping again. "I'm not giving up on this wish! I don't care how many stars I have to wish upon, I'm not quitting!"

Pinocchio's voice was rising every second.

All I want is to see my mother! She's MY mother! Mine! And to have her come back is what I want most! I won't rest until it happens!"

Pinocchio walked off in anger.

"Pinocchio, do you even hear yourself right now?! You don't know what you're thinking! Don't you even know who you sound like?"

Pinocchio didn't respond. Jiminy knew exactly what he was thinking. He worried Pinocchio was starting to act so much like Lampwick, knowing Geppetto would not like it at all. Jiminy couldn't even think about what he was feeling. He couldn't understand, "how such a sweet innocent boy like Pinocchio who befriended a small creature like him and gave him home become so angry and bitter?" He knew why, but he just couldn't believe it.

That night while Pinocchio was getting ready for bed, Geppetto walked into the room.

"Can we talk, Pinocchio?" He asked the boy.

"what about?" Pinocchio asked in response.

"Listen, son. Jiminy told me you two had a bit of a fight today. A heated argument. Is there something going on between you two?"

"I just haven't been myself these last few months. I kind of snapped at him over that."

"Because of your mother?"

Pinocchio silently nodded.

"I know you still dream about her. But you need to understand, the more you dwell on it, the harder it gets for you. That's why you need to let her go. I know what you've been wishing for all your life. But I'm afraid it's just not possible."

Pinocchio hung his head and his heart sank.

"I don't want to believe that. I just don't."

"I know," Geppetto said as he walked off sadly. He walked downstairs where Jiminy was waiting.

"I don't know what to do, Jiminy. Pinocchio seems to be getting emotionally worse. I'm scared. His behavior is starting to be like that of that Lampwick boy."

Geppetto sat in a chair and huffed as he planted his face in his hands.

"I always felt Pinocchio and I had an especially close bond, but I don't know where I went wrong aside from telling him what happened to his mother. It was since then that things started changing between us"

Geppetto picked up an old picture of him and Pinocchio when Pinocchio was around 4 years old at a circus on his birthday riding a pony. He looked at it with a tear in his eye.

"I feel like he's not the sweet little boy of mine I thought he was. The boy I raised him as."

Jiminy hopped on Geppetto's shoulder.

"You're not alone as far as family issues like this. There are plenty of kids who miss their mothers. Some don't even have any parents to go home to. Like you, huh?"

"Yes. Jiminy. I never had a family myself. I never knew who my parents were or even what they looked like. I don't even remember how old I was when I was taken to the old orphanage and left there. I'm told it was a dark and rainy night. The caretakers there said there was a man there who handed me over that night with nothing but a name and a stuffed bear. I can only assume he was my father. I may have been no more than just a toddler when I was brought there. As I grew older, I expressed a knack at such a young age for craftsmanship. Because I was so different and there weren't many others yet there, I barely had any friends as a child. I was alone for so long. Until I met...her."

Jiminy looked up at Geppetto.

"Met who?"

"Francesca. She was my first true friend there. I was about 6 years old when she came. She looked so afraid and sad. She turned away almost everyone else when they tried to comfort her. I was the first she took very kindly to. I remember it well like yesterday.

(Flashback)

A young boy around 6 sat on his bed at an orphanage. He was cuddling his teddy bear close by and looking at the night sky from a window with one single star shining bright. He moved to the window and looked out. He said to the star above, "I feel so lonely a lot of the time. People treat me different because I'm different. I wish I knew why my family gave me away. Or that I had someone to be my friend here."

Suddenly, he heard the door open. A little girl came into the room. She was crying. Holding a bunny doll close to her. She sat in front of the nearby dresser. She seemed to be around 4.

"Hey, are you alright?" the young boy walking over to her.

"Uh-huh," she responded tearfully. "I was brought here just this morning. And I don't know anybody here. I'm scared. My mommy and daddy were in a house fire accident. I survived, but they didn't."

"That's awful," the boy told her. "I never knew my parents. I was just left here with this teddy bear. I guess maybe they got it for me and then they left me here. I don't know why. Anyway, you can sleep in here if you want. There's a spare bed that's been empty for weeks. I'll be your friend if you want. I don't have many myself. Do you trust me?"

"What?"

"Do you trust me?" The boy asked putting his hand out to her asking to help her up.

"Yes," she replied giving him one hand as she stood up.

My name is Geppetto. Geppetto Jovanni Woodworth. What's yours?"

"I'm Francesca Eleonora Corleone. Nice to meet you Geppetto. Thank you for your kindness."

(Present Day)

Geppetto brought himself back to reality and present time.

"From that day on," Geppetto told Jiminy. "Francesca and I were just about always together. We were kind of like peas and carrots. She and I did just about everything together. I saw her sort like a little sister at first, but as we got older, well, that's when we realized our true feelings for each other. After I got adopted by a wood smith when I was about 10, Francesca was sad to see me go, but I promised her I would visit often. True to my word, the Woodsmith allowed to visit her every so often. He was practically like a father to me. He taught me the art of woodcarving. And I was ever so grateful he came to adopt me."

"What a sweet story," Jiminy added. "But what about Francesca? How did she end up with you again?"

"Francesca never got adopted, but she came to stay with me for a while because after she decided to leave the orphanage when she was about 18, she had nowhere to go. I was the one who allowed her to live with us. I was about 20 myself. It was not long after that the Woodsmith became ill. By then, he taught me everything I needed to know. He died soon afterward. We sold most of his creations and I started a shop here in town after we moved here. Even though we were just kids that first night, I knew I had loved her since we first met. After we settled in town for a while, we got married. We lived happily together for years. And as far as I was concerned, I could need nothing else to be happier.

Geppetto let out a smile as Jiminy blushed hearing this.

"How romantic," he muttered.

"But in all that time," Geppetto added. "there was one more thing I wanted to fill my still partly empty heart and finally have a family. I wanted to have a child. It was long enough eventually when I soon learned she was pregnant with Pinocchio. I was so happy."

Suddenly Geppetto started to look sad.

"But then, the illness came. It struck her," Geppetto cried shedding tears. "I was so worried. For both her and the baby. I was told Francesca would be dead, but there was a chance to save Pinocchio. If it hadn't been for Collodi's medicine. I would have lost him too. But she and I accepted Collodi's help, even knowing she herself was unable to be saved. She sacrificed herself for Pinocchio and he lived. In return, I struggled so hard to raise him on my own without her."

Geppetto's heart sank further. Jiminy grabbed a tissue shedding a few tears himself.

"That is the saddest thing I ever heard in my life," the small cricket wept. "I was very fortunate to have both my parents though. And extra lucky too. Well, I did have them for a while. I was one out of only two children they had and the youngest. They gave me a happy comfortable childhood, and my older sister was like my best friend. My mother always sang the sweetest songs whenever she would put me to bed, and my father, he worked hard to provide for us. We were a happy family. Then one night, when I was still young, it was raining and as I was sleeping, lightning struck and started a fire inside our tree.

(Flashback)

Young Jiminy was panicking as the sounds of his family running and screaming surrounded him.

Just then, his mother came in and picked him up.

"Mama, what's happening?" he cried.

"Shhh. Shh. It's alright, Jiminy," she said as she ran carrying him towards his sister. "Josephine, take your brother and go!"

Jiminy cried as Josephine took her brother from their mother's arms.

"What about papa?" Josephine asked.

"There's no time to wait. We'll be right behind you. But we won't follow. Take care of Jiminy. His life is in your hands now. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, mama," she said. Jiminy cried harder.

"No! I don't want to leave you! I don't want to go without you, mama."

Jiminy's mother kissed the child's head and told him, "Jiminy, I will always be with you."

Their mother looked back hearing that the fire was getting worse. She turned to the children.

"Now go! Quickly!"

Josephine ran up carrying her little brother out the window.

"Mama! Papa!" he screamed jumping out of his sister's arms running back to their mother.

"Goodbye, my dears."

"No!" Jiminy screamed.

Josephine grabbed him just as their father came into view holding their mother in his arms. Having made it just in time, Josephine and Jiminy looked back They both looked on as the flames consumed the tree and their parents both.

Jiminy cried in horror watching his parents' fate and his home destroyed as he buried his face into Josephine's shoulders.

(Present day)

"We were lost. Josephine didn't know what to do," Jiminy said. "She too grieved for our parents, but she handled it better than I could. She was always so confident and cheerful. But she took care of me the best she could. I learned from her how to always keep a smile on my face now and then."

Geppetto understood now why Jiminy was often so cheerful and rarely ever upset in a sad way.

"After she died, I went around looking for a place to call home. I traveled across the world looking for a place, but none of them were either comfortable or safe enough. Some people were even so terrified to see me because most people hate bugs. Especially crickets. But then one night, I came to your village. Yours was the only house that had any lights on. So, I came in and I was amazed by the quality of your craftsmanship. I saw you and Pinoke together and it made me smile. Reminded me of me and my father before he died along with my mother."

"Jiminy, that is so kind of you to say that. But knowing you had lost your whole family; how did you manage to try and stay so....so...?"

"So, what? Fun and Fancy-Free? I just remembered Josephine and her lessons. I learned a whole lot about being optimistic and cheerful from her. Anyway, I'm glad Pinocchio found me that night. He was so gentle and kind. I'm worried about him too given how much he's been changing."

Meanwhile, Pinocchio upstairs in his room looked at the night sky above and prayed to the stars above.

"I know I haven't quite proven myself capable of my wish. But I'm sure you know what it is. Please, I want nothing more than to see my mother. I know she's dead, but I still believe in the power of wishes. There's so much I want to tell her. If she can hear this too, "I love you, mama."

Pinocchio then made the sign of the cross and went to bed cuddling his teddy bear shedding some tears.

Geppetto came to check on him. As he did, Jiminy hopped up into his dollhouse, watching as Geppetto stroke Pinocchio's head and whispered good night to the boy. Geppetto went to his room and petted Figaro.

"I don't know what else to do, Figaro. Things have not been the same since I told Pinocchio what happened to Francesca. I can only hope things will be set right soon."

Geppetto went to bed too, not being able to help but fear the worst. But deep in his own heart, he had a feeling that things would soon be made right.

About a week or two later, Pinocchio was about to go to school as usual. Just before he left after he grabbed his favorite hat, Geppetto knelt to him and said, "Listen, son. I know things have been bad, but this weekend, we're going to start making everything better. Okay?"

"Okay," Pinocchio responded with a smile. "I know I haven't been being too good lately myself. I am trying though. You believe that, right?"

"Of course, I do, son. I know it's been hard for you not to have a mother, especially have never known her. You and I are alike, Pinocchio when it comes to no family, except you have me still. I never had anybody until I met your mother. But I'll save that story for later. Trust me, you'll be happy again someday. One day things will change for the better. For both of us."

"when?"

"Probably when you least expect it," Geppetto said before he kissed Pinocchio's forehead. "Now, run along. I'll see you later. I love you."

Geppetto watched as Pinocchio went off to school. He went back into the house and fed Figaro, then he went to get some work done on some new music boxes.

Later that afternoon, just as school got out, Pinocchio talked to his teacher.

"Signora, do you ever wish that you could have something you wanted no matter much someone else thought you couldn't?"

"What do you mean?" she asked him.

"Like if someone you loved could come back even if others say they can't."

"Someone I loved? I guess so."

"Like me. Like my mother."

"Is that what's been bothering you?"

"I know she died, but.... I want to see her more than anything. The Blue Fairy, she said she would grant me any special wish if I was good enough and I don't think I am being good enough. I don't know what to do," he confessed breaking down into tears as his teacher hugged him.

"I'm sorry, Pinocchio. But I'm afraid that might not be something even possible to happen. I'm sure your father wishes for it too, but it's not meant to be."

Pinocchio went off to walk home. He went off somewhere to think to himself. He sat in an alleyway with tears in his eyes.

"Maybe just wishing....isn't good enough," he said to himself. Then he looked up at the sky and said, "mom, I hope you can probably hear me in spirit. But I wish you hadn't died. I wish you were here for me. All the other kids in the village are so lucky. They have moms who love and care for them. But for me, I've never once experienced that feeling of a mother's love. Not once."

More tears began welling in his eyes.

"If ever I was to have a mother who loved me, it would have been you. It would have been you. I want you to come home so much. I want nothing more than to see you. More than anything in the world. But...nobody believes. Except me." He buried his head into himself, and as he shed his tears, he thought about how much different his childhood and life could have been if Francesca were around with him.

"I want a mom when I get lonely, to take the time to play", he sang to himself.

"A mom who can be a friend and find a rainbow when it gray

I want a mom to read me stories and sing a lullaby

And if I find a bad dream, to hold me when I cry"

"Oh, I want a mom that will last forever

I want a mom to make it all better

I want a mom that will last forever

I want a mom that will love me whatever, forever"

"I want a mom to take my hand

and make me feel like a holiday

A mom to tuck me in at night

And chase the monsters away

I want a mom to read me stories

and sing a lullaby

And if I have a bad dream, to hold me when I cry".

Pinocchio's mind flashed back to reality, the only thing he held in his heart. Hope for his wish.

As he sat crying, he muttered, "mommy, please. Mommy, come back. Come back!"

Hours had passed by, Geppetto was starting to worry.

"It's been two hours. Where could he be? I better go look for him."

He was just about to do so when the door suddenly opened.

"Pinocchio!" He shouted. "Are you alright? I was beginning to worry about you. What happened?"

"Well, I..I..I.I went to a friend's house for a bit to...do some homework with them."

Pinocchio's nose grew in response to his fib.

"Don't lie to me!" Geppetto yelled. "School got out two hours ago. And you wouldn't be going over to a friend's house without permission. So, tell me where you were."

Pinocchio hung his head knowing full well what to say.

"I went to hide by myself to think to myself. I was in an old alleyway by myself."

"Think about what? Your mother?"

Pinocchio was too upset to answer. He only nodded. Geppetto shook his head with a facepalm.

"Pinocchio, when are you going to get over this obsession with your mother? It has seriously been effecting your behavior these last few months."

"But you probably wish for it too!"

"Pinocchio, I did. But I already accepted that she's gone. As should you," Geppetto said to him calmly.

"Are you saying you still don't believe?" Pinocchio asked. "How could you say that?"

"Pinocchio, please. Listen to me. Death is a part of life," Geppetto tearfully explained. "One that nobody can avoid. Once someone is dead, they are gone and never can come back."

He walked off when Pinocchio stopped him.

"But you....you said yourself, you'd bring mom back if you could!"

Geppetto stopped and turned around to face him. " I don't know in what context you believe I said that, but yes I said that. However, whatever I think you think I meant it, it's different from what you probably think because I can't!"

"So then...," Pinocchio said. "You don't even care how much it matters to me that the one thing I always wanted that I never had, still hasn't been granted to me."

"Pinocchio, that not what I...."

"You didn't even care enough when she was sick to try and help her, did you? You just let her die."

"Pinocchio, no. That's not true."

"How can I believe that?" Pinocchio questioned with anger broiling in his blood. "After you told me she had just left. Knowing you knew she died and lied to me about it."

"Pinocchio, please. I...."

"You lied, and she died," Pinocchio growled. "You lied and she died!" His voice started raising with hate and rage. "You lied and SHE DIED!!!!! YOU LIED AND SHE DIED!!!!!!"

Figaro, feeling terrified of Pinocchio's rage hid underneath the nearby chair and quivered.

"Pinocchio, please calm down!" Geppetto shouted. But it was no use, Pinocchio was screaming like a toddler. It brought back memories to Geppetto about the terrible twos. Geppetto watched as Pinocchio threw his schoolbook aside in anger and suddenly, the book hit a round table stand and the impact knocked off a music box standing on top of it. With a swift movie, the music box fell on to the floor and shattered.

"No!" Screamed Geppetto as he rushed over to the shattered box. "My best music box!"

"It was an accident! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I just..." Pinocchio tried to speak, but Geppetto was angry now too.

"Your mother and built this together a long time ago!" He yelled. "Do you have an idea of how much this meant to her as much as it did me?"

"I'm sorry. please! No!" Pinocchio pleaded, but Geppetto picked up Pinocchio and placed him over his shoulder. "You are so lucky, I'm not willing to spank you again like I did when you were a toddler, But you are so going to your room now!"

As Geppetto carried him as he kicked and screamed even pounding his fists on Geppetto. Geppetto opened the bedroom door and plopped Pinocchio on the bed and said, "now, you are going to stay in this room for the rest of the day and I hear or see you come out, you are going to be in more trouble, is that clear?!"

"I HATE YOU!!!!!" Screamed Pinocchio in rage.

"Oh yeah?" Geppetto said toughly. "Well, tough tomatoes. Because life isn't fair!"

"I want my mommy!" Pinocchio screamed.

"Well, I'm all you've got!" Geppetto shouted back as he slammed the door leaving Pinocchio in his room crying. For Geppetto, this was just as embarrassing as both Pinocchio's terrible twos and his reaction to learning of Francesca combined. He went to the workshop to try and fix the music box.

"I don't know what to do with him anymore, Jiminy, Geppetto told Jiminy who was sitting nearby. "He goes to school, he wanders off, then he comes home, tells a lie and he cries and throws a fit. His behavior is unacceptable. I'm at my wits' end."

" I told you all those months ago, I'm sure even Frederico told you all those years ago, you should have just told him sooner. Why didn't you?!"

"You know why, Jiminy. I told you. Because I didn't want to ruin him. But I guess I did. What am I going to do now?"

"Perhaps I should give him a good talking to," reasoned Jiminy. "Leave it to me. We'd better leave him alone for a while though."

Hours later, around nighttime. Jiminy hobbled up the stairs to Pinocchio's bedroom. As he crawled under the door, he let out a whisper. "Psst. Hey, Pinoke. You alright?"

"No, Jiminy. I want to be left alone."

Jiminy tried to console the boy.

"Listen, Pinocchio. Your father, I'm sure you didn't mean to anger him, but you don't seem to understand. Everything your father did, he's been doing for you. And you don't seem to appreciate any of it."

"That's not true," Pinocchio blurted tearfully. "He doesn't understand how much I want my dream to come true. For my mother to come home."

"Well, I hate to break it to you, Pal," Jiminy said. "But I'm afraid you haven't been as good as the blue fairy said you needed to be to get that wish."

"How can you even say that?"

"Pinocchio, your behavior these last few months has been taking its toll on you and your father. Do you actually believe after that fiasco down there today, that the blue fairy would probably even consider letting you see your mother?"

"I don't know what else to say. I'm not what my father has tried to raise me as. But I just want my mom back more than anything!"

"You see, that's your problem!" Jiminy snapped pointing his umbrella at him. "You know you're a lucky boy to have a father who loves and cares about you, but you don't give a hoot. All you care about is your dead mommy. Well, you need to just let it go! Find something else to wish for. And all the hoping you do in the world won't change anything!"

Jiminy hopped over to his dollhouse but before he stepped through the door, he turned to Pinocchio.

"Your mother is dead, son! Accept it!" Jiminy slammed the door and went to his bedroom in it and sighed.

Pinocchio curled up in the bed and cried himself to sleep. Geppetto came later around close to bedtime to check on him, but he didn't say a word or do anything. He thought maybe Pinocchio could be left alone until morning. Little did he know, how much a mistake that was rather than immediately trying to wake him up and try and patch things up again.

It was around midnight when Pinocchio woke up. he figured if this is how things were to be, he was no longer welcome where he once belonged. So, he took a pen and paper. He grabbed his clothes and got dressed and left the note on his pillow. Then he quietly went downstairs and went out the door. As he did, he took one look at the house. Then he turned away and left town heading for the old forest. When he arrived, he went to the spot with his mother's grave. He looked down at it. And he said, "I'm sorry, mother. I feel like I've let father down. I tried to be everything he wanted me to be and do everything he told me to do. I just.... I can't. I don't believe it anymore!" He burst into tears and ran deeper into the forest.

Suddenly, Geppetto woke up with a feeling in his heart. A feeling of dread. He ran to Pinocchio's room to check on him. He found the room empty. He found Pinocchio's letter,

"Dear father, but the time you read this. I will be gone.

These last few months, I have been nothing but a big embarrassment.

One that I can't be sure even mom would have wanted. She's gone,

and I've given up hope of my wish ever coming true.

That's why I've decided to leave.

It's what I think is best for both of us.

Signed, Pinocchio"

Geppetto was horrified by what he had read. He grabbed his coat and ran outside.

"Pinocchio! Come home, son! Please! Can you hear me? Pinocchio! Pinocchio!!!!"

But it was no use. He broke down in tears. He was outside Fredrico's house when he stopped and knelt down. It was Beatrice who had come outside to his side, Fredrico following suite.

"Geppetto, what happened?" Fredrico asked in concern.

"Pinocchio and I," Geppetto answered. "We fought. And he....he ran away from home. It's all my fault."

Geppetto told them everything.

"We need to go after him. He could be killed," said Martina.

"Beatrice, you and Martina go inside and get the police. I'm taking Geppetto home. Hopefully, we can get some help before anything happens to Pinocchio."

Jiminy having witnessed everything was shocked that Pinocchio had done this.

"I must have been what I said that caused this. This is just as much my fault too. I better go out and look for him."

He ran past Geppetto who didn't even notice Jiminy had gone. Geppetto went back inside the house and pulled out a picture of Pinocchio and after a brief look at it, he held it close to his heart.

Meanwhile, Jiminy was running as fast as his tiny legs could carry him. Pinocchio was nowhere in the village. But he figured only one other place.

"The first where his mother is buried. That's where he might have gone. I'm going to check there." Jiminy rushed off heading for the forest. At the same time, Pinocchio has found an old house in the forest. He decided to take shelter in it. In the old but sturdy unused bed, he curled up in the sheets and covered himself up. He thought to himself, "Guess if I can't have a mother, then even my father can't have me."

Meanwhile, in another part of town, honest John and Gideon were in a pub talking to a burly gray-haired gentleman, known only as the coachman.

"We heard Stromboli was furious when he found Pinocchio had escaped. And that he has been searching for him. Hahahaha. But why bother with it? He paid us. Plenty. So then, coachman, what's your proposition?" Honest John asked the gentleman.

"Well," the coachman said. perhaps I'll pay you well, plenty of gold. If you bring me plenty of stupid little boys. You know, the disobedient ones what play hooky from school and never listen to their parents. You see...." He cut himself off there and whispered into honest johns' ear. Gideon put his own ear close to listen in as well.

"And I takes them to pleasure Island," The coachman finished aloud.

"Ah yes. Pleasure Island," Honest John said in sinister glee.

"Wait?! Pleasure Island! Where are the bad boys go? But then...what about the law?" John panicked. "Suppose they..."

"No. No. No fear. They NEVER come back....as BOYS!!!!" The coachman explained with a sinister grin like the face of the devil and let out a maniacal laugh. Then he instructed them, "I've got a new coach departing tomorrow at midnight. Send them to the crossroads. And NO double crossin'."

"No sir. And understood," said Honest John.

The next morning, in the village, Geppetto and Fredrico were at Geppetto's house talking to the policemen.

"When was the last time you saw your son?" The officer asked Geppetto.

"Last night when he went to bed. After that, I woke up in the middle of the night, found he was gone. I looked for him, but he was gone."

"I see," the policeman said. "Is there any place in town he might be known to frequently visit? Any friends or other family he might be with?"

"Friends, yes, but I doubt they know where he is, Geppetto explained. "As for family, he has no other relatives. I'm his only one. My wife passed away just shortly after he was born 7 years ago"

"Well then, it seems given the desperation of your situation, it seems we will have to keep an extra sharp eye out for him."

Please, find him. Find my little boy," Geppetto pleaded. "Bring him home. I'm begging you. I can't live without him!"

"Don't worry, sir. We'll do everything we can. We guarantee, Pinocchio will be found. If we find him, we'll bring him straight home."

"Thank you, Officer. Good luck," Geppetto said as they left.

"Fredrico, I hope Jiminy finds him too," Geppetto told his friend. "Maybe that's where he went. He must have gone to find Pinocchio."

"I don't doubt for a second that Jiminy will find him," Fredrico confided. And I'm sure he will."

Geppetto hugged Fredrico with as much kindness and hope as possible. He didn't care what it took, or what had to happen, all that Geppetto wanted was for Pinocchio to be brought back home. Even if it took a long time for Pinocchio to completely forgive him, he had hope in his poor fragile heart that he could be able to make things right.

"It'll be fine, Geppetto. It'll be okay," Fredrico assured him.

And so Geppetto went to sit by himself for a while and think.

Even Figaro and Cleo, being such small helpless little animals, they were very saddened that Pinocchio had run away. Figaro most of all. Especially considering he had such a special bond of his own with Pinocchio since the day Geppetto brought him in.

As the small kitten shed some tears of his own, Geppetto petted softly.

"It'll be alright, Figaro. I'm sure they'll find him."

Despite feeling certain, Geppetto couldn't do much though. For now, all he could do was pray that Pinocchio was safe and would soon come home.


	23. Pleasure Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pinocchio, having left home, giving up on any hope of his mother being brought back, decides he’s better off with other runaway children at Pleasure Island, unaware of the fate of all boys like him who go there.

While Geppetto and the police were on the look out for Pinocchio, there was talk among the villagers. Most of Pinocchio's schoolmates couldn't believe he would do such at thing as run away.

"I knew something had been bothering Pinocchio for so long, but I never thought he'd do that. He was often so sweet and kind."

"Often, yes. But he has been getting into trouble quite a lot since he has had that birthday party of his."

Most of the other villagers had their thoughts.

"I knew it. I just knew it. that little Pinocchio was a troublemaker from the start."

"Well, who can blame him? The kid's mother wasn't able to live for him! For goodness sakes, any child could be affected by something like that!"

"Maybe he ran off because he thinks Geppetto is not the father he should have been having and he went off looking for a new family."

"Ridiculous! Even if that were so, all the kid really wants is to have his dead momma back!"

"Which is a ridiculous thing to have any hope for in the first place!"

Back at Geppetto's house, Beatrice and Martina came by to comfort Geppetto.

"I'm sure he's alright. You looked for him today. The police are still searching. Jiminy's out there too. Somebody will find him. I know it," she told him.

"I don't know," Geppetto said tearfully. "I can't help but feel it was my fault. All because I tried to hide Francesca from him. Maybe he's right. It probably is my fault she died. I wasn't able to save her"

"Mr. Geppetto, it's okay," Martina assured him. "When she was sick, I'm sure you did the best you could for her."

"I did," Geppetto said fiddling with Pinocchio's old doll. "I only wish I could have done more. What am I going to do?"

Meanwhile in the forest, Pinocchio was sitting by an old river, thinking to himself.

"Mother, why did you have to die?" He asked in his sorrow. "All my life I've been failing to see how blessed I was with father; how lucky I was to have not grown up an orphan like he did. Yesterday, I blamed him for what happened to you, but I guess...I'm the one I should blame. Were it not for me, you'd still be alive. Even if you can't come back, I just wish I could tell you I'm...I'm sorry."

Tears came out of Pinocchio's eyes once again.

"All I know is this. I'll probably never be happy again. And father probably couldn't care any less," he said tearfully.

"Maybe I'm better off without him. If I can't have you either, then I have nothing."

Pinocchio sat to himself in the forest all day crying. In sad song, he thought to himself,

"If only I knew what my heart was telling me  
Don't know what I'm feeling  
Is this just a dream?  
Ah oh, yeah  
If only I could read the signs in front of me  
I could find the way to who I'm meant to be  
Ah oh, if only  
If only  
If only"

So it was Honest John who suddenly came out of nowhere.

"Why hello, Pinocchio. It's been quite a while. Why my dear boy, whatever is the matter?"

"Why do YOU care?" Pinocchio asked the fox remembering his previous encounter. "You shouldn't even be near me after what happened before."

"Of course, of course," Honest John complained in fake sympathy. "But please, do tell me what troubles you. I wish to know."

Pinocchio looked up and said, "nobody, not even my own father cares about me anymore. All I want was for my mom to come home, but instead it's been nothing but trouble."

"I'm so sorry to hear about that. Perhaps I can help you."

"What could YOU do that help me?" Pinocchio asked in a non-trusting manner.

"Well, what I think could cheer you up is a trip to place called Pleasure Island. A happy land of care free boys, where everyday is a holiday. And kids can do anything they want! And no parents to tell you anything!"

Pinocchio's curiosity peaked as Honest John asked him,

"Shouldn't there be a place where nothing is naughty,  
Shouldn't there be a place where anything goes,

Where "shouldn't,"  
and "can't,"  
and "don't,"  
and "mustn't,"  
and "ought," evaporate,  
And fun's the only biz,  
guess what, there is!

Pleasure Island,  
Pleasure Island,  
It's that what's for supper,  
Candy, Cake and Pie-Land,

See that window,  
why not break it,  
See that toy there,  
Aw just take it!

And you'll never have a lesson,  
or a chore to do,  
Rules and Limits,

Kiss Goodbye land,

Pleasure Island welcomes you!

"Well," Pinocchio said. "I don't know. I thought only bad kids go there,"

"Nonsense," Honest John explained. "Every little boy can go there, good or bad. The coach departs this evening!"

"Well, since my own father doesn't seem to care about me anymore, and it's obvious my mother isn't coming back, I guess I can! Yes! I want to go!"

As Pinocchio took Honest John's hand, they both sang,

"Hi-diddle-dee-dee, it's Pleasure Isle for me  
Where every day is a holiday, and kids have nothing to do but play  
Hi-diddle-dee-doo, if what I hear is true  
At noon each day, there's a big parade  
The river's flowing with lemonade  
A land of pudding and marmalade  
It's Pleasure Isle for ME!"

It wasn't long before Jiminy spotted them.

"Pinocchio! Now want do you suppose...? Welp, I better go after him."

So he did. later around later that night, the coachman after gathering up as many boys as possible, took the carriage carrying the boys.

Pinocchio noticed a familiar freckled ginger haired boy.

"Lampwick! What are you doing here?"

"Why Mr. Honest John and this coachman fella offered me to come to pleasure island. Ever been?" Lampwick asked.

"Uh-uh, but I heard..."

"Me neither. But they say it's a swell joint. No rules, no school, no cops, no parents, you can tear the joint apart! Plenty to eat, drink, do and it's all free! I can hardly wait!"

"I might need it. Had fight with my father and...."

"Ah, what does that old fossil of a man for your pops know? Never even knew mine, and didn't care."

"Well, I guess it should be fun then!" Pinocchio grinned with excitement.

Little did they know, Jiminy was hiding underneath the carriage.

"Well, here we go again," he told himself.

Soon, Pinocchio and Lampwick joined all the other boys on a ferry leaving the docks sailing of to a pleasure Island. With Jiminy stowing on board.

Meanwhile at Geppetto's house, the police stepped through the door. Geppetto rushed down the stairs Frederico was with them.

"Did you find him?!" He asked with a glimmer of hope.

"No. Only a witness," one of the officers said. "A carriage was spotted heading for the docks earlier this evening with boys from several villages. We noticed a few from this one. We have no confirmation, but we believe your son was among them."

Geppetto's heart started beating fast.

"Where are they?" He asked.

"They're said to be headed out to where careless troublemaking boys have said to have ended up," Fredrico explained. "Pleasure Island."

Geppetto couldn't help fearing the worst. He went and grabbed his coat.

"I'm going after him!"

"Geppetto, no! It's too dangerous," Fredrico. If the ferry taking the boys has already left, then it's not worth it to pursue. You know as well as I do what lies out in the open sea."

"Fredrico, my friend. I must go. I will not lose the last thing I have left of Francesca. I am going after him."

"Are you sure that wish to risk your life for this, Signore Geppetto?" the constable asked him.

"Listen to me, Constable. I might be crazy to try and do this. But I am not coming home without my son!"

"Then you can go and look for him! Or you can stay here until he's hopefully found by Jiminy and brought safely too, unlikely. Either way," Fredrico warmed grimly. "You go out there, you probably won't be coming back here alive."

Geppetto pondered for a moment. But his mind was made up.

"I've made my choice, Fredrico. Make sure Figaro and Cleo and taken care of until I get back."

As Geppetto was heading upstairs to gather his necessities he looked at Figaro.

"Listen, Figaro. I don't know how long I'll be gone, but Fredrico will look after you. I won't be back until I find Pinocchio. I promise as soon as I find him, we'll come back. Be good, Figaro."

He walked off leaving the poor little kitty to sadly mope, realizing both of them had now gone, but with small glimmer of hope his friends would come back for him.

So it was Geppetto set out to find his son. Even if it was going to have take him out to open sea. He figured whether or not it was true Pinocchio was headed that way, he might as well start out there.

Meanwhile, the ferry had arrived at Pleasure Island as all the boys disembarked, and Pinocchio watched the gates open to the sight of the giant amusement park which covered the whole island.

"Well, then, ready to go, huh?" Asked the coachman to him.

"Yeah! I certainly am," he said as he rushed off to join the other boys.

Little did he know, the coachman was staring with a rather sinister smirk.

"Hehehe. Give a bad boy rope," he chuckled. "And he'll soon make a jackass of himself."

Everywhere he looked Pinocchio saw all the boys having the time of their lives. And without even the slightest hint of hesitation he decided to join in. Children every where were getting in messes in mudpuddles, dominating for control of the rides and grabbing all the sweets they could, even committing vandalism on the model house standing with a sign, "open for destruction." Pinocchio caught up with Lampwick.

"Hey you know what, Lampy? Being bad's a lot of fun. Ain't it?"

"Yep. This sure is the life, Pinokie," Lampwick retorted. "So come on, let's go poke somebody in the nose or something at the rough house! Just for the fun of it!"

"The rough house. Then rough house. It's the roughest toughest joint. Come on in a pick a fight, boys," said the statue.

"Yes, let's!" Pinocchio interjected signing as were all the other boys about their new found freedom.

"Wouldn't you like to play and party forever?  
Wouldn't you like to fight and frolic and fuss?  
To stomp on the mud and get real dirty never apologize?  
If that's your sort of thing, then let's all sing!

Pleasure Island  
Pleasure Island

It's that "What's for supper?  
Candy, cake, and pie " land!

See that window? Let's go break it  
See that toy there? We'll just take it

'Cause they think we're really smart  
When we act really dumb

Schools and bedsides  
Kiss goodbye-land  
Pleasure Island  
Here we come!"

Jiminy was forced to run about so much given his small size dodging step after step of all the children on the island. Looking through every group he could, he was unable to keep up with Pinocchio.

"I don't like this place. Not one bit. There's just something not right!" He thought to himself.

Back at town, Geppetto reached the docks, and using everything he had, built himself a make shift boat. The docks master came and warned him. Beware the whale, my friend. Those who have come across him are never seen again."

"I don't care," Geppetto said to him. "I'm going out to find my son. I'll start out there and I won't stop searching until I find him, it's my fault he ran away and I'm going to make things right. I must."

Geppetto rowed out to sea.

"Oh, please. Pinocchio," he muttered. "If you're out there, I just want you to know I'm sorry, son. I'm coming to find you and I will start making things right with you.

Before long he was out of reach from town.

Meanwhile, on Pleasure Island, Pinocchio was having the time of his life.

"I'm loving it here!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. Come on, Lampwick, let's got to the pool hall!"

"Now you're talking!" Lampwick agreed. "I'm going to tobacco rows to get us some cigars! I'll meet you there."

"See ya!" Pinocchio called as he ran off.

Later on, the place was starting to become deserted. Jiminy wandered around looking for Pinocchio in a messy trashed landscape.

"It's quiet. Too quiet," Jiminy said suspiciously. "Wonder what happened to everybody."

As he pondered this, he headed towards the giant eight ball. Inside it was the billiards hall. Inside, Pinocchio and Lampwick were by themselves.

"Hey, Lampy! Where do you suppose everybody went off to?"

"I don't know," said Lampwick. "What do you think it matters? You're having fun, ain't ya?"

"Uh-huh," said Pinocchio. "Hey, can you teach me how to play pool?

"Sure, let me show you how it goes."

Lampwick showed him how to play pool, and then she Pinocchio got up and tried it out, he heard someone shout his name.

"PINOCCHIO!"

He was suddenly startled he slipped and tore up the table with the cue. He saw Jiminy standing on top of one of the balls. Jiminy was angry.

"So, this is where I find you?! Don't you even have any idea the trouble you're in! Look at yourself, picking mudfights, smoking, playing pool! What would your mother think?! Do you have any idea how upset your father's going to be when he finds out about this?!"

He kicked the 8 ball and winced and pain, then he shouted. "You're coming right home with me this minute!"

"Hey, is this the beetle you talk about?!" Lampwick asked picking Jiminy up by his coat.

"You put me down right now, you big hoodlum. Why I oughta..."

"Yeah, what's it to you, Grasshopper?" Lampwick rudely responded throwing Jiminy onto the table.

"Grasshopper?! Why, you impudent young puck! It wouldn't have hurt for you to learnt to have respect your grasshopp, I mean, your elders! If you even had a conscience!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, sure," Lampwick said. "Screwball in the corner pocket," he added.

Jiminy was knocked into a hole by a ball, the other ball went in too. When Jiminy landed in the ball pit, he ran out of the way of the number 8 ball. Lampwick cracked up laughing as Jiminy climbed out of the hole and climbed on top and begin to get angrier.

"You foolish young hoodlum! I'll knock your block off! I'll take you apart and..."

"Jiminy, stop! Look, Lampwick is my friend now." Pinocchio blurted. Jiminy was appalled at what he just heard.

"He's your friend now?! And what am I?! Just some litte bug you brought in from the streets?!

"What's it matter to you if he's my friend now or not?!" Pinocchio blurted. "You're not my father."

"You truly have changed. You're not the Pinocchio I once knew! So that settles it."

Jiminy grabbed his coat and started to storm off.

"But Jiminy...."

"You buttered your bread. Now sleep in it!"

"Jiminy, Lampwick says a guy only lives once," Pinocchio said.

"Lampwick?! hmmph!"

As Jiminy stormed off, he found a door he never noticed before. He slid under and found a cave where the coachman was gathering a bunch of donkeys. He was loading them into crates onto the boats as if to be shipped off.

The coachman pulled one up and spoke to it. It only brayed in response. The coachman took another one up. The poor donkey seemed sad and was in a sailor suit. He asked it,"what might your name be?"

"Alexander," the donkey responded speaking with the voice of a boy.

"So, you can still talk?!"

"Yes, sir," the young donkey cried. "I want to go home to my mama!"

"This one can still talk!"

The coachman grabbed him and threw him into a cage with several other boys turned into donkeys!

No! Please! I don't want to be a donkey! Let me out of here!" The boys all cried out!"

"Quiet!" The coachman yelled slashing his whip. "You boys have had your fun! Now pay for it!"

Jiminy suddenly realized something.

"Oh no! I gotta get Pinocchio out of here! Pinocchio!" Jiminy raced towards the billiards hall hoping to catch Pinocchio before he was too late. He came in just as Pinocchio was about to take a swig with Lampwick when Jiminy burst in!

"Pinocchio, listen to me," Jiminy said "We have to leave now! This place is evil! The kids, the boys they're all donkeys!"

"I don't have to listen to anyone here!" Pinocchio interjected. "It's Pleasure Island."

"Pinocchio, please! This place isn't safe. I need to get you to your father!"

"I know what my father will have to say to me! That I'm just a big disappointment! He didn't believe what I wanted, so he didn't want me? Well now I don't want HIM!"

"Pinocchio, please. There's no time! I have to get you home."

Pinocchio threw his mug down.

"I AM HOME!" He screamed. "I'm staying here on pleasure island! So what if I'm behaving like a ja...hee haw!"

Pinocchio suddenly covered his mouth.

"What just happened to me?" he said. "Did THAT come out of ME?"

Jiminy nodded in fright

Suddenly, Pinocchio noticed Lampwick acting strange.

"oh, I don't feel so good! I..I...what's wrong with me...I feel like...hee haw!" Lampwick brayed too.

Lampwick suddenly felt a pair of furry ears growing his own usually were and then his face became that of a mule as a tail grew out of his rear end.

"Huh. What the...what's going on?"

"Lampwick! Look!" Pinocchio screamed pointing to a mirror. Lampwick looked and screamed in horror!

"I've been double-crossed! Help! Help! I've been framed! Help! Please, Pinocchio, do something!"

Pinocchio backed up against the wall gasping in shock as Lampwick's hooves turned to hands.

Lampwick let out one last call for help.

"Mama! Maaaaaaamaaaaaaa!"

But it was too late. The transformation was complete. There was Lampwick on all fours. His voice replaced by brays. Lampwick went wild and destroyed the room as he ran off and disappeared. Before Pinocchio could even think about what he just saw, he suddenly felt a pair of ears grow on him too!

"Ohhh! What's happening?! What do I do?!" He screamed as a tail grew from him too.

"Hurry, Pinoke! We got to get out of here!" Shouted Jiminy. "Come on! Before you get any worse!"

They both rushed out from the park and all the way to a cliff on the edge of the island.

"We're gonna have to jump for it. It's the only way! I'll hold onto your tail."

Pinocchio took a short deep breath and jumped off the cliff into the lake below. Once he recuperated and gained his full sense back, he emerged from the water and swam for shore.

Once he was back on dry land with Jiminy, he took a moment to breath with Jiminy nearby. Pinocchio felt his head and noticed something.

"Hey! Jiminy. my ears, they're normal again. And my tail's gone. Phew, that was close."

"Well, that's a relief," said Jiminy. "At least it's feels good to be back on dry land and away from there."

"Is that so?" Pinocchio and Jiminy turned around and saw the coachman standing nearby. He suddenly knocked Jiminy aside and picked up Pinocchio by the suspenders.

"Never has a child ever escaped from Pleasure Island before, Pinocchio. You got lucky! But by doing so you didn't quite learn the lesson you probably should have!"

"Why did you do this to all those poor boys?!" Pinocchio asked

"Because all bad little boys make Jackasses of themselves in the end," the coachman answered with a sinister grin. "But you're out of luck. I caught you and taking you back to join your little friend."

"No, you won't!" Pinocchio growled as he punched the gentleman in the eye causing him to be dropped.

"You little brat! I'll make you pay for that!" The coachman shouted, but just as he was advancing, he suddenly stopped in his tracks.

Much to Pinocchio and Jiminy's surprise, he was transforming...into a jackass, just like all the other boys. Much like Lampwick, he ran off braying and kicking until he was out of sight.

"Well, what an irony," said Jiminy. "But Pinocchio, I have so much to say right now!" He scowled at Pinocchio.

Pinocchio stood up and hung his head.

"What were you thinking running away from home like this? Do you have any idea how horrified your father would have been seeing what had almost just happened to you?!"

"Jiminy, I'm really sorry! I...."

"All this because you can't stop dreaming about your mommy! You are so lucky I found you! Your father, he's probably worried sick!"

"What does he care? He doesn't know me like he thinks he does! Nobody does. They don't believe like I did!"

"When is it gonna be enough for you, Pinocchio?! Things happen all the time. Sometimes they even go wrong! You can't predict, you can't change it!" I don't know what your father's gonna have to say about any of this but I'm gonna tell you this right now I hope you learned just now. Throwing away everything your father did for you and running off acting like a jack ass won't bring your mother back!"

Pinocchio begin to break down. He knelt on his knees in tears.

"I'm sorry she died, but it was a long time ago. You want the impossible, Pinocchio. You would think everything your father did, you would learn to be a little more grateful."

"But how would you know what it's like?! What I've been through living without her?"

"Because Pinocchio, when I was young, I lost my parents too."

Jiminy explained the whole story of his childhood to Pinocchio. Pinocchio felt sorry for his friend.

"Gee, Jiminy. I had no idea. I'm so sorry," Pinocchio told him. "I guess you and I are a bit more alike than I thought."

"I guess," Jiminy said.

"Jiminy, thank you for coming after me and saving my life. I'm really so sorry. Sorry for everything I said."

"It's ok, pal. I forgive you."

"Thanks, Jiminy. How are we gonna get home? Do you think we should ask the fairy for help? What do I tell her?"

"You might tell her the truth!"

Suddenly, a blue flash of light came onto the shore and out of it came the blue fairy.

"Blue Fairy! Gee, I'm awfully glad to see you," said Pinocchio.

"I'm afraid I don't know if I share your sentiments, Pinocchio," she said rather firmly. "I understand your emotional frustration with your father and other things, but your behavior certainly has not seemed to show much improvement since we last met. I warned you of the path you were heading on."

"Well, he's still pretty lucky, Milady. He would have Completely transformed into one had it not been for me."

"Exactly. Pinocchio, it was I just now who transformed the coachman into a donkey. To punish him for what he did to these boys. And to tell you, that you have failed again. Pinocchio. I once before met a boy who once asked me for help, and I told him to be good, but he didn't do you know what I did. I turned him into wood like one of your father's marionettes. Is that what you would want?"

"No, mam," Pinocchio replied with some tears in his eyes. "All I want is to see my mother. That was my wish, but if I can't make that wish come true, then what can I do."

The blue fairy looked down at him and said, "Pinocchio, Magic cannot be used for a quick fix. Just because it's magic doesn't mean it's simple like that."

"I realIze that now, but even so, I guess she wouldn't want me after everything I've done. But I don't care anymore about that. I just....I want to go home to my father. That's all I want now. I swear, once I do, I'll never run away again. Honest I won't. I'll try a little harder to do better to be what my father wants me to be!"

Jiminy stepped in.

"Please, your honor, uh miss fairy. If he got turned into anything else, his father would indeed be very unhappy. And besides, he's just a child. And he's my friend. Give him another chance, please. Let him earn his redemption. For my sake, and his fathers. "Huh?" He asked fluttering his eyes at the fairy.

She smiled and said to Pinocchio, "I'll forgive you this once. But remember, a boy who won't be good, might just as well be made of wood."

We'll be good, won't we?! Jiminy and Pinocchio replied simultaneously.

"Very well, but unless you can live up to your word, then this is the last time I can help you."

"Uh, one more thing, blue fairy. What's going to happen to the other boys on Pleasure Island?"

"Pinocchio, I'm afraid their fates have been sealed, but some of them might still be helped. If you can live up to your word and redeem yourself then maybe I will help them and if I do I sure you they will be quite alright. If and when they become boys again, they will be restored to their normal terrible selves. But maybe they'll be a little wiser for the wear. But first, to start making things right, you must get home to your father. Geppetto is out looking for you."

She vanished in a blue sparkle. Pinocchio sat on a rock with Jiminy sitting nearby.

"I know Lampwick probably deserved it, but he looked so terrified. I wanted to help him, Jiminy. But I...I couldn't do anything. I feel awful."

"Pinocchio, it's OK. There wasn't really anything you could've done. Although he was nothing but a rotten egg, I can't help but say I feel a little sorry for him too."

"Jiminy, I'm sorry about all the horrible things I said to you," Pinocchio apologized. "You really are my best friend. I guess I was a fool to think my mother could even come back from the dead."

"Pinocchio, you don't have to let that wish go entirely. But you can still learn to control your emotions over it. Perhaps when I get you home, I can help you learn how to do that. Come on, let's find some shelter and get some sleep. We'll start heading back home at first light."

They did so as they made a raft and made their way to a nearby island where a small fishing town laid. With some help from locals, Jiminy and Pinocchio managed to catch a room at the inn. As Pinocchio made himself comfortable in the bed, he looked over to Jiminy,

"Jiminy, tell me about your mother. What was she like?"

"Well," Jiminy answered. "She was very kind. Beautiful. She was a very sweet woman. I can only imagine how different it could have been for me if she and my father had survived. I do miss them, Pinocchio. Like anyone else would. Because I was raised so well by my sister I learned to never let my feelings of that loss cloud my judgement."

"I just hope my father's okay, Pinocchio said sadly. "I shouldn't have run away."

"Pinocchio, I'm sure he's alright. He probably hasn't gone far in looking for you. But he might be glad to see you. Your father loves you, Pinocchio. He just hopes you will never forget that."

"It seems I did, for a while, Jiminy."

"He cares. He wants to help you."

"But I didn't think he wanted me anymore after how I've been behaving. He was probably going to even tell my mother at her grave that I was a big disappointment."

"Pinocchio, He could never say such a thing like that about you. I know you tried to do everything he told you to do and the blue fairy said as well. I know you did."

Even though Pinocchio felt great for Jiminy saying that, he still managed to shed a few tears.

"All I know is that if I screw up again, I'll never be a real boy anymore."

"Pinocchio, she didn't grant you that opportunity for redemption simply because I begged her. She granted it for another reason. Because even through me she saw your spirit. Your heart. Pinocchio, even if you had been made of wood like one of your father's puppets you probably would still have the heart of a real boy. Sometimes the inside is stronger than the outside."

"Do you really believe that?"

"I do, Pinoke. I do."

Pinocchio let out a weak smile. Even though he had just gotten himself into a lot of trouble again he was at least happy that his best friend still believed in him.

Jiminy once again comforted the boy.

"Pinocchio people die every day that's just how the world is. It was no different from the cases of my parents or your mother. It's true my sister who raised me is dead too. But it didn't emotionally cloud my judgment. She and I will be together forever. My father, he and my mother gave their lives for me and my sister. She said she would always be with me. my family is right here, Pinocchio."

Jiminy pointed to his own heart.

"And your mother is going to be right there in your own. As long as you feel her there you don't have to worry about anything."

"Let's get some sleep, Jiminy," Pinocchio said. "All that matters now is me getting home. Getting me to my father."

"Good night, Pinoke. I promise I'll get you home. And don't worry about Lampwick. I'm sure he'll be alright."

Pinocchio went to sleep missing not only his own bed, but his also his room itself, his toys, Figaro, Cleo, and most importantly his father.

The next morning, Pinocchio and Jiminy headed for the docks seeking transportation. But one of the fishermen spoke, "if it's a voyage home you seek, my boy. Then you must know. It will be a perilous journey. It's impossible to ask for from here. No one from here has ever gone more than further out than the full borders between this land and the open sea."

"Why not?" Pinocchio asked.

"Stories of the whale. The devil of the deep, some in this town call him. To others, he's known as Monstro."

"Monstro?" Jiminy asked. "It couldn't be!"

"Couldn't be what, Jiminy?" Pinocchio asked not understanding.

"Monstro the whale, Pinocchio. Never saw him myself, but I have heard of him. He's a whale of a whale. He swallows whole ships whole."

"That's right," the old fisherman said. "Monstro. Legendary monster of the sea."

"There were always stories, Pinoke," Jiminy blurted. " Monstro has been preying on ships and sailors for near many a decade or century. He never leaves any survivors."

"No survivors?" Pinocchio asked. " Then where do the stories come from; I wonder."

The fisherman and Jiminy looked at each other.

"Lad makes a fair point. But I can say this. Only one man survived an encounter with Monstro and lived to tell the tale. That was me brother. He lost his wife and daughter to that whale."

"That's awful," Pinocchio sympathized. "So, is there more you can tell me?"

"I wish there were more to the stories that could be told of them," the fisherman said solemnly. "Even from those who have encountered Monstro but...Dead men tell no tales."

Pinocchio and Jiminy were at a loss for words. But Pinocchio suddenly got a feeling of dread.

"You don't think if maybe my father has already probably come looking for me, that maybe the whales already got him, do you?" He panicked.

"If that were so, then your father maybe already be a goner, my boy," the fisherman said.

"Oh no. Jiminy, we have to leave now! If my father comes out this way, he could be in trouble."

"I may be live bait out there, but I'm with you, Pal," Jiminy assured him. "After all, I forgot to tell you, I didn't tell him when I had left."

"Why didn't you tell him, Jiminy?!"

"I was so worried about you; I didn't stop to let him know. But I promise I'm going to get you home if it's the last thing I do!"

"Either way, I gotta get to him right away! We need an actual boat. We're not going to get much farther by raft."

"Tell me, boy," said the fisherman. "Do you really wish to go out to open sea and risk the danger out there just to make it home to your father?"

"I must, sir. I need to get home."

"Very well, my boy. take one of my dory boats, it's small, but it's strong and sturdy."

He gave them a boat, and as the prepared to make sail, The fisherman spoke once more to them.

"This be a fool's errand, Pinocchio, but you must be a brave young lad, wanting to risk this. Ye know the perils of the sea now. Ye know Monstro be out there. Now proceed at your own risk. These be the last friend words you'll hear. You may not survive to pass this way again."

"Thank you, sir," Pinocchio replied with a tip of his hat.

"Let's go, Jiminy. I do hope nothings happened to my father."

"So do I, Pinoke. So do I."

Both of them cast the riggings aside from the docks and set sail on the small dinghy boat making their way out to sea. Both praying for the best, yet fearing the worst. Pinocchio could feel the dread in his heart if something happened to his father, he would never forgive himself.


	24. In the belly of the beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having escaped pleasure island with the help of Jiminy Cricket, Pinocchio must now try to get home to Geppetto, whilst braving a terrifying danger of the sea.

Having left the seaside town they spent the night in, Pinocchio and Jiminy were now out upon the sea, keeping an eye out for any danger on their voyage back home. Pinocchio's heart was full of dread, not merely of what he had been told about Monstro, but also worried his father may have already encountered Monstro if he was out looking for him.

"No sign of anything, Jiminy," he said looking around on the boat. "It's too quiet."

"I'm sure your father hasn't gone far," Jiminy assured him. "let alone probably come out this way yet. One thing for sure, we can only hope if he has that Monstro hasn't got him yet."

As the boat sailed upon the sea, Pinocchio thought to himself about that. Later on, as they stopped to eat, Pinocchio looked out to the sea and sang for a bit.

"If your heart is in your dream, no request is too extreme,"

"When you wish upon a star as dreamers do,"

Jiminy looked at him.

"I hear you singing that often, Pinoke. You sing it when you're sad and such."

Pinocchio looked down other to his small friend.

"It was a song my father used to sing to me when I was little. He would sing it when putting me to sleep sometimes. I was just a baby when he sang it to me for the first time. I used to believe it meant truly anything I wished for could come true. It's why I wished so hard for my mother to come back. I thought maybe if I kept on wishing, she would come."

Pinocchio hung his head in sadness and sat down as he told his little story.

"But I was wrong. I didn't gain anything from it. It's just a song. Like a fairy tale, like the ones my father would read me at night. If I hadn't been wishing so hard for something so foolish, I...I guess we wouldn't be in this predicament. It's true. I never really did appreciate everything my father ever did for me."

But then he looked up.

"But once we get home and find him, I'm not going to make that mistake anymore. I'm going to keep good on that promise. That's for darn sure."

"I know you will, Pinoke. I have every faith in you."

"You know," Pinocchio said, "I'm glad somebody does. I just hope my father will be glad to see me again."

Pinocchio let his mind wander and flashback to his younger days with his father and some of the memories he shared with him. From the night of his first words, to his first steps, even remembering Geppetto helping him learn to swim, and playing catch with him out in the forest sometimes. The last thought that occurred on his mind was the last tender talk they had together before the big fight two days earlier. Somehow, Pinocchio could now picture his father somewhere saying, "My poor little Pinocchio. He was such a good boy."

"Pinocchio. Pinocchio!" Jiminy called out breaking him from his trance. Somehow it seemed Jiminy was afraid of something.

"Pinocchio, look," Jiminy said pointing to the water. They say a large group of Tuna swimming by as if in panic.

"Something must have spooked them," said Pinocchio. "Do you think maybe it was...."

Suddenly they saw a large shadow pass underneath.

"Well," said Jiminy. "There's always a bigger fish."

"A bigger fish?" Pinocchio blurted. "Then it must have been..."

Suddenly a large whale rose out of the water and flew right over them.

"Monstro!" Pinocchio shouted.

"We gotta get out of here!" yelled Jiminy. "Hurry, lower the sails!"

"I can't! The rope is stuck! It's no good!"

"Hurry, Pinoke! He's turning around. Coming straight for us!"

As Jiminy said, they saw the whales' silhouette heading towards them chasing another swarm of fish. Pinocchio finally got the sail down hoping to get the boat moving. But it was too late. Monstro charged over them out of the water and with a swish of his tail, destroyed the boat. Pinocchio and Jiminy jumped clear. But now they were in the sea itself.

"Swim for it, Pinocchio! Swim for it."

But it was no good. As fast as Pinocchio could swim with his life, Monstro was too fast for him and Jiminy. They were so caught up in the school of tuna, Monstro was already close enough. Monstro dived back down then making a huge splash jumping up, Pinocchio and the tuna were flung in the air, and before long, swallowed alive.

Inside the whale's mouth, the waves were so heavy, Pinocchio was moved back and forth so fast he was almost knocked underwater completely.

"Jiminy! Jiminy help!"

Jiminy swam towards Pinocchio and managed to stay close.

Suddenly, the waves knocked Pinocchio and Jiminy nearby a large houseboat of some kind, he saw someone from on it was fishing all the tuna out of the water. Though he was struggling to keep his balance in the waves, he recognized who was on the boat.

Father! FATHER!

Geppetto was on the boat. He was fishing all the tuna out and placing them in a container. One he got enough, he recognized something that wasn't a fish. It looked like a person. A boy. Geppetto recognized the voice too.

"Father!"

Geppetto's eyes lit up.

"PINOCCHIO! Hold on, son!"

"Father! Help!"

Geppetto got a rope and tossed it down holding one end.

"Grab the rope! I'll pull you up!"

Pinocchio did so. As slippery as he felt his hands were, he used all the strength he had not to let go as Geppetto pulled him up. And he didn't let go until Geppetto pulled him up all the way onto the boat.

"Oh, Pinocchio! My son!" Geppetto shouted with joy. "Thank heavens you're alive."

"Father!" Pinocchio cried as he jumped into his father's arms and they both shared a big hug.

"Pinocchio, my boy," said Geppetto. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"Me too, father!"

Jiminy jumped up nearby.

"Here he is, Mr. Geppetto. safe and sound," said Jiminy.

"Oh, Jiminy! You're alright too. You went looking for him! Thank you!"

Pinocchio still held onto his father, crying in his arms as Geppetto cuddled him.

"Oh, father, I'm so sorry," he said with tears. "I'm sorry for everything."

"Shhh. Shh. It's alright, Pinocchio. You're back with me now. It's alright. I'm sorry too."

Pinocchio suddenly let out a sneeze.

"Oh, you are soaking wet. come. You mustn't catch a cold," Geppetto said as he put a blanket over Pinocchio and put him on a bed. "You know, I don't know how you ended up here, but I'm awfully glad to see you. Let me take your hat."

Geppetto took Pinocchio's hat and hung it to dry. Pinocchio looked up at his father and smiled.

"Thanks, father. How did you end up here?" Pinocchio asked. "Jiminy and I were on our way to come to find you, we were hoping you hadn't come out this far."

"Well, I did, Pinocchio," Geppetto told him sitting near him. "I came to find you. What happened to you?"

"Well, I...I.."

"It'll be alright, son. I won't be mad. Just tell me the truth."

"Obviously he's a bit traumatized right now and been through a lot, sir," said Jiminy. "Perhaps I should explain for him, if I may."

"Alright, Jiminy," Geppetto agreed. So in as much detail possible, Jiminy explained the whole story.

"So you actually did go to pleasure island?" Geppetto asked Pinocchio. "You were almost a donkey. How did you manage to avoid that fate entirely though?"

"I managed to escape with the help of Jiminy. And we managed to jump off a cliff to escape. When I jumped in the water, the donkey parts must have washed away. Then after we spent the night in that sea town, we started coming home to reach you hoping we weren't too late. They warned us about the whale, but I decided to do it. Because I wanted to get back to you."

"Oh, Pinocchio," Geppetto said as he placed his hand on Pinocchio's shoulder. "You are such a brave boy. I thought I'd never see you again when I got swallowed."

"Why did you come after me?" Pinocchio asked shedding a tear.

"Because, Pinocchio. You're my son," Geppetto said.

"I thought after how I've been behaving you didn't want me anymore," Pinocchio cried. "I just...I wanted more than anything for mother to be home. I know she's dead, but...I miss her so much, I let it get to me. I was jealous of how all the other kids have a mom and I don't."

"Pinocchio, I know. I miss her too," Geppetto assured him.

"Not a day goes by when I don't think of her. I'm sure she would've been very happy with you. And I've done the very best I could to carry on without her to raise you. And despite everything that's happened recently, In our time together you have become all that she could've hoped you would be. I know you've made some terrible choices these last few months, but I know in my heart, you're still a good boy, Pinocchio. You're not beyond redemption. I know there is still good in you."

"I'm sorry I blamed you for her death," Pinocchio told him. "I just didn't understand."  
"Pinocchio, it's all right. Do you understand why I've sheltered you so much and been so overbearing and protective? It's because when I lost your mother I promised her I would take good care of you. When she was pregnant with you and got sick I was so scared. I knew I was going to lose her but I didn't want to lose you too. That's why I soon as you were born, I promised both you and her I wouldn't let anything happen to you. Because I love you just as much as I loved her. Pinocchio, your mother's death was not your fault nor mine. Dr. Collodi, he did admit one thing. He couldn't save both of you. And your mother, she chose to accept her death. Your mother sacrificed her self to save you."

"She did?"

"Yes. I finally realize now. It wasn't a mere memory at all that made you miss her. It was a feeling. Something of her that has always been there. A mark that she left on you at birth. Not like a birthmark Pinocchio or a scar you can receive from an injury. It's a mark that cannot be seen that lives on in your very skin and in your heart."

"What mark is that?"  
"Love, Pinocchio. Love. Your mother's love lives on inside you. It's always been there. Because even before you were born she loved you. That's why she chose to die for you. And for me. She couldn't leave me all alone without you. My heart shattered into a million pieces when she passed away the day you were born. But when I held you for the first time whatever pieces were left of it melted. You were the glue that was holding the broken pieces together. You always have been. Because when I first looked into your eyes, I saw there was nothing I could give you but all the love in the world that I have."

"Tell me, father," Pinocchio muttered. "Did mother say anything to me when I was born before she died?"

"She did Pinocchio," Geppetto replied as he stroked the boy's head. She said that she was sorry she couldn't be around for you and that I would take care of you, that she would always be inside my heart. As well as yours."

"She did?" Pinocchio replied emotionally. "Mother said that?"

"Yes," Geppetto said with a tearful smile. "She also said she'll always love you."  
Pinocchio felt the heavy weight of these words crushing down on his heart. Knowing that although his mother was gone, she had loved him since birth brought a sad warm feeling to him. Tears began to flow from his eyes. His lips trembled. The tears couldn't be held back anymore. He moved closer to Geppetto and buried his head in his chest and wrapped his arms around him. Geppetto reciprocated the hug and hugged his boy back tightly. He rocked his son back-and-forth just like a baby and patted his head once again.

"There, there. It's alright, son. Old Geppetto has his little wooden head. Nothing else, matters."

Though he was still crying, Pinocchio looked up at his father and smiled. Even though he realized now nothing could bring his mother back, at least he was happy to see his father again. Geppetto looked over at Jiminy.

"Thank you for going out and finding him, Jiminy."

"Least I could do for you both," Jiminy replied kindly. " but now we have another problem. How are we going to get out of here?"

"I'm not sure we can, Geppetto said. "I've already tried everything I could think of. And every time the whale opens his mouth, I just end up right back at the first step. Even with the raft."

"Looks like we're gonna need a miracle to get us here," Jiminy pointed out.

Pinocchio could feel more tears welling up inside him.

"I want to go home," he whined and uttered tearfully. "I miss Figaro too, I want to be back in my own room and be with you!"

Geppetto laid Pinocchio down on the bed cradling him like he did as a baby.

"Figaro wants you so much to come home. He misses you so much. Cleo too."

"I love you, father," Pinocchio said in his tears.

"I love you too, son. It'll be alright," Geppetto told him in comfort. "Why don't you take a little nap?"

Pinocchio started falling asleep for a bit as Geppetto stroked his hair again. Geppetto took a seat on a chair nearby.

"Jiminy. Thank you," Geppetto said to Jiminy. "But why did you leave without saying anything?"

"I'm sorry, sir. But I didn't want to worry you," Jiminy responded. "I care for him too. You and him, and Figaro and Cleo. Why you fellows are practically my new family since my sister died."

"That's very kind of you, Jiminy," said Geppetto. "I appreciate you going out and looking after Pinocchio. I was wrong to hide his mother's death from him. That was a mistake, I see that now. Although had I told him sooner, it might have made no difference."

"Maybe so, but honesty truly is the best policy," Jiminy said. "Your son truly is one of a kind. He has a very strong heart for a boy his age. I think that's what kept his hope for his mother alive."

"I suppose so," Geppetto said with a smile. "I'm sure from above, Francesca would certainly admire that. And I'm sure she does."

After a few hours had passed, Pinocchio woke up.

"Hi, son. Feeling better?" Geppetto asked lovingly.

"Yeah. I'm alright. I think that nap helped. So how do we get out?"

"Hmmm," Geppetto pondered. "It looks like the whale's mouth may be the only way in or out. But getting out is the thing that's impossible. As Jiminy said, we'll need a miracle of some kind."

Suddenly, Pinocchio heard Jiminy say, "what I certainly wouldn't give for a comfortable room and a nice warm fire right now."

Then Pinocchio got an idea.

"A fire! That's it! If we a big smoking fire, he might be able to sneeze us out! We need lots of smoke!"

"Oh, that will make him mad. I'm sure of that," Geppetto said. "Is there anything else you can think of?"

"No! This might be the only way! We've got to do this!" Pinocchio exclaimed as he gathered plenty of wood.

"I got a bad feeling about this," Jiminy told himself.

As soon as Pinocchio gathered enough wood possible, he took a lantern, and smashed it over the pile and started a large smoking bonfire. Monstro could feel the smoke coming out of his blowhole, and the stench was getting to him as he began to exhale.

"It won't work!" Geppetto shouted

"Hurry, father! Climb aboard!" Pinocchio called out. Both of them climbed on board the raft. With Jiminy on top of Pinocchio's shoulder.

"We'll never get by his teeth!" Jiminy said. "This is madness!"

"Trust me, Jiminy! We'll make it! Come on, father! Start rowing!"

Both Geppetto and Pinocchio started paddling as hard as they could, then Monstro let out a huge roaring sneeze bursting the raft out of his mouth. But he began inhaling again pulling the raft back.

"Not good!" Shouted Geppetto. "He's pulling us back in!"

"We'll still make it! Just hang on!"

Monstro let out another sneeze blasting them further away. The whale then furiously shook himself and dove underwater.

"Looks like he's gone!" Jiminy exclaimed. "In any case, Geshundheit to him."

All three of them chuckled.

"I told you we'd make it," Pinocchio said. "Now let's get out of here."

Suddenly they heard a loud rumbling underneath them.

"That can't be good," Geppetto blurted out.

Suddenly, Monstro burst out from the water.

"Look! now he is mad! I told you he'd be furious!" Geppetto shouted.

"Everybody start paddling!" Jiminy shouted.

"Faster, son! Faster!"

They paddled as fast as they could, but Monstro was too fast.

"He's trying to kill us! Paddle the other way!"

Monstro dove over them again, narrowly missing the raft by just a few inches. But as soon as he hit the water, he turned around rose back up knocking everyone off the raft into the water. And with a swish of his tail, destroyed the raft knocking them away with the waves.

Amidst the wreckage of the raft, Pinocchio rose above the surface of the water.

"Father! Father!" He cried trying to find Geppetto. Geppetto was hanging on to a log, but he was losing his grip.

"Pinocchio, swim..for shore," he breathed. "Hurry."

"Father! I won't leave you again!"

"Pinocchio, no! It's too dangerous!" Jiminy called out.

"Save....yourself," Geppetto muttered as he started slipping and begun to sink. But Pinocchio grabbed his father's suspenders and lifted him above the waves and began carrying him as he swam for a nearby set of rocks with a hole in the middle.

"Hang on, father!"

Swimming as fast as he could, Pinocchio made his way as Monstro got closer and closer. Just as he was in close range, Monstro made one last dive toward them, just as Pinocchio made it through the crevice, Monstro smashed himself against the rocks and made a big splash letting out a roar.

Amidst the wave's intensity, Geppetto washed up on the shore heavily breathing. He was exhausted.

"Pinocchio...save your self," he muttered. "Save yourself, Pinocchio."

Jiminy washed up on the shore too and called out, "Pinocchio! Oh, Pinocchio!" He climbed on top of the rocks and look out to the shore. "Pinocchi...!"

Jiminy gasped as he saw Pinocchio's hat washed up on the shore. He could only fear the worst.

"No!" Jiminy screamed. "He was just a boy! He didn't deserve this!" He then hung his head in mourning. But he quickly looked and saw Pinocchio floating in the water, face upward.

"Pinocchio!" he shouted as Geppetto woke up. Geppetto, seeing his son's body floating, swam out towards him and pulled him ashore.

As he did, Pinocchio lay there lifeless as a block of wood. Geppetto did everything he could to try and revive Pinocchio but it was no use. All Geppetto could do was sit there looking at his little boy.

"Oh, Pinocchio. You tried to save my life," he sobbed. "My poor son! This is all my fault!"

Geppetto began to shed heavy tears cradling Pinocchio's body. His was quite certain, out of heroism, his son was dead.

Jiminy wept for his friend too and took off his hat in respect.

Suddenly, Pinocchio's fingers twitched and he let out a sudden cough as he spit up some of the water. With a sudden jerk, Pinocchio opened his eyes and gasped for air. Jiminy's jaw dropped in relief.

"Oh, thank heavens! He's alive!" Jiminy shouted with joy. Geppetto suddenly lifted his head and looked down in shock and surprise.

"Pinocchio!" He shouted happily with his sad tears becoming tears of joy.

"Father," Pinocchio responded. "What ya crying for?"

"I thought you....were dead, Pinocchio," Geppetto said. "You risked your life for me. Why?"

"You're my father," Pinocchio said. "I love you."

"Oh, son," Geppetto said stroking Pinocchio's face. "I love you too."

Geppetto pulled him in for a hug. Pinocchio hugged him back, Happy they were back on dry land again.

"I thought I'd lost you," Geppetto said. "My boy. My brave little boy."

"Father, I don't hate you," Pinocchio said in his own happy tears.

"I know, son. I know. It's alright now. Everything's going to start getting better for us now."

"Whoopee!" Shouted Jiminy. "Thank goodness, you're alright, Pinocchio! That was so very brave what you did. I've never seen anyone as brave as you."

"Thank you, Jiminy," said Pinocchio. "I may have never had a mother, but I didn't want to lose my father too."

"Pinocchio, I'm so proud of you," Geppetto told him as he picked up his son. "Come on, let's go home."

Geppetto carried Pinocchio and Jiminy all the way to the village.

"We're almost there, Pinoke," Jiminy said as they were halfway there.

It was just about nightfall when they made it back to the house Out in front of Geppetto's house stood Frederico and his family.

"Geppetto! Pinocchio!" Frederico called out.

"Thank heavens, you've all finally returned!" Said Beatrice as they huddled together for a group hug."

As Martina broke her hug with Pinocchio, she ran her hand across Pinocchio's face with a slap.

"Ow! What was that for?" Pinocchio asked.

"That's for running off like that and having everyone worried sick!" She scolded. "Don't you ever do that again!"

"Martina! You're 14 years old!" Frederico grimaced.

"Sorry, godbrother," she apologized. "I'm just glad you're alright."

"Thanks, Martina. But I honestly deserved that," Pinocchio said.

"We'll tell you everything tomorrow," Geppetto said.

As Fredrico left with the others, Geppetto opened the door, and Pinocchio smiled.

"Home!" He shouted with joy. "Gee, I'm glad to be home!"

"Figaro! Cleo! Pinocchio's home! My little wooden head has come home!"

"Cleo!" Pinocchio shouted as he ran over to her water bowl. Cleo jumped out gave him a big kiss. Pinocchio suddenly heard a loud happy meow and turned to face the stairs.

"Figaro!" Pinocchio cried out as Figaro jumped into his arms as Pinocchio hugged him tightly. "I missed you!"

Figaro was so happy Pinocchio was back he licked Pinocchio's nose making his giggle with happiness.

"Oh, Figaro has missed you so much. Professor! Lots of music!" Geppetto shouted as he turned on every music box and they all celebrated Pinocchio's return.

"Oh, boy, Jiminy said. "I sure do love a party!"

They danced and played for hours until Pinocchio started falling asleep.

"My goodness," Geppetto said. It's getting so late, I didn't realize it was past Pinocchio's bedtime.

Geppetto then carried Pinocchio upstairs and watched as Pinocchio got ready for bed. He was so happy for the first time in two days to be back in his own bedroom. Geppetto came by and gave him two very important things.

"My Teddy!" Pinocchio cried with happiness cuddling it tightly. "Oh, I've missed him so much."

"But there's something else. Here you go, son," Geppetto handed him something Pinocchio could never forget.

"My old doll that mother made," Pinocchio said with a sad smile. He shed himself a tear that Geppetto sat on the bed and wiped.

"Father, I'm really sorry for what I did. And for destroying your best music box too."

"Thank you, Pinocchio. I know it was an accident. I'm not sure I can fix it Without having to rebuild it. But it may take a lot of work. All that matters is that you're home now. You mean so much more to me than any music box in the world."

"I'll never ever run away again. I promise. Father, there's no place like home.

"Pinocchio, I just want to let you know that no matter what happens, You're my son and I'll always love you. Even without your mother, you, me, Jiminy, Figaro, and Cleo, we're a family. All of us."

" I know. I just want to ask you one thing," Pinocchio said. "Is it maybe my fault that mom died? I thought myself if it wasn't for me she'd still be alive."

"Pinocchio, don't say things like that," Geppetto said lovingly. "Your mother's death was not my fault, nor was it yours. I never blamed you. Not once. She gave her life to save you. That's all that matters."

"We never lost mother. not really," Pinocchio said.

"Nothing's gone forever. Only out of place," Pinocchio unexpectedly sang.

"So when I need her touch and loving gaze,

Gone but not forgotten is the perfect phrase."

Smiling from a star that she makes glow,

I trust she's always there,

Watching as I grow.

I'll find her in the place,"

Then Jiminy joined in.

"Where the lost things go."

Geppetto looked with a sad smile and tears of Happiness.

"You're right, Pinocchio. You're mother's not gone. She's in our hearts. And I see her every time I look in your eyes. And you look so much like I did when I was a boy. Except for her hair. Your hair color comes from your mother. She would be so proud of you," Geppetto told him as he pulled him in for one big hug.

"I love you," Geppetto said as he rocked Pinocchio to sleep like a baby. As he laid Pinocchio back down, he covered Pinocchio with the blanket as the boy cuddled his two favorite childhood possessions close to him. Geppetto leaned forward and kissed Pinocchio's forehead as Pinocchio lay asleep with a smile.

Geppetto leaned forward and kissed Pinocchio's forehead as Pinocchio lay asleep with a smile

"good night, my boy. I'm so glad to have you home."

Geppetto walked off for the night. And left Figaro to sleep with Pinocchio.

Even though Pinocchio has been through so much in the last couple days one thing with certain as he snoozed off. All that mattered was that he was home safe and sound with his family. But there was one other thing he knew in his heart. He still wanted to help those boys from pleasure island. Jiminy watching from the nightstand, hopped over and patted Pinocchio's nose and said, " good night, Pinoke. Sweet dreams, Pal."

Jiminy then hopped over to his dollhouse and finally got into his own bed.

"Little man, you've had a busy night," Jiminy told himself as he made his way into bed and fell asleep. As he did. He looked at one thing on his nightstand. A portrait of him and his old family from his youth. He realized soon he was going to want a new portrait just like that with Pinocchio and the others.

But as far as he was concerned, All that mattered right now was that he and his new family were all back together safe and sound. Neither he, Geppetto nor Pinocchio could be any happier.


	25. Tying Loose Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having been gotten home back safely, Pinocchio now seeks to make amends for his mistakes by wanting to help his loved ones, as does Geppetto with him. But it seems there may yet come more than bargained for when he does.

3 days passed since Pinocchio came home. Everyone at school was happy Pinocchio was back. Even Signora Constantina was glad. She promised to help Pinocchio improve his academics, because of how special a student he was to her. On his way home from school on the third day, Pinocchio and Geppetto stopped by Lampwick's house to tell Lampwick's mother about what happened to her son. She was devastated to know what became of her son.

" I wanted to help him but I didn't know what to do," he confessed.

"It wasn't your fault, Pinocchio," she told him. "Romeo was always a troubled child. I never exactly could control him well. I feel like maybe I should be to blame for it because I was not prepared to take care of him by myself after his father left."

"I felt almost the same when I lost Francesca," Geppetto said. "All I really wanted when Pinocchio was born want to be the best father I could be. But it was Francesca's love for us both that kept me strong. That's why despite my uncertainty I tried to feel as prepared as I could to take care of him."

Mrs. Lampwick wept for her son, but was grateful for being told the truth.

"Pinocchio, thank you for telling me what happened to Romeo. I don't blame you for what happened to him. I know there was nothing you could've done to help. You're a good boy."

As she sat and wept, Geppetto walked over and comforted her.

"It'll be alright. If he's out there," Geppetto said. "I'm sure he'll fine. Even as a donkey."

"but if he comes home then I've got a jackass for a son," she cried.

"I wish there was something I could do to help him. I truly do," Pinocchio said.

Later that evening, back home. after Pinocchio finished his homework just before supper, he and Jiminy had a talk.

"So how did Lampwick's mother take the news?" He asked.

"Very badly," Pinocchio explained. " The good thing is that she doesn't blame me for what happened."

"That is good, Pinoke," Jiminy acknowledged. "I know you wish you could help him. I think you can. But the blue fairy is the only one who really knows."

"But there's one thing that still bothers me Jiminy."

"What is that?"

"Stromboli. Long as he's still out there, I might be in danger still. Same can be said about Honest John."

"Don't you worry about it, Pinoke," Jiminy comforted him. "All the matters right now is that you're safe. And I assure you, your father's not gonna let anything happen to you again. You'll be fine. I know your father never exactly treated you the best over the whole thing with your mother, but one thing is certain. He cares about you, Pinocchio. He wants to help. He wants to prove himself a good parent and make things right with you.

"What about lampwick and the other boys? Lampwick got what he deserved, yes," Pinocchio said. "but I still want to help him. If I can, do you think he's learned his lesson."

"I can't answer that for you, Pinocchio but I will say this," Jiminy told him. "Lamp needs to prove himself if he wants to be helped if you can help him. Just like you're trying to do now. I'm not gonna say his mother is a bad parent, but she obviously couldn't really keep a leash on him and I think that's her problem."

"But, Jiminy, I don't think it's right to be so harsh on his mother like that."

"I don't blame people for their mistakes," Jiminy interjected. "But I do ask that they pay for them."

There was a knock on Pinocchio's bedroom door.

"Come in," said Pinocchio. Geppetto opened the door and walked in and sat on the bed.

"Pinocchio there's so much I want to talk about. I think there's some things I need to get off my chest," Geppetto confessed. "Pinocchio, everything that has happened in the last few months may have been my fault. I have been treating you like a person, but I just got too hard on you whenever you acted like a kid normally. You're still just a boy. I never could completely forgive myself for when I hit you when you were little. Among other things. I was just scared Pinocchio because I didn't know how to raise you alone without your mother. I shouldn't of told you to forget about her. I guess I'm not as good as a father I thought I'd be. The way things have been, I feel like maybe Jiminy would've been a better father to you than me."

"don't say things like that," Pinocchio said. "You've always been a wonderful father. I know you had a terrible childhood. I just wasn't thankful enough for you. Jiminy was right when he said I never truly appreciated much of what you do for me."

"Pinocchio, everything I said when we were inside the whale, it was True. Everything I said, I meant it. all of it. It's all true," Geppetto confessed. "Especially when I spanked when you were only two, I never called you names or anything, but I still may have treated you badly. Pinocchio, I was wrong. It was guilt of trauma that made me behave the way I did."

"Was it really?" Pinocchio asked.

"Yes, Pinocchio. I know you were just a child and I shouldn't of tried to force you to grow up so fast. Like I did."

"How did you manage to live through it all as a child?" Jiminy asked

"Because of his mother, Jiminy. I'm really sorry I wanted you to forget about her and accept it. I really was wrong to do that, Pinocchio."

"Father, I forgive you. For everything. I know there were people thinking you were an unfit parent. But you aren't. I just wasn't what you wanted me to be because I felt so incomplete without mother."

"listen, Pinocchio. A few nights ago I truly meant what I said when I told you I didn't blame you for your mother's death. And I behaved the way I did as a father because of not only the tragedy of my childhood, but also because of the guilt I felt for not being able to save her. You were never to blame for any of it. I just wanted to let you know that."

"I appreciate you telling me. Despite what people are saying I don't want a better father. I want YOU. Even if Jiminy could have acted like a better and more suitable parent, I know deep down he could never replace you."

"that's a very sweet thing of you to say, Pinocchio. I admit it now I've been a father of very little brain. I lost myself when you were born because your mothers death affected me. Knowing I would have to raise you without her affected me because of my sad childhood memories. The only thing that get kept me going was you," Geppetto confided.

"You are my pride and joy, Pinocchio. I want nothing but the best for you. I promise from now on to be a better father. I only spanked or hit you once when you were very little, but I never could do it again because I couldn't find it in my heart to do so. And I treated you too much like an adult when you're still just a child. I don't want you to go away. I promise I'll read you a bedtime story every night like I used to when you were very little, i'll be a lot more nicer and calmer."

"I may have acted like a better father figure to him, but I won't replace you, Mr. Geppetto. I still want to help you. Both of you," Jiminy said

"I'll do anything I can to make sure I don't lose him again, Jiminy" geppetto said. "I want to prove that I'm still fit to be a good father. I'll let everybody take anything but Pinocchio ."

"Anything?"Jiminy asked.

Geppetto than sang out,

"You can take my favorite chair  
Go on, take it - I don't care  
There's no possession I can't spare  
Since I gave my heart away  
If I had a bank account  
You could take the whole amount  
Things and riches, what are they?  
Since I gave my heart away?"

"Till I felt like this  
I could not have understood:  
Until you give your heart to someone else  
You might as well be made of wood"

"words like that aren't gonna be enough," Jiminy said. "You have to prove that..."

"So take my home – look, here's the key  
And all the value you might see.  
But if you take my son from me,  
That's a price I cannot pay  
Since I gave my heart away".

"This is all very touching Geppetto," Jiminy said. "but actions speak louder than words if you want to prove yourself."

"I know Jiminy. and I'm gonna do that. Trust me."

He turned to Pinocchio.

"Pinocchio, everything I tried to do was to give you what I never had but I did everything wrong because I was haunted by my own childhood and the loss of your mother. But you have to believe me when I say that I'm gonna do everything I can to prove that I still can be a great father, even if not perfect. And I wanna prove it to nobody else but you."

"Father," Pinocchio said as he looked up at him. "I trust you."

Pinocchio with some tears welling in his eyes, moved over to his father and hugged him.

"It's OK, son. I'm not gonna tell you not to cry. You can cry if you want. It's only natural," Geppetto said politely as he hugged Pinocchio back.

"I love you, Pinocchio. Now go ahead and wash up and get ready for supper. I'll see you downstairs shortly."

Pinocchio jumped down from the bed and went to do as he was told.

As he did, Jiminy asked Geppetto, " do you ever wonder about whatever happened to your parents even though you only know what you were told?"

"I did when I was a child," Geppetto confessed. "But as time went by, I didn't let it bother me. That's part of why I was so hard on Pinocchio about things, especially his mother. But that was MY mistake. I just wanted to help him grow up as fast as I did. But I didn't consider he's still just a boy. It was even worse that I wanted him to just forget about his mother. Jiminy, listen. You were right and I was wrong. There. did you ever expect to hear me say such a thing?"

Jiminy looked up and said, "It's almost like you two share the same heart when it comes to her. It's almost like deep down you wanted her back as well."

"Of course," Geppetto said. "The whole time I thought I've been looking after Pinocchio, it turns out Francesca's been looking after me in spirit. I had it all screwed on the other way around."

"A common mistake in most folk," Jiminy told him.

"All this time, I don't know what I've been thinking, Jiminy."

"Some people think a great deal too much," Jiminy told him. "of that, I'm certain."

"Jiminy, I am Pinocchio's father. And I just wanna chance to make things right with him after all we've been through. But i'm scared to do it alone. Just as I was to raise him alone. Which is why I must ask you this one question. The reason I was too tough on Pinocchio was because I didn't want him to grow up same way I did. But it seems I've just been tearing him apart. I want to free him of the pain he's been feeling. The pain I didn't want him to share that I've felt before myself. I know what I have to do but I don't know if I have the strength to do it. Will you help me?"

"Yes. Anything. I'll do it."

"Thank you, Jiminy. I can't do this alone."

"I'm not doing it for just one of you though," Jiminy said. "I'm doing it for both of you."

"I appreciate that. Now, I'm off to go prepare Dinner."

That evening at suppertime, Pinocchio and Geppetto sat next to each other as they ate.

"Son, I just wanna let you know how sorry I am that I wanted you to just let go of your mother and forget about her. It was cruel when I asked for and it was a terrible mistake and I'm sorry. I know it was hard for you growing up without her. I promise I'm not gonna treat you that way anymore. I'm also sorry about lying to you about her being dead. I just didn't want it all to be your burden."

"I understand, father. I know losing her was a very hard thing for you to deal with. I know it wasn't your fault. I...I..I know you loved her. I guess to be honest with you I never really didn't realize how lucky I was to at least have a father."

"Pinocchio, I think it's time I told you my whole life story," Geppetto said as he explained it all to Pinocchio.

"So you see, that's why I've always been so hard on you. I don't want you to bear some of the same burdens I did. I've always wanted the best for you and Pinocchio, with or without your mother. There's something I've been wanting to show you in the old forest your mother and I played in. We'll go tomorrow."

The next day, Geppetto took him to the woods and showed him the old house. Pinocchio recognized it. He was here before.

"I was in this place the night I ran away," Pinocchio said.

"This was the old woodcarvers house. The one who adopted me. I learned so much from him, Pinocchio."

"What about the orphanage you and mom lived in?"

"They tore it down long ago. I was told all the orphans there when it happened were at least given good homes. It just wasn't being funded anymore. So for the last several years of woodcarvers life, your mother and I lived here. And when he died too, we figured it was time to move on. We sold many things that the woodcarver and I made. And your mother and I bought that house in town. Your mother and I had so many memories in this forest. She was the most wonderful friend I could have ever had when we were young."

Pinocchio let out a smile hearing Geppetto say this.

"She would've been proud of you, Pinocchio. I'm sure of it. Your mother. She was so wonderful; she shared my dream to be a parent. I think if she had lived, I might have done better without being so rough with you."

"I don't blame you for doing so. You may not have been the most perfect father, but you're still mine."

"Thank you, Pinocchio. Ready to go home?"

"Yeah. Let's," Pinocchio responded.

Geppetto and Pinocchio took each other's hand and walked home happily together. When they arrived home, they spent the rest of the day playing with the toys in the shop. Later that evening half past supper time, after a nice dinner together when Pinocchio finished getting ready for bed, he looked out the window, gazing up at the sky with Jiminy next to him.

"Thinking about your mother, again, Pinoke?" he asked.

"A little bit, but I do wish I could talk to the blue fairy. There's much more on my mind."

As soon as he said this, the blue fairy's light came sparkling down into the room. Soon, in a radiant sparkle the blue fairy appeared again.

"Why, dear Pinocchio. You called me forth from within your troubled heart. Do you seek guidance?"

"Well, more than that. I just...." Said Pinocchio. "There is much on my mind to speak of."

"Pinocchio, you and Geppetto have taken care small but steady steps in mending the relationship between you and he. I see you becoming as happy as you once were when you were much smaller, yet there is much that troubles you?" She asked him.

"Blue fairy, I want to do more than just make things right with my father, but help others as well."

"Well, uh, you see, Miss fairy," Jiminy said. "Part of this is that he still seems to wonder about his friend. Never thought I'd be saying that about that hooligan, but I can't blame Pinoke for how he feels about it."

The fairy turned to the boy.

"Tell me, Pinocchio. I know you wish to help Lampwick, but you must answer me this. Is that what you really want most?"

"No," Pinocchio replied. "It's not my hearts most true desire but I thought by doing so it could help me. I mean I do feel bad for him. When I first met him, I never thought of him of someone I could be friends with, but...."

"I know, Pinocchio. Your experience on pleasure island was something of a moral epiphany. But tell me your heart most true desire, do you still wish for that? Do you still wish to see your mother?"

Pinocchio looked up at her with a glimmer of hope. Even though he had come to understand his mother was still with him in his heart and in spirit, there was still a small speck of hope inside of him that maybe he could see her in person at least once.

"I do. More than anything," he said. " but if I really want it I still have much to learn. Risking my own life to save my fathers' was dangerous but heroic. But I feel it's not enough. I want to chance to help others before I can decide if what I really want most is what I want after all."

"Pinocchio, what you ask for, You are proving yourself to be a very good hearted boy without selfishness. But I promise you, if you can find and help Lampwick, I will help him and the other boys."

"But, I don't know where to go to find him. I don't know where to look."

"Listen from within your heart, Pinocchio. And maybe you will find him."

She vanished in a sparkle of light.

"I hope he's out there. If he is, I hope he's alright," Pinocchio said. "Jiminy, I can feel in my heart, Lampwick still has good in him."

"Well, can't argue with this. There's always hope, Pinocchio," Jiminy confided.

Geppetto came into the room and tucked Pinocchio into bed, sang some songs and read a story. As Pinocchio fell into his slumber, Geppetto kissed him good night, fluffed his pillow, and patted him on the head.

"You're doing well in improving yourself as a parent, Mr. Geppetto. Keep it up," said Jiminy.

"Thank you, Jiminy," Geppetto said. "I don't know how to feel about Pinocchio wanting to help Lampwick given the trouble that boy is, but I admire Pinocchio's devotion to wanting to help others."

"He has a strong heart, sir. I'm sure of that."

"Jiminy, if anything were to happen to me, Fredrico is the one who I would trust to take care of him as a guardian. But should that happen will you stay with Pinocchio too?"

"Yes, Mr. Geppetto. If anything ever happens to you, I will stay with Pinocchio and watch over."

"Thank you, Jiminy. I trust you with my life," Geppetto said as he looked at his sleeping son. "It seems on yesterday when I saw him for the first time. That was the last moment I spent with Francesca. Even now I can't help but think things still could've been much better if she had lived. Even though he and I both know Francesca will always be with us to see her again in person at least once, I wish that too. Because my love for her has never died. Neither has her love for me or him. But I can't lose Pinocchio, Jiminy. I may have been a bad parent at times but there's one thing about that will never change. Pinocchio is my son. I took care of him to honor. Francesca's dying wish that I would be the best father I could be. I raised him, and and I love him."

"Well, I love him just as much as you do, sir," Jiminy told him.

"Good night, Jiminy. I'm glad we have you around," Geppetto said as he walked off for the night."

"Good night, Mr. Geppetto. I'm glad to be around too," Jiminy said in reply as he went off to bed in his little dollhouse.

About a week later, Pinocchio was walking home from school wondering how he could be able to prove himself by being able to help Lampwick. He didn't realize he was being followed. When he got home, he greeted Geppetto warmly when suddenly the door opened behind them.

"Well, well. So nice to see you again, Pinocchio," Honest John said as he revealed himself stepping in with Gideon at his side.

"You!" Pinocchio shouted.

"I told you never to come near me or my son again, you filthy scoundrel!" Geppetto fumed holding Pinocchio close by. "Leave this house now!"

"Now, now, sir. I only wish to be civilized with you now."

"What do you know about civilized? You sold him off as a circus slave, then you swindled him into a place where he was almost turned into a donkey!"

"What do you want this time, John?" Pinocchio asked in fear.

"Why, Pinocchio," Honest John said. "There's an old friend who wants to see you. He's been dying for a chance to visit with you."

It was then that suddenly Stromboli walked into the house. Pinocchio holding on tighter to his father.

"Pinocchio! We meet again!"

"Stromboli! I'm not going anywhere with you!" Pinocchio shouted.

"You're not talking my son from me! Not this time!" Geppetto growled.

"But alas, sir. He's mine. I paid for him. Therefore, he's no longer your property. He belongs to me! To MY circus!"

"By illegal means you paid for him. And you kidnapped him. He's not yours!"

"I am not about to let my circus die because of a bunch legal hokey. He even has a contract stating as per the terms of payment and ownership, he is mine for life. Now hand him over!"

"I said...never!" Geppetto told him. "You can take anything you want from here! But not Pinocchio!"

"I don't want anything else! I want the boy!" Stromboli yelled as he pushed Geppetto aside and grabbed Pinocchio.

"Daddy! Help me!" Pinocchio screamed as Stromboli carried him away while Honest John and Gideon restrained Geppetto and tied his hands together.

"Pinocchio!" Geppetto screamed. "You monster! How can you actually believe you can save your circus this way?! By kidnapping an innocent child?!"

"I'll kidnap a thousand children before I let my circus die!" Stromboli said. "So long! It was a pleasure doing business with you, Signor Geppetto!"

Honest John and Gideon followed Stromboli out as they left Geppetto in the house.

"Jiminy! Jiminy! Where are you?!"

Jiminy, hearing the commotion from Pinocchio's room ran downstairs and found Geppetto with his hands tied behind his back.

"Oh my goodness! Mr. Geppetto! What happened?!"

"It was Stromboli! They took him! They took Pinocchio!"

"What do we do?! We gotta help him!" Jiminy exclaimed as he untied Geppetto's hands.

"I'm going after them!" Geppetto shouted as he got up and ran out the door. But by the time he reached Stromboli's wagon, it was too late.

Stromboli had already locked Pinocchio in a new cage.

"Now! To me you are belonging! For good!" Stromboli said threateningly.

"You can't do to this me! You can't!"

"Shut up!" Stromboli yelled as he slapped Pinocchio across the face. "Now sit in there and stay quiet, you little brat!"

Stromboli walked off and the carriage started moving. By the time Geppetto caught up to it. It was already out of his reach. Just as he had fallen on his knees, Jiminy zoomed right past riding on top of Figaro.

"Go get the police or something! I'll catch up to the wagon!"

Back in Stromboli's wagon, Pinocchio sat in tears when suddenly he heard a donkey braying. Pinocchio lifted his head and looked to his left and saw the donkey. He could see some kind of humanity in the donkey's eyes. The donkey looked at him too. Pinocchio couldn't shake the feeling. It had to be.

"Lampy!" He shouted. "It's you!" He cried out as he hugged Lampwick around the neck. "I'm so sorry I couldn't help you on pleasure island. I didn't know what to do. I...I just..."

Lampwick couldn't help but bray in forgiveness knowing his friend did at least not mean to abandon him.

"Yeah. I want to help you. I just don't know how. I should have known Stromboli of all people would have bought you."

Pinocchio hung his head in despair. He felt this time, there was no way out.

Suddenly Jiminy and Figaro caught up to the wagon. Figaro jumped onto the foot railing to give Jiminy a boost. Jiminy climbed up inside and slid inside.

"Jiminy!" Pinocchio shouted happily. "You came for me! Where's my father?!"

"He'll be here, Pinocchio! He went to get help."

"Jiminy, look! It's Lampwick. He must have been sold off to Stromboli or something. But we gotta get him out of here!"

"You too, Pinoke!" But how? I bet Stromboli has probably figured he can't leave the key in the open near the cage unlike last time. We'll have to figure this one out."

Just as Jiminy was saying this. A horse pulled up on the side of the carriage and Geppetto climbed over to get in. as soon as he did with Figaro. He ran over to Pinocchio's cage.

"Father!" Shouted Pinocchio. You came!"

"It's gonna be alright, son. I'm getting you out of here."

"Father, what about Lampwick? I can't leave him."

Poor Lampwick sadly looked up at Geppetto and brayed beggingly.

"Alright. But if only I could open the door. There must be a way."

Then suddenly, Jiminy noticed something.

"Wait a minute. These are half pin barrel hinges. We need some kind of leverage to break the door."

Geppetto grabbed a nearby wood bench and with all his strength, applied it to the grate, pulled it up and broke the door free. Pinocchio jumped up and ran to his father.

"It's ok now, Pinocchio. I'm getting you out of here."

Suddenly the carriage stopped. Just as they ran for the door. Stromboli stormed inside.

"I told you, he is mine! My property of MY circus!"

"No! He is not!" Geppetto said angrily. "You can do whatever you want with your pathetic little circus. You can abuse your poor other servants in it if you see fit, but you will NOT take my son from me!"

Stromboli, with fury raging in him, charged towards them to attack, but Pinocchio kicked him in the shin and stomped on his foot.

"You won't get your hands on me again!"

Stromboli charged again, but then Lampwick, stood in between them. Braying with such heroism, he distracted Stromboli long enough for Geppetto and Pinocchio to get out with Jiminy and Figaro. Lampwick followed behind, but Stromboli dove towards him. Grabbing onto his tail, Stromboli tried to prevent Lampwick from escaping. But Lampwick with a bray of pain and anger, used his two hind hoofs to kick Stromboli in the face knocking him back. This startled the horse that he ran so fast, Stromboli's wagon began to speed out of control. Pinocchio and Geppetto watched as the wagon was dragged all the way to a bridge.

The horse managed to break free of the reins, then the carriage turned over on the edge of the bridge falling over and with a scream from Stromboli, plunged into the river below. Pinocchio and everyone else watched as the wreckage floated away.

They all stood together for a moment.

"Father. You came after me! I knew you would somehow."

"I had to, Pinocchio," Geppetto said. "Like I said, I will never let anyone take you from me."

As they both hugged. Lampwick, Jiminy and Figaro watched with happy tears.

Suddenly, the blue fairy appeared.

"Dear kind and brave Pinocchio. You wished to help your friend, Lampwick. But it was he who helped you. In fact, you have helped each other. And so, a reward I grant to him."

Pinocchio watched as the blue fairy waved her wand. Lampwick was floating in the air, magically. As the sparkles surrounded him, everyone watched. Lampwick's face turned to a human and his hoofs became hands again. When he was back on the ground, he was standing on two feet again. He felt himself over and realized what had just happened.

"I'm a...I'm a boy again! I'm human!" He screamed with delight. "Pinocchio! I don't know how you did this, but thank you!"

He ran up to Pinocchio and gave him a big hug.

"Lampwick. I'm so sorry I just watched as you...became a jackass. I..."

"Relax, it's all in the past, buddy. And Mr. Geppetto. Thanks for getting me out of there."

"No, Lampwick. Thank you," Geppetto told him. You just saved my life, as well as Pinocchio's. And for that we owe you. I don't know how we can ever repay you."

"I think," Pinocchio said. "The best way to repay him is to get him home. His mother is going to be happy to see him."

Lampwick turned to the fairy.

"Thank you, Miss Fairy, mam. I'll be forever grateful for this. I'm going to be a good boy from now on just like Pinocchio. And I will stick to that."

"It seems you've learned your lesson well, Lampwick. And Pinocchio, i'm going to find all the other boys from pleasure island and I'm going to help them as a reward for yours and Lampwick good deeds."

"Thank you, Blue fairy. I sure hope they'll be glad to be home if they can get home."

"They'll be fine, Pinocchio. I assure you," she said as she vanished in a sparkle of light.

"Let's go home," Jiminy said.

"Hey, Lampy. Uh, thanks," Pinocchio said. "Thanks for saving us, back there. I knew there was good in you somehow. And I guess you just proved it."

"It was nothing, Pinokie. And I'm sorry I got you in trouble at school that time and picked on you and stuff. Friends?" Lampwick asked as he stuck out his hands.

"Sure. Friends!" Pinocchio said as they shook hands and walked home.

On their way home, Geppetto and the group stopped by the police to report Honest John and Gideon. They accompanied the officers to watch as they were taken into custody.

"John Worthington Foulfellow, you're under arrest for embezzlement, kidnapping, hustling, and child endangerment," they told him. We will see to it you and your partner, Mr. Gideon receive a life sentence."

"Serves you right, you old swindler!" Pinocchio heckled John as they escorted him to the wagon.

"I never thought a boy like you would be my downfall, Pinocchio!" Honest John told him as they hauled him and Gideon away. Never to be seen again.

After that, they took Lampwick to his home, and knocked on the door. Mrs. Lampwick opened the door.

"Romeo! Is it really you?!" She said.

"Yes, mama. It is," Lampwick said

"But they said you were a donkey! How did...?"

"It's kind of a long story," Pinocchio said.

Nevertheless, Mrs. Lampwick was at least happy to have her son back. As Lampwick went and hugged her, Geppetto wrapped his arm around Pinocchio with sentiment.

"Mama. I promise to be good from now on. I'll do as I'm told. I promise!"

"I'll hold you to it, as long as you don't become your father. And thank you, Pinocchio for getting him home."

"Your welcome, Mrs. Lampwick."

"We'll be going now. We'll see you around," Geppetto said.

As Geppetto and Pinocchio walked home Hand in Hand the group broke out in song, with Jiminy starting out.

"There's a lesson learned!", Jiminy sang

"I learned it late but no regrets!" Geppetto sang.

"The more of your heart that you give to someone else," Geppetto and Jiminy sang together.

"The fuller that it gets," Pinocchio sang out with Geppetto together.

They then all sang together,

"So take my home look here is the key and all the value you might see, "

"But never take my son from me!"

"That's a price I cannot pay since I gave my heart away!"

Later that evening as Pinocchio and Jiminy were playing in the living room, a policeman came to the door and spoke with Geppetto. Frederico was with him.

"Signor Geppetto, we searched the entire crash site. We can confirm Stromboli did indeed perish in the crash. Thus putting his circus ring out of business and many of the other boys who were taken to pleasure island have managed to return home. It seems boys from all around are headed home even in neighboring towns"

"Thank you, Officer. So what's gonna happen to pleasure island itself?"

"we're not sure but for the time being we will leave it as it is abandoned. Have a nice evening, sir."

"Good night, officer," Geppetto said as the officer walked off. Frederico came inside.

"I heard about everything," Frederico said. "It's a good thing you went after Pinocchio. And it's relieving you made it back in one piece."

"Truly, it was that boy Lampwick who was the hero too."

Federico and Geppetto shared a hug before Frederico walked over to Pinocchio.

"Pinocchio, that was incredibly brave what you did when you stood up to Stromboli like that and wanting to help your friend."

"Godfather Fredrico, he wasn't really my friend at first but I guess after he and I saved each other's lives, I guess it is going to be that way."

"Still you were both very brave I hear. I bet if your mother were here right now she would be very proud of how brave and strong you've become. You truly are your father's son."

Hearing that, Pinocchio just smiled. Meanwhile later that night after Geppetto put him to bed, Pinocchio called Jiminy over to the nightstand.

"Hey, Jiminy. my father's birthday is going to be shortly after my last day of school. And there's something I really want to do for him. It would be nice of me to go out and buy him a gift but I want to do something different. Something extra special. Will you help me?"

"Sure, Pinocchio. What do you have in mind?"

Pinocchio whispered his idea to Jiminy.

"Why, Pinoke. I think that's a very swell idea. I think it's going to make him very happy," Jiminy said.

A few months went by and soon around late May to early June, it was the last day of the school year. Lampwick kept true to his word to act like a better student and be a better person thanks to Pinocchio's help as well.

Pinocchio talked to his teacher for a bit before he left.

"I'm gonna really miss you over the summer but I'm sure I might see you around, Signora."

"Pinocchio, you truly are a very kind boy. Your father has certainly raised you well," she told him.

And after they shared a brief hug together, Pinocchio walked off. On their way home, Pinocchio and Lampwick had some good conversation with each other. As expected Lampwick had become human again Pinocchio and him were now great friends.

Both of them still had their moments of getting in trouble but not to the point of acting like completely bad kids. Even though Lampwick still had a bit of his old self in him he was a bit much better behaved that Geppetto wasn't worried about him being a bad influence anymore.

A few days later it was Geppetto's birthday, Pinocchio treated him to a nice breakfast in bed and spent the day doing things with him but later that evening it was time for the real surprise.

After they had finished dinner with Fredrico's family when Frederico had left, Pinocchio brought Geppetto up to his room. Geppetto noticed on top of a chair was something covered in a tarp.

"Pinocchio, what is that?" He asked.

"It's my birthday surprise for you I've been working on it a while with Jiminy's help."

"Let me see," Geppetto said to him eagerly.

Pinocchio pulled off the tarp and what Geppetto saw, he couldn't believe his eyes.

"My...my..my best music box. How did you...?"

I wanted to surprise you for your birthday. So I took a look at it and tried to piece it together and I thought maybe I could try to rebuild it for you."

Geppetto was speechless but tears were welling from his eyes. Tears of happiness.

"Oh, Pinocchio! Thank you so much!" He cried out as he hugged Pinocchio tightly. " this is the best birthday present I've ever gotten from you. It looks just about as beautiful as the day I finished building it with your mother."

"Happy birthday, father," Pinocchio said.

Geppetto played it that night. Happy that now he felt his relationship with Pinocchio had now finally been fully repaired.

Jiminy came and spoke to him that night as well.

Mr. Geppetto. Pinocchio truly is a good boy. It sure was nice of you to thank him for what he did for you," Jiminy told him. He did that for a good reason, Mr. Geppetto. Not simply because he still believes he could bring his mother back even for just once. He did it for you. He loves you."

"I know he does, Jiminy. Thank you for helping him with the music box."

After that short little discussion, Jiminy went to bed in his own little doll house in Pinocchio's room. Inside his room he had hung up a new picture. A new family portrait with him Geppetto, Pinocchio, Figaro, and Cleo. He had placed it right next to his old childhood picture with his parents and sister and as he looked at them both side-by-side he simply smiled. He also turned around smiling as he watched Pinocchio fast asleep cuddling his old doll from his mother close to him.

As Pinocchio slept comfortably in his bed holding his old doll close by, he smiled in his sleep. Feeling not nothing but happiness about how much better things had become. For the first time in many years, he had truly slept well.


	26. A Wish Fulfilled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By keeping his promises to the blue fairy, Pinocchio now hopes that soon he may yet get his wish in return for the good deeds he’s been doing and a little extra to make his father, Geppetto proud as well, all in hopes that his life long wish involving his mother will finally be granted.

It had been a very challenging and rough year for Pinocchio and Geppetto at first, but after the events that transpired during Pinocchio's runaway and then culminating with the death of Stromboli and Honest John's incarceration, things started improving. The final piece of truly mending the relationship as far as they were concerned was Pinocchio rebuilding the destroyed music box. From there on out, Geppetto had bettered himself as a father as well. And Pinocchio, though he missed most of his days at school, he was enjoying his summer vacation holidays spending them with his father, Jiminy, Figaro, and Cleo. Often, he went to play with Lampwick too since they had become friends after they saved each other from Stromboli. One summer evening, after a day at the lake together, Geppetto asked Pinocchio a question.

"Son, I appreciate how much you help me out sometimes. But, would you mind also being something of an apprentice for my business too? I think it's official. This summer, we'll be calling the shop, Geppetto and Son's."

Geppetto than sang out,

And son,

That's the addendum

That always should end a man's name

And son, Now that I say it,

Or proudly display it,

It's done by Geppetto and son.

They both then sang the song in the form of a duet.

And son,

Life is misspent till

You make things parental

Your aim.

It's grand, son.

Who else could laugh as much?

Have even half as much fun as Geppetto and son?!

Pinocchio was excited by the prospect of him and Geppetto officially turning the shop into a family business. It kept him entertained and less bored over the summer. Jiminy was pleased to know Pinocchio actually wanted to be more helpful by doing this.

"I think it's a swell opportunity, Pinoke," he said to him. "Why I bet your own mother would be proud. This reminds me, I was looking at this picture of her, and I remembered something. I may have met her once."

"You did?" Pinocchio's eyes raised at this question.

"Yeah. Once. When she was a little girl."

A flashback occurred in Jiminy's mind.

"It was a long time ago when I was young. And it was several years after my parents died. My sister and I were searching for food. And we were separated running for our lives."

Jiminy was escaping from a spider, but he was caught in the web. Squirming for his life, he almost made it worse, as the spider closes in on him about to make him his next meal, a sudden foot flew down and smashed the spider. It was a young girl around 8. As she finished off the creature, she knelt down to the web and helped Jiminy out.

"You poor little thing," she said. "Are you alright? Shame on a nasty little monster like him preying on a poor helpless creature like you."

"Well, thank you very much for saving my life, young Miss.

"Francesca. My name is Francesca. Why! you can talk!"

"Yes, I can. Pardon me for not introducing myself. The name is cricket. J. Cricket. You can call me Jiminy. Can you help me get back to my sister? We got separated when the spider chased us."

"She did just that," the present-day Jiminy said describing the events to Pinocchio.

Francesca and Jiminy talked about each other until they found Jiminy and Josephine's little twig house and he thanked her for helping him out.

"I hope we meet again someday, Jiminy."

"Even if we don't, Francesca. I might find a way to repay you. So long."

Jiminy's mind came back to the present.

"I had no idea at the time, that I would be looking after her own son years later. I was pretty certain there was something familiar about your father when I came in that night when you first mentioned his name because she did mention him. Took me quite a while to put all the pieces together and now it seems I have. If I'm not mistaken I believe the spot we met with the very forest where your parents played when they were children where your mother is buried."

Pinocchio had a sudden realization.

"Then why she modeled my doll after you," he said. "It wasn't a coincidence at all. It was a memory. She remembered you from when she was a girl and modeled the doll after you."

"It seems that way, Pinoke. I guess in a way I was able to posthumously repay her by helping look after her son."

"Then I guess it was fate that brought us together us, huh?"

"Yeah. Sure was."

Soon, the summer holidays reached their end, but Pinocchio was happy to be going back to school for his second year with his friends. Sometimes he even agreed to help tutor Lampwick. Lampwick, though still causing some trouble at least learned his lessons from before. He did realize he and Pinocchio were sort of like having to have been raised by only one parent each. The only difference being that one abandoned the spouse with the child, and the other was dead.

One day as they were walking home together, they had a chat over it.

"Sometimes I wonder what happened to my father," Lampwick said. "But after everything I've been through I realized my mom is better off without him given what I've heard about him."

"At least you have a mother. I didn't think I could ever be like any other boy seeing as mine has been dead all my life. But you know, Even though I never got to know her, I know that deep down she already loved me. Father said she always will."

"I got to tell you, Pinocchio. Your old man, he's pretty much to me kind of like the father I never had."

"That's a nice thing of you to say, Lampy. I gotta go. My father should have lunch ready by now. See you later."

Pinocchio went into the house and waved bye to his friend. Later that evening, as Pinocchio went to wash for supper, Jiminy and Geppetto had a talk in the workshop.

"Did it ever occur to you, Mr. Geppetto that part of the reason Pinocchio's been doing so well with things especially helping you out is that he is certain the blue fairy will grant his wish to bring his mother back to him if he does good things?"

"Yes, Jiminy. I think it has. Do you really think that's possible?"

"Maybe. It's the one thing he wanted most all of his life. I'll bet you probably didn't believe it when you were young. About a wish coming true?"

"Well, I wasn't sure at first," said Geppetto. "But for a long time, I did wish for a child of my own. Particularly a son. That wish was granted to me so long ago the day he was born. I was so relieved when Dr. Collodi told me he was going to live. But I never thought the kind of wish of bringing back someone from the dead was the kind that would come true. But I guess maybe I do have a bit of hope that maybe his wish can come true now. I DO want him to believe after all."

"I just spoke with the blue fairy the other night while he was asleep," Jiminy said. "He's been doing so well, but he's proving himself capable of such a thing. But if she can do it for him it's probably only gonna be for one day. How do you think he's going to be able to handle that when she has gone away again?"

"He's probably going to be emotional over it but I'm going to allow it. I can't force him to hold back his emotions anymore. he's just a boy still. But at least he'll probably be a little more mature over it even with some emotion," Geppetto said. "In any case, I'm sure even if it's just for one day he'll happy to see her. I would be too."

That's the spirit," Jiminy told him. " Just believe as he does. I think there is a little bit of hope that she'll come for him. But I think we better not tell him."

"Why?" Geppetto asked.

"So, that we don't raise his hopes up too high in case it doesn't happen. You and he have already been through so much. Why it seems, I practically came when you two were in a desperate time with each other."

"Jiminy, I'm glad you and Pinocchio befriended each other that night. And I appreciate how much you've looked out for him, sometimes even better than I have myself. But you showed me the way how to be a better father and these last 6 months, I've been doing just that with your guidance.

With that said, Geppetto went off to prepare dinner.

Months later, in the winter, Geppetto and Pinocchio worked together to prepare all the toys being made to be sold. Christmas was, of course, Geppetto's busiest time of year. Pinocchio was of course happy to be of help. He was so kind to the customers and did his chores and tasks without question.

When the villagers saw how well they were together, they saw Geppetto like before as a loving caring father.

On a very snowy and lovely Christmas Eve, just after dinner, Pinocchio gave something to Geppetto. Three wooden figurines, one of a man and a woman dancing. And in the center was a child.

"Pinocchio, is that your mother and I?" he asked. "And the little boy there. Is that....you?"

"Yes, father," Pinocchio said. "It's all of us. If she were with us."

"How did you make this?" Geppetto asked him.

"I learned from watching you. It's your Christmas present."

"Oh, Pinocchio. It's beautiful. But the greatest I could ever have for any Christmas is you."

With a smile and a tear, Geppetto wrapped his arm around Pinocchio lovingly.

"You are such a special boy. The most special boy in the world."

Later that evening as he putting Pinocchio to bed, Geppetto spoke gently to him.

"Pinocchio, the day you were born, even though I grieved heavily for your mother, I was so happy to have you. You have always been my greatest treasure since then."

"Do you think if she were here right now? She would be happy to see us?" Pinocchio asked as he held his old cricket doll close by.

"I'm sure she would be, son. She would be." Geppetto said as he kissed the boy's forehead. "Do you remember where you got this bear as well?"

"I do," Pinocchio said. "That was from you. I was just a baby when you gave that to me. It was my first Christmas, right?"

"Yes, Pinocchio. It was. I still wish your mother was there with us in person. But I think she was there in spirit.

"Did she want me as much as you did? She knew how much wanting a child meant to you, didn't she?"

"Yes, Pinocchio. Your mother loved me because I loved her. And she shared my dream of being a parent. Before you were even born, we loved you so much with all our hearts. She gave her life to save you, Pinocchio. I could let that be for nothing. That's why I couldn't do what my father did, Pinocchio. I couldn't leave you. I promised her."

As Geppetto patted his head and said good night, he walked off as Pinocchio watched. Then, Jiminy hopped over.

"Beautiful night, isn't it, Pinoke?"

"Yeah, Jiminy. It is. I think maybe since I've done so well, This might be it. I might get what I've always wanted. Maybe she'll come."

"Well, here's hoping. But don't be too disappointed if not. Just remember, no matter what, your mother is always with you in spirit, pal. Good night, Pinoke."

"Good night, Jiminy," Pinocchio said as Jiminy went back to his dollhouse. But as he did, Pinocchio didn't fall asleep just yet. He went to the window and knelt as he prayed to the stars above. Particularly for the shiniest one, speaking to the blue fairy.

"Because I've been so good this year, after everything I went through, I don't want any ordinary presents," he said.

"I want something extra special, blue fairy. Like you promised me. I love my father. And everything he does for me. But I was wondering since I've been extra good this year as I promised, could I please see my mother? I'll never want another thing, ever. I just want my mother. I know it won't be tonight...but promise me I can see her again. Sometime. Anytime. Even if it's just once and only for a few minutes. I need to tell her I love her even though I never knew her. And maybe it would make father happy too."

Pinocchio climbed back into his bed and covered himself up in the sheets holding his old cricket doll close with his teddy bear on the side of the pillow. As he fell fast asleep feeling warm and cozy, he smiled in thoughts. Hoping for sure.

The next morning on Christmas Day, Pinocchio jumped out of bed and raced downstairs. Only to find an empty living room filled with presents under a tree. Pinocchio felt disappointed. He had hoped for sure he'd finally have it. His heart's greatest desire. But alas. Once again, not to be. Or so he thought. For behind him was a woman's voice.

"Dearest, Pinocchio," she said kindly. "You have given so much happiness to your father, you deserve to have a wish come true. Turn around and you shall see."

He did. His eyes widened. His jaw dropped. His heart rose. A feeling of surprise flew through his body. He knew who this was. She had lovely black hair, fair skin, and beautiful green eyes.

"Hello, Pinocchio," the woman said. "My little baby, my darling son, Pinocchio."

"Mama," Pinocchio whispered with a gasp.

It was Francesca. His mother.

“Merry Christmas, sweetheart,” she said to him.

"MAMA!" He screamed happily.

With as much joy as he felt in his heart, he ran up to her and hugged her. And in return, she wrapped her arms around. A feeling he had long wished for all his life, to be held in his mother's arms, he was finally feeling it for the first time.

"I've been waiting for this moment for so long," he said crying with tears of joy.

Francesca rubbed his head and cradled him.

"I missed you so much," He cried struggling to hold back his happy tears.

"I never left you, sweetheart. I've always been with you," she said looking at him drying his tears.

"Oh, Pinocchio. Look at you. You've grown so well. You look so handsome."

"Oh, mom. I have so much to tell you. I..." suddenly Pinocchio was cut off when he heard Geppetto's voice.

"Pinocchio, I heard you shouting," Geppetto said. "Is everything....?" Geppetto started asking as he cut himself off. His jaw dropped.

"Can it be? Francesca?! Is this real?"

"It is, Geppetto. My dear Geppetto," Francesca said as she turned to him.

Geppetto ran to her and embraced her as she returned the hug.

"Oh, Francesca. My love. How I've missed you," he said.

Pinocchio looked up and walked over.

"I told you she would come back! See? I told you," he said to Geppetto.

"You were right, Pinocchio. Wishes do come true!" Geppetto said as he knelt down and hugged Pinocchio. Francesca joined in too. The whole embrace became one big group hug.

They all heard a happy meow and turned to see Figaro.

"A cat? Geppetto, You got a kitty?! He's so cute!"

"Mom, this is Figaro. Father found him on the streets and brought him in one day when I was a baby. He was my first friend."

Francesca gave Figaro a nice petting at which Figaro smiled.

"Pinocchio, he's so sweet. Such a cute little kitty."

Figaro let out a happy meow. And then, they introduced Francesca to Cleo. For the first time in so long, Pinocchio was so happy. He had both his parents together for the first time ever.

"Mother, there's someone I think would be happy to see you. If you'd like to come up to my room."

"I'm coming, sweetie. Just a moment," she said. Francesca followed Pinocchio upstairs and they went to his room.

"Over here, over here," Pinocchio said as he led him to the dollhouse.

"Hey, Jiminy. Look, it's my mother!"

"Well, I'll be!" said Jiminy, "Your wish really did come true, Pinoke."

He then looked up at Francesca. "Beg pardon, Francesca. I don't know if you remember me, But I think we once met when you were a girl, and I was just a youngster myself."

"Well. Well. As I live and breathe. Jiminy Cricket. I never thought I'd see you again," Francesca said.

"How did you end up here?" She asked him. With a little help from Jiminy, Pinocchio explained the whole story. Francesca felt proud of everything she had just heard.

"Jiminy, I never imagined a cricket of all things. Especially one I made the acquaintance of as a child would eventually cross paths with my own son. Thank you so much for helping Geppetto lookout for Pinocchio. He deserves to have a friend like you."

"Why thank you, Francesca. It's the least I could do after the kindness you showed me years ago."

"I'm awfully sorry about your sister, but I'm touched by Pinocchio's kindness to have given you a home here."

Pinocchio then showed his mother many of the different toys he had in his room. And his bed. Especially the bear.

"Father gave me this. It was his old teddy bear when he was young. Did you know this?"

"Yes, I knew, dear. He had it with him the first night I met him. He slept with it so much. And he kept it with him all the time knowing that one day he would have a child of his own to give it to."

"Tell me, mom. Did you somehow foresee that Jiminy would be a part of my life or is it just a coincidence that you modeled the doll after him?"

Francesca smiled and Explained, "sweetheart it might have indeed been a coincidence but it was also partially because of a memory I shared when I met him. And I never cross paths again after that one time I saw him when I was a little girl but I remembered how kind he was. I loved crickets when I was a child. And I remembered Jiminy thinking he could be the perfect model for this doll especially considering nobody had ever made a toy cricket as far as I ever knew. Do you still have the doll?"

"I do. He's right here," Pinocchio said pulling him out. Francesca was touched by how Pinocchio kept it in such good condition. It warmed her heart knowing that he cherished it so much. Later she and Jiminy and Pinocchio went down and joined Geppetto to open presents. Francesca didn't mind that there were no presents laid out for her because the only present she really needed was to be with her family this one day.

As Pinocchio and Jiminy played with some of Pinocchio's new toys in the other room. Geppetto and Francesca shared a loving couples dance with Geppetto's reconstructed music box.

"Francesca, I must confess. There are things I may not have done right as a parent until recently. It was Jiminy who helped me see the errors of my ways. He came and made me a better parent."

Geppetto, from what I've been told you may have been a little too hard a Pinocchio sometimes but you've done admirably. You raised him well. I'm so proud of both of you."

Hearing this brought a smile to Geppetto's face.

"I've missed you so much," he told her. "But I think Pinocchio has missed just as much."

"I think you're right. Geppetto, I was wondering, since this is the one day I have here on earth if I could be allowed to dance with our son."

"Of course, my love. I'll allow it."

"Thank you but don't tell him just yet. I'll tell him tonight," she requested.

"As you wish," Geppetto obliged. They both walked over to Pinocchio and Geppetto asked him, "Pinocchio, we were just wondering, would you like to come back into the living room and dance with your mother? We think that would make her very happy."

"Yes, of course!" He said with delight.

And so it was that Geppetto picked out a different music box for them to dance to, and as it played and Francesca and Pinocchio danced happily together, Pinocchio noticed a familiar tune from the music box. It was the song about wishing on stars.

"I know this song. Father sang it to me a lot when I was very little."

"He believed in dreams and wishes so much, Pinocchio. Even though he didn't have the happiest childhood he still believed. His greatest wish though was to have a child of his own to be what he never had. He wanted to be a father to a child. And he got that wish when you were born."

Pinocchio smiled as he continued to dance happily with his mother and Geppetto sat and watched with Figaro as he petted the little kitten. Pinocchio was having the happiest day of his life. He spent the whole day with his mother. Just like he always wanted. She was everything he had hoped for. It was later that night after Christmas dinner, that she said, "Geppetto dear, I think it's time for him to go to bed."

Soon afterward, when Geppetto had just finished reading Pinocchio a bedtime story, Francesca asked, "let me tuck him in for you, dear. It's time he knew."

"Oh, Mother," Pinocchio said with happiness. "This whole day has been wonderful getting to spend every minute with you. It's been everything I've dreamed of. I can't wait to have more fun tomorrow with you."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about, sweetheart," she said softly. "I need you to understand. Pinocchio, I'll be gone again tomorrow. I'm sorry, honey."

"What? What do you mean?"

"The blue fairy only brought me back for this one day. Tomorrow morning I have to return to the afterlife."

Pinocchio couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had such a wonderful day and he was given the news he never wanted to hear.

"No. You can't. I want you to stay with me," he said as tears started coming from him.

"I know, baby. But I already lived my life so long ago. But I gave mine to save you. So that you could live yours."

"But I want you to be a part of it," Pinocchio cried as his lips trembled. Geppetto walked over to the bed and knelt to him.

"Pinocchio, she understands you do," Geppetto said helping Pinocchio dry his tears. "But this world is not hers anymore. She spent her time here. We didn't tell you earlier today, because we wanted you to enjoy the time you were given with her. You did, didn't you?"

"I did," Pinocchio sniffled. " But I wanted her to stay with us so that we can be a complete family."

"We always will be. In our hearts," Francesca said stroking his face gently. "Like I told you the day you were born. I will always be with you. Even if you can't see me. I'll always be right here."

She pointed to his heart as Pinocchio looked at where her fingertip touched him.

"Do you promise me?" He asked.

"I promise, Pinocchio. Forever and ever."

Jiminy walked over with a handkerchief.

"I know this is hard for you, Pinocchio. But you at least got your wish. Now, come on. Take this and blow your nose."

Pinocchio took the handkerchief and blew his nose. Then he reached out and gave her a hug. Francesca returned the embrace.

"Don't worry, Jiminy and your father will look after you. But I'll be watching you in spirit," she told him.

As they both let go, she placed the sheets over him and sang him a lullaby.

"La la lu

La la lu

Oh, my little star sweeper

I'll sweep the stardust for you"

"La la lu

La la lu

Little soft fluffy sleeper

Here comes a pink cloud for you"

"La la lu

La la lu

Little wandering angel

Fold up your wings, close your eyes"

"La la lu

La la lu

And may love be your keeper

La la lu

La la lu

La la lu"

Pinocchio fell asleep with his old cricket in his arm. Francesca and Geppetto put the teddy bear in his arm too. Then Francesca kissed him good night and whispered into his ear, "Good night, my sweet little angel."

Geppetto placed his hand on Francesca's shoulder.

"I'm going to miss you all over again as of tomorrow morning too. But like before, I promise to keep him in good hands."

"You did so before. I know you will again," she told him. "And Jiminy, you will too won't you?"

"Yes, Francesca. I'll watch out for him. You have my word," Jiminy told her sincerely.

Geppetto and Jiminy went to bed following their talk. Francesca went to the living room. She took a pen and paper. She stuck the paper in an envelope and with it, she attached a note to Geppetto saying, "give this to Pinocchio on his birthday." She put the envelope on Geppetto's nightstand and went downstairs again. The next morning, Pinocchio woke up early rushing downstairs. He was just in time as his mother hadn't disappeared yet. He knew it wasn't much longer as the sun was already rising.

With the sweetest looking puppy dog eyes, he looked up at her.

"Mommy, please don't go. I'm begging you," he cried. "I can't be without you again. I just can't do it."

Francesca knelt down and comforted him.

"Baby-cakes, I won't ask you not to weep for me. For not all tears are meant to be held back."

"Mom, My whole life I've been so empty inside without you," Pinocchio confessed. "I was jealous that I was one of the only kids in the village who didn't have a mother. I let that cloud my emotions so much, that I didn't realize how lucky I was that I at least had a father. But mother I wanted what so many other children in this village had. All I wanted was your love. But I never realized until now I've always had it. I just wished I could have it here for real."

Francesca wiped his tears for him and looked gently at him.

"I know Pinocchio, but my time is no longer here. I lived my life, such is the way of things," she explained softly. "I know you don't want things to change, but change is always inevitable and you can't stop it from coming. Any more than one man can stop the suns from setting. Do you understand?"

"I do," he said. Seeing that the sun had almost risen, he wanted to have one final hug with her. So he did just that. Hugging her tightly as Geppetto and Jiminy watched.

"I love you, mom," Pinocchio said tearfully with a smile.

"I love you, sweetheart. Always," Francesca replied. She gave him one last kiss on his forehead and told him, "Goodbye, Pinocchio. Be brave. Be strong."

And Pinocchio watched as she began vanishing in a heavenly sparkle.

"Goodbye, mom," he said softly. "I'll never let go. I promise."

Soon, she was out of his grasp as the last bit of sparkle disappeared and Pinocchio was left standing by himself. Francesca was gone again. Jiminy walked right up next to Pinocchio and looked up at him.

"Are you ok, Pinoke?" Jiminy asked him.

"I don't know, Jiminy," he said. "For about a whole day and then one brief moment of today I had what I wanted. Now it's all gone again."

"It's not all gone, Pinocchio," Geppetto said as he walked over. He knelt down and handed the old doll of Jiminy back to Pinocchio. Pinocchio took and had a look at it.

"As long as I have this mother will always be with me, right?" He asked. Geppetto put his hands Pinocchio on shoulders.

"Son, no matter what, She will always be with you. No one's ever really gone," Geppetto told him.

"At least we have each other," Pinocchio said as he hugged his father.

Two months later, in February, on Pinocchio's 8th birthday, Pinocchio was walking home from school. As he was halfway home, Lampwick came up to him.

"Hey, Pinocchio! I forgot. I made this for you. Happy birthday!"

Pinocchio opened the little box. Lampwick made him and Pinocchio a pair of friendship bracelets.

"Thanks, Lampwick. This is really neat. I'm glad you and I became friends."

"I owe you, Pinocchio. It's a real pity your mom can't be here for you for real for it, but at least you got your wish to see her at Christmas."

"That's very kind of you, Lampwick. but I know one thing. No matter where I go, she's always gonna be with me in my heart. She may be dead and gone, but not forgotten. I can just remember what Jiminy told me and I'll find her in the place where the lost things go," Pinocchio said as he walked off and went home.

"Hey, my father wants to see if you can come for my birthday. He said your mom said it was ok."

"Sure. Why not."

When they walked inside Pinocchio's house, they saw Geppetto and Frederico with Beatrice and Martina waiting for him.

"What are you all doing here?" He said.

"Happy birthday!" Everyone shouted.

Compared to most previous years, Geppetto wanted much like Pinocchio's first birthday party to be nothing more than a small get together. Lampwick was invited of course because of how close he and Pinocchio had grown together.

Everyone had a nice social interaction. Pinocchio enjoyed introducing his god family to Lampwick. Lampwick made a good impression on Martina. Somewhat.

Everyone gathered for cake and Ice Cream, sang happy birthday and Pinocchio was happy. When everyone left, Pinocchio helped set the table for a fabulous Pizza dinner with him, Geppetto, and Jiminy. After they finished, Geppetto talked to Pinocchio.

"Son, there's something that your mother left me on Christmas night. I was instructed to give it to you today for your birthday. No sooner, no later."

Pinocchio took the envelope and opened it. It was a letter. He looked at it. And read it,

"My dear sweet Pinocchio,

I know it must've been hard for you knowing I had to leave you again, but I'm sure you were at least grateful that you were able to see me for Christmas this past year. I can tell you were. When I was pregnant and dying it broke my heart knowing I wouldn't be able to live for you but I knew I'd be watching you in spirit. Even though physically the only thing you ever had of me was the doll of Jiminy I made you, there's one thing now I'm sure you know you have that you have always had in you since the day you were born. My love. But I'm sure your father has told you my love for you will always live on as does my love for him. For your birthday this year, there was nothing more I can give you than that. I'm sure you miss me now more than ever, but just remember, you are such a strong brave, and kind boy. You're everything your father and I ever hoped you could ever be. And I want you to know that in death as I did in life, I'll stay in your heart where you'll always find me. And so shall you be in mine as well. I love you, Pinocchio. I always will. Happy 8th birthday, sweetheart.

Signed,

Your dear loving Mother, Francesca."

Pinocchio let out a smile with some happy tears as he finished reading his mother's letter.

"This was so sweet of her to leave me," Pinocchio said to Geppetto.

"Your mother loved you so much, Pinocchio. She shares that love with me now in death as she did in life. loving your child is the mark of a true parent. you see that's how we carried on the first several years of your life without her. We had each other. That's how we did it"

"Father, I promise with every beat of my heart, I will not disappoint you when I grow up and I will not let mother sacrifice or everything you've done for me all be in vain. I promise I'm gonna grow up to become great woodcarver as you."

"I know you will, Pinocchio. I know. You've grown up so fast, but No matter what happens, no matter what you become or what you do, you will always be my greatest treasure the one thing I care about most. Even when I'm gone you will always live on as "Geppetto's Pride"".

"I wouldn't rather be anything else," Pinocchio said.

"Happy birthday, son," Geppetto said. And they both shared a big hug together as Jiminy went over to the window and gazed at the stars above speaking to the blue fairy's star.

"thank you for everything, Milady. He deserved to be able to see his mother. And it sure was nice of you to allow him that chance. Put in a good word with Miss Francesca for me if you can. I'm promising her with every inch of my tiny little body that I will take good care of her little boy even when he's all grown up. And the fact she's given me that task, well, I think it's swell."

Jiminy let out a happy smile watching Pinocchio and Geppetto then he looked at the night sky above and said, " and it seems like Pinocchio really taught me something."

He then looked up again and sang,

"when your heart is in your dream No request is too extreme,

when you wish upon a star, your dreams come true!"

"You'll find your dreams come true!"

Later that night after Geppetto put Pinocchio to bed, Jiminy made his way into his dollhouse and crawled into his own bed watching his friend happily asleep.

As Pinocchio dozed off, he heard his mother's voice in his head telling him, "don't you worry about a thing, sweetheart. Everything's alright."

Pinocchio cuddled his old doll of Jiminy close by, he let out a smile on his face, and in the back of his mind, he told himself, "I know. I don't need to worry about you anymore. You're always gonna be with me."

And Pinocchio, who was once a very sad little boy without his mother, even in the happiest times of his childhood, As of the year and become the happiest little boy in the village that he ever thought he could be. Because even though he knew his mother could never physically be there in person he still had the one thing he always had with or without an actual mother. He had a family. But now he knew one thing that was absolutely certain. Life could never be happier for him. And so Geppetto, Jiminy, and Pinocchio all lived happily ever after.

The End


End file.
